Twice Born
by Straya
Summary: The horrors and complications of war through the eyes of the Zexen Knights and their squires, and one woman who will do whatever it takes to keep her family afloat admist the bloodshed. COMPLETE!
1. Twice Born Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Genso Suikoden III and all related characters are copyright to their original creator(s). Ardeth Chapel and related OC guests copyright C.R. Majors. _

Authors Note: I can already promise this will be a lengthy fic, as a good portion of it has already been written. And while this fic does contain some OCs, rest assured that I will do my best to show the greatest respect possible to the existing characters and the vision of the original creator(s). I will also do my best to work in my own events in accordance with Suiko III's story so as not to off-set anything. Events may be slightly drawn out at best to allow for things such as realistic travel time. My focus will also be on the Knights of Zexen in terms of furthering character definition, as they were my favorite part of the game (particularly Roland, Salome, Percival and Borus, somewhat). So, on with the tale! 

**"Twice Born - Chapter 1"**

The battle had been joined all too quickly. From all sides they came, attacking with such ruthless fervor as to rattle even the best knights to their bones. His sword grating against that of a young Karayan warrior with a high pitched shrieking, Elias struggled to maintain his edge. Armor already nicked and scored in dozens of places, the nineteen year old squire forced his opponent back with strength granted only by his pumping adrenaline. Yet even as his weapon struck a killing blow, Elias found himself besieged by half a dozen of the Lizard Clan. As the scaly soldiers advanced upon the exhausted young man, there lay little admiration in their amber eyes for his will to survive - this fight boasted no honor and would yield little mercy. The creatures eyed the squire as a cat would a cornered mouse. 

Elias steeled his shaking nerves and hefted his sword up with a battle cry. The lizards hesitated no longer, the outburst catalyzing a brutal reaction as they tore into him. The edge of his blade found purchase in the gut of one foe, but just as quickly, one of their own penetrated a section of the youth's weakened armor and sliced into his flesh. Elias tumbled back, teeth gritted as he prepared for darkness to sweep over him... 

...yet, it did not. 

The trident-like weapon fell from the clawed hand of the nearest lizard fighter a split second following a high whistling sound that rent the smoke filled air, punctuated by the black shaft of an iron tipped arrow as it ripped into the unfortunate creature's right eye. Before the body could meet blood soaked soil, two more enemy fighters were impaled upon like projectiles. Elias looked up through glazed green eyes, past his sweat saturated, dark brown bangs to see two chestnut warhorses charging forward, the armor clad rider upon the first scattering the remaining Grasslanders around the squire with a few quick swipes of his broadsword. 

"This isn't a battle, it's a damn massacre!" growled the lead knight, the hot night air warmed by the blazing fires set to the tents nearby ruffling his platinum blond, short cut hair. He brought his steed around behind the fallen squire, sword at the ready, should he be further challenged by any more Grasslanders. "It sickens me to say it, Roland, but I think a retreat is in order." 

The second rider dismounted, moving to Elias' side with all haste. Stern and searching eyes surveying the damage done, Roland nodded grimly in agreement, elven ears twitching reflexively as the battle continued around them. 

"Borus, summon Cedric." 

Bringing a hollowed ram's horn to his lips, Borus called for his personal squire. As he did so, his fellow knight tore scraps from his own cloak to bind Elias' still seeping wounds. 

"You would dismiss me, m'lord?" Elias managed to grunt out as a gaping wound on one leg was tied fast, pain shooting up and down the length of the limb. 

Roland glanced at him, his usually cold eyes betraying hints of concern for his attendant. Elias savored the moment, despite their desperate situation. Rarely did the dignified archer display much emotion beyond anger and scorn for his enemies, and to see genuine worry in his eyes touched the youth. His bravery and hard were indeed valued and appreciated. 

"We are being overwhelmed, Elias, and I would not care to see much more loss to our side," the elf stated before shifting his gaze back to the task at hand. "Our men are being treated as cattle to the slaughter... I would see a good man be spared before being sentenced to an unworthy death." 

Elias found a smile creeping through his strained expression. Before he could speak, however, a second squire with shoulder length, raven black hair arrived, Borus urging his horse into the youth's wake to deter pursuit by two Karayan warriors. 

"Cedric, we entrust Elias to you. Take him through the near grove of trees and beyond to the road back to Vinay del Zexay. We will rendezvous with you, there," Roland instructed as he helped his squire to stand and lean upon the other servant. As Cedric nodded, the elf rested on hand upon Elias' shoulder, making eye contact with his charge. "You will be avenged." 

"You honor me, m'lord." 

"Your courage honors us all." 

Then the two squires were off, Roland lending them his own horse to speed their escape. Borus offered his fellow Zexen a hand up onto his mount and the pair fled the area, pausing only on their way to the center of the conflict to claim a gray mare that had lost her rider. Muttering curses over the loss of the slain knight as he pulled himself into the saddle, Roland spurred the animal forward with Borus riding at his side. 

"If we continue to remain hemmed in on all sides, there will be no way out for the men!" Borus called over the ringing din of the fighting around them. "We best find Lady Chris and put our heads together to find an escape route!" 

"The situation as it is, large groups would be too easy to pursue, especially with the wounded," Roland responded, working to hide his frustration behind his even, monotone voice. "And quite frankly, I refuse to leave the dead! Our men should not be left on such tainted grounds..." 

"Agreed. Any idea how many of ours remain?" the fair haired knight returned. 

"Not enough to win." The pair had been joined by a third knight, riding with one hand upon his steed's reigns and the other gripping an elegantly fashioned mace. "They outnumber us three to one, still." 

"You're supposed to be our strategist, Salome! Any ideas?" Borus questioned as they skirted a burning tent, the Zexen flag withering into black ashes. 

"Unfortunately, yes." 

Before the others could ask for clarification, Roland was forced to pick off a lizard who fancied a chance to battle three of Vinay del Zexay's most renowned knights. Borus granted a second challenger a swift passage to the afterlife with his blade, even as a fourth knight came into plain view on the rise before them. Riding upon a white warhorse, the female chased off a group of wounded Karayan warriors. Silvery bangs plastered to her forehead with sweat, the White Maiden greeted her men with hard violet eyes. 

"Salome, we're in need of your advice," she began, tone of voice betraying a weariness not of fatigue, but of mental unrest. "Don't hold anything back." 

A frown creased Salome's face as he hesitated a moment before offering his reply. "The main Karayan village is not far from here. More than likely, it has been emptied of all able bodied fighters." 

Chris lowered her head in thought, even as Borus blanched at the thought. "Are you suggesting we assault an unarmed village?" 

The strategist's eyes slipped shut briefly in obvious regret. "It may be all the chance we have." 

"As much as I loathe the idea, it will hopefully draw the Grasslanders away from our men and back to the village, giving them a chance to retreat," Chris agreed. 

Their elven comrade allowed a scowl to slip through. "These savages showed us little respect and honor in attacking our camp during what should have been a meeting to discuss a treaty. Consider this eye-for-an-eye justice." 

"Justice or not, word is circulating that Myriam and Lanchet may have fallen in battle," Salome added, expression grim. "I wish we could confirm it, but..." 

For several beats, the four rested uneasily in their saddles in silence, backed only by the somewhat distant sounds of open warfare. As the scream of a dying man echoed across the plains, Borus nodded, eyes fierce with resolution on the matter. 

"Roland's right. Will we sacrifice our own troops for honor these plains dwelling scum haven't earned?" 

"We'll discuss the ethics of the matter when this is over," Chris finally said as she took up the reigns. "Right now, every minute spent on this meeting is claiming lives on both sides." 

Her mount galloped, off, the male knights pushing their own to follow. Borus lifted his ram's horn a second time, the instrument uttering a loud succession of short calls. Soon enough, a small group of knights broke clear of the fighting to follow their leaders. 

"My apologies, m'lady," Salome said, horse pulling neck and neck with the Silver Maiden's own. 

"Don't apologize for what you cannot control," she returned, eyes on the path ahead. "Even though I'm certain we'll all be sorry later, regardless." 

The strategist merely nodded, her next words ringing in his ears as issued orders to all present. "Torch a few of the buildings to send smoke up, but take no life! These are women and children, not trained fighters... Remember this is only to save our own!" 

Despite her words, however, Chris could not help but feel a rising sense of personal dread as the village came into sight. 

***

Elias suppressed a grunt of pain as his fellow squire helped him out of the saddle. The pair sought refuge at the edge of the grove, near the road to Brass Castle and behind a large crop of thick brush. As Cedric eased his friend onto a soft patch of grass, his eyes swept over the hastily bandaged wound on Elias' leg. 

"It's bad, isn't it?" Elias asked, eyes tightly shut, a grimace on his face. 

"I'm sure the field medics can patch you up," Cedric replied, doing his best to sound reassuring, when in truth, he feared the injuries would eventually lead to the squire's untimely passing. "Just give Sir Borus and Sir Roland time to find a way out for the others, and we'll be alright." 

The brown haired young man shook his head. "No... The limb feels cold. Don't try to cheer me up with reassurances, Cedric." 

Lowering his head, Cedric said nothing. He suspected that even if his comrade managed to live, he would never walk without aid, again. Such was the price of aspiring to the ranks of Vinay del Zexay's knighthood. 

In continued silence, the young men waited, listening as the distant sound of battle began to die out. 

***

The hovel shaped pyres leapt high, sending streams of golden embers skyward. Borus squinted through the smoke as he broke off from the rest upon Chris' orders, the panicked screams of fleeing women and children filling his ears. Spurring his mount onward, the knight rode towards the far end of the village. There, he found his way blocked by a young male Karayan, no older than thirteen winters, a curving dagger gripped tightly in one hand. Howling obscenities against the invader, the small warrior slashed at the Zexen steed, who evaded with a practiced sidestepping maneuver. Again, the child attacked and failed, missing his intended mark and finding a broadsword edge, instead. Borus parried the next few strikes, growing increasingly agitated each time the two weapons clashed. 

Suddenly, as knight and horse rounded the little Karayan before a burning home at the very edge of the village, rage seized hold of Borus. Before he could so much as remind himself of Chris' orders, the tip of his blade slashed open the youth's torso, spilling bloody innards to the scorched soil. 

Known as the Swordsman of Rage, Borus was reputed for his furious fighting prowess, but did he really lack so much self control? His heart pounding faster, his breath quickening, anger took hold of him in ways he could not comprehend. Whipped into a frenzy by the sight and smell of blood, he turned red mist hazed eyes upon a mother escaping the village, a baby clutched to her chest. The sound of hooves pounding against earth echoed as thunder in Brous' ears as his warhorse chased down the hapless female. In slow motion, he watched as his already tainted blade slaughtered mother and child. More shrieks to his left. Again, the sword cut the heated night air, biting into the shoulder of a teenage girl. Borus wheeled his horse about and forced the beast towards a family of mother, children and a grandfather scrambling for the road. Driven completely mad, the Swordsman of Rage relieved the straggling old man of his head. The rest fell just as easily, their life oozing into the dried up dirt beneath their bodies. 

"You are Borus of the Six Mighty Zexen Knights?" 

Horse wheeling again, the knight turned to eye a male and female pair, neither of whom appeared to be Karayan, but rather mercenaries. However, this seemed to matter little, as the man drew a blade. 

"And you are?" Borus' own voice sounded little like his own, low and gurtal. 

"Your opponent." The mercenary raised his weapon. 

Rage washed anew over the maddened Zexen, adrenaline shooting through his veins. "You side with these cowardly savages? They've slaughtered my men like cattle! I'll spill your blood if that is so!" 

Dismounting, Borus shook drops of crimson from his own sword before rushing to engage his new foe. The mercenary allowed him to come within range, and parried the first strike with relative ease. The anger coursing through the knight, while speeding his blows, dimmed his judgement. The two danced around one another, exchanging attacks, their blades sending sparks showering down about them. 

"Who the hell are you?" Borus found himself demanding as their hilts locked. "Why are you here?" 

"Are you knights so jealous of anyone interfering in your business with the Grasslanders?" the other questioned coolly, his one eye meeting Borus' two. 

A roar escaped Borus as he threw the older male backwards and swung in for a killing stroke. However, his opponent regained his balance quickly, turning away the attack and introducing Borus to his gloved left fist. The Zexen skidded back, eyes narrowing before lunging in yet again. The two swords blurred, hammering one another with such speed and ferocity, it was a wonder either man could see the other's blade descend. Finally, their hilts met again, and the pair faced one another down, Borus breathing through bared and gritted teeth while the mercenary looked on with a hint of distaste. 

"You fight well," the older man admitted, "but your lack of control could eventually be your undoing." 

The mercenary shifted his weight and stance, one foot sliding behind Borus' left foot and hooking behind his ankle. Surprise broke over the knight's snarling visage too late as his foe drew back, yanking the Zexen off his feet in the same smooth move. Borus hit the dirt with a loud clatter as his armor chinked against itself, and before he could attempt to rise, the tip of a sword tapped lightly against the underside of his upturned chin. Eyes closing, he waited for the weapon to strike. 

"How careless of me," he rasped through gritted teeth, sweat coursing down the sides of his face. 

The blade at his neck lingered only a few seconds longer before withdrawing, the mercenary sheathing the weapon with a soft click. "Your passions control you. Not very becoming of a knight." 

A low growl escaped Borus, but more out of realization than fury; the mercenary was correct. As he sat up, two of his men appeared, raising their own weapons to block the passage of the mercenary as he and his female companion made to leave the burning village. 

"Let them go." 

"But, m'lord..." one soldier protested, trailing off as his commander gained his feet and waved him off with one hand. 

"They aren't our enemies." Borus eyed the two hire swords before hauling himself back into the saddle of his mount. "Come. We need to find the others." 

As the odd pair vanished into the smoke, the Swordsman of Rage turned his attention to the dead around him. The ground still lay slick with blood the soil had not yet been able to soak up. What had he done? 

***

Horses running neck and neck, Roland and Salome circled the perimeter of the village before riding up onto a near rise on the plains. There, the pair came to a halt, mounts shivering and drenched in sweat. One hand brushing his hay colored bangs to shield his eyes from the blaze of the fires, Salome peered out across the darkened horizon line. There, the knight could just make out several groups of Grasslanders heading their way, easily identified by the larger lizard soldiers and their upheld, so uniquely fashioned weapons. 

"It's worked," he announced wearily. "We best locate Borus and Chris before reinforcements arrive." 

"Perhaps one of them will know exactly what's happened down there." 

"I beg your pardon?" Salome glanced back at the archer, but the elf's keen eyes remained locked to the grisly scene laid out near the back of the village, where at least a dozen women, children and elderly lay dead. The human's eyes widened. "Merciful heaven!" 

While dirty and scorched, the corpses were not burned; someone had intentionally delivered them all from the mortal coil. A handful of Zexen knights milled about near the village, apparently waiting for further orders, but precious little time remained before the Karayan warriors would return home. Those responsible for defying a code of honor would have to be ferreted out at later time. 

"I will see to gathering the men. Find Lady Chris and Borus, and meet me by the road," Roland told his fellow Zexen before setting his borrowed mare down the rise. 

The strategist shook his head, dismayed that yet more death had resulted from their attempt to save the troops. Horse plunging down the rise, Salome guided the tired animal towards the very heart of the destruction. Ahead of him, he could make out the ghostly white of the Silver Maiden's horse, and beyond her, three Grasslanders. Salome hurried his steed onward, fearing a few Karayan fighters had already made it back, but no, one hailed from the Duck Clan and the other two were young Karayan males, one of whom already lay dead. 

"M'lady!" Salome winced internally as Chris' pained eyes met his own. "The Grasslanders are approaching. We need to get back to our comrades." 

The female knight inclined her head a brief moment before looking to the Karayan youth and Duck Clan fighter nearby. Shame weighed her shoulders down, hardly lessened by the murderous glare of the blond haired Grasslander. 

Salome urged his horse a few paces closer. "M'lady?" 

Chris did not acknowledge her fellow Zexen, but instead rode out of the village as sympathetic words escaped her paled lips. "I'm sorry." 

Behind her, Salome regarded the dead Karayan child with sad regret. Unlike some of his fellows, the mellow tactician did not bear such malicious feelings for the Grassland clans. With a snap of the reigns, he moved to follow Chris' white charger. Soon enough, Roland and Borus appeared alongside the two, the rest of the Zexen knights riding to the rear. 

"He came at me, and I took his life," Salome heard Chris say, voice hollow against the wind. 

"You acted upon instinct to defend yourself, m'lady. Any one of us would have done the same," he responded, hoping to offer some small degree of comfort. 

"He was a child." Her eyes seemed to search the horizon line, gaze reaching beyond the physical path ahead towards her inward unrest. "Shame follows us tonight." 

Unable to disagree, Salome held his tongue. Further attempts to console the warrior would only patronize her, wounding her pride moreso. Behind them, Borus bit his lower lip, swallowing down bloodstained guilt. 

***

"Sir Roland?" 

The gruff voice roused the elf from his thoughts, drawing his gaze from the sluggish activity of the hastily built campsite near the main road to Brass Castle. In desperate need of a moment's rest and requiring time to tend the wounded, the Zexen knights had decided to delay their return home by a few hours, perhaps until sunrise. The living and overall healthy outnumbered the gravely injured and dead, but this did little to cheer the stoic archer. Lowering his thin pipe, Roland turned fully towards the medic, who had addressed him from the flap of the nearest tent. 

"Elias?" the elf questioned, concern well hidden behind a straight face. Roland prayed for the well being of his squire; he had no tears left to shed following the deaths of the Captain and Vice Captain some days before, added to that, the confirmed deaths of two respected knights, Myriam and Lanchet. 

"He will live," the middle aged medic responded, one hand running over his balding head as he let out a weary sigh. "But he will never become a knight. I'm sorry, m'lord." 

"I see." Wisps of pale blue smoke curled from Roland's nostrils as he mulled over the good, yet so very unfortunate news. His gaze wandered momentarily to the tall silhouette standing on a grassy slope overlooking the road. Salome. "Garret?" the archer then inquired, pale eyes tracking back to the man by the tent flap. 

"He died shortly after the tents were pitched," came the bitter reply, the fellow saddened by the complete loss of Salome's charge. "Come inside, m'lord. Your squire wishes to see you before the sleep aid is administered, if you would indulge the poor young man's request?" 

Roland stole one last pull on his pipe before tapping the last embers out on the sole of one boot. The medic vanished inside the tent, the knight doing likewise a beat later. 

"Salome?" 

"Yes, Borus?" Arms folded across his armored chest, the older man did not turn to meet the younger as he approached. 

"My...condolences, my friend," Borus offered as he came to stand beside his comrade. "Cedric just informed me." 

The tactician's head dipped slowly in a nod, eyes closing as a deep sigh escaped him. "Such are the risks of knights and squires." 

Borus furrowed his brows. "You've no more to say than that? Garret served faithfully for more than three years!" 

A bitter smile tainted Salome's features in response. "Sometimes all one can do in order to cope in troubled times is to rationalize. Garret's life fell short far too soon, and I will miss him terribly. Yet, I realize he would be loathe know if I lost my focus as your strategist for his sake." 

"I suppose that much is true. It just angers to think that good men like him would still be alive, if not for the treachery of the Grasslanders!" 

"I blame myself, partially, for what happened." Salome shrugged as he caught sight of Borus' frown out of the corner of one eye. "I should have foreseen a possible attack and planned accordingly. They say one should always hope for the best, but plan for the worst." 

"Quit blaming yourself. You cannot be held responsible for knowing and preparing for every last little thing. By the goddess, the last thing we need is the strategic brains of our operation losing his mind over details!" 

"Ever the passionate one." A small, but genuine smile finally curved Salome's lips. "Thank you for your kind words, Borus. At least a man can always count on his closest companions to stand by his side." 

A low grunt issued from the other knight, indicating both his agreement on the matter, yet hesitation to elaborate. Borus may have been passionate type, but not necessarily the sentimental fool, either. Men were men, and there was no reason to overdo things with mush between them. 

The minutes passed in silence as the two watched the first rays of sun peeking over the distant east horizon. The camp would soon be packed up, and the journey back to Brass Castle would commence. Some, however, seemed eager to depart a bit sooner. 

Roland approached the pair, stripped of his heavy armor and garbed in lighter, more pliable leather armor, instead. A traveling cloak graced his shoulders, his quiver of arrows and bow strapped to his back beneath the flowing length of dark purple cloth. At his side was a black racer with its hooves shod in fabric "booties", far from the usual fare of knights, who generally chose to ride the more sturdy warhorses. 

"Going somewhere, Roland?" Salome asked, one eyebrow cocked in curiosity. 

"I've business to attend to before returning home." The elf nodded towards the medic tent. "My destination is not far from Vinay del Zexay, however, so I won't be long." 

"Do you need accompaniment?" Borus inquired. "There still may be Grasslanders about, looking for targets." 

"And elf travels faster alone, no offense intended to the two of you," came the usually stern response. "My heritage demands that I understand the land and what it can and will yield up. I will be fine." 

"The goddess give you speed, then," Salome said with a curt nod. "We will meet you back at Brass Castle." 

Roland returned the nod before saddling up and taking hold of the reigns. Nudging the horse forward with his heels, the archer guided his ride down the slope, across the road, and into the adjoining grove, opting for an out of sight shortcut. 

"We best prepare to leave, ourselves," Salome concluded with a sigh as soon as their comrade was out of sight. "I should see to Garret, personally." 

"Oh?" Borus trekked after the other as he headed for the tents where the dead lay, covered by their own tattered cloaks. 

"Yes. His family is counting upon me as much as I counted upon that young man." 


	2. Twice Born Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Genso Suikoden III and all related characters are copyright to their original creator(s). Ardeth Chapel and related OC guests copyright C.R. Majors. _

Authors Note: A couple things before this chapter kicks off... Just want to establish proper character ages for those who don't know them. According to an officially endorsed Japanese site, the ages of the Knights of Zexen are as follows - Percival, 26 - Borus, 25 - Roland, 26 - Salome, 32 - Leo, 37 - and Chris, of course, is 22. This has some bearing on what occurs in this fic, so I thought I'd mention it. 

Also, someone reviewed and said they didn't know that Roland smoked pipes. Well, to be honest, I don't really know if he does or doesn't! But you'll find as you read further that I'm trying to add little quirks here and there that might be possible for each character, since part of the fun of fan fic is attempting further character development. In addition, I'm a Forgotten Realms novel fan, and there are some homage references in this fic, such as the mention of a Bard's Guild later on. (Things that are your standard fantasy fare, really.) The FR refs are especially important to keep in mind as you read what I've written for Roland in particular, since elves are a very defined race for the book series/table top game. The little arrow striking arrow trick he pulls later on in this fic is an homage to the forest/wild elf Foxfire from Elaine Cunningham's "Silver Shadows" FR novel. 

All that said, I'm glad there are some folks along for the ride, so let's get rolling with chapter two. ^_^ 

**"Twice Born - Chapter 2"**

Like a black ghost, Roland's horse carried him towards Vinay del Zexay, padded hooves muffling the sound of their passage over plains and through woods. The elf rode as hard and as fast as he figured the mount could possibly handle, pausing only as necessary to allow the animal water. Thoughts regarding the battle and the betrayal of the Grassland tribes kept Roland awake and alert, despite the fact he had not slept in some twenty-four hours. There would be time for rest, later. 

The destination of horse and rider lay beyond the walls of the bustling town, within the farmlands where many Zexens could count on crops such as wheat and barley. Emerging onto the main road near the beginning of the crop fields, the sun already high into the morning sky, Roland steered his horse down along an old wooden fence, heading for a farm house located on the outer most edge of the field groupings. As he neared, he noted a dozen chestnut colored horses grazing in a pasture nearby, probably owned by the man he sought. They were fine animals, bred and often sold in the city to traders, knights and hire swords alike. A shame the profits hardly made up for the horse breeder's debts... 

The sound of a second horse racing across the field caught the archer's attention, his long ears twitching as he shifted his gaze to his immediate right. Moving through the tall grass was a horse just as dark as his own, the rider's hair flying out behind her. The woman appeared to be in her twenties, with tanned skin and dark brown hair. She wore only a tan colored tunic and earth colored breeches, but as the horse swerved around a cart in its path, Roland caught sight of something attached to the female's leg. Before he could identify it, however, she headed for him, horse galloping alongside the knight's, the fence between them. Apparently, she was interested to know who had come riding around her land at such a breakneck pace. For a brief moment, their eyes met, and he saw in their depths a hint of Karayan blood. The woman said nothing, and instead, pulled her steed away, heading for the stables across the field. 

One of Elias' sisters, no doubt. Roland snapped the reigns, demanding what speed the horse had left. It would not do for his intentions to misinterpreted, should the woman reach the old man, first. 

***

Ardeth slowed her favorite mare as the pair entered the stable through the propped open double doors. The other rider was an elf, she was sure of it. The generally aloof, long ear breed were rare in the Zexen Federation, and judging from the quiver on his back and the fine mount he commanded, it could have only been Sir Roland of the Zexen knights. The twenty six year old recalled Elias' first letter home, following his acceptance as a squire, describing his master as having short cut purple hair and numerous ear piercings, just as this particular elf did. And how often did a knight visit the relatives of their personal attendant, minus the attendant? Bile began to rise to the back of Ardeth's throat. 

So eager was she to get back to the house that she nearly dismounted incorrectly. At the last moment, she remembered she had no one to assist her, and instead of swinging her right leg over the saddle and mare's hindquarters to dismount, simply said, "Kneel." Her horse did so, easing forward as Ardeth leaned back in the saddle to balance the weight, and then forward as the rear legs folded. Once the animal lay on the barn floor, the woman climbed from the saddle with less chance of injuring herself. 

Born with only three toes to her right foot and partially fused ankle bones, Ardeth had been a cripple all her life. The brace made for her by a doctor in Vinay del Zexay worn over her homemade strap on boot allowed her to amble along by herself, but never more than that. And, at the moment, she cursed her deformity as it slowed her in stabling the mare and getting back to the house. By the time she'd exited the stables, the elf's horse had already been tethered by a trough in front of the weathered home. Uttering a few more choice curses, the woman made an honest attempt to hurry back. 

As soon as she opened the door, Elias' eldest sister felt her stomach lurch and her heart wedge itself into her throat. Her father, a gray haired, weathered looking man of sixty years sat in his favorite wicker chair by the fireplace, an opened scroll in one hand. The elf rested nearby in her mother's usual chair, hands and fingers steepled, a weary calm about him. Ardeth's mother stood by the meal table, the ashen haired woman's hand gripping the slight shoulder of her youngest daughter, whose green eyes stared blankly out from beneath blond bangs at the plank wooden floor. All four glanced up at Ardeth as she entered, although her sister quickly bowed her head once more, as if in shame. 

"Ardeth, dear, please sit down," her mother instructed, tone hollow. 

She did as she was told, taking a seat by the table, eyes instinctively turning upon her father for an explanation. Hands twisting in her lap in a nervous fidget, she awaited the ill news, but it was the elf who spoke next. 

"Ardeth, I am Roland of the Zexen knights," he began in an oddly monotone, controlled voice that she suspected came from far too many years of forced practice. "Your brother, Elias, served me as a personal squire. Last night, I and some of the other knights met with two Grassland tribes on the Amur Plains to discuss a treaty... The tribes turned upon us, and a battle ensued." 

From where he sat, pale eyes trained on the woman, Roland could detect her inner turmoil. Elias and his elder sister, the middle born child Erin, bore a much closer resemblance to their father, who, while his ancestral roots lay in the Highlands, had been born in Zexen area. David himself had lighter skin, somewhat tanned by working outdoors, but his blond hair and blue eyes spoke of his heritage. Erin's slight build, pale skin, blond hair and blue eyes made her appear as a younger, female version of her pa. Elias, while sharing the Karayan look with Ardeth in both eyes and hair, also had lighter toned skin and features that could be traced back to the Highlands. Ardeth, on the other hand, strongly resembled her mother, Chandra, who was half Karayan from her father's side. Both women boasted almond shaped green eyes and fuller features, but while the daughter still had long, dark brown hair, the mother's had long ago turned to the color of ash. Roland suspected, however, that Ardeth's skin was merely sun-browned, and not so much darkened by ancestry, but it did much to bring out the Karayan in her in addition to her sturdy build. It appeared that now, the inner Karayan clashed with the inner Zexen. Raised the Zexen way, and with a brother devoted to the Zexen cause, she probably felt loyalty to the Federation. However, judging from her riding skill, her tribal blood still ran swift and sure through her veins. 

"Your brother fought valiantly, and is an inspiration to us all," Roland continued, observing the woman before him carefully. "If that were not so, I would not have come all this way to deliver the message, myself." 

"...'is an inspiration'?" Ardeth repeated, hoping that had not been some blunder on the knight's part. 

"Sir Roland tells us Elias was gravely injured, but is still alive," her father explained, looking some ten years older plus his true age. "You were just explaining what's to be done, when my daughter came in, m'lord?" 

Roland nodded a bit, one hand coming over the other in clasp. "My fellow knights should currently be en-route to Brass Castle to tend to the wounded, bury the dead and replenish their supplies. I will leave from here to return directly to the castle, myself, and see to your son. However, it is highly possible that Elias will not be permitted to leave Brass Castle for perhaps two to three days." 

"How serious are my son's injuries?" Chandra questioned, trying to keep a straight expression, despite the worry in her tone. 

"Relatively minor, save for the gash on his right leg," the archer replied solemnly. "Our field medic has told me he will never reach knighthood because of it." 

At this, Roland noted that Ardeth seemed to self consciously move her lower right leg a bit behind her left, as if to hide it. He had observed the odd gait with which she walked upon entering, and seen the brace wrapped about her lower right leg. Elias had mentioned in the past that one of his sisters suffered some sort of deformity from birth, but was never quite specific as to the nature of the handicap. Perhaps Ardeth now felt her problem had been extended to her younger sibling. 

Ardeth, herself, resisted the urge to weep. So much had been riding on Elias, and now he shared her fate, probably to never so much as run, again, let alone swing a sword. 

"When can I have my son back here, Sir Roland?" David questioned, breaking the moment of silence that followed the elf's report. 

"We will be sure to send word when the time comes." Getting to his feet, the knight nodded to each member of his trusted squire's family, in turn. "In the meantime, I need to return to Brass Castle. I thank you for your hospitality." 

David also rose, shaking hands with the elf, his expression rather terse, before seeing him to the door of their humble home. "Ardeth, if you would exchange this good knight's horse for one of our own? It will help speed his trip to the castle." 

Without a word, the woman got to her feet and walked to the door in the odd half limping gait of hers. Roland nodded concession to her and allowed her to lead the way outside where they collected the exhausted black steed and lead him to the stables, which the archer noted look considerably newer than the farm house. 

"Our best runners are on the left. Take your pick," Ardeth said shortly while making the Zexen steed comfortable. "Any except for Jael." 

"Jael?" Roland repeated, but he had not long to wonder which animal she referred to, for near the back of the stable hung a hand painted sign with the name upon it, decorated with bird feathers. The knight frowned, keen eyes catching sight of the Karayan beast contained within the paddock. "You keep the savage land horses, as well?" 

Ardeth's eyes narrowed at the insult. "You respected my brother, despite his mixed ancestry, did you not? I ask that you not question the ways of his family. My father found Jael as a foal and we took him in and raised him among the other livestock. He is just as tame and far more surefooted than any other animal, here." 

"I will take your word on that." 

The female suspected that was as good as she could get out of the proud knight. Elias described Roland in his letters as the stoic, demanding sort who rarely apologized for anything, feeling as though he were rarely in error to begin with. Perhaps it was simply a behavior common to elves. 

After Roland had chosen a horse - a particularly easy going, tawny colored mare - Ardeth assisted the archer in saddling up with his own equipment. 

"If, for any reason, I should be back in Vinay del Zexay within three days' time, I will exchange horses with your father again," he mentioned in an off-hand sort of manner as he led the horse outside, using a slow gait so Ardeth could keep pace. "If not, have your father bring my horse when Elias is ready to leave Brass Castle." 

"Elias will be fully dismissed from service, won't he?" 

Roland sat in silence a moment, thinking, before giving his answer. "Most likely. Unfortunately, I have little use for a squire who cannot walk, let alone fight. We may see if the Council has use for him, eventually, but it will be some time before he will even be able to get out of bed." 

"And what are we to do, in the meantime?" Ardeth inquired, tone hinting at rising frustration. "My parents are getting on in years, and traders have been stingy with their money this year-" 

"I am well aware of your family's problems," the knight interrupted, cutting her off completely, "which is why I came to you this night. But we shall see what comes of it. Keep in mind that patience is a virtue, and there is little sense rushing into anything. Until we meet again." 

And there he left Ardeth as he rode off, cloak billowing out behind him over the mare's black tail. She stood in his wake for several minutes, hot tears finally coming to her eyes. 

"Some days I don't know which is worse," she growled, fists clenched at her sides. "The tribes who crippled my brother, or the knights who let it happen!" 

***

Roland arrived back at Brass Castle as the sun began to set, painting the western skyline in dozens of glorious colors. The elf could not help but think it was a shame the beauty of nature around them could not better reflect the mood of the castle, itself. For once he'd entered, he was sure he could feel the misery hanging in the air, thick enough to cut with a knife. 

"They're about to treat Elias in the physician's wing," Salome informed his fellow knight as they met in the halls. "Apparently, the injury is more serious than we first thought." 

The fey male's left brow arched slightly. "How so? I was assured he would live..." 

"I think that he will, but not with his right leg intact," the strategist explained. "I suggest you get some rest, however. You look like death warmed over." 

"Soon." Roland changed course, heading for the medical wing. "And what of the massacre at the village?" 

Salome followed, about to protest his comrade's decision to stay awake longer, but decided better of it. Once the elf got an idea in his head, it often proved difficult to sway him. "Lady Chris and I have questioned Borus about it, but he swears it was no fault of his. We have yet to question the other knights who accompanied us, however. It may be a few of them arrived after the orders were issued and acted out of turn." 

"Understand, Salome, that after last night, I have no qualms with fighting the Grasslanders head on," Roland said suddenly, surprising the other knight. "They betrayed us in the face of peace, and set us back several good men. If and when the men are found who carried out the slaughter in the village, I will have little to do with disciplining them, since I would not be able to blame them for any fury they may have felt, despite the code of honor at stake. Some things are too much for any man, or elf, to bear." 

The tactician began to protest, but fell short, merely shaking his head. Perhaps he felt guilty for not feeling similarly, as he had lost his own squire entirely, but somehow, everything seemed so very wrong. Was justice really so blind? Was there such as thing as honor between people, anymore? He had little time to ponder the matter, however, as the pair reached the room where Elias was being treated. The guard at the door admitted them, and they found the doctor and his assistants preparing for what was to be a very painful experience for the young man strapped to the covered table by the fireplace. 

Rage flooded Roland's face. Salome could only look on in surprise, shocked to see such a surge of emotion in the younger knight. Yet, perhaps it was not uncalled for, since Elias had faithfully served his master for more than a few years. The elf had thoroughly tested his attendant, putting him through exercises that many knights would have held off their own men for years. The others always assumed it was due to Roland's high standards as an elven warrior, and that may have true, but as Elias managed to work his way up through each task with dedication that outshined men twice his age, a bond had been forged between knight and squire. Now, the knight faced the loss of a good squire, and the squire faced the loss of most of his right leg. 

"Is this truly necessary?" Roland demanded, approaching the physician where he prepared to heat the bone saw that would sever Elias' leg just above the knee. "What of healing spells and medicines?" 

"Magic and herbs only take you so far," came the reply as the older man met the harsh gaze of the elf. "Something on the blade that cut him has led to infection, and it's spreading too quickly for us to stop. If his leg isn't removed before night's end, he may well die." 

A curse in elvish rolled from the archer before he could halt himself. Finally, he threw his quiver down in the corner of the room and pulled his gloves off, teeth gritted in frustration. 

"Then, if you must, you'll have my help. Tell me what I need to do." 

The medical head eyed the knight a moment, then pointed to the sink by the wall. "Wash up, then. I'll need someone to hold the young man's head still so the bite block won't fall from his mouth." 

"And there is no possible way to put him to sleep for this?" Salome asked. 

"It's been done before, m'lord, but sometimes, the sleep needs to be so deep the patient never comes around," the doctor answered with a shrug. "Given the choice, Elias said he'd make his last act of bravery this operation without magic based pain killers. I've already given him an herb relaxant, and that's about all I can do for the lad." 

Roland walked to the table and took a seat at the far end where Elias' head rested on a folded up cloak. The squire had remained silent through everything, but as his master sat down, he turned pained eyes to the elf. 

"They told me you went to see my family," the younger man said quietly. "Are they well?" 

The knight nodded as he fingered the leather bite brace on the table that would soon occupy his squire's mouth. 

"I'm sorry to trouble you so much, m'lord." 

"There is nothing to be sorry for, where you are concerned," Roland responded in like tones. "You fought well and with more courage than some men twice your age and experience. For that reason, I'll remain with you until this procedure is finished." 

"Thank you..." 

"Alright, let's get this over with," the physician announced, pulling on his gloves and summoning one assistant to help him with the saw. "The rest of you, have the tar ready to cauterize the wound, and move quickly as needed. Places, everyone. Sir Roland, if you would please place the block?" 

As the serrated blade was brought over a hand drawn mark on Elias' infected leg, Roland placed the leather piece in Elias' mouth. The squire bit down, eyes closing as he prepared to endure pain beyond anything he'd ever imagined. Salome turned away and left the room, shutting the door behind him. There was little need for anyone to watch more gore than necessary, and the thirty two year old warrior had certainly witnessed more than his share, lately. Heading to his own quarters, he tried to turn his mind to the letter he would need to write to Garret's family, explaining what he considered his own negligence in relation to the young man's death. 

Back inside the room, the saw was drawn across Elias' leg for the first time, the squire pulling at the straps that held him in place as agony surged through his being. The saw continued to cut deeper, sending fresh waves of pain echoed through low grunts and whimpers from the young man with each pull. And as he convulsed, Roland held his head firmly in place, fingers entwined in the tousled brown strands of hair. Bowing his head, forehead touching that of his trusted aid's, Roland found it in himself to grieve just once more, his tears mingling with the sweat coursing down Elias' face. 

***

As the last rays of light filtered through the open windows in the stone floored room that overlooked the west side of Brass Castle, Borus leaned heavily against the wall, gazing out across the rolling hills. The sound of armor clinking upon armor turned his attention from the scenery as another knight approached - the Swordsman of Gale, Percival. About as fair skinned as Borus, Percival had deep brown, short cut hair that was often brushed back along the sides of his head. His handsome features, most notably his almond shaped eyes, were a favorite topic among some of the young ladies in Vinay del Zexay. But to the Swordsman of Rage, Percival was simply a good, reliable friend who went a lot deeper than good looks. 

"You wanted to talk, Borus? Something on your mind?" Percival asked as he stopped by the other side of the window. 

The blond knight nodded, hesitating a moment before replying. "Yes... As a matter of fact, there is..." 

A smile crossed Percival's face, teasing at best. "Well, that's a new one! Fearless and reckless Borus, a man who hardly knows the word 'consequence', is troubled?" 

Borus bowed his head, eyes closing as he folds his arms over his chest. "Don't tease me, Percival. There are some things any knight worth his salt has difficulty dealing with." 

"This is about that Karayan village, isn't it?" 

A slight nod answered Percival's question well enough. 

"I see," he sighed, rubbing his chin between thumb and forefinger, cupping his elbow in his free hand. "In truth, I cannot say I blame you, entirely. Surely any man would be so furious after hearing that Myriam and Lanchet-" 

"No! That doesn't make it right!" Borus' mail covered fist struck the wall, punctuating the point and startling his companion. "When a man turns his wrath on unarmed women and children, how can he call himself a man, anymore? Now that it's over, that the reality has sunk in, I feel so tainted..." 

"But you will not go back on your pledge to Lady Chris?" 

"How can I? Why should she bear my shame in addition to her own concerns?" Borus inclined his head once again, sighing. 

"You're speaking of the Karayan child?" Percival inquired, causing his fellow Zexen to look up. "Salome told me in private that Lady Chris was forced to kill a boy who attacked her." 

"At least she acted in self defense, whereas I killed out of spite, apparently. But no, I do not wish my problems to weigh heavily on her. I suppose I called you here just to vent my frustrations." 

"No solutions coming to mind?" 

Borus felt a sneer pass over his features. "Solutions? Percival, the deed is done! Those Karayans are gone. What can I do?" 

The Swordsman of Gale shrugged. "Perhaps this is a start in a break down of prejudice. I know you do harbor some for the Grassland tribes, as do Roland and to some point, Leo, as well. You're thinking of life as life through our knight's code of honor, now, regardless of ancestry. Maybe that will temper your runaway passions the next time you ride out." 

"But what good does it do if those savages lack compassion and continue their treachery?" 

Percival offered a small smile and began to head for the stairs. "That may be a question only you can answer, Borus." 

The Swordsman of Rage leaned back against the stone wall, eyes searching the landscape beyond Brass Castle, again. Frustration still clouded his mind, despite Percival's advice, only clearing for a few minutes as a scream echoed down the hallways. In that moment, Borus thought himself fortunate. Cedric not only lived, but was nearly unscathed since the failed treaty meeting. A man had to count his blessings when he could, for as the previous night indicated, life could be all too short and very cruel. 

***

Midnight found the tactician of the Zexen knights holding a leaf of parchment over the flame of a tallow candle, the edges of the sheet rapidly browning and curling before it fully caught fire. Salome watched as it was consumed, blowing the flame out before his bare fingers could be singed. A dozen crumpled bits of paper lay about his oak wood desk, all failed attempts to write a letter of apology. He was about to sacrifice another mistake to the candle when a knocking at the door interrupted him. The knight bade his visitor enter, and was mildly surprised to see Leo. 

"Is there something I can assist you with, Leo?" Salome questioned as the bear of a man stepped into the room, door shutting behind him. 

"There may be something I can help you with," Leo replied, taking in his comrade's exhausted condition at a glance. "Why don't you get some sleep? You were up all last night and most of today. You look terrible! Those bags under your eyes - I've seen heavier on fully loaded pack mules." 

Salome chuckled, indicating for the other to take the seat before the desk if he wished. "Your concern is appreciated, but you sound too much like a mother hen with all your chiding." 

Leo appeared a bit flustered by that observation as he sat down, but then brushed it aside with a chuckle, himself. "Only from you, my friend. You're easy going enough to get away with it. Now if it had been Borus..." 

"We would be carting him off to the medical wing, now wouldn't we?" 

Both men laughed at that, since neither could imagine the Swordsman of Rage saying anything of the sort. The only thing more ludicrous would the same joke coming from Roland. When their mirth had subsided, Leo picked up one of the crumpled sheets and looked it over. 

"So what's this all about?" 

"Has anyone informed you about Garret?" the strategist asked, all merriment evaporating from expression almost instantly. 

"Yes, I heard about it from Cedric and Louis," Leo replied with a nod. "My condolences... I take it that's what's keeping you up, tonight?" 

Salome sighed, steepling his fingers together as his elbows came to rest on the desktop. "Ironically, Garret was good with this sort of thing. He was a well spoken young man who could have easily been a writer or a bard, with what musical talent he possessed." 

"Yet he possessed the heart of a knight?" 

"Very much so. He enjoyed the idea of upholding the code of honor. I think he wanted to spend his youth as a knight and his golden years recording and romanticizing his exploits on parchment." 

"Even though during times of trouble, it's difficult to live to a ripe old age?" 

"I think he was aware of the fact," Salome returned, his fingers folding down as he rested one hand upon the other. "But Garret was also an optimist. I think, sometimes, that is part of what kept him so hard at work to achieve his goals." 

"You knew him far better than the rest of us, and a real shame to have lost him..." Leo frowned, smoothing down his mustache in thought. "Men like us are not so eloquent when it comes to being sentimental, are we?" 

"I do have my moments, but... I feel far too much guilt over Garret's death to write a proper letter to his family, even though I have had time to mourn." Salome grimaced, shaking his head a bit. "I realize I cannot plan for everything, nor could I be wholly responsible for an eighteen year old man, yet I still feel at least partially to blame." 

"You're too worn out, is part of it." Leo gained his feet, brushing his brown, thin length of ponytail from one shoulder. "Get some sleep and think on it tomorrow." 

"Chances are tomorrow will bring other responsibilities to tend to, and I would hate to send notice to his family a week after the fact. No, I will manage to scratch out something tonight for a messenger to take in the morning, come hell or high water." 

Leo nodded, knowing he had little chance of changing his fellow's mind. "Give it to one of the escort riders before they leave for Vinay del Zexay with Lady Chris and Borus. I hear Roland saw his squire's family, personally, but you're probably right about trouble on the horizon. Best if you remain here, for now." 

"Oh, so Borus is riding with Chris, then?" Salome asked, cocking one eyebrow. 

"As much as I'd like to be in his shoes, he's better accompanyment for her on the road, if you know what I mean." The reply held a hint of wry humor to it, even though the smile on the knight's face appeared to be one of masked envy. 

Salome uttered a low, "Mm" in agreement, though he caught the true meaning behind the other's statement. The male members of the "Six Mighty Knights of Zexen" often doted on Chris, even though Salome and Leo both knew they were mostly "out of the running", in terms of age. 

"Well, I will leave you be to finish your work," Leo finally said, pulling open the door. "Just don't let the candles burn too low." 

After the elder knight had gone, Salome selected another bit of paper in one hand, idly rolling it between his fingers. "How can they not, if I keep failing in what I write?" 

He set the ruined parchment over the nearest candle, purging yet another failed apology. 


	3. Twice Born Chapter 3

_

Disclaimer: Genso Suikoden III and all related characters are copyright to their original creator(s). Ardeth Chapel and related OC guests copyright C.R. Majors.

_

Authors Note: Just wanted to address someone's comment from chapter 2 about "stealing dialogue", briefly. While I do admit to using a couple lines pretty much out of the game, the only two scripts I had to run off were the one where Percival and Borus discuss the latter's massacre at the Karayan village, and the one where Geddoe and Borus confront each other at the same site. Everything else is from memory, and where I have used scripts for dialogue basis, you'll find I've added things that were not part of the original scripts, such as Percival pointing out Borus' prejudice issues with Grasslanders. The entire reason for including scenes we've all already seen is so I can try to add to them. Had I nothing TO add, they wouldn't have been put into the fic. Those who are looking for a bit more "original" content will start to see it in spades from here on out, however, with me still struggling to hold the actual events in mind. :) 

**"Twice Born - Chapter 3"**

The coming dawn found Ardeth hastily scrawling a message on one of her mother's writing tablets. Quill grasped between right thumb and forefinger, she laid down the words she'd carefully decided upon before bed. The elf may have told them to wait for word, but with finances as tight as they were and the war between Zexen and the Grasslands hitting ever closer to home, Ardeth had little room for patience. She noted with a touch of bitter humor that she mimicked the type of behavior her father used to complain about in her mother - ever restless and wanting to be on the move. 

As soon as the letter was complete, Ardeth pulled the sheet free and rolled it up with a bit of string. Grabbing her pillow from the low built cot in her room, she pulled the fabric case off and put it on over her right foot like a gigantic sock. Tied in place with more string, it would serve to muffle her departure, preventing the wooden brace from smacking too loudly against the plank flooring. Finally, she took up her knapsack, carefully packed with a few necessary provisions, a map, medicines, and a couple of her brother's books. What little money she did possess, she kept closer at hand in her pockets. 

A little bit of spit greased the door hinges enough for Ardeth to leave without disturbing her family. Outside, the sun still rested below the horizon, although the first rays would soon peek over the distant hills, meaning she had little time to spare. The scroll left upon the kitchen table in plain view, the stubborn rider removed the pillowcase from her foot and hurried out to the stables and Jael's paddock. 

"Remember the plains and forests to the north?" she quietly asked the Grassland animal as she fitted him with the blanket and strap system that created her custom saddle. "We're going to run them. I'll need all your strength and quickness, alright?" 

Jael merely cocked his head to one side, horse-like ears flicking absently, but Ardeth knew that somehow, he understood. He always did, possibly because she was the only rider he had ever known, and they held a particularly tight bond. The custom saddle system created by David consisted mostly of a saddle blanket over Jael's back, and then run over by several leather straps, which buckled beneath his belly. A second blanket lay between and held down by the two outer most pieces, overlapping the middle ones. A thick strap encircled the animal's neck, with hand holds to the sides, and two loops hung from either side of the "saddle" near Jael's haunches. This allowed Ardeth to almost lay down along his back, jockey style, and set her bent knees into the loops for support while allowing her ankles to be cocked into a more comfortable position, particularly the right. Grassland runners could generally be somewhat smaller than their Zexen bred relaties, but Jael boasted a more war charger sized frame due to being domesticated and well cared for. And with a shorter neck, relatively, than his Zexen cousins, his body allowed his owner the favored jockey riding style. Via subtle pulls and weight shifts, he understood Ardeth's directions on where to head. And on long runs, she was able to lay her head near the side and back of his neck, so as not to get punched in the nose. 

Ardeth knew the dangers of taking out her Grassland companion in broad daylight, but had little choice. Of all her family's cattle, Jael was by the far the fastest and most surefooted, as his kind boasted traits that were almost gazelle-esque. She also trusted him more than any Zexen horse, both as a friend and as her substitute legs. 

As first light fully dawned, Jael sped off, carrying with him Elias' eldest sister. Ardeth's parents would be furious, but her mother's wrath would die out the quickest. After all, Chandra would have done no less in her younger years. 

***

Despite a decent night's sleep, Roland had awakened in better moods. After seeing to Elias, the elf had gone to bed and then risen with the sun, checking with his squire once more before breakfast. Along with Percival, Leo and Salome, he had seen Borus and Chris off on their return to Vinay del Zexay for file their report with the Council. Little could be done except rest up and prepare in the absence of the two knights, so the archer busied himself with checking through the available weapons, Percival aiding him. The pair stood alongside a long wooden table in the blacksmith's section, examining various istruments of war, including broadswords, daggers, shields, arrows, bows, spears and lances. As Roland looked down the shaft of a newly made arrow to check the workmanship, a guard approached the pair. 

"I hate to disturb you, m'lords, but we have a...a rather unusual vistor by the gates," the fellow began, choosing his words carefully when he noticed the frown on the elf's face. 

"Oh? Who, pray tell?" Percival asked, a sword in hand, deciding to humor the guard and annoy Roland all in the same shot. 

"She says she's come from Vinay del Zexay, and is the older sister of your squire, Sir Roland." The guard shrugged, but took a step back as the elf's frown darkened. 

"Elias mentioned his sister to be headstrong, but I hadn't imagined she would come without invitation." 

Percival, on the other hand, looked intrigued. "She must be here to visit with him, eh? What say we go out and greet this young woman, Roland?" 

The other knight exhaled noisily through his nose, brows furrowed. "You enjoy things like this far too much, Pervical. Perhaps I should have asked Leo to help inspect our weapons inventory." 

His comrade merely chuckled softly, smiling a bit. 

Grudgingly, Roland consented to meet with their visitor, the pair walking down to the gates that allowed passage from Vinay del Zexay and out towards the plains. Just inside the arching stone entrance stood their guest, one hand resting protectively on the flank of her ride. The nearby guards regarded both her and the beast warily, uneasy when faced with a creature from the Grasslands. 

"Not one to take orders well, are you?" Roland folded his arms across his chest, eyes narrowing. "I thought I told you to wait until I sent word. And to ride that Grassland beast out here?" 

"So rude, Roland!" Percival huffed, half feigning shock at his comrade's lack of tact before a woman. "You'll have to pardon his manners, m'lady. These last few days have been difficult, as you no doubt know." 

"Ardeth Chapel, and you are Sir Percival, I take it?" 

Although a little taken aback by the sudden introduction, the human knight bowed, nonetheless. "At your service." 

Unlike most of her gender, however, Ardeth seemed less than impressed with the Swordsman of Gale's impeccable manners and dashing good looks. "Sir Roland probably knows why I'm here, and if he has a spare moment, I would like to have a word with him." 

"You are fortunate your brother served so well, otherwise I would have half a mind to turn you away, m'lady," the elf answered, the last word coming off in a mildly sarcastic tone. "Percival, if you would do me the favor of seeing this beast stabled?" 

"Of course. I will be sure to have him stabled where only our more responsible handlers may see to him." 

Ardeth nodded her thanks, and then Roland led her away and upstairs. Percival watched in silence as they departed, noting the limp with which the female walked. It occured to him, then, that her meeting with his fellow knight must be of some importance, if she had risked riding so far with such a handicap. He made a note to keep his ears open about it, later, but did not particularly favor the idea of outright inquiring. To do so would be rude, on his part. 

Unusually enough, Roland decided to lead his guest straight to her younger brother. Elias lay on his back on a bed in one of the guest chambers, still asleep after a long and uncomfortable night. The medics feared he would run a fever after passing out during the tar pouring part of the operation, but the squire held his own and made it through the night, safely. However, his face still appeared somewhat pale and his hair matted with dried sweat. Ardeth forced herself to focus on Elias from the chest up, refusing to look at the half a limb that remained, just visible under the folds of the bed sheets. Regardless, her eyes brimmed a few minutes with unshed tears. 

"Had you waited a few days, as I had asked, he would have been awake to see you," Roland began, obviously in irritation, although his voice remained low in volume to avoid waking his aide. "But, as you can see, it became necessary to remove part of his right leg. The wound was infectious, and would have killed him, otherwise." 

"It will be a wonder if he doesn't die from shame, alone!" the woman growled back, fierce eyes meeting the elf's own. "It's one thing to never know a normal life, and another to have it ripped away from you." 

"I sincerely hope you did not come all this way to insult your brother while he sleeps, and question the ability of our knighthood!" Roland returned her glare, tone hinging on a snarl. "We did what we could, and sometimes, a man can only do his best, and the rest is not in our hands. You are here to discuss Elias' remaining wages, are you not? Your father still has quite the debt left to pay. I suggest you leave off your disrespect and talk business if you wish to remain here." 

Ardeth cast her gaze to the cold stone floor, arms coming around her own middle to hold down her churning stomach. "The last notice came a week ago. Farthing is getting impatient, and is trying to demand that we increase payments by one and a half times, interest not included and increased, as well." 

"Hardly surprising, coming from a money lender, of all people. What do you intend to do?" 

"We could clear the debt by giving over the business and the land, but father refuses to concede defeat, as do we as a family. We may have to sell off some of our valuables, some of the breeding stock, in order to make payment with Elias' last wages." 

Ardeth did have to marvel about the ease with which she spoke of her family's financial issues, especially with someone she barely knew. However, Elias confided their troubles in the knight, and it was because of his trust that Roland agreed to take him on as an assistant. It seemed a logical way to handle the problem at the time. The youngest Chapel would become a squire and eventually a knight, as was his childhood dream, and most of his pay would go towards helping pay off the debt. Of course, Roland had put Elias through the harshest of paces to be sure he wasn't wasting his time on the young man, but he had already proven himself. However, with Elias bedridden for some time, and doomed to never walk again, unaided, the Chapels now faced losing their land and their home. The only truly fit offspring was Erin, but she had never been suited to farm work. With both parents getting on in years, it wouldn't be long before their children would shoulder the enormous debt on their own. It only made sense that Ardeth had come, annoying as it was for Roland, given the timing. 

Well, fine then, thought the knight. Let this girl prove herself, also. 

"Brass Castle is always in need of more servants to aid the cooking and cleaning staff," he finally said, noting the surprise on Ardeth's face. "With the times as they are, we may need to pull all able bodied men from their duties, even if those duties are kitchen cleaning. Can you cook?" 

"Somewhat," she admitted, aware her face flushed the slightest tinge of red. While she often helped her mother tend the kitchen at home, the proud woman could not help but feel a bit of resentment with the suggestion. "I can cook, and can clean. What would the wages be in comparison with my brother's?" 

Roland nodded to himself. So, the eldest Chapel was willing to leave home and serve if it meant aiding her family. Admirable. But time would tell as to whether she could actually get the job done and do it to a knight's standards. "Not as much, since you would face no danger in the field, to be sure. However, I may be able to talk a raise out of the bookkeepers if you prove useful to the staff over a period of time. I might even be willing to offer a few bonuses." 

"Don't patronize me..." 

"Hardly. I only strive to test." 

Ardeth fought down the lump forming in the back of her throat. She sincerely hoped this elf was not actually enjoying the sight of her writhing like a worm on a hook. Serving at Brass Castle meant being away from home, and eventually being separated from Elias, as he would mostly likely be sent back sometime over the next few days. It also meant she would no longer work with horses, which she so dearly loved to do. But, if the purple haired bastard wanted to see if a Chapel woman could hold her own, so be it. Although her home lay in Zexen territory, Ardeth was dedicated to her family and little else. Any self-sacrifice she committed would be for them, especially for her parents, as they had raised their children as best they could despite hard times. 

"I agree to your terms, if you can make the arrangements," she said, unwrapping her arms and folding them across her chest, instead. "When you send word to my father that my brother is ready to go home, also tell him I will be staying in Elias' place. I doubt he will be pleased, but he will also understand." 

The knight bowed ever so slightly, a sign that his word was his bond. "As you say. I will have one of the guards show you to the servant's quarters for now, and will speak with the castle book keeper, myself." 

The faintest of smiles had touched Roland's lips at that moment, and Ardeth felt her skin crawl. He had full intentions of testing her at every turn, and while she was accustomed to hardship, she wondered if she made the right decision. Men could be so unreasonable, at times... 

***

It could have been worse. That statement stood out in Ardeth's mind as much as she could make it while serving a group of the knights at supper. They ate in shifts, coming and going from the mess hall by the few dozen or so, which matched their guard turns, sleep and practice schedules. Fortunately, many of them were well mannered and more than pleased to see another woman in the kitchen. On second thought, considered the eldest Chapel daughter as she served a particularly rowdy set, perhaps it wasn't as fortunate. A scant few of them fell into the "male chauvinist pig" category and looked her over more than their plates of food. At least no one had touched her...yet. Regardless of her somewhat foul mood and dampened outlook on life at the moment, she would have been surprised if any one of them had gone for groping, considering their dedications to chivalry, honor and all that paladin-esque law entailed. Any comments about her limp would get the man in question a swift punch in the cod-pieceless crotch, however. 

Making her way out to the far right table from the kitchen, Ardeth carried a tray with two bowls of soup, as well as a mug of ale, and a cup of tea. Half the knights opted to approach the kitchen for their own food, but it soon became obvious why this pair had not - they were engaged in a game of chess at their table. Roland sat with his back to Ardeth, fingers steepled as he examined the layout of the game before him. Opposite the archer sat a knight with hay colored, short-cropped hair and green eyes, wearing a red scarf over his dark purple garments. By the look of him, he was the thinking sort, with heavy brows and distinguished features, eyes narrowed as he absently rubbed his chin between thumb and forefinger. As the woman reached their table, he made his move, using a knight to further press Roland's dwindling forces. 

"I should have known better than to take you up on this offer," the elf was muttering, well aware of his predicament. 

"Oh come now, Roland. The situation is still salvageable!" the other knight replied, smiling at his companion. "You still have your queen and two rooks remaining." 

"I will have to take your word on that, as we can set the game aside for supper," Roland answered, eyes falling on the young woman who had just arrived. "Doing well, Ardeth?" 

The woman smirked ever so slightly, knowing well that her timely appearance had just saved face for the elf. She set the tray down as Roland pushed the game board aside, and found herself a bit surprised when the archer claimed the ale and the other took the tea. Then again, perhaps the loser required a little bit of alcohol to drown out his loss. 

"Your first day working, I take it?" the scarf garbed knight asked, turning to the woman and apparently making conversation based on his companion's inquiry. 

"Yes." Ardeth could say little more. She did not feel like disclosing the details of her employment to a man she did not know. 

"This is Elias' eldest sister, Ardeth. She has come to offer us some help in this time of trouble, and to stay on while her brother is with us," Roland explained, making her stay seem more temporary as to avoid a full explanation of her circumstances. "Ardeth, this is Lord Salome." 

So, that explained Roland's unwillingness to continue in the game against his fellow knight. While Ardeth had never seen the Six Mighty Knights of Zexen up close until very recently, she knew them by name, by talent, and in some cases, by quirks, as did many of her countrymen. Salome was the renowned strategist of the lot, known to be logical and soft-spoken much of the time, but like all the knights, hardly a soul questioned his overall worth on the battlefield. Any one of the Six was said to be a force to be reckoned with when handed a weapon and commanded to fight by their superior. 

"A pleasure, and you have our thanks, Ardeth," Salome said to the woman, nodding concession to her. 

The polite response, of course, she noted bitterly. Roland was the only knight she had any sort of ties with, and the rest would probably settle into treating her as part of the usual kitchen staff. Briefly, she wondered how many of these knights were full of it, as well as themselves. War stories could become exaggerated over time, and depending on the number of times retold, she wondered if the Six Might Zexen Knights were really anything so great. None of them had honestly managed to impress her, thus far. Then again, she thought with a twinge of guilt, it could be she simply blamed them for Elias' fate... 

"Good to meet you, sir," Ardeth replied, deciding to simply return one polite, meaningless pleasantry for another. 

"Your timing is impeccable, as I think Lord Roland here would well agree," Salome went on, surprising the recently hired servant with a bit of wry humor. "Heaven only knows when he will agree to try his luck again, though." 

"Not any time soon, I assure you," the elf half muttered before sipping his ale. "Thank you, Ardeth." 

Ire rising again with the sudden dismissal, Ardeth shifted the now empty tray under one arm. "And thank YOU, Sir Roland." 

With that, she swept back and away to the kitchens. Fortunately, her shift was nearly over, and she could try to visit with Elias again before returning to the servant's quarters. 

Salome watched her go before glancing back to his companion. "Not well suited to kitchen duty, is she?" 

"What would you have me order her to do, Salome? Surely you saw her limp," came the reply, the majority of the archer's attention focused on his soup. 

"Yes, that I did." 

Good manners demanded that no prying questions be asked. The conversation left off there, only to be picked up again a few minutes later as the pair began discussing candidates for new squires. 

***

"Father will be furious with you." 

"Yes, no doubt." 

The sun had set, and Ardeth sat in the dimly lit room that served as Elias' temporary quarters, her wooden chair set next to his bed. The squire still lay on his back, dressed in little more than a nightshirt and undergarments with the sheets pulled up to his chest. On the tiny bedside table lay a white flower the eldest Chapel daughter found growing from a patch of grass near the stables while visiting Jael, earlier. 

"But you came all this way for me? For us?" While some of the color had returned to his face, Elias still did not look the perfect picture of health. The strain of having one limb amputated still showed on his face, and in his inability to so much as shift his own position in bed, easily. 

Ardeth nodded, gaze cast to the floor. "Farthing is pressing for more money. After everything that's happened in the last few days, we cannot afford to lose our home." 

"I should not have been so reckless, if just for that reason." Elias shut his eyes, lips drawn into a pained grimace. "Father and mother are getting too old for this, and Erin is no good with farm labor. She may yet become a good school teacher, but that may be some time off." 

"It isn't your fault." 

"Just please don't blame Lord Roland for this... He and the others were ill prepared for what happened. At least I still live... Garret wasn't so fortunate." 

"Garret...?" 

"Lord Salome's squire," Elias replied quietly. "His right shoulder was run through by a Karayan spear." 

Ardeth's hands twisted in her lap, frustration rising. "Why must people fight all the time? You would think we all had enough on our plates with illness, poor weather, work accidents and the like." 

"The world might be a better place, if everyone were so practical to realize that, I guess." 

"It might be. I don't know. Everything is such a mess right now." She sighed, finally looking to her brother. "I just know that I will do whatever is necessary to keep our family afloat." 

"Then I pass the torch to you, big sister." The pair remained silent for several minutes, the candles in the room burning lower, until the younger Chapel spoke again, one hand reaching to finger the flower his sibling brought. "Ardeth?" 

"Yes?" 

"Is it really so terrible, not to be able to run?" 

"Until I learned to ride, I only knew my life for what it was... I guess people only realize how much they miss things once they're taken away." 

His fingers brushing the soft, white petals, Elias reflected on that for a moment before speaking. "When I'm well again, can you teach me to ride...like you do?" 

A gentle smile graced his sister's face. "I would be glad to." 

***

The rising sun found two horses riding northeast towards Brass Castle, their riders keeping them at an even, easy gallop. Both had hoped to stay in Vinay del Zexay for a few days, but business forced them out sooner than expected. The Council was being fickle in the wake of the previous battle. 

"Whether or not they deserve it, I dislike the idea," Borus commented, his chestnut ride keeping pace with the white charger his companion sat upon. "The men are still weary, and this seems like an invitation to begin a full scale war." 

"I would rather have avoided this, as well, but the Council was adamant in their decision." Chris shook her head, frowning. "They believe now is a good time BECAUSE of the recent battle, thinking the Lizard Clan is weakened. Personally, I think they're looking for a quick extermination of Grasslander resistance, starting with Great Hollow due to how close it is to the castle." 

"At least this time, we can take time for plan some sort of strategy." 

"Losses will be more minimal with a good battle plan, but we will experience them, nonetheless. There has been too much needless bloodshed, already." 

Borus snorted. "The fighting would be over if those Grasslanders hadn't insisted on attacking during the peace talks." 

Chris sighed as she shifted her weight in the saddle, frown remaining firmly in place. "I would have liked to believe they aren't savages, but that really doesn't say much for them. Sometimes I do wonder if pride simply bars us from actual peace." 

"Well, the ball is rolling, whether we like it or not." 

"Unfortunately." 

As they passed a farmhouse on the side of the road, Borus changed the subject, suddenly. "Have you ever thought about settling down, Lady Chris? After your term with the knights is over?" 

A rare smile appeared on the Silver Maiden's face. "You would be surprised how many have asked me that question." 

"Oh?" 

"Yes, but the future is hardly visible, right now, especially for people like us," she went on, smile slowly fading. "Right now, I can't think much beyond solving our issues with the Grassland tribes, one way or another. What's to settle down to, if things aren't settled?" 

Borus nodded, a soft sigh escaping him. It was no wonder Chris made such a good knight; she was duty-bound and sensible, but at times, it kept her from realizing the obvious. The Swordsman of Rage sometimes wondered if she bothered to make any distinctions between herself and the rest of the knights when it came to gender identity. How he loved that woman, but oh how clumsy he was at dealing with it and how lousy she was at picking up on it. 


	4. Twice Born Chapter 4

_

Disclaimer: Genso Suikoden III and all related characters are copyright to their original creator(s). Ardeth Chapel and related OC guests copyright C.R. Majors.

_

Authors Note: This may or may not be the last chapter I post for a while. In the meantime, I need to do some revision work on the upcoming parts I've already written and try to figure on how much more time I'll need to actually finish this little project. Bear with me here on the bit of artistic license I have taken in arranging this chapter. It was the best I could do without mucking up events. ^_^;; 

**"Twice Born - Chapter 4"**

Chris and Borus' return to Brass Castle heralded a turn out of several knights, all excited to see two of their best fighters return. They arrived back shortly before sunset, worn out and in need of some good hot baths to wash away the travel dust. However, both refused to divulge any information about Chris' meeting with the Council until later on in the evening, over supper. The dining hall had been cleared, leaving only the Six to discuss the situation in private. Ardeth's shift overlapped the event, and was told she would need to serve the lot before leaving the kitchens for the night. 

They could be a noisy group, those Six, when they wanted to be, thought Ardeth as she and another servant brought out a few platters of food. For the first time, she found herself within a coin's toss of the Silver Maiden, as well as Sir Leo and Sir Borus. At first, most of the males contented themselves with idle talk about how the troops were getting along, how the wounded were healing, how the trip to Vinay del Zexay had been, both to and from. Borus spun a decent tale about how he and Lady Chris had encountered a rather vicious boar on the road and slain it. But, about half way through the meal, as Ardeth brought two fresh mugs of ale for Percival and Leo, the female knight amongst them called for their attention towards business. 

"It does me good to be back, again, but unfortunately, our stay here will be cut short by another mission," she began, immediately earning the attention of all present. "The Council has ordered that we lay siege to Great Hollow." 

"So soon? The men are barely rested," Percival exclaimed. 

"My sentiments, exactly, but the Council is more interested in pressing the Grasslanders back as much as possible," Chris continued, hands folded on the table before her, plate pushed aside. "Borus and I believe that whether out of so-called necessity or revenge, this could be a potentially messy situation, especially if our hunch is right in that the Karayan tribe is now holed up with the Lizard Clan. We'll have to plan accordingly." 

"How long before we are expected to attack?" Salome inquired, apparently already working out the various strategic possibilities in his head. 

"Within two days' time. We can easily take tomorrow to brief and ready the men for this, and begin marching for Great Hollow the following day." Chris glanced from one row of her comrades to the next from where she sat at the head of the long table. "Our losses must be as minimal as possible. Moral is already low after the failed peace talks." 

"It might be wise to send scouts out to determine whether or not our foes have patrols running," the tactician suggested thoughtfully. "No doubt they are rather uneasy after recent events, and will be watchful." 

"But how close could we get if they do have patrols? The scouts we do have are good at what they do, but disguising them as road travelers might make things easier," Leo added, drawing nods of agreement from his companions. 

"Speaking of which, I noticed a Grassland horse in the stables when we returned," Borus said suddenly, nearly stopping Ardeth where she stood as she put a mug of ale down by Roland. "How did it get here, and is it tame enough to ride? Sending a scout out on that might make getting closer to the Hollow much easier." 

Ardeth met Percival's gaze as she drew up to her full height. Whether or not he could discern her irritation was impossible to tell, but it seemed he fully expected her to speak, knowing Jael belonged to her. She could hardly let the knight down. 

"Jael is mine," she began, startling Borus, who glanced up at her through wide, brown eyes. "And no one rides him, except me." 

"Yours?" the Swordsman of Rage exclaimed, cocking one eyebrow. "But how-" 

"The Chapel family raises cattle." The woman was startled, herself, by Roland's interruption. The archer sat back in his chair, taking his mug casually in hand as he met Borus' incredulous gaze from across the table. Despite his smug mannerisms, however, his voice still maintained it stuffy, aloof tone. "Her Grassland horse was raised amidst Zexen mounts." 

"So you would not concede to selling or loaning your animal?" Salome asked, earning a cold glare from Ardeth. 

"Never. Jael is family to me. You lot can keep him out of your bloody fights." 

Before she even finished speaking, Ardeth knew her lack of respect would bring her trouble. Borus, true to his name, appeared livid by the outburst, and Leo looked insulted. Salome merely appeared stung by the insult. Roland sipped his ale, growing too accustomed to Ardeth's ways to bother with a reprimand on the spot. Chris, on the other hand, nodded to the servant. 

"I respect your decision," the Silver Maiden said, breaking the moment of tension that hung in the air following Ardeth's words. "Your brother was already grievously wounded in battle. We can't ask your family to sacrifice any more blood for what might be an unnecessary war." 

"I..." Ardeth found herself unable to find words. All Six watched her, a few with obvious irritation, so she stepped back with a quick "thank you" to Chris and returned to the kitchens. Furious with herself for letting her anger get the better of her before her "employers", the female traded her serving tasks with the dishwasher and stayed out of sight for the rest of her shift. And, afraid to leave on time in case the knight's supper had stayed over a little, Ardeth volunteered to wash the last of the plates as they were brought in. She had only finished setting aside the final one when a male voice called to her from the door. 

"Ardeth." 

Cringing internally, she glanced over one shoulder to see Roland standing at the door, one hand resting on his hip. The elf beckoned her to follow, so she hastily dried her pruned hands and moved after him as he stepped back out into the dining hall. She half feared the archer would force a humiliating apology from her before the rest of the Six, but they had taken their leaves by that time. 

"That outburst was uncalled for," he stated, arms folding across his chest as he stood alongside her by the table nearest the kitchen entrance. "Do you intend to embarrass me before my fellows time and again?" 

"No..." Ardeth cast her gaze to the floor, feeling guilty as a child with her hand caught in a candy jar. 

"This sort of reprimand should be unnecessary for a woman of your age," Roland continued, brow furrowed. "I expect more from the eldest sibling of my trusted squire. It is one thing to decline a request, and another to decline with insult." 

She could only nod, feeling her cheeks flushing red out of both anger and embarrassment. Whether it was wholly because of her own behavior, or partially due to Roland's words, she could not be sure. 

Finally, the knight sighed, pausing to finger one of his many ear piercings, a gesture that Ardeth would learn, later, signaled rare uncertainty in the elf. "I spoke with Elias before supper tonight. As you know no doubt know, he was disturbed to learn about the money lender's most recent demand from you, and told me as such. I can offer a temporary solution to you in order to keep Farthing away from your family for a while, but it is perilous, and I will admit guilt in offering it." 

"Oh?" While still subdued by her guilt, Ardeth felt her old determination on the rise again at the mention of any sort of solution to the money issue. 

"Jael could well be our best bet in scouting the land near Great Hollow, but judging from what I know of you and your beast, he will not allow just anyone to ride him. Correct?" 

"Possibly." Ardeth looked thoughtful, rubbing her right arm with her left hand. "He may or may not throw another rider, as I am the only rider he knows. Jael has never worn a traditional saddle, either. Why do you ask?" 

"Your riding ability with that black horse was impressive, even by my measure," he went on, seeming to ignore the question, momentarily. "Is it more so with the Grassland horse?" 

"I feel that it is, and my father has said before that Jael and I seem to move as one. Why?" 

"If you can be our scout in the upcoming campaign, I can mostly likely have the book keeper award you the pay of a scouting knight, which is twice that of your current wages." Roland noted her growing interest, and decided to press for victory. "To additionally compensate for the hazards of the mission, I will donate half my wages for the month to holding off Farthing." 

"To think, a knight of Zexen, resorting to such bribery," Ardeth replied, surprising the archer, but the sudden return of her spirit allowed him to take the jest as it was meant. "I can't say this is something I accept easily, nor is this something my family will be pleased about, but if you tell me I won't ride completely alone, I will take you up on the offer." 

"I will speak with Salome on the matter. We still have some time, and as long as the scouting can begin tomorrow and be concluded not long after sunset, we can meet the Council's schedule." 

"Then we have a deal in the making." She held out one hand to the knight, who grasped it in his own. 

"So we do." 

***

The plan seemed simple enough, but Ardeth had her doubts. Riding was her forte above all others, including her ability to get through a full novel in only a few days' time and her recreational enjoyment of games like chess, but exploring full Grassland territory seemed to be a bit overwhelming. As she prepared Jael, preferring to see to him rather than let a stable boy handle her custom saddle arrangement, she chattered endlessly to her friend, explaining the details of the situation and what was expected of them. The Grassland mount, never able to reply to his owner's idle talk, simply tipped his horn crowned muzzle occasionally as if to signal his understanding. Finally, shortly before noon, she led her ride to the eastern gates of Brass Castle. 

Four of the Six awaited her there, along with a few of their squires, who held four chestnut colored horses in check. Ardeth was shocked to see that the knights were not bedecked with their usual silvery armor, but rather in darker leather armor, covered over in what appeared to be the typical garb of fox hunters. Roland, Salome, Percival and Borus stood at the ready, the strategist explaining some last minute details to the other three. When Ardeth had requested some assistance with her task, she hadn't expected to get four knights out of it. 

"Well, Roland mentioned that you had a little Grasslander in your family line, but I would not have believed it too readily until now." Percival looked Ardeth over, admiring her disguise. 

Despite herself, Elias' sister blushed. Part of the plan involved her wearing some Karayan gear to enhance her image as a Grasslander. While the outfit wasn't perfect, the black pants, leather boots and belt lined with tan animal fur, and sleeveless, triangle patterened top added to her image as a plains rider. A red cloth headband wrapped around her forehead and pulled back around her thick, wavy hair, keeping the strands from her face, and an authentic Karayan dagger taken from the recent skirmish adorned the back of her belt. 

"One...one quarter Karayan," Ardeth stammered out, embarrassed. "On my mother's side." 

"Oh, leave the woman be, Percival," Roland growled. "We have work to do." 

Ardeth breathed a quiet sigh of relief. She was coming to appreciate the elf more by the day, and quite frankly, the last thing she needed on top of her anxiety was the Swordsman of Gale and his teasing. 

"Here are the copies of the map I had made up last night," Salome announced, passing off one to Ardeth and yet another to Percival. "Our path to the Hollow cuts around some rough terrain, and we should try to ride as a unit until we come to the arc. There, we will split up into three groups. Borus and I will take a westbound route, and Roland and Percival to the east. Ardeth, we are counting on you to head straight into Lizard Clan territory." 

Ardeth's stomach rolled over on itself, despite the fact that things were coming together as common sense dictated they would. The knights could NOT ride with her directly into enemy territory; that would defeat the purpose of her participation in the scouting mission. However, if she found trouble, how would she manage to survive without aid? She was not, by any real means, a fighter. 

"Take this." Borus handed her a hollowed out ram's horn. "Roland already holds one, as well. If you get into trouble, use your horn to summon the rest of us." 

"It's a traditional hunting horn," Salome added with a nod. "Even if we were to use them on the fringe of Lizard Clan territory, they will probably think little of it. Free range fox and pheasant hunters are not all that uncommon." 

"I suppose it's the most I can really ask for... Thank you." Ardeth glanced at Borus, and then to Salome, hoping this would begin mending the rift she had caused the night before, if just for Elias' sake and her own conscience. 

"Alright. Enough idle chatter," Roland said as he mounted his horse, eager to be off. "Time is slipping away." 

The other three climbed into their saddles, and Cedric assisted Ardeth in mounting Jael. As she slid into the custom saddle, the female hung the hunting horn around her neck by its leather strap where it would be within easy reach. Roland kicked his steed into motion and the rest followed, galloping away from Brass Castle and into the wild lands beyond. 

Silence prevailed over the lot as they traveled, and within a few short hours, they reached their mark. They paused long enough to wish one another luck, and then split off, Roland and Percival heading east and Salome and Borus towards the west. Ardeth and Jael lingered a few minutes more, the woman's heart throbbing a mite harder than usual against her ribs before she urged her friend deeper into Grassland territory. 

Time ticked away, the sun dipping lower in the sky as Ardeth guided Jael over the rougher terrain in a shortcut towards Great Hollow. Unlike Zexen mounts, the agile Grassland horse could withstand rocky areas with surefooted confidence not unlike a mountain goat. Onward the pair pressed, noting a few newly cut paths here and there in the grasses, as well as open clearings as they passed in and out of small groves. In addition to these, the woman noted several signs of other Grassland horses' passing. As the sky grew ever darker, Ardeth's anxiety continued to mount. 

Finally, shortly before the prearranged time to turn back rolled around, she and Jael came upon a row of high hills that bled into the rocks and small mountains surrounding Great Hollow. There, the tree line gave way to pockets of brush, offering little real cover. Hedging around the edge of the forest opposite the natural monuments so as to remained partially obscured in the filtered light created by tangles of branches, Ardeth caught sight of a real Karayan rider. He rode a slightly smaller Grassland horse, heading for the entrance to the Lizard Clan dwelling. Before Ardeth could get Jael completely out of sight, he noticed them and paused, nearly causing the woman's heart to stop, but apparently in a hurry, he only waved and then continued on. Not wishing to press her luck, the native born Zexen turned her ride around and fled. 

As Jael made his way back through a stand of trees, they had yet another close encounter; more Karayans. Fortunately, they seemed too preoccupied with carrying along a small deer they'd managed to kill to notice the intruders. As Ardeth watched from the shadows, a thought occurred to her - why so many Karayans? Could the Karayans be living in Great Hollow, now that their village had burned to the ground? The mention of this possibily at the knight's dinner the night before returned to her. While glad to know that the people responsible for part of her heritage still lived, Ardeth knew this would make things more difficult for the Zexens. Then again, what real business was it of hers? Her entire reason for even participating in the scouting involved saving her family. They were her main concern. 

As soon as the Karayans had vanished from sight, Ardeth checked the position of the sun. Near setting, it cast the sky in hues of orange, pink and light blue around it while the rest of the sky turned to a deep shade of velvety blue towards the east. Unless they hurried, they would be late to rendezvous. She pushed Jael into a quick gallop, taking the shortest route possible to return. 

About half way back, trouble reared its ugly head, yet again. Riding through a stretch of tall grass between groves, Ardeth noted a group of riders on a rise off to the west. Perhaps ten strong, they wore neither Zexen colors, nor Grasslander, and not long after she noticed them, one of them pointed her out to his fellows. A shout followed, and the group thundered down the rise towards Grassland horse and his false Karayan rider. Ardeth swore as she realized what she had gotten herself into... a run-in with bandits. 

Jael kicked into a run, hooves pounding the ground as he strove to keep himself and his companion ahead of the unsavory group. Risking a glance over one shoulder, Ardeth saw that her pursuers were carrying mostly melee weapons, but a few also had quivers of arrows. While Jael had the ability to stay ahead of them, he could not be expected to dodge projectiles half so well. The woman's hand closed about the hunting horn dangling from her neck, but they were still too close to the Great Hollow. Using it now might alert the Grassland tribes to their presence and raise yet more hell. They had little choice but to continue their full retreat. 

Ardeth leaned into her custom saddle, flattening herself out as much as she could. She could feel Jael's shoulders and haunches pumping madly beneath her, the animal's breaths coming in quick, short rasps. Through the next grove they tore, kicking up dirt with flying hooves. The bandits kept pace a mere ten lengths back, horses leaping obstacles as their prey wove around trees and over bushes. 

Breaking free of the tree line, Jael shot towards the road and then across it, westward, the rocky terrain ahead signaling that they drew near the meeting point. As an arrow narrowly missed Ardeth's shoulder, panic seized her and she grabbed up the horn, bringing it to her mouth... 

***

Horses moving at a leisurely canter, Salome and Borus picked their way back through some brush. Not having discovered much, they hoped the others had more luck. Suddenly, the long, mournful call of a hunting horn cut the evening air. 

"Ardeth's horn," Borus growled, heels finding his horse's sides. "I knew things had gone too well, thus far!" 

"How can you tell it's her horn?" Salome called after as he followed. 

"Each horn has a slightly different pitch!" came the reply, Borus' hand already gripping his sword. "I borrowed hers and the one I gave to Roland from a man who hunts quite often, and he used them both for me in demonstration! If it were Roland's horn, the pitch would be a bit higher!" 

"Then let us hope her ruse did not fail, and it's not Grasslanders that are after her!" the other knight answered. 

As the pair cleared a grassy rise, they caught site of horse and rider as they raced across a meadow and straight into the forest to the further northwest. While both knights were well aware of Ardeth's limp, it was momentarily forgotten in light of the speed and ability she and Jael put forth. But even that was quickly overshadowed by the sight of ten well armed bandits pursuing their scout. The two snapped their reigns, sending their own mounts into a froth-inducing sprint as they gave chase, as well. 

***

Jael lunged over a fallen tree and zig-zagged around a pair of aged oak trees, foam beginning to gather at the corners of his mouth. Three more arrows had since barely missed them, lodging firmly in tree trunks and branches as Jael dodged and wove about obstacles to try and shake pursuit. Looking back over one shoulder, Ardeth noticed that half the bandits seemed to have vanished into thin air. Some might have been comforted by this, but the woman knew that life was too cruel to make things so easy. More than likely, the lot had split up in order to surround their prey. 

Sure enough, a few moments later, a black horse exploded through the brush to the right, its bearded and filthy owner wielding a cutlass. Jael nearly lost his footing out of both surprise and near exhaustion as he veered away, sparing his companion death. More followed, herding the Grassland horse into a clearing ending with a wall of sheer rock that climbed skyward for over twenty feet. As Jael skidded to a stop, shivering and frustrated, Ardeth sat up on his back to see all ten bandits advancing. 

A dirty, shabby lot they were, all dressed in shades of grey, dark blue and black to better ambush travelers during night hours. Mocking grins lit up a few of their faces as one in particular trotted his ride towards the woman and her mount. Jael snorted, ears laying back against his skull and nostrils flaring. Ardeth knew animals could be dangerous when cornered, and even a tired Grassland horse was no exception. Taking hold of the strap around Jael's flank and neck, she gave them a slight forward push. If this was to be their final stand together, they would go down fighting for all they were worth. 

Jael leapt towards the advancing bandit, a hoarse naying erupting from his throat as he charged. Too late the man attempted to strike with his sword, the blade narrowly missing the attacking beast as he swerved to one side on Ardeth's command and rammed his right shoulder into the enemy horse's left flank, head coming up. The female rider winced involuntarily as blood spattered across Jael's face, his lapis colored horn ripping into his foe's unguarded side. As the weapon tore free, the other animal bucked, sending its rider plummeting to the forest floor with a sickening crack. One down, nine to go, but most likely, that was the best they could hope for. Immediately, the others charged in, sending Jael into a frenzy. 

Ardeth made an honest attempt to veer her companion away from the majority and towards the weariest horse in the group. But the same trick would not work twice. As Jael reached his intended target, a second rider approached on his vulnerable left side from behind, a dagger slashing through two of the straps of the saddle. As the smaller horse jostled about with Jael, the entire saddle failed, sending its rider to the ground off the left flank. Ardeth managed to take part of the fall with her left hand and arm, painfully bruising both, but then found herself in danger of being trampled to death by both Zexen and Grassland horses. She rolled away, pushing herself to her feet and half limping, half dragging her deformed extremity back towards the cliff face. There, she slumped to the ground, too exhausted to stand. A moment later, Jael had placed himself between her and the bandits, his low, mule like cries warning all that came too near that while his rider was down, he was far from finished. 

So, this was how it was to end. Too stubborn to listen to Ardeth's pleas to retreat, Jael continued to pace before her, shaking his blood slicked head and foaming at the mouth. Ardeth felt her blood run cold as one of the archers in the thieving group nocked a black arrow to his bow string and prepared to let fly. Only a complete amateur could miss such a large target at so close a range. 

"JAEL!" Her voice came forth in a strangled cry a second before the arrow flew, whistling through the air. 

But the arrow did not find its mark. Instead, something struck it down, mid air, sending a spark leaping off to one side as metal collided with metal. Before anyone could figure on what halted the arrow's flight, a second arrow impaled the hand of the bandit archer and just as quickly, a third took him straight through the neck. Distracted by this sudden turn of events, all present had failed to notice the sound of horses crashing through the brush, the presence of the pair realized as they exploded from the tree line. Roland led the way, a fourth arrow streaking from his bow, through the air and into the chest his nearest adversary. Percival followed up as Roland's mount veered to the side, the knight's sword glinting fiercely in the dim light as he engaged the next bandit in line. Immediately, the rest of them hurried to the aid of their fellow, all clamoring to get at the pair of knights. However, their instinctive actions proved fatal. 

Two more horses appeared behind them, coming forth from the shadows. The Swordsman of Rage led the charge, fully berserk as his blade found the shoulder of one man in a spray of crimson. Salome rode close on Borus' heels, mace in hand. Ardeth shuddered as the blunt weapon swung into the sword arm of one enemy rider, the sound of breaking bone reaching her through the cacophony of battle. Yet, the tangle of riders lasted only a minute or two, the knights quickly dispatching their opponents with almost ruthless efficiency. It seemed lacking in honor, but then again, these men had ganged up on a single rider, and seeing as how they'd kept her alive for so long, their intentions had probably been far from noble. Perhaps, in the eyes of the knights, that provided reason enough to slaughter them like the animals they resembled. 

When the last man had fallen, the four dismounted, a bit messy from the encounter. Salome took it upon himself to approach Ardeth first. She had expected Roland to do so, and was a little thrown by this action, as was Jael, apparently. Still bristling from the fight, the horse came between the knight and his companion, baying and pawing the leaf-strewn ground. The strategist halted, not particularly interested in trying his immediate luck against an infuriated animal. 

"Jael," Ardeth called, voice wavering slightly as her heart still resided somewhere up in throat, "come here." 

The Grassland horse ignored the order, snorting and lowering his head as if preparing to charge. Ardeth attempted to swallow her throbbing heart and redoubled her efforts. 

"Jael! Come and KNEEL!" She held forth one hand, palm up to emphasize the command. 

At that, he broke off, moving away from the knights and walking to Ardeth's side where he touched his stained muzzle to her palm before laying down nearby. Salome nodded in relief and came before Elias' sister, kneeling down to check her wounds. Ardeth stiffened with each touch, unaccustomed to being felt over by a near stranger. At length, the tactician ceased looking over the minor cuts and scrapes on her arms and began to speak, one hand before him with the index and middle fingers raised, the rest curled into his gloved palm. The words were mostly unintelligible to the woman, ancient and possessing a mystic quality she failed to outright comprehend, yet somehow understood nonetheless. The sound of water droplets striking a mirrored surface echoed in her ears, and before her eyes, many of the cuts began to seal up. 

"That should make the return trip somewhat easier," Salome told her, taking one of her hands to help her up. "I'm sorry we couldn't reach you, sooner." 

"It's fine," she replied shortly, faltering a bit as her left hip complained about her earlier fall. 

"Borus, if you can gather up what's left of that broken saddle, I'll assist Salome with Ardeth," Percival said, making eye contact with the Swordsman of Rage before walking towards the other pair. 

"Assist?" Salome repeated, not fully understanding his fellow knight's intentions. 

"Surely you don't think Ardeth can ride back without a saddle?" the Swordsman of Gale asked. "She will need to ride with one of us." 

"Better you than me, Salome," Roland added, a slight smirk playing across his features as he noted the stunned look on the elder man's face. "I cannot make use of my arrows with a second rider before me." 

"Percival? Borus?" Salome questioned, looking to the other two. 

"I'll be carrying the saddle." Borus mounted up at that moment, having tied the broken equipment down to his own horse. 

"And besides, you are our strategist, are you not? Ardeth looks weary, and should get some rest upon returning, so if she rides with you, you can both discuss what she's seen on her scouting trip." Percival looked to be enjoying the situation a little too much. 

Salome met Ardeth's gaze, the woman's eyes narrowing a bit as she spoke. "Don't look at me. I'm not comfortable with the idea, either." 

Shaking his head, Salome sighed and pulled himself into the saddle of his horse. A moment later, Percival handed over his own cloak, folded up, and helped Ardeth up before him. She rested across his lap, sitting sidesaddle fashion on the cloak so her crippled leg could overlap the knight's right thigh. Once things were in order, Percival took his own horse and led the way out of the clearing, the other three Zexen horses following, the Grassland horse bringing up the rear of his own accord. The dead were left behind to be dealt with by scavengers. Such was the fate of those without scruples. 

As they rode at a quick trot, the Swordsman of Gale pulled his steed up alongside those of Borus and Roland, mischief in his eyes. The archer raised one eyebrow in question, and Percival nodded a bit to indicate Salome and Ardeth. 

"A little payback for our friend, there," he commented quietly to his fellows as they rode, a good natured smile on his face. 

"I take it Salome also beat you at chess, recently?" Borus asked. 

"Perhaps." The Swordsman of Gale merely shrugged, although the knowing smile remained firmly in place. 

"Evil fellow," Roland commented, although he smirked, himself. "But a good jest and lesson, nonetheless. Ardeth needs a humbling experience, as it is." 

"And you say I'm evil?" Percival feigned surprise and hurt. 

The elf merely chuckled. 

Ardeth, meanwhile, sat stiff as a board, her right shoulder and part of her back resting against the knight's chest. Matters did not improve when Salome pulled his left arm about her middle to steady her, his right hand caught up in the reins of his horse. Sighing, she shut her eyes and began to make the most of the time. 

"It appears the Karayans are indeed living within Great Hollow," she said quietly, surprising her fellow rider with the sudden willingness to speak. "I noticed several of them near the entrance." 

"The Council suspected as much, I think, as did we," Salome replied, eyes straying back to the path ahead. "That will make things more difficult, but not impossible. Did you encounter patrols?" 

"One, at least. He saw me, but didn't realize I wasn't one of his fellows." 

"They must be riding the lengths of land nearest the entrances," the tactician surmised. "Anything else?" 

Ardeth went into further detail, describing some Grassland horse tracks she found in various areas surrounding the Hollow, which may have explained patrol patterns. Wild horses were not uncommon near the Hollow, but knowing that active patrols moved through those areas pegged them as most likely owned by the Karayans. Salome listened attentively, nodding every so often as he formed a mental picture of the surrounding area and where patrol lines lay. 

"You've done well," he finally admitted. "If only you hadn't run into that group of thieves. It is unfortunate you're not trained to fight, otherwise we might be glad to have you for future campaigns." 

"I'm a fast learner, but that isn't the issue," she replied bitterly. "My right foot has been deformed since birth." 

"I see..." 

"You lot can send me back to the castle's kitchens tomorrow. It's about all I suppose I'm really good for..." 

Salome sighed. Ardeth did not appear to be seeking pity, but rather, simply stating what she felt to be the truth. Her Karayan blood did, indeed, run fast and true, judging from how she rode, and to have been cut from the saddle must have been very humiliating for the female. 

"Your help is greatly appreciated, however," he ventured, making an attempt to assuage her frustration. 

She shrugged in response. "As long as I get paid, I suppose I can't complain." 

"Money driven, are you? No wonder Roland approached me concerning a salary raise for this..." 

Ardeth's face flushed red. So Salome was the book keeper the elf continually mentioned. She found herself afraid to look up into his face, knowing she must appear rather greedy in the eyes of a long time knight who had given his life over fully to serving others in the name of good principles. 

"It's...it's not what you think," she stammered out, utterly embarrassed in the face of her own "greed." 

Salome said nothing. Whether or not he merely waited for further explanation, or whether he preferred to drop the matter out of utter disgust, she could not be certain. However, pride forced her to divulge information to defend herself and her intentions. She could be more noble than she had made herself out to be. She WOULD be more noble. 

"My brother became a squire for the money, as well," she began, wincing more out of guilt as the arm about her middle tensed. "Still, he had always dreamed of being a knight... Don't think less of him. Our family is plagued by a heavy debt, and lately, the sale of our cattle has not been enough to satisfy the money lender we borrowed funds from." 

"How did this debt come about?" Salome inquired. 

"Some years ago, horse thieves raided our farm and stole some of our best cattle... They set fire to the stable, burning it to the ground. We were only able to save a few of our breeding stock, and were forced to borrow money to rebuild the stable so the business wouldn't fold," she explained quietly. 

"And with so few cattle, it became difficult to make the money back," he guessed, and Ardeth nodded. 

"We also borrowed more money in order to purchase at least a few more mares and studs so our business could continue. A year later, the money lender was demanding repayment of the first loan. The trouble with raising cattle is that it takes a few years to produce a good animal, and despite our knowledge of how to breed, sometimes ending up with a good horse is a little hit and miss. You might say my family's luck has been bad since the fire." 

"This explains much." The faintest hint of a smile flickered across the knight's face. "Perhaps you are money driven, but with admirable reason. You find you cannot extend such passion towards service to the people in general?" 

"I...never have been able to," Ardeth admitted. "My entire life until now was spent on the farm, with the occasional trip into Vinay del Zexay to get supplies with my father. We're somewhat isolated, which I suppose breeds fierce family loyalty and not much else. It's...difficult to have large amounts of faith in one's government when one struggles constantly with little help." 

"Understandable, I suppose." 

Ardeth sat in silence for several moments, marveling at how much information she had just volunteered. As the knight shifted his weight in the saddle a bit, she brought her left arm over his to support herself further. Her right hand, which had been resting on her right thigh, came to the underside of Salome's arm. 

"Can I be honest with you?" she finally asked, deciding that giving up half the glass may as well warrant giving up the whole. 

He nodded, chin brushing against her bangs. "Honesty is always preferred among the knights." 

"I have no loyalty to the Zexen Council," she said quietly after some hesitation. As his arm tensed almost involuntarily, she held it firmly in place. "The money lender we did business with, Farthing, knows a few of the Council members, and has convinced them that if we cannot pay our debt, they will seize our land and our house. It's difficult to have faith in one's government when said government is inclined to take away your home." 

"The seizing of land is not all the uncommon in terms of setting debts," came his terse response. 

"True, but Farthing is using that to his advantage. It allows him to ask for more money than originally agreed upon per payment, and increase the interest. The Council, who normally serve punishment on broken contracts, are sitting by and letting his happen." 

Conflicting interests waged war within the knight. Salome had always been bound to serve the Council and the Federation, and he supposed he could see part of the group becoming corrupted over time. Perhaps the tainted end were responsible for the orders to assault Great Hollow. Little could be done until an investigation could be properly conducted, however. He made a mental note to look into the matter as soon as possible, although that could mean a trip into Vinay del Zexay. 

"I will look into the matter on your behalf," Salome decided, surprising his companion. "If what you say is true, it's unacceptable, and may cause further undue harm." 

"Thank you..." Ardeth felt more hope then than she had in weeks, and without fully realizing it, squeezed Salome's hand where hers overlapped it. 

The tactician flushed a light shade of red, clearing his throat a little to try and shrug it off. "Think nothing of it." 

***

"I think she really has taken to you, my friend." 

"Hush, Percival!" 

Guiding their mounts back around to Brass Castle's stables, the four knights prepared to conclude their day. Ardeth had fallen asleep some twenty minutes before their return, head resting against Salome's shoulder. The tactician appeared embarrassed by this, and his fellows seemed intent on teasing him over it. He feared his cheeks would remain a permanent light red if Percival didn't cease referring to him as Romeo over and over again. 

"Ardeth," he finally whispered in her ear, trying to rouse her. "Ardeth, we're back." 

Slowly, she came to, and when she realized she'd been asleep, sat bolt upright, nearly knocking the top of her head into Salome's chin. The tactician blinked and looked down at her, their eyes meeting for the briefest of moments. Ardeth turned a lovely shade of red, herself, and looked away, embarrassed and indignant. Fortunately, it was Roland who came forward to help ease her from the saddle, and if he found anything amusing he masked it well. As soon as she touched the ground, Ardeth went about the business of settling Jael into a paddock for the night and hanging her damaged saddle. 

Before she finished, however, the knights began to head inside, allowing the stable hands to deal with their horses. Hesitant at first, Ardeth called out to Salome, causing him to pause and walk back her way again. 

"I almost forgot," she began, drawing a roll of parchment from the pouch at her belt and handing it to the knight, "You might want this back." 

"The map? I have a copy of it, myself, so you may keep this one, if you wish," Salome replied. 

"No, I made a few marks on it while I was scouting, just so I wouldn't forget things. The marks are just in charcoal, so hopefully they were not smudged." 

"Ah." He smiled a bit, nodding. "Thank you. This may assist me later tonight while I work out some possible strategies for tomorrow." 

"Just don't be up all night, working on that. It would not due for you to ride into battle tomorrow, looking and thinking like death warmed over," Ardeth stated, rather matter-of-factly. 

"I appreciate your concern, but I will be fine. I have a feeling this will be considerably easier compared to the last battle we as knights faced, since there is time to organize and plan." 

Ardeth nodded, and Salome extended one hand to her to bid her good night. But as she reached to grasp his hand, he further extended his own to clasp her wrist in the style warriors chose to honor one another. Stammering out a good night of her own, the eldest daughter of the Chapel family watched the strategist depart, only turning back to her steed one he'd vanished. Jael cocked his head to one side, quizzically. 

"Well, at least he's more outgoing than Roland," Ardeth said to the Grassland horse, allowing herself a faint smirk. 

***

_Author's end note: This is my little bonus for those of you who've hung with me through all this. :) Here are a couple of ink sketches, one of Ardeth and Jael - users. oco. net/ aestraya/ ardeth- jael- sketch. jpg - and a portrait of Roland with some blue marker shading - users. oco. net/ aestraya/ roland- blue- marker. jpg (Just copy/paste the urls, then add the http and all on the front of those urls, and remove all the spacing. FFnet is bad about allowing urls in stories, I guess.) Don't be afraid to look, as my art's not too horrible. My field is illustration, so you won't go suddenly blind. I need to redo the Ardeth and Jael one at some point, however, as forshortening her body was utter hell, and the horse, himself, should actually be a little larger in terms of relative size to his rider. See you next chapter!_


	5. Twice Born Chapter 5

_

Disclaimer: Genso Suikoden III and all related characters are copyright to their original creator(s). Ardeth Chapel and related OC guests copyright C.R. Majors.

_

**"Twice Born - Chapter 5"**

Shortly before noon the following day, the knights departed Brass Castle for the Great Hollow. Before leaving however, Roland dispatched a messenger to the Chapel farm - it was finally safe to have Elias moved back home, again. As for Ardeth, she remained by the stables with Jael, watching the preparations until work called her away. The knights saddled up a few at a time, the Six emerging last to take their steeds. 

Salome walked with Chris as preparations concluded, the pair continually discussing the strategy they had decided upon. For a brief moment, Ardeth envied the Silver Maiden, not only for her ability to function normally, but to stand and fight where the crippled woman could not. She commanded the respect of hundreds of men, whereas Ardeth would never be more than a horse breeder and kitchen servant. A bit of triumph came Ardeth's way, however, as the Six rode out, all of them offering brief salutes in her direction. At least she was appreciated. 

The day dragged on at a painfully slow pace, many of the castle's inhabitants anxiously awaiting the return of the stronghold's main force. Ardeth busied herself in the kitchens, cooking and cleaning as necessary and once off shift, going to visit with Elias. She had given him the good news the night before regarding Salome's promise to look into matters with the Council, which cheered her brother up a good deal. Realization had finally and fully sunk in with the youngest Chapel that his life had forever changed, and any good news was a welcome change to his gloomy thoughts. 

Sunset drew near by the time the Zexen knights returned home. They came quickly, which worried many in Brass Castle - it appeared almost as if they were being pursued. As soon as the first knight set foot inside, word spread like wild fire that the battle had been cut short by word from a messenger that part of the Harmonian empire army had entered the Grasslands. A wave of fear rippled through Brass Castle, as Harmonia was known for absorbing neighboring areas and countries from time to time, bending other peoples to its will when it saw fit. Details were still sketchy however, and the Six did what they could to assuage the fears of their people. 

As night fell, things simmered down somewhat, although it was an uneasy peace, which hung over the fortress. Ardeth stationed herself in the dining hall between shifts with a novel she borrowed from another one of the serving girls, eager to be away from all the talk of invasion and yet more fighting. Only a few others occupied the large room with her, two squires eating dinner and a knight who had decided to wash his troubles away with some ale. 

Some twenty minutes into her retreat, footsteps sounded at the far end of the hall, and the woman glanced up from her three hundred plus page book to see Salome entering. Out of armor, he wore a dark purple, long sleeved coat over a black tunic, that same red scarf still in place around his neck. He wore dark brown pants, and his usual pair of leather boots, although they had been cleaned since the battle. Thinking he must be in for some ale, himself, Ardeth turned her attention back to her book. 

"Roland said you might be here." 

She glanced up, surprised to see the knight now before her. "I just came down here to escape for a while." 

"Can I get anything for you? Some tea?" he asked courteously. 

Ardeth stared at him, utterly flustered by this. He looked serious, in regards to the question. "I... Isn't it my job to be serving you?" 

"Knights are servants of the people, always, and even though you do work the kitchen, you are off duty right now," Salome replied. "Anything I may get for you?" 

The eldest Chapel daughter blinked, wondering if she'd fallen asleep over her book and the entire scenario was some crazy dream. "...tea would be fine." 

Salome nodded and walked off, returning a few minutes later with a silver serving tray. After setting a cup of tea down before Ardeth, he seated himself with the second cup across from her. 

"I apologize for interrupting you, Ardeth, but there is something I need to discuss with you," he said as he picked up a spoon, stirring in a bit of sugar with his tea. "You have heard the news about Harmonia?" 

"Unfortunately, yes." 

"When word reached us earlier today that the army had entered Grassland territory, it came as a surprise to everyone, which in terms of us as the Federation's first line offense, is not good. And, unusually enough, it seems like what part of the Harmonian army has arrived is merely squatting. That is, they don't appear ready for all out combat....at least, not yet." 

"Alright." By this time, the female had set her book aside on a decision to humor the knight. "But, they are not simply here to say hello and stop over for tea as you just have, are they?" 

Salome managed a smile and a light chuckle at the jest, despite the topic of discussion, before turning serious, again. "No, they are most likely not visiting. However, the lack of aggression leads me to believe they feel safe entering our territory. Usually when Harmonia takes over nations, the people are given the choice to either fight or surrender. Those who surrender are granted second class citizen status in Harmonia, while those who fight and lose become servant-like third class citizens. This sudden appearance by their army, coupled with how quickly the Council has responded to pushing back the Grasslands, worries me." 

Ardeth sipped her own tea, a look of confusion spreading over her face. "So you're saying the two are somehow linked?" 

"That is one thing I intend to find out in regards to the Vinay del Zexay Council, which leads me to why I am here, telling you all this," the knight explained further. "I will be leaving for the city the day after tomorrow to conduct a minor investigation on the Council's plans. In light of your situation as you described it to me yesterday, I would like you to accompany me. There may be a chance we can sort out the matter of your family's debt and that money lender's greed on the same trip." 

"I'm...flattered," was all she could think of to say. 

"Aiding you is the least I can do after your bravery in gathering that information, yesterday. Up until the messenger arrived, everything ran smoothly, thanks to our knowledge of where the patrol routes lay." 

"But I will be compensated in pay for all of that. You owe me nothing." 

"Then we'll say it all falls under a knight's duty to his people," Salome responded, shrugging a little. "Or, you can do me a bit of a favor and this favor of mine repays yours." 

Ardeth arched one eyebrow. "What favor is that?" 

"I lost my squire in the battle near the Karayan village. Garret was an eloquent, organized young man who not only acted as a squire, but assisted me with some book keeping. Now that the situation may be further decaying with Harmonia involved, I will definitely need another assistant." 

"What next? Asking me to dinner?" Ardeth exclaimed, overwhelmed by all of this. 

"Squires do sometimes eat alongside their lords." Salome offered a smirk, and then chuckled at the look of surprise on the woman's face, despite the fact he blushed ever so slightly, himself. "A jest, Ardeth, only a jest. But I really am in need of a new assistant. What do you say?" 

"Well, yes, I suppose. It looks as though I'm becoming Brass Castle's jack of all trades in mere days!" 

"Fate works in such ways, on the occasion," Salome replied before finishing his tea and getting to his feet. "I will leave you to your reading, but report to me tomorrow in the meeting chamber instead of to the head cook, here. I will have a word with him to arrange the transfer of your services." 

Ardeth nodded, barely remembering to get out a "thank you" before the knight took his leave of the dining hall. Exhaling slowly, she glanced down at the book next to her and suddenly had no desire to read further. How could she concentrate on text with everything going on around her? 

***

The following day seemed to pass all too quickly. Ardeth busied herself with preparations to leave for Vinay del Zexay during the morning hours, repairing her saddle and obtaining a set of clothes that would be more appropriate for her stay, there. Throughout the afternoon, she took lessons from Salome on how to organize the accounting books and maps he kept in his study. Fortunately, he was the patient sort, offering explanations as needed and attentive to her questions. A break from instruction came towards evening with the arrival of the rest of the Chapel family. 

It occurred as Ardeth expected it would - with much love and scolding from both parents, and even her younger sister. Despite the fact that their eldest was twenty six years of age, both David and Chandra worried constantly about her, due to her handicap, and were both surprised and somewhat dismayed to learn that their daughter would be taking their son's place at Brass Castle. 

"I realize you are more than old enough to be making these sorts of decisions on your own, Ardeth," her father said over an early dinner at the castle's inn shortly after their arrival and a visit with Elias, "But you have to take into consideration what you are and aren't capable of. Elias was a strong young man, and look what ended up happening." 

"Elias was a squire, dad," Ardeth replied calmly, having expected such a conversation. She had asked that Salome not mention her part in the scouting mission and left out that end herself, so as not to worry her parents more than necessary. "I began as part of the kitchen staff, and am now working as an assistant book keeper. I'm not in any danger." 

"Still, to have you so far from home..." her mother added. 

"What would you propose I do then? Stay at home and continue as only half a horse breeder? If I stay here, there is a good chance I can help make back what we owe," the eldest Chapel daughter responded as she picked over a plate of sliced roast beef. Such fare was usually beyond her family's pocketbook, but the inn keeper had obliged a request from Percival to set them up with a meal on the house. 

"Farthing has been asking for more lately," Erin agreed quietly. "Until I can find work as a school teacher, this is our best bet." 

David sighed, brows knitting as he rubbed his temples with one hand. "Horse breeding has always run in the family, but I suppose this is where it ends, what with Elias on only one leg and my youngest daughter going into teaching. While I am somewhat disappointed, I suppose change is in the wind, anyway." 

"Nothing says I need to stay at Brass Castle for the rest of my life," Ardeth said, a little upset that her father marked her out of the running as a successor, automatically. "When the debt is repaid, I can return home and resume work, there." 

Her parents said nothing to that, although their eldest daughter knew precisely the reason why. Even with her knowledge of cattle breeding, she alone would be unable to run the farm once David and Chandra were too old to assist her. Workers would need to be employed to keep the business running smoothly, but hired hands were not currently within the budget by any means, and there was no telling whether or not such an action would be even financially possible years down the line. 

When dinner had concluded, the family went as a whole to visit Elias one more time. Chandra and Erin retired to the inn afterwards, David hanging around the knight's end of the castle to speak further with Salome. The pair held their meeting in the study while Ardeth was kept occupied with an errand to the stables from Percival. Roland arrived shortly thereafter by request of the tactician. 

"Good to see you again, Mr. Chapel," Roland said to the farm owner in his usual stiff tone as he entered and shut the study door behind him. "You have already visited with your son?" 

"Yes, I have. Thank you, Sir Roland." David nodded to the elf before glancing back at the strategist, who stood alongside the near desk. "Sir Salome, about my daughter?" 

"She learns quickly and has patience for map studies," Salome replied. "But I take it your concern is with leaving her here, out of your reach?" 

"Ardeth is not normal," David went on, expression betraying both worry and even mistrust in the two knights. "She has always been a cripple, yet often takes on tasks that are beyond her. How can a man leave his daughter in the hands of strangers, even if they are knights of Zexen?" 

"You act as though she were completely lacking in common sense." Roland's words hinted at insult, and David took them as such, glaring at the archer, who merely raised his brows. "She is fiercely loyal to your family's cause, Mr. Chapel, so I fail to see why she would risk life and limb if it meant being unable to pay back the debt. In addition, your lack of trust in us wounds me." 

"And why not, since you did such a fine job caring for my son!" 

So, that explained things more clearly. Salome shook his head in dismay, guilt creeping over him again in regards to his own squire. Roland's eyes narrowed, the sound of leather armor being slightly flexed as his arms, folded over his chest, tensed. 

"Elias knew the dangers of training for knighthood," the archer replied coldly. "And there are some things that no man, and no elf, can control. For, correct me if I am in error, but your blame on me for your son's fate is no more valid than any blame to you for incurring the debt due to the circumstances as they transpired!" 

"Do not take my family's situation nor my son's handicap so lightly, you-" David spat in contempt, but Salome cut him off before the name calling could begin. Insulting an elf, and even more so a warrior elf, to his face with filthy adjectives was never a good idea. 

"Mr. Chapel, if it eases your mind any, I will be personally responsible for your daughter. Should trouble come along, I will lay down my life in exchange for hers. Is that acceptable?" 

The elder man sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, still thoroughly agitated. "...yes, as I suppose I have little choice in the matter, since my daughter is so bloody stubborn." 

"Is there anything else we can assist you with?" Salome asked, and their guest shook his head. 

"No, so I will make my way back to the inn. Thank you for your time, gentlemen." With that, Chapel left the study, closing the door behind him with a bit more force than necessary. 

Roland glanced at Salome and sniffed derisively. "At least now we know where Ardeth gets it from." 

"One would have an easier time herding a red dragon!" his fellow knight exclaimed in exasperation. 

The elf chuckled softly before his smirk melted into his usual serious expression, once more. "Quite a statement you made, Salome, about laying down your life before your new assistant's. Are you now so dedicated to one woman?" 

"It isn't that outrageous of a promise, is it?" the other questioned. "We are dedicated to protecting the people." 

"And here I thought you had said as much for another reason." 

"Roland!" the strategist exlaimed, almost indignant. "I would expect such a comment from Percival, but from you?" 

"Elves are not beyond the occasional wicked bit of humor, my friend," came the reply, the archer raising one eyebrow as the smirk revisited. 

Salome sighed. What had the world come to when Harmonia was on the border, Roland was tossing jests fit for Percival and he, the strategist, was falling for them? Salome nearly expected to see Leo walk in at any moment, wearing a serving maid's dress. Only that seemed fit to complete the evening. 

***

The following morning marked an exodus point for several at Brass Castle. Chris and Percival departed first, heading northwest for Iksay Village. According to Salome, a festival had been planned, and while the Swordsman of Gale seemed eager to go for that reason alone and haul the Silver Maiden along with him, it was also to be sure nothing went awry during the events. The Chapel family left shortly thereafter, the knights assisting Elias into the old carriage David had driven up from Vinay del Zexay. An exchange of horses was completed, the one Roland borrowed days before hitched to the carriage, his own now safely in the castle stables, once more. Ardeth's father still did not seem pleased to leave his eldest child behind, but she gave him little choice in the matter. Once the carriage had left, Salome and Ardeth mounted their horses, as well, and took a meandering side trail in order to avoid the woman's family. 

Ardeth's reasons for evading her own kin were simple enough. Her father disliked the idea of her doing any sort of distance riding, even on Jael, and in addition, she did not wish to reveal the reason for her trip. There was little sense in putting any hope in her parents, just yet, and while Elias knew of the plan, he agreed with his sister on the matter. Time would tell whether Salome could work out what the Council was truly up to, and whether or not that would lead to freedom from the Chapel debt. 

Riding hard on the trail, the pair managed to get well ahead of the carriage by the time it merged with the main road, again. For part of the trip, Salome quizzed his new charge on book keeping, and for the most part was pleased with how much information she had managed to retain. Ardeth's schooling had never been completed through her eighteenth year in the capital, partially due to lack of funds, but she could read, write and do more than enough math to deal with her assigned tasks. Some farm born offspring were less fortunate, schooled only through their very early teenage years or less before being kept at home to help with chores. Ardeth considered her passage through school up to age seventeen to be an accomplishment by farmhand standards. 

Upon arrival in Vinay del Zexay later in the day, knight and assistant checked their horses in at the stables, just outside of the boarding rooms and barracks for regular troops. 

"We should get you checked into the inn down the way before doing anything else," Salome suggested as they headed down the cobblestone street. "It will also give you a chance to change out of your dusty gear. That aside, we still have time to seek out a few of my contacts in regards to the Council and this money lender your family has had so much trouble with." 

"You won't be staying at the inn?" Ardeth asked, uncertain of her stay there without the knight relatively nearby. This was due more to her lack of funds than anything else. 

"My home isn't far from here," he replied, "but I will dine with you at the inn, if you wish. My house keeper is on leave visiting family at the moment, since I have been away on business at Brass Castle for so long." 

A smirk crossed Ardeth's face, one eyebrow cocked. "Never learned how to cook, hrm?" 

"Actually, far from it. But I doubt much is left in terms of supplies. I asked Isaac to take most of what remained for his own uses, seeing as how much of it would spoil after a while." 

"A knight, a map keeper, a book keeper, a skilled chess player and a cook? You are quite the jack of all trades, m'lord." Ardeth cracked a smile, glancing at her companion. 

Salome chuckled, hiding a bit of embarrassment over the compliment. "But never the rider you are, m'lady. We all have our talents and our shortcomings." 

Arriving at the inn, Ardeth checked in with some help from Salome and eased her way up the stairs to her room. Her temporary residence boasted some fine furnishings, including an oak wood and down mattress bed with embroidered sheets, and a cherry wood nightstand. The floors, although planked, were covered in fine rugs. Once inside with the door pulled shut, she pulled off her pack, resting it on the bed, and drew out the clothes she had brought from the castle. Despite her one bad foot, dressing had not been an issue for Ardeth for years. Her balance, honed by both her riding and heavily reliance on her good foot, was admirable. In truth, she only appeared awkward on her own two feet due to the limp, itself, when in fact she was fairly strong throughout. Her muscles had simply been toned more so in regions where strength had become necessary out of physical hardship. 

Standing before the full length mirror set on a stand near the window, Ardeth examined her new clothing. The dark brown pants were natural enough for her, and when tucked into her leather boots - the right wrapped in the brace - were fairly comfortable. She grudgingly admitted to herself that the long sleeved, white blouse felt a bit uncomfortable in comparison to her usual gear. She had picked the blouse for its conservative design and cut, and felt disappointed that it was not as comfortable as she'd hoped. It had a silken feel to it, buttoned up the front with a few ruffles near the collar, but limited her movement more than a simple tunic. She finished out the "Zexen look" with a black leather belt, which had a gold colored buckle, and a tan colored silken vest, the mark of the Zexen knights about the size of her palm emblazoned on the left side in threading of gold and orange. From Karayan rider to Zexen book keeping assistant, all in a few days' time. Ardeth found she really didn't favor either look. 

Salome had a nod of approval ready for her when she met him downstairs, offering a mild compliment before leading her back outside. From there, they walked down towards the town square, heading for, of all places, a rune shop. 

"Sir Salome, it's been a while," an elderly lady greeted the pair as they entered. Her hair tied up in a tight bun of silvery strands and wearing a brightly colored fabric dress of purple, green and white, she looked the part of a lovable grandmother. "How have you been? Nasty business with those Grassland clans, I hear!" 

"Good to see you again, Lady Mira," the knight said in turn, nodding amiably. "The times are indeed rough, but we are surviving. How has business been?" 

"Better, since all the squabbling in the plains began! I get enough travelers, merchants and adventurers through here, anymore, to be sure I comfortably retire in a few years. I see you have a companion with you, today?" 

Ardeth nodded in response, but found herself blushing mildly when the knight laid one gloved hand on her shoulder. 

"This is Ardeth Chapel, my assistant. Ardeth, this is Lady Mira, one of Vinay del Zexay's finest rune experts," Salome introduced the two. "We are here to have a rune chosen and affixed for Ardeth." 

The younger woman forced a smile, even though the prospect of having a rune affixed to any part of her body frightened her out of her mind. What in the name of goddess was Salome thinking? And moreover, why hadn't he asked her about this ahead of time? Irritation rose in Ardeth more quickly than she cared to admit. 

"What kind of rune did you have in mind?" Lady Mira inquired, looking first to Ardeth, and then to Salome. 

"Earth would be best, I think," the tactician replied. 

"Alright then! Have a seat, m'dear, and give me a few minutes to prepare," the shop keeper instructed before bustling off behind the counter. 

"Salome!" Ardeth hissed as soon as Mira had gone. "Why didn't you tell me about this? Rune magic is completely foreign to me!" 

Undisturbed by the lack of "sir" applied to his name, the knight led Ardeth to a chair and had her sit down. "Jael is your only method of immediate defense right now, and if you are to travel with me, precautions need to be taken." 

"You carry a mace," she whispered back, her alarm visible in her wide eyes. "You would be the defender in a bad situation, wouldn't you?" 

Sadness crept into Salome's eyes. "There may come a time when we are apart, and you will need to defend yourself." 

Immediately, the female thought back to his late squire. That explained things more clearly, but regardless, he should have warned her about this. Magic was not a tool to take lightly by any measure, and not something to be wielded by an amateur. 

A moment later, Mira returned, carrying with her a small amber colored stone on a little red cushion. Setting it down on the nearby table, she seated herself across from Ardeth. 

"Alright, then. Where should this go?" she asked, looking to the younger woman. 

"My...right hand?" Ardeth said in turn, albeit hesitantly, and glancing at her companion, who nodded. 

Lady Mira took the assistant's hand in her own, placing the tiny stone over it, just above her knuckles. Ardeth gritted her teeth, uncertain as to how painful, if at all, the procedure for affixing a rune would be. The shop keeper began an arcane chant, weaving her own free hand back and forth over Ardeth's in slow patterns, her fingers curling and extending. A burning sensation bit into the young woman's hand, the stone sinking in as though being absorbed by her skin via osmosis. But almost as soon as it had begun, the ritual ended, the only reminder of the rune's passing a light burn mark on the back of Ardeth's hand. 

"Done and done!" Lady Mira announced with a satisfied smile before standing up. "I hope it serves you well, m'dear." 

"I'm...sure it will," Ardeth said, tearing her eyes from the mark long enough to offer a semi-anxious smile. 

Salome paid the shop owner out of his own pocket and the two took their leave. Their next stop was apparently one of the guilds, the bardic one, to be precise. 

"Wait for me out here," Salome instructed before entering. "I should only be a few minutes." 

His assistant nodded in answer and had a seat on a bench nearby. Blowing her bangs out of her face with an exasperated sigh, Ardeth wondered what else Salome would surprise her with before the day ended. The rune was a shock, in and of itself, but she hoped their next few stops didn't include the weapons shop. She could use a knife well enough to cut and trim leather, but using a dagger or anything larger was surely out of the question. The only weapon she had even remotely attempted to use was her brother's bow and quiver of arrows in her younger years before Elias left to join the Zexen knights. Her brother taught her a little about archery, and it suited her to the degree that it could be done from a stationary position, but she counted herself a complete amateur. No, she was no fighter. 

"Come to the capital by yourself, missy?" 

The snooty voice raised the hairs on Ardeth's neck. Turning, she saw that a stocky, well dressed man with thin, greased brown hair and a mustache had approached her. Several rings adorned his fingers, and a gold chain about his thick neck. Malice danced in his small, watery eyes. 

Nathan Farthing. 

"Hardly. What do you want?" she shot back, resisting the urge to change her mind on her non-combatant position. 

"Oh, nothing...for the moment," the money lender replied, smirking as he twisted his mustache in one ring bedecked hand. "But you can be sure I will be calling on your father very shortly. He has received my latest message, has he not?" 

Ardeth was on her feet quicker than even she would have believed possible, given her handicap. "You slime! That amount per payment was not in the original agreement! What makes you think you can get away with all of this? Have you no shame? No morals?" 

"Only poor men are either truly honest, or truly stupid," came the haughty response. "But what can you do, Miss Chapel? I have a friends in high places who owe me a few favors. They will win out over any dispute. ...I guarantee it." 

"Life often runs short on guarantees of any sort." 

Salome had returned, hands clasped behind his back as he came to a halt at Ardeth's side. Brows furrowed, he glared down at the money lender, who, while shorter than the female, was a full head shorter than the knight. 

"I do beg your pardon, Sir Salome," Farthing said, still holding up his sly expression despite the change in situation, "But this is a matter between myself and the young lady." 

"Her employment as my assistant pays the bills you send, sir," the tactician retorted, surprising the stocky fellow. "Her business has become mine. So am I to understand you are harassing my personal aid in her father's stead? Her pay may cover your ungodly charges, but her name is not on the contract, is it?" 

For the first time, Farthing seemed to notice the emblem on Ardeth's vest, pig-like eyes straying to it for a moment. "No... No, it is not, good sir knight." 

"Then I suggest you take your nagging elsewhere and leave the lady be." Ardeth noted the look of controlled anger on her companion's face did not differ much from the night he and the other knights slew the bandits pursuing her. 

"As you wish." 

But as he turned to go, Farthing winked mockingly at Ardeth. She nearly charged right after him, wishing to wrap her hands about his stocky neck, but Salome caught her by the shoulder as she edged forward. Drawing back, the woman exhaled noisily out of pure frustration, the edge only removed from her anger by the gentle squeeze from the strategist's hand, followed by a light pat of reassurance. 

"My sympathies," Salome said once the corrupt money lender had vanished into the evening crowds. "And a shame any such man should be allowed to run a money lending business." 

"Farthing will gladly take any sob story," Ardeth sighed, shoulders slumping a little. "Where others refuse people like my father due to poor or no credit history, Farthing welcomes them with open arms. Later, he turns on them." 

"This may well be his final double cross, however, but we shall see what my contacts find. Come, we have a few more stops before going to supper." 

"One of those stops isn't by the weapons smith shop, is it?" 

Salome blinked. "No. Did you wish to stop there?" 

"Oh, no, definitely not!" Ardeth replied, more than a mite relieved. "I just hoped a sword would not be the most logical step after the rune!" 

The knight laughed, surprising his assistant. "My dear Ardeth, should a sword come into your capable hands, we knights would be out of work in holding dishonest men to the law!" 

After a moment, Ardeth laughed as well, hardly insulted by Salome's jest. She could not have asked for a better employer. 

***

Dinner came and went without incident. For nearly two hours after the plates were cleared away by the inn's serving maid, Salome and Ardeth sat talking and partaking of a little tea. A few stories were exchanged, and the woman discovered that her employer had come down from the Nameless Lands far north of the Federation. He explained his main reason for leaving was to study abroad, and he ended up as a knight for the Federation. Her schooling paled compared to his, but Ardeth shared a few stories about her childhood, and how she learned to ride. 

At long last, the evening ended and the knight escorted his assistant to her room, bowing briefly to her before leaving to return home. She was to be up and dressed by eight sharp so they might have a quick breakfast before meeting with Salome's contacts at the guilds. He had managed to meet with one from the Bardic Guild, two from the Merchants Guild and one from the Hunting Guild. Hopefully, their networking would prove useful in discovering a good many things about the Council and its activities, as of late. 

As Ardeth lay in bed, she considered the events of the last several days. In some ways, life had never been quite so tiring, but her family's previously desperate situation looked as though it might finally come to an end. In a world where she had wondered if anyone beyond her own kin were worth trusting, Ardeth found that good people still existed. It was no wonder Salome, Roland, and the others had been named "The Six Mighty Knights of Zexen." Aside from being talented fighters, they were exceptional human beings. In some ways, this discovery dampened the woman's spirits, as she thought herself to be so much less. In others, it gave her hope that she could improve herself and break free of the barrier she so often surrounded herself with. 

And Salome... He had paid for nearly everything on their trip to the capital. Obviously, it was not money he intended to pull from her wages, as that was meant to go towards paying off the debt. However, if the debt could be cleared or lessened, would he then tax her pay for the costs of the journey? No, it didn't seem likely. So why spend so much money on one person, even if said individual was his new assistant? 

The idea that he pitied her did cross her mind, briefly, but that seemed unlikely, given the fact he recognized her determination and abilities. Perhaps these were favors Salome did for her as a friend, not just an employer. Friends trusted and aided one another, and while Ardeth had few in her life outside her immediate family, she knew the importance of loyalty. She also knew the difficulty in trusting too much, but the least she could do to repay Salome's kindness was to remain faithful to him. 

**********

_End Notes: As mentioned in a previous chapter, the guild references are from Forgotten Realms. Thanks to Elaine Cunningham and the other awesome FR novelists for their stories and inspirations! More FR refs to come... I'd also like to thank everyone for their reviews, thus far, particularly those who have been reading since I first posted this story. They say fan fiction should really be written for one's own pleasure, but it's always great when others can enjoy it, as well. You guys are really helping me to keep this story moving! Anyway, I've done a new page count on what I've written so far, and as of the posting of this chapter, we're only about half way through. Next time around, I'll be acting on one reviewer's request to see more of the squires. See you next chapter!_


	6. Twice Born Chapter 6

_

Disclaimer: Genso Suikoden III and all related characters are copyright to their original creator(s). Ardeth Chapel and related OC guests copyright C.R. Majors.

_

**"Twice Born - Chapter 6"**

The Council had been corrupted. The bard Salome contacted weaseled his way into playing at a bar that same night where two of the Council members met to discuss a few "plans." The lute player's keen ears had picked up a few interesting tidbits of information, which he relayed to the knight the following morning. As for the pair of merchants, one of them checked his books and found a servant at the Council Hall still owed him money for a horse he'd purchased recently. The merchant asked the man if he would willingly trade a bit of choice information in exchange for dropping the remainder of the payment, to which the servant gladly agreed. The other merchant, a rather slinky, beautiful woman who dealt in jewelry, gossiped the night away with a Councilman's wife, a frequent customer of hers, getting her just tipsy enough to spill some information. The two merchants reported findings that fit like puzzle pieces into the puzzle, which the bard's story had laid out. The huntsman, meanwhile, had gone abroad in search of a few other answers. 

As they rode back to Brass Castle, Salome did his best to explain the situation to his assistant. 

"More or less, some members of the Council have been cutting deals with the Harmonian government," the knight told Ardeth, expression grim. "From what my contacts gathered, it would seem the Council knew of and perhaps even helped arranged the attack that occurred the night of the peace talks." 

"How is that possible? And what do they have to gain from pitting the knights against the Grasslanders?" Ardeth exclaimed. 

"How they provoked an attack on our forces by the Lizard Clan is still unknown to me, but it appears the gain in the situation is an easier take over by Harmonia of the Grasslands." 

"Does the Council think to eliminate the problem of the clans by simply giving them and the land over to Harmonia?" 

"I cannot be sure, but it's what I assume at the moment. Either that, or they may wish to divide the land with Harmonia." Salome shook his head, obviously wounded by the backstabbing. "Right now, we need to get back to Brass Castle with all haste, and report to Lady Chris as soon as she returns from Iksay. Measures must be taken to learn more of the Council's plans, and how to undermine them." 

"More contacts, I take it?" 

"One thing I have learned over time is that information is often far more valuable than money," he replied. "Wars can start and end based upon information." 

"Which may be the case, now." Ardeth frowned, not at all comfortable with the turn things were taking. "And the debt?" 

"Again, the rule about information." Salome managed a smile, and a rather smug one at that. "If I can learn more of and prove the alliance of those corrupted Council members with Harmonia, they can be prosecuted by the remaining Councilmen and removed. No doubt they are the same ones backing Farthing's threats to your family about increasing payments and interest to seize property." 

The female's heart had to soar with that news. At last, a way out! 

"Salome, you are truly brilliant!" she exalted, but before she could offer further praise, a wall of flames suddenly leapt into the path of their steeds. 

"Fire salamander!" Salome warned, trying to reign his panicked horse in. "Fall back!" 

Jael bucked, his rider maintaining her hold only through her years of experience with horses. As the Grassland horse turned back, Salome raised one fist, roaring out a chant. Immediately, ice erupted from the ground, the chill wind accompanying it extinguishing the flames upon the road and the fire that rose up along the salamander's orange hued scales and wings. Unfortunately, pain also struck knight and assistant, the backlash dropping their own resistance somewhat. Infuriated by the retaliation, the monster charged forward along the ground, fangs bared and wings raised. 

Salome drew his mace, pulling his horse aside and narrowly avoiding a bloody strike from the lizard's claws. The knight's weapon swung through the air, impacting with the beast's snout, scales falling like rain to the charred ground as a result. Crimson stained the inside of its mouth, now, as its own teeth had bit into its gums and tongue thanks to the human's attack. Salome's horse wheeled around, his mace connecting with his foe's flank. 

Farther back, Ardeth watched with nerves on edge as her master fought alone against their enemy. From where she sat, Salome would fare well so long as he kept clear of those teeth, claws and flailing limbs, but how much longer could his horse keep pace without throwing the rider? Her answer came more quickly than she would have liked, the salamander's claws tearing across the Zexen horse's exposed flank. Although it was a relatively shallow wound, it was enough. The chestnut reared, distracting Salome, and giving the lizard the chance it required. Shrieking angrily, it swatted the knight clean out of his saddle with one leathery wing. 

"Salome!" Ardeth cried out as the monster fell upon the knight, the only thing between death and life an upheld mace upon which terrible claws pressed. 

"Earthquake!" he called, straining under the pressure of holding the salamander off. "Hurry!" 

"I don't...I don't know how!" Out of pure desperation, she thrust her rune hand forward, hoping something would happen. 

The burn on her hand flared, the symbol of the Earth rune glowing brightly. Suddenly, words to an ancient chant flowed into Ardeth's mind, and with conviction she never thought possible as a first time magic user, she spoke them, all hatred for the beast assaulting her master channeled into them. The ground below the salamander bucked violently, throwing it backwards and away from Salome, who managed to roll clear as giant spikes of rock shot upwards. One spike struck the monster's midsection, the sharp point impaling it in a rush of blood and gore. There the salamander hung for several painful moments before the earth shrank back on itself, leaving the carcass lying haphazardly upon the red slicked ground. As Ardeth dismounted, nearly breaking her ankle in the process and hurrying to the knight's side, the body of their foe turned to ash and melted into the soil. 

"Salome! Are you alright?" she exclaimed, kneeling at his side, one arm coming around his shoulders as he pushed himself into a sitting position. 

"I can definitely say I have been better," he grunted. "One of that salamander's claws found my arm, I think..." 

Ardeth checked his right arm, and sure enough, the material of his jacket had been shredded, the talon of the beast driving just deep enough to cut the leather armor beneath. Blood oozed from the gash, causing the female's stomach to roll over on itself. 

"Get one of the small bottles from your pack, one of the ones I gave you before leaving Brass Castle," Salome instructed, teeth gritted in pain. 

Digging through her pack, Ardeth located the object he'd requested - a tiny bottle containing a dark green liquid. Wrapping her arm around Salome to help support him, she yanked the cork from the bottle with her teeth and put the bottle into his good hand. The knight quaffed the potion in one shot and shut his eyes, exhaling sharply. 

"It will take a few minutes," he said after a moment. "By my side until then?" 

Ardeth nodded. "As you wish." 

Bit by bit, the healing potion worked its way through Salome's system and to the wound, mending it as only magic could manage. The bleeding ceased first, and then the flesh began to pull together - a bit painful, but not unbearable. As the blood coagulated and the injury sealed up to a mere red line across his arm, Salome sat foward on his own, gaze falling on his companion. 

"Thank you," he said, a smile passing over his features. "Now do you see why I gave you the rune?" 

"Yes..." Ardeth cast her own eyes to the ground, shamed. "But I nearly failed you. I didn't know how to use it." 

"There is something to be said for the power of desperation and conviction, combined. You did well." 

"Thank you." She managed to meet his gaze again, still feeling inadequate for the power she carried, but knowing her determination had been what mattered in the end. 

Salome sighed, turning away a moment to search out his missing steed. The horse lingered further down the road, afraid, but too attached to its owner to completely run off. 

"We best collect my horse and use my water rune on him to heal him up," the tactician decided as he got to his feet. 

Ardeth stood and followed, a smile finding its way into her expression, bit by bit, as they walked. She never imagined receiving praise from a knight would mean much to her, but Salome's words cheered and encouraged her in ways she had not felt since first learning to ride on her own. It was like finding freedom, again. For the first time in a long while, she forgot about her handicap for a bit. 

***

Roland made his way down the halls of Brass Castle towards the dormitories, a young man barely turned seventeen years of age following at his heels. Head covered in tousled auburn hair, the fellow was dressed in a newly fitted clothing squire's uniform. Blue eyes reflecting both his excitement and anxiety, he carried a pack containing some of his most valued possessions. The elf knight impressed the young man in almost every way, and he half feared he would fail to live up to the famed archer's expectations. 

The elf, meanwhile, took everything in stride. Roland had hand picked his new squire out of the ranks of aspiring archers and swordsman on the castle's practice grounds - youths who had been recently sent off to join the ranks of the knights. Many would eventually find places as aides, but few expected to earn a place alongside one of the Six. This particular fellow, a lanky, almost gangly lad named Wesley, had been one of the top archers during Roland's given tests. Able to loose more arrows with greater accuracy than the rest, Wesley had the potential to become a great knight, perhaps as good as Roland himself if the lad trained with dedication. 

"Your new quarters are here in the squires dormitories," Roland explained shortly as they halted before a wooden door, the brass handle well polished. "All squires share rooms with one other of their own, so I expect you to treat your companion with respect." 

"Yes, sir," Wesley acknowledged, forcing himself to look the knight in the face. 

"You will be sharing space with Sir Borus' squire, Cedric, and I expect he will do his best to show you equal respect and give you help, should you need it." Roland rapped his knuckles on the door, and a moment later, it swung inward, the squire of the Swordsman of Rage peering out. "Cedric, this is your new room mate, Wesley." 

"Oh, good to meet you," Cedric responded, opening the door further and offering one hand to his new comrade. 

"A pleasure to meet you, sir," the other replied, shaking the elder squire's hand and putting on a friendly, albeit nervous smile. 

"Well, you don't have to call me 'sir'! I am still a squire, too, after all," Cedric chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "Any other orders, Sir Roland?" 

"None for now. Just stick with Wesley and answer any questions he may have," the elf instructed as he turned to take his leave. "I will be in the study, should you have need of me." 

Ushering the new charge into the room, Cedric showed the fellow to his bed and where he could stash his belongings. Each dormitory room was roughly the same size and shape, with a rug covered stone floor and two bed, one bumped up against each wall to the left and right as one entered. A single bookcase stood against the back wall between the beds, and in this case, held several tomes and little knick-knacks belonging to the elder squire. A set of tall, wooden dressers leaned on the near wall at the foot of each bed, and tacked upon Cedric's were letters from his family. 

"So you managed to earn Sir Roland's respect?" Cedric commented, sitting down on his own bed and leaning back on his hands. His pale blue eyes observed his new roommate with a critical, but not unfriendly manner. "Must have been quite the show you put on for him. How old are you?" 

"I just turned seventeen last week." Wesley busied himself with putting away what clothes he had brought, hanging each item neatly in his dresser. "My parents had me sent here a while back to see if I was worthy to become a squire, and I guess I am." 

"Nineteen, myself. I became a squire about your age, too." 

"Sir Roland only tested my archery skills. Did Sir Borus test your swordsmanship?" 

"Some." Cedric leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, a mischievous smile appearing on his face. "But between you and I, I half earned his respect by nearly drinking him under the table!" 

The younger man blinked in surprise, jaw dropping half open. "Surely you jest?" 

"Well, perhaps a little," he admitted, then laughed. "I did go down, but not after the other three candidates for the position did. Sir Borus had taken us all out hunting that day, and we went drinking afterwards. My parents would skin me alive if they knew their underage boy had gotten into the kitchen's goods, but it was all in good fun." 

"I hear Sir Percival can also hold his alcohol quite well. Is that true?" 

"Indeed. Occasionally, he and Sir Borus hold a contest. The last time, Sir Percival took the win, but only because my master had not eaten much before." Cedric brushed a strand of raven black hair from his face before simply running both his hands through his hair with a deep sigh. "Anyway, welcome to being a squire, my friend. I hope your luck will be as good as mine has, so far." 

Wesley finished his unpacking and took a seat on his bed, gaze wandering to the half empty bookshelves. Dust free patterns indicated that items once kept on the wooden surfaces had recently been cleared away. "Do you mind if I ask what happened to your previous room mate?" 

"It's no secret," the other man replied, smile slowly fading. "Sir Roland's previous squire, Elias, was injured during the failed peace talks. He lost one leg to infection, and was sent home." 

"I'm sorry to hear it." 

"Personally, I'm just glad to know he survived. Sir Salome's squire, Garret, was not quite so fortunate, but these are the dangers we all face. I suppose I tell you this now, so you can change your mind about serving if you want." 

The younger fellow sat in silence for several moments, thinking. Cedric, in the meantime, fetched a sheet of parchment from his dresser, along with a bottle of ink and a quill. Backing the paper with a book, he settled down on his bed, cross-legged, and began to write. 

"A letter home," Cedric explained before his companion could ask. "Elias and I were always good about keeping in touch with our folks, and we would often send out all our letters on the same day so the same messenger could deliver them." 

Wesley watched him write a beat or two more before imitating his fellow. Borus' squire nodded to himself in approval. This one learned quickly. 

"My father will be excited to know I have become a squire so quickly," the younger said thoughtfully. "Goddess knows he would want my hide if I waited too long to tell him, though! So how often do you write?" 

"Every few weeks, or so. My folks like to know I eat well, and that Sir Borus has been good to me." 

"I take it you leave out the bits about drinking contests?" Wesley arched an eyebrow, grinning. 

Cedric chuckled, glad to know the man had a sense of humor. "Indeed. I also don't give them too awful much information on what battles I do get involved in. No sense in them worrying themselves sick." 

Nodding in agreement, Roland's new charge paused in his writing. "Although I suppose keeping the word about the Harmonian army quiet will be useless?" 

"Most likely, since gossip spreads quicker than anything truthful. By the way, Elias and I are both from Vinay del Zexay, and depending on where your family lives, we may not be able to use the same messenger on the same day. Where are you from?" 

A proud smile lit up Wesley's boyish face. "I have my roots with the Swordsman of Gale. I grew up in Iksay!" 

***

The sun set, and Iksay burned. Percival knelt by a young woman, his bloodied, armored hand supporting her head, her vacant eyes unseeing. Lowering her to the ground as the flames leapt high around them, the knight gritted his teeth, eyes burning with tears. 

Born and raised in Iksay, Percival knew the simple life as a child, and often enjoyed returning home to visit with the people he'd known as friends and neighbors for half his life. Now, as a result of the war with the Grassland tribes, the Lizard and Karayan clans had attacked Iksay. Burning and destroying as they went, many had already fallen. Here and there, as he stood up, Percival could see the charred remains of various victims, ranging from as young as a five to as old as sixty-five. Weapon in hand, the outraged Swordsman of Gale turned his gaze to a pair of Karayan warriors who stood over the body of a dead merchant. 

Like a silver and orange adorned blur cutting through the flames, the knight flew at the two, blade ripping into the gut of the nearest and shattering the sword of the second as their weapons clashed. Hurling his foe backwards, Percival reminded himself that he was an honor bound warrior, but at the same time, these people had slaughtered his kind like animals. Sorrow and fury won out, and Percival pressed the attack. His blade penetrated the right side of the Karayan, the air escaping his punctured lung in a rush. Wrenching the sword to one side, the knight tore it free, rending his enemy near in two. 

Drawing in breath to steady himself, the Swordsman of Gale moved to wipe the hot tears from his eyes, only to find his gloves stained with fresh crimson - the blood runner of his sword had directed the flow of liquid down over his hands. Face now marked in red as if decorated with war paint, Percival tried to force his rage down and managed to do so by sheer will alone. But even fully within control of himself, that did not change his mission. Iksay continued to burn, and its people were dying. 

Two of the Lizard Clan rushed to meet the Zexen knight, and he obliged them. Sword leading, Percival leapt to the attack... 

***

Exhausted upon her return to Brass Castle, Ardeth had managed to accomplish little more than a bath, a change of clothes and a quick dinner before crawling into bed in her quarters. Still living in the servants' dorms, she was grateful that no one shared the room with her, despite there being two singles beds in the small space. But shortly after midnight, she was brought around by shouting in the halls. 

Too curious to hold off on knowing what was up until morning, the woman pulled on her tunic and breeches, strapping her brace over his bare right foot before edging outside. A few squires went running by, and she managed to get a hold of Borus' aide before he could slide by. 

"Cedric! What's going on?" she exclaimed, one hand gripping his arm. 

"Lady Chris and Lord Percival have returned, but Iksay has been attacked!" came the hurried response before he tore free and ran on, calling back as he left the hall. "Vengeance from the Lizard and Karayan Clans!" 

Leaning on the doorframe, Ardeth shook her head. When would the killing end? Couldn't anyone see this was nothing but a vicious cycle? Sighing, she decided to wait until morning for further news and went back inside her quarters to call it a night for the second time when she heard a shout of profanity from down the hall. Peering around her door, Ardeth saw a young man down the way, kneeling on the stone floor, his hands clenched into fists in his lap. 

"Are you alright?" Limping towards the fellow, she noticed tears dripping onto his clothes. 

"No!" came the choked reply, the youth refusing to look up at her. "My home... my home has been burned! My parents might be dead!" 

"Come on, get up." Ardeth took him by one arm, hauling him reluctantly to his feet. He seemed ashamed to be weeping, but could do little to hide it. "You can't be sure of anything until a report of casualties is issued." 

"I...I am sorry," the squire managed to say, eyes finally meeting hers. "I only became a knight's aide today, and hoped to send a letter to my family tomorrow about the good news. To think they may never get it..." 

"Who promoted you?" 

"Sir Roland. Why?" He wiped his eyes with his free hand, struggling to maintain some control over his emotions. 

"Knowing the elf, he will help you out if something has happened to your kin," she explained, forcing a reassuring smile. "But there is little sense in losing your head before you know for sure." 

"'The elf'? M'lady, you shouldn't-" 

"Speak so lightly of Mighty Sir Roland, famed archer of the Zexen Knights?" Ardeth interrupted, smile turning to a smirk. "My brother is his former squire, and I know the elf well enough. He will drill the hell out of you to whip you into shape, but he is a kind fellow at heart. Now get on your way and meet up with him and the other knights." 

The squire nodded, and took a few steps down the hall before turning back to the book keeping assistant. "I am sorry about your brother, by the way. He must be a valiant man." 

"He is, and I expect you to fill his shoes," she replied, half teasing. "What's your name?" 

"Wesley. And yours?" 

"Ardeth. Book keeping assistant to Sir Salome." 

He bowed his head again, this time managing a faint smile. "Thank you, Ardeth. I will certainly try." 

As the female watched Wesley make his way down the hall at a quick jog, she mulled over the latest events. It seemed no matter where one lived, one could fully expect to be effected by the war. Concern for her own family crept over her. Vinay del Zexay would most likely be the last place to see open warfare, but the stakes had recently been raised with the appearance of the Harmonian army. It was then Ardeth knew regardless of whether or not the Council could be stopped, as Salome hoped was possible with more evidence, greater suffering was yet to come. Why should Harmonia cease its advancement, even if its allies in the Council were no longer in power? That would simply be an excuse to wage a full-scale war.... 

**********

_End Notes: Whew, another chapter out. The way I'm working this out, however, is that I'm actually pretty far ahead into the story while I'm keeping the posts back a little. I have had issues in the past with completing long stories, so I figure if I'm always a few chapters ahead, I'll be able to keep posting while I write and work the rest out. _

My apologies to the Leo fans for not having him in this fic as much as I would like. He seems to be difficult for me to write, but hopefully I can make that up a bit when it comes time for him and Percival to deal with the trouble at Budehuc Castle. I also promise more from Borus further down the line, and a few more lesser Suiko III characters will also start to see some action. I'll just leave you guessing as to who I mean until that point in time. :) 


	7. Twice Born Chapter 7

_

Disclaimer: Genso Suikoden III and all related characters are copyright to their original creator(s). Ardeth Chapel and related OC guests copyright C.R. Majors.

_

**"Twice Born - Chapter 7"**

Late the following morning, Ardeth sat at one of the smaller tables in Salome's study, recording a stack of receipts into one of his account books. Such tedious work usually drove her up the walls after only an hour or so, but at the moment, she was more than glad for some peace and quiet. Her morning had consisted of trying to get breakfast in the crowded dining hall, which had been packed with knights, squires and guards, all yammering on about the attack on Iksay. In addition, Lady Chris had left before sunup, and apparently, no one had seen her actually leave the castle. Ardeth, herself, was fairly certain that could not possibly be, what with how close an eye both the remaining Six and her squire kept on her. Some women might have envied the Silver Maiden for all the attention she received (and rarely responded to), but not Ardeth. More respect would be nice, but personal space was a must for the twenty six year old. As for poor Wesley, he had been taken to Iksay by Roland, both determined to see the village and discover the actual losses. 

The brass knob on the door leading to the main hallway turned, and the female glanced up from her work to see Salome entering, closely followed by Leo and Percival. 

"The Council got wind of this a few days ago, and apparently isn't happy with it," Leo was saying as the trio walked to Salome's desk, where the tactician took a seat. "Their orders are to ride out to the castle and investigate the situation." 

"Only investigate?" Salome responded, one eyebrow raised. "It would seem to me that if Budehuc is running what they consider to be an illegal trade agreement, they would send a cease and desist order along with the two of you." 

Ardeth continued to work while more or less eavesdropping. The knights ignored her for the most part, and if Salome thought the matter important enough in regards to his aide, he would explain any missing details to Ardeth at a later time. 

"The messenger did deliver that, yes. However, we are only to serve it should the master of the castle fail to obey the 'request' to desist," Percival explained, shrugging. 

"If they intend to further provoke the Grassland tribes with this, they will succeed," Salome muttered thoughtfully, fingers steepled before him, elbows resting on the desk. "This, following the attack on Iksay, is more than bad timing." 

"The claim from the castle master is that the land the castle sits on is a free trade area, belonging to neither the Federation, nor to the Grasslands, or so it has been heard," Percival went on. "Perhaps research is in order?" 

"Even if that is so, and what you found about the Council is true, Salome, what can be done to stop this?" the tank of a man beside the Swordsman of Gale asked, arms folded over his broad chest. 

The strategist shrugged a bit. "It depends on what my contacts continue to find in the capital. If specific names can be found, and evidence supporting the claims I have made, action may be taken utilizing the support of the uncorrupted end of the Council." 

"I hope something can be done, Salome," Percival added before he and Leo took their leave. "I grow weary of trading blows with the Grasslanders, and if the lot of us are being used as pawns, I want to see justice served. People are dying due to such power games. People I've known for years died as of last night!" 

A few moments of silence passed after the study door had been shut, once again. Exhaling slowly, Salome looked to his assistant. 

"So did you catch all that?" 

Ardeth was more than glad to pull her attention from the receipts to meet her employer's gaze. "It was a bit hard not to... What's all this about a castle and free trade?" 

"There lies to the northwest of here an old castle by the name of Budehuc," he replied, inclining his head in the mentioned direction briefly. "Apparently, the master of this castle is leaving the land open to all, no matter their ancestry. In addition, he is allowing businesses to set up there, perhaps taking away from the Federation's revenue, since no taxes would need to be charged for our side. Most all of the funds gained via the businesses there either stay with the owners themselves, or are being used to support the castle, alone." 

"I take it someone tried to collect taxes from the business owners, recently, and failed?" 

"Perhaps, or perhaps word got around quickly on its own," Salome replied. "Either way, we now have a squabble over that land on our hands." 

"No offense, m'lord, but there are some days, recently, where I would like to be able to say I hail from Tinto or the Toran Republic," Ardeth sighed, frowning. 

The knight merely chuckled. "All this scrambling and fighting over lands and rights does get tiring, and is reaching the point of becoming childish at the cost of lives, so no offense taken. Besides, thinking on it, I really am only Zexen by my knighthood." 

"It actually amazes me you can say that so lightly..." 

"Oh?" Salome's brows raised a bit before a small smile crossed his face. "My personal stance on the matter is that a knight is a knight by a code of honor. In the end, when faced with a decision between right and wrong, does it truly matter what country or territory one serves? To be honest, my loyalty was solely for the Federation to begin with, but more recent events have proven that one needs work towards what is right by honor, no matter ancestry or affiliation." 

Ardeth nodded, tapping the near dry quill on her parchment a moment. Somehow, the knight's reasoning did not surprise her, once she considered it carefully. After all, loyalty to the people and loyalty to the government could be too different things when one clashed with the other. "That seems logical. And the gray area between right and wrong? What about that?" 

"The code of honor guides in matters of right and wrong, black and white. When it comes to making a decision in the gray area, one must make that based upon one's own standards and morals. At some point in their lives, all people must decide what is or is not important to them, and by what degree. These decisions create our futures and determine what sort of people we are, inside. One must fight for what one really believes in, despite what others may think. That is simply the order of things." 

"Do you...ever find it difficult to fight for what you believe, especially if there may be repercussions?" 

"Life would be too easy, otherwise, but the worth of one's heart is often determined by tough choices." He offered a gentle smile as he stood up. "And now I offer you a choice." 

"Oh?" she said, blinking as he walked over to her table. 

"Yes," Salome replied, holding out one hand to her. "Would you like to remain here and continue on the books a bit longer, or accompany me to lunch?" 

"What sort of a tough choice is that?" Ardeth exclaimed with a grin, placing her hand in his and allowing him to pull her to her feet. "If I stare at these books much longer, I'll go cross-eyed!" 

The knight chuckled, taking her arm in his as they left the study. "Come then, m'lady and we will lay siege to the dining hall, and afterwords, I believe a raid on the historical notes section to sort out Budehuc's troubles in order!" 

Ardeth laughed, allowing him to keep her arm in his possession. Salome's sense of humor could be quite unexpected, but it made the book keeping less of a chore and lightened the mood a little in the face of troubled times. 

***

The setting sun found Wesley perched on the weather worn fence surrounding the largest windmill in Iksay, tear filled eyes watching as the sky turned to hues of gold and pink. In his hand, he held a single red rose, one of the ones he and his mother had heaped upon the freshly filled grave of his father. An only child, the young man had been forced to bear the weight of both his own grief and his mother's as she wept into the tunic cloth covering his right shoulder. The village behind him lay in half ruin, buildings charred and farming equipment scattered and broken. 

The tall Zexen Knight noted the slouch in the squire's posture as he ascended the low, sloping hill to the windmill, the evening breeze ruffling his short cut hair just a bit. Roland paused a few moments before approaching the youth, mind wandering back over the funeral ceremonies they had both witnessed throughout the day. Too many lives had been cut short, many of them women and children who had been unable to defend themselves. Some of the men who had perished tried to fight for their loved ones, and paid the price. One such man was Wesley's father. According to the villagers, the elder man's body had been found laying across that of a fallen Karayan, the Iksay native managing to deal a death blow to his enemy with only a pitchfork for a weapon. He died valiantly, but it was death, nonetheless. 

As Roland came to stand alongside his squire, hands moving to rest atop the highest wooden bar of the fence, Wesley glanced at his master once before returning his gaze to the fields of partially burned crops. 

"They say," the younger began, struggling to maintain his voice and his dignity, "that sometimes things happen that force you to grow up. Force you to change. I know I am not perfect, but I could have lived without this happening." 

"We all could have," the elf replied, his steady voice maintained out of practice in the face of tragedy. "I do sometimes wonder myself why I and others have survived, while good men and women have not." 

"Cedric asked me yesterday if I thought I could handle this responsibility, this training," Wesley went on, fidgeting with the flower in his hands. "I admit I was uncertain, but if this is how things are to be, what choice have I? ...is this the fate of all squires and knights, m'lord? To fight and die in hopes that others will not have to?" 

Roland exhaled deeply, silent for a moment before offering an answer. "A good knight will seek ways to solve problems without the use of violence, or so I have been told. We stand between the people and those that would harm them, but even I have yet to learn where the line has been drawn, or if it even exists." 

"The knights have not been following that practice, have they...?" 

"No, and perhaps it is one reason the fighting continues." The archer shifted his gaze to the young man as he climbed down off the fence. 

"You said you were not sure the line dividing us all even existed?" Wesley put one hand upon the fence, the other still clasping the rose between thorns as he faced his master. "Perhaps it does? Perhaps we have problems because it is there? ...is there a way to erase the line?" 

Roland allowed a soft chuckle to escape him. "And perhaps you are better suited to Salome as a squire. This sort of discussion is his territory." 

Panic entered the younger fellow's eyes. "You...you would dismiss me, m'lord?" 

"No, for I have not chosen poorly. I see in you a passion for humanity that will take you far as a knight. It is something I lacked at your age, and had to learn over time." 

"M'lord is very kind to say such things to a man so weak of heart." 

"You say this because you mourn your father's passing, or because you fear for the future?" 

Wesley bowed his head, eyes cast to the ground. "Both." 

"Courage is not the lack of fear, but rather heroic acts in spite of fear," the knight reminded, reaching over to place one hand on his companion's shoulder in a gesture of reassurance. Roland recalled having rare conversations such as this with Elias, and felt guilty for not having them more often. Ardeth's brother had cherished moments such as these, due to the elf's tendency to distance himself from others, but with uncertainty of survival pressing on all sides, he wondered if it was time to change things. "You have no reason to be ashamed, Wesley, so long as you act with honor. I think we have much to teach one another, and so long as we are true to who we are, our path remains open." 

The squire looked up at him through glassy eyes, the tiniest of smiles peeking through his wilted expression. He reached up, one hand resting on the knight's arm. "Forgive me, m'lord." 

Before Roland could react to the sudden request, the squire had thrown his arms around the knight in an embrace, one arm wrapping under his right arm and the other over his left shoulder the way one warrior might greet another in friendship. The elf stood rooted to the spot in shock for a moment, since while he had seen Percival and Borus do this upon occasion, usually while drunk, no one had ever dared try the same on him. But as the youth clapped him on the back once, and then twice, Roland returned the gesture of camaraderie, thumping him on the back a few times with one hand. The entire embrace only lasted a few brief moments before Wesley drew back, half expecting a reprimand. To his surprise, it never came. 

Roland arched one eyebrow, lips quirked into a small smile. "Congratulations. You got the drop on a knight of Zexen your second day in service." 

The squire allowed a faint smile to show, which broadened as his master clapped him on one shoulder. "I suppose I can feel accomplished for a moment, then?" 

"You may," the elf replied, still smirking as they walked back into the village, "but don't dwell on it for too long. We have a rough road and a tiresome fight ahead of us." 

***

Later on that same evening, a messenger arrived at Brass castle, seeking the military planner of the Zexen Knights. Salome and Ardeth had been paging through old history books in the study, seeking information on Budehuc Castle when their visitor was announced by Louis. A lean, lanky sort of fellow with shoulder length blond hair, green eyes and dressed in the garb of a dandy entered as soon as the squire had withdrawn, greeting Salome with a traditional warrior's handclasp. Upon meeting Ardeth, he bowed and kissed her hand, almost to the woman's chagrin. Salome introduced the fellow as Thorne Harper, apparently an excellent huntsman and amateur bard. The female could hardly imagine him as the man her employer contacted in Vinay del Zexay the other day, but by all accounts, he was one in the same. 

"So good to see you again, Salome," Thorne said with a flourish as he removed his hat. "I ran into a little trouble on a trip up north and thought to come to you right away with the little problem." 

"Oh?" The strategist watched as Thorne proceeded to draw a scroll from his belt pouch. 

Ardeth would have imagined a man like Salome to have little patience for this dandy-esque huntsman, but she supposed they were well enough acquainted to the point of tolerance...or perhaps mild amusement. 

"Indeed! Ran into this nervous chap in one of the forests, and he seemed somewhat lost, so I paused to give him a hand," their guest continued, waiting to hand over the item until he had finished his explanation. "Well, when the man went to pull out his map, he dropped something. Turns out it was a pendant crest for, of all things, Holy Harmonia!" 

Salome took the parchment as Thorne surrendered it, finally, and unrolled it. After a few moments of scanning the writing upon the piece of paper, his eyes widened. "This is-" 

"Exactly what you had wanted? Quite lucky to have me as your man in the field, you are!" Thorne interrupted with a grin. 

Ardeth managed to get a quick look at the parchment from where she stood beside Salome, and noticed the mark of the Zexen Council at the top, but that it was addressed to someone named Dios. 

"What happened to the messenger?" the tactician asked, brow furrowing. 

"Messy matter, that! You see, when the fellow gave himself away, I tried to apprehend him for questioning, but he preferred to fight, and well..." Thorne shrugged, although the gesture was more casual than Ardeth would have expected from a man who'd just killed someone. 

Salome nodded, raising an eyebrow. "And the body?" 

"The river," came the reply. "After I searched it and found that bit of information, of course." 

"You know I don't approve of such tactics when so much is at stake," the knight admonished, "but I suppose there is little point in arguing the matter, now. Such is the risk of working with you, Thorne." 

"You wound me!" The huntsman's smile was sly. "Oh, and you may also want this..." 

The Harmonian crest exchanged hands, the strategist eying it for a moment before handing it over to his assistant to hold. 

"Lady Meredith has your payment for you in the capital at her jewelry shop, but I will add to the sum now for an additional favor," Salome said after a moment's thought. "I need a message delivered." 

The other looked a bit insulted. "I'm not exactly an errand boy, m'lord, but I suppose I can do you this favor for the extra sum. ...this will involve making things more difficult for Harmonia, will it not?" 

"Indeed." 

"Oh, count me in, then." 

As soon as the huntsman had taken his leave, Salome's message in hand, Ardeth turned to the knight, an annoyed look playing across her face. "How in the nine hells do you put up with that man?" 

"Not easily," Salome admitted, although he forced a small smile. "But when I do need to deal with him, he always comes through with what is needed." 

"So what's the plan now?" she asked, setting the crest down on the desk and watching as her employer pulled a second sheet of parchment. 

"We send this message to Vinay del Zexay with the evidence," he replied, scrawling out a letter. "Unfortunately, I will not be able to take it, myself. Providing Borus is bored, perhaps he can deliver it." 

Inwardly, Ardeth felt a twinge of disappointment as Salome passed her over in favor of sending one of his fellows. However, she supposed the evidence would be safer with a knight, as opposed to her, since she could barely fight. In addition, the Council would probably be more willing to listen to one of their own soldiers than to some measely book keeping assistant. 

"So why are you unable to deliver it in person?" she questioned. 

"Because I will be heading in another direction, entirely, come tomorrow morning. The message I asked Thorne to deliver will bring us a tentative ally, and I must meet him away from Brass Castle." 

"Just 'I'? Not 'we'?" 

Salome paused, setting his quill aside a moment as he glanced up at the woman by his desk. "Unfortunately, yes. The trip will present hazards I don't think you would be able to handle. More than likely, I will take one of the other knight's squires to assist me, should I need the back up." 

Taken aback by this, Ardeth did her best to mask her injury. Granted, it most likely would be a dangerous trip, yet she had grown fond of being at her employer's side. Surely he knew this? Perhaps it was childish to feel as though he were brushing aside her overall importance, but Ardeth did not relish the idea of being left behind. "And...what should I do in your absence?" 

"I still have more receipts that need to be entered, and if you wish, you can tidy up around the study a little. Otherwise, perhaps take a little time for yourself and go out riding," he suggested, somewhat distracted as he continued to write, quill tip scratching across the parchment. 

She nodded, a lump forming in the back of her throat. His response came off as orders to a maid, whether he knew it, or not. Perhaps Ardeth had only imagined their established friendship. The more she thought about it, the more that seemed a reasonable explanation, since Salome had only known her for about a week, and he was there to be her employer, not her friend, necessarily. Business was business. Yet, what of his behavior in Vinay del Zexay? Ardeth remained confused, unable to work it all out in her head at the moment, yet feeling as though she had built up expectations that would never be met. "As you wish, m'lord. Might I be excused for the evening?" 

"So soon?" He looked up again, this time his gaze searching the position of the sun outside the windows, which was starting to dip below the horizon. "Oh, lost track of the time, again. Yes, if you would like to, you may go." 

"Thank you. Good evening to you, m'lord." Ardeth's eyes met his as she shoved all her feelings into background for the moment, defying her own weakness when it came to the knight. 

Turning away, she headed out of the study with a light sigh and shut the door behind her. Salome sat at his desk a few moments following her departure, tapping the quill on one corner of the parchment a few times. It was unusual for his assistant to ask for her nightly dismissal, but it must have been brought on by the fact she couldn't accompany him to the North Caverns, he decided. While he meant no insult, he could by no means take someone so defenseless into such a dangerous location. The tactician recalled Garret's reactions to being told he needed to stay behind at times, how the lad would sulk and retreat into writing poetry, of all things. Perhaps this was much the same, even though Ardeth was older and more mature. While she did not argue the way Garret used to, she still showed signs of disappointment, and the knight fully admitted to a sense of loss on the matter, himself. Salome had grown fond of her companionship. 

***

Ardeth did not go down to the dining hall, nor did she return to her quarters. Instead, she sought out a place where no one was likely to find and disturb her. By chance, she managed to locate the stairs leading to one section of the west wing ramparts. Climbing them proved difficult, but frustration drove the female up and out onto the cold stone castle wall and roof. Limping to the edge, the colors of the setting sun catching auburn highlights in her hair, she settled down to sulk once she knew for certain no one else occupied her little hiding place. 

Leaning on the wall, arms resting on the flat stone surface and head lolling against one forearm, she sighed heavily. On the one hand, she felt as though Salome had pushed her aside, forgetting her overall worth. Yet, on the other, he insisted she remain at the castle for her own safety, which made sense. Or, in the end, had the journey to Vinay del Zexay proved troublesome to the knight when it came to looking after her? Well, no, that couldn't be true, either, since without her, he might likely be dead. She found herself unable to weigh her worth exactly in her employer's eyes, and that left her feeling more empty than she cared to admit. All her life, she had struggled to prove herself, even to her own parents, and for the cripple, the road was long and plagued with various obstacles. Yet, why sulk so much over a man she had only been acquainted with for a week? Unable to find an exact answer, the woman simply settled for the fact that she liked being around Salome, assuming he appreciated her company. 

There Ardeth remained for sometime, watching as the guards milled around on the bridge leading into the castle, merchants coming and going on wooden carts and nobles in cabriolets. Not long after the sun had fully set, two horses raced out of the castle, carrying Borus and Cedric southwest towards Vinay del Zexay. More than likely, they carried the Harmonian seal, scroll and letter with them. 

Suddenly, the woman got the uncomfortable feeing she was being closely observed. The hair on her neck standing up, prickles sliding up and down her spine, she raised her head and slowly glanced over one shoulder. At first, there appeared to be no one there. However, upon closer inspection of the shadows nearest the rampart tower, Ardeth noticed, to her horror, a glint of yellow light. 

It hit her squarely, one wiry limb wrapping around her waist, pinning one of her arms down, the other bringing a dusk colored, clawed hand over her mouth. Shadows closed in around her, and unable to scream, Ardeth attempted to struggle, but her assailant proved too powerful. 

"Shhhh..." 

The female ceased her writhing, aware that the thing's head was right next to her own, its mouth by her right ear. A low giggling followed the warning to be silent. 

"Don't scream," the voice warned, sounding more mischievous than anything. "This is fun, but screams will bring more entertainment than I would care for!" 

That did little to comfort the trapped female. For several tense moments, the pair remained motionless. Finally, the voice spoke again. 

"Heh... Little fun there is in staying like this, yes? I'll let you go, but don't scream and I won't have to kill you." 

More mirth followed, this time in the form of airy, soft chuckling. Slowly, the hand slid away from Ardeth's mouth and the arm around her midsection pulled back. The shadows also fled, and as they did so, she saw that they were not mere black shapes, but wings, their edges slightly tattered. The moment she had been completely released, Ardeth scrambled back and away over the ground and away from her captor, who crouched before her, one eye fixed to her two. 

Her breath caught in her throat. A Winghorder. She had only heard stories about them, and if this one was anything to judge the rest by, she could do without meeting one ever again. A wry smile appeared on the creature's face, made more disturbing by oversized canines. 

"What...what are you doing here?" she managed to get out, causing the Winghorder to giggle a bit more. 

"Heh heh, looking for Budehuc Castle," came the almost cheerful response. "But this is Brass Castle, isn't it? Wrong castle, but you looked like you needed a good scare." 

Ardeth's eyes narrowed. She _needed_ a scare? What kind of maniac was this...this thing? "You probably took an entire year off my life, you sick bastard!" 

Disappointment flooded his features. "Only a year?" 

"Look, why don't you fly off to the other castle, now?" she suggested, hoping that since the fellow had his chance to scare her, he would simply leave. 

"No, not yet..." The chuckling began again as he started to creep towards her on all fours. "This is too much fun!" 

By the goddess, what was _wrong_ with this pscyhopath? Ardeth tried to back further up, impeded by her handicap. "Get the hell away from me, or the guards will find out you're up here!" 

"Hmph." He halted, crouching down again and looking disgruntled, like a child whose favorite toy had been confiscated. "Fine. What's your name?" 

"Why should I give it to you after you attacked me?" she demanded in reply. 

"Darn. So you don't like me." The Winghorder pouted, then snickered, turning a half playful grin upon the woman. 

"No, I don't!" 

"Then I will give you my name!" 

"What makes you think I want yours?" she retorted, almost too busy in her argument with the creature to realize she had yet to gain her feet. 

"So you'll know what to scream and who to plea to while I scalp you?" The low, almost evil chuckling had begun again. 

Ardeth stared at him in horror. At this, he fell into new fits of insane giggling. Then, with the reflexes of a cat, he was upon her, yet again, pinning her to the ground and his fanged smile in her face. 

"YOUR name, please." 

"Ar... Ardeth!" she finally obliged, green eyes staring up at his wickedly amused visage. 

"So pretty!" he exalted, malicious grin becoming sheepish. "Landis." 

"I wish I could say it was a pleasure to meet you, Landis, but you already ruined that," Ardeth managed to get out. "And are you going to kill me, or not? If so, quit toying with me and just get on with it!" 

Her own show of bravado surprised her, but the Winghorder looked insulted. 

"Maybe I don't feel like killing you today," he sniffed derisively, drawing back into his crouch on all fours. "You're more fun alive, anyway." 

"Oh, thanks a lot!" 

"What are you doing up here, anyway?" Landis asked, put off his own insanity for a moment. "Going to jump, were you?" 

The woman regarded her unwelcome guest with disgust. "Jump? As in commit suicide? Whatever for?" 

"Oh." Again, he appeared disappointed. "I have seen men drown themselves, and fall on their own swords, but I have never seen someone leap from a castle wall. ...or, there was that one time, but I _pushed_ him. Do you think men and women hit the ground differently, or no?" 

Ardeth could only stare back, aghast. 

"Hee hee hee! You look so funny when you're surprised!" Landis giggled. 

"Look," the knight's assistant stated, finally gaining her feet, "I am heading back inside, so you can take off and go to Budehuc. I grow weary of this childishness." 

"But...but..." 

"Ungh!" Turning away, Ardeth began to limp back towards the stairwell. Perhaps if Landis made it to Budehuc, he would try to the same tricks on a certain pair of knights and be beaten soundly for it. The thought was more malicious than she thought herself capable of, considering she had only known the creature for a few minutes, but his downright obnoxious behavior probably warranted some sort of punishment. However, she had only gotten a few steps towards freedom when a pair of arms and a set of wings wrapped around her from behind, the head of the flier resting on her right shoulder. "Let go of me!" 

"But I love you so, little sister!" he cooed before giggling in her ear. "Come back tomorrow night, and I can tell you ghost stories!" 

Teeth gritted, the female figured the only way out of the distasteful situation was to oblige the freak holding her prisoner. "If I say 'yes', will you release me?" 

"Promise?" Landis asked, hopeful. "Promise me on something near and dear to you! Promise me on whatever it was that had my little lovely sister so miserable!" 

Ardeth sighed, thinking back to Salome, again. At least, if he had unintentionally managed to do one thing, the crazy, death obsessed Winghorder had distracted her from a mix of confusion and low self esteem. She mulled over her captor's request for a promise, if just to humor him, and one thing she did find herself certain of, however, was that she wished Salome to cherish her friendship as much as she treasured his company. "I promise you on my friendship with a knight." 

"The man you love? Eww, mushy," Landis blanched before releasing the woman, wings folding down upon his back. 

The rider flushed a deep shade of red. "A friend! Only a friend!" 

"Sure, sure," the one-eyed fellow said with a snicker. "And my mother was an angel!" 

"By the goddess, you can be so annoying... Leave off until tomorrow night," she insisted, intent on diverting his attention from her problems with Salome. As for the Winghorder, heaven knew she would have the time to kill tomorrow, although she doubted she would wish to spend it with him. "You can tell me ghost stories then." 

"Yes, tomorrow!" With that, Landis leapt up onto the wall edge with the astounding agility and flipped off into mid air, wings fanning open. "The Grim Reaper favors you, little sister!" 

And then he had gone, out of sight, but certainly not out of mind. Ardeth exhaled slowly, trying to flush out her pent up annoyance and what could have been called mild terror. Idly, she wondered if Landis hadn't caused her to sprout a few gray hairs, on the spot. Heading inside, she realized she was alone with her problems again, and was not keen on further dealing with them. Dinner would be beyond the question - crawling into bed and calling it a day seemed in order. 

**********

_End Notes: Apologies if Landis seemed out of character at all. I ended up basing his personality somewhat off a character I used to role play a few years ago who also had the "angel of death" complex going for him. At least the Winghorder was fun to write._ :) 

_A cookie for anyone who guessed that Thorne Harper is a Forgotten Realms ref to the mage/bard character, Danilo Thann. I probably had more fun with that bit than I should have, but ah well. See you next chapter!_ :) 


	8. Twice Born Chapter 8

_

Disclaimer: Genso Suikoden III and all related characters are copyright to their original creator(s). Ardeth Chapel and related OC guests copyright C.R. Majors.

_

**"Twice Born - Chapter 8"**

After the night ride, Borus and Cedric only stayed in the former's home until sunrise, departing at first light for the Council House. While they could hardly be refused entrance, they were still made to wait several minutes before being granted audience with Councilor Williams, whom Salome assured them was their best bet in presenting the evidence. The information scraped together by the tactician's contacts seemed to indicate the fellow was free of blame, and would be the quickest to act if any of his own were found to be conspiring with Harmonia. 

"How goes the campaign at Brass Castle?" the Councilor asked the pair amiably as he ushered them into his office. He wore the clothes of a noble in colors of purple and white, gray flecked black hair brushed neatly into a conservative style. "Must be important business about if you've come back to the capital to speak with me, yourselves." 

"It is, I assure you," Borus began, refusing a seat as it was offered and preferring to stand. "Lord Salome wished a message to be personally delivered to you, and through you, to your most trust associates." 

The knight's emphasis had been particularly heavy on the word "trusted". Williams arched an eyebrow out of curiosity. 

"Oh? And where is this message?" 

Borus handed him the first scroll, sealed in wax with Salome's personal seal. He and Cedric waited in silence while the Councilor uncurled the parchment and read it. His eyes widened, and he seemed to pause and re-read the letter as if to be sure his eyes did not decieve him. 

"How can this be, and what have you to back up such serious allegations?" Williams demanded, glancing from knight to squire. 

The Swordsman of Rage withdrew the Harmonian crest from his belt pouch. "There is this, sir, found on a Council messenger heading north to where the Harmonian army is currently camped." 

Still unwilling to turn on his fellows so easily, the elder man shook his head. "So perhaps we had a traitorous messenger. Such evidence is not enough." 

"Then this will convince you, perhaps?" Borus offered him a second scroll with one eyebrow slightly raised. 

Williams eyed the knight before accepting the parchment and reading that, as well, to which end his jaw nearly dropped open. "This... How can this have happened?" 

"Perhaps that is a question that can be asked of the men involved, sir," the knight replied, maintaining a serious expression. "Good men have died, and more will perish if something isn't done soon." 

"A an emergency meeting should be arranged within the hour, although one of ours is currently dealing with the master of Budehuc Castle," the Councilman said thoughtfully, one hand rubbing his squarish chin. 

"There is a request from Lord Salome in regards to that matter, as well. Given the evidence against the accused, perhaps the investigation at Budehuc should be frozen until this situation with Harmonia can be sorted out?" 

"Yes, that may be a good idea..." Williams stood in quiet contemplation for a few moments before looking to his two guests, again. "I trust you will both be present for the meeting? Your support would be appreciated." 

"As you wish, sir." Borus offered a slight bow. 

After being dismissed for the time being, both knight and squire left the Council House and headed for a bakery across the street for something to eat, as both had missed breakfast in their hurry to get the message delivered. Borus footed the bill for them both, in an unusually good mood. 

"Impressive presentation back there, sir," Cedric complimented as they ate their scones beneath a tall maple tree near the shop. "How soon do you think word will be sent to Budehuc?" 

"Oh, we'll be sure to push that end of things along," Borus replied. "And lighten up on the brown-nosing, Cedric. I am trying to eat here, you know." 

The squire chuckled in turn, hardly offended by his master's come back. "Still, it was a job well done, you have to admit." 

Borus shrugged, a smile crossing his face. "I guess taking Sir Salome's advice on how to present helped, eh?" 

"Advice, sir?" 

"He simply told me to behave like Percival. Perhaps I should keep that in mind the next time I set my eyes on a maid, as well?" 

Cedric nearly choked. Borus clapped his aide on the back to keep him from going blue in the face, grimacing. Even the Swordsman of Rage could crack a joke from time to time, but he did not wish to lose a good squire over a remark on Percival! 

***

Sitting atop his horse, Salome gazed back at Brass Castle from start of the road that would lead into the Zexen Forest, and then north towards the caverns. Louis waited nearby, resting in the saddle of a tough little gray pony. Normally, the young squire did not ride, but the trip would require haste not obtainable by traveling on foot. 

"Something bothering you, Lord Salome?" the youth questioned, wondering why they had been hesitating for so long. 

"Many things, and more so than I would like to admit," came the reply as the knight broke his gaze from the castle to look to his borrowed squire. "Let us just say there is quite a bit on the line, and a man can ill afford mistakes." 

With that, the pair turned and rode off, the tactician feeling a twinge of guilt and sorely missing the company of his own assistant. 

***

If the day passed any slower, Ardeth was sure it would have begun moving backwards. She attempted to spend the first part of the day in the study, getting caught up on book work, but after a few hours, she found herself unable to concentrate. Again and again, her gaze strayed from the tablet before her and to the aged desk near her smaller table, the comfortable chair behind it vacant. Finally, the woman gave up completely and decided on an early lunch, even though she ended up eating very little, and then going to wander in the merchant square. When she grew weary of watching people come and go from the shops, Ardeth headed for the stables to see Jael. But even her favorite steed did little to fill the gap a good conversation with Salome had left behind. By that time, Roland and Wesley had returned, exhausted and looking downtrodden, and the woman avoided them both for those reasons. Feeling disgusted over how she seemed to be pining for a man she'd known but a week, Ardeth decided to seek out someone she originally hoped to avoid. 

Walking out onto the castle wall, the book keeper's assistant glanced around, but saw no one. Of course. After all his insistence for her to return that night, the flaky, creepy Winghorder was nowhere to be seen. 

Suddenly, the feeling she was being closely watched came over her. Turning, she found herself face to face with the pearly white fangs of death, itself. 

"Boo!" 

Landis exploded into fits of laughter as Ardeth stumbled away from him, eyes wide. "Hee hee! You scare so well, little sister!" 

"Would you quit calling me that?" she demanded in return, absolutely indignant as she made a half failed attempt to compose herself. 

"You hate the pet name?" He feigned tears, then offered a gleeful grin. "All the better!" 

Ardeth decided to channel some of her frustration at the winged freak, since he seemed to act like a glutton for punishment, anyway. "The only reason I came up here is because everyone else I usually seek for personable companionship is absent! You, my friend, are called scraping the bottom of the barrel." 

Landis considered that a moment, but the point didn't serve to dampen his spirits much. "Barrel scrapings on the ramparts, then? If you are so much better, then why are you not with them instead of with me?" 

By Jael's horn, the bastard had a point. Ardeth sat down on the stone floor, and was joined a moment later by the Winghorder, who parked his skinny posterior directly before her. 

"So we are pathetic comrades in arms!" he said with a smile, followed by a few chuckles. "I can tell you some ghost stories to wile the hours away." 

She regarded him with a sudden air of apathy. Why not? There seemed little else to do, at the moment, and company was company, even if it did have wings, an ungodly sized scythe and an unhealthy obsession with the Grim Reaper. 

"Alright. So let's hear a story, then." 

Landis clapped his clawed hands together in perverse glee. "No let downs here for frightening tales! I'll tell you about the nightshade in the nunnery..." 

***

Salome returned late that same night with Louis in tow, although long after Ardeth had gone to bed and her winged, storytelling companion had fled into the darkness, off to heaven only knew where. Weary from the long ride, he cleaned himself up before heading to the dining hall for some tea. There, he found Roland at one of the tables, taking some herbal tea for once, himself. 

"You look dead on your feet," the elf commented as his fellow knight sat down across from him. "The stable hands informed me that you left early this morning to meet with a contact. How does Louis fare?" 

"Not much better, but the lad took the ride well. He will make an excellent knight in another few years," Salome replied, managing a tired smile. "You look worn, yourself. When did you return?" 

"Earlier in the evening. It took more time than I expected to sort out the mess in Iksay." 

"And your squire?" 

Roland sipped his tea before replying, then shook his head. "Fortunately, he was an only child to begin with, but his father was lost in the attack. Wesley is taking it hard, and I cannot say I blame him. The devastation we witnessed in that town did little to set my mind at ease about any further battles we face." 

"I take it you both remained through the funeral?" Salome questioned. 

"We did. I informed Wesley's mother we were in need of more help here at Brass Castle, and she expressed interest in moving here to be closer to her son after her affairs in Iksay were settled." The elf paused, then glanced to his companion with an eyebrow raised. "We can hire her on, can we not?" 

"We can," the other agreed, impressed with Roland's generosity. "And, as of tomorrow, that castle up north the Council has been itching to get their hands on will be free territory again. Percival and Leo were sent to seize the land, but my message to the Council should rebound soon in the form of a prosecution." 

"All in a day's work, then?" the archer held up his tea cup, and Salome clinked his against it in a simple toast. "So this only leaves Harmonia, itself, to deal with?" 

"It does, but how we will go about that is still a mystery to me." 

"Don't believe in the circulating rumors about the Fire Bringer returning, eh? Cannot say I blame you. We can little depend upon a group of mercenaries led by a man who should be either very ancient or dead by present day." 

The strategist shrugged, keeping his thoughts on the matter to himself. The Flame Champion, legendary leader of the Fire Bringer, who had turned back Harmonia fifty years before, was said to have possessed a True Rune. According to the tales, the wearer of a True Rune became immortal, thus making it possible for the Flame Champion to still be alive. However, Roland was correct in that they could not expect some tremendous army of mercenaries to save the land from Harmonia's forces. Salome did his best to live by the old saying, "Hope for the best, prepare for the worst." 

"The first move will be theirs," the human of the pair said, hands clasped before him, his chin resting upon his knuckles while his elbows perched on the table top, "and then, we will follow. We have already removed their Council contacts, so we will have to see what their response will be and act accordingly." 

Roland nodded his approval, then changed the subject, suddenly. "By the way, have you chosen a new squire, yet?" 

"No..." Salome let his eyes slip shut for a moment. "To be honest with you, Roland, I think I will abstain from taking another for a while. Garret's loss still brings me guilt, and I would rather go out into battle without a squire than lead a still green village lad to his death." 

"Going to stay with only your assistant book keeper?" 

"Yes, even though I think she would follow me out into battle if I let her. The warrior blood still runs in that family's veins," he sighed, letting a small smile slip through. 

The elf smirked. "Fond of her already, are you?" 

"Roland..." 

"Merely a simple question, my friend. Only a question." 

The two sat in silence for some time after, partaking of their tea and thinking over the events of the past few days and what lay ahead. 

***

Ardeth sat up with a jolt, eyes wide as she tried to clear sleep away in a hurry. Chest still rising and falling quickly, breaths coming in short gasps, she looked to the door. Someone was pounding on it from the other side, attempting to rouse her from her slumber. Normally, she would have been irritated, but at the moment, she was grateful someone had brought her out of the nightmare she'd been suffering. In it, Harmonia had fully invaded, slaying every last knight, burning down every last town, and setting the Grasslands ablaze. For some reason, she alone had survived, standing amidst the destruction and desolation, a red bit of cloth grasped in one hand. As her head cleared, the dust and smoke from her dream borne away by the sound of the frantic knocking, Ardeth got up and pulled on her trousers under her nightshirt before answering the door. 

"Ardeth, by the goddess, I thought you'd died in your sleep!" She found herself looking into the anxious eyes of Wesley, the squire looking as though he'd run halfway through the fortress to fetch her. "Quickly, get dressed!" 

"Wesley, what's going on?" the woman demanded, but he shoved her back through the door. 

"Orders from Lord Salome!" he replied. "A woman named Erin arrived a short time ago with grave news!" 

Ardeth's heart leapt into her throat, the color draining from her face. "What? What news!?" 

Wesley could only shake his head and motion with one hand for her to get moving. Apparently, the young man did not know, and that worried her further. Yanking the door shut, she loosed a string of creative curses as she got into a change of clothes. Fully dressed, she re-emerged, only to be seized by one hand and all but dragged down the hall by the excitable squire. 

As they made their way down to the west gate, Ardeth saw that the sun had not yet risen. The sky over the horizon had begun to shift from velvet blue into the lighter tones of dawn, but it was still far too early for any of the day shift workers or guards to be awake. Roland and Salome were already by the gates, dressed in little more than dark tunics and trousers, their boots hastily pulled on over the pant legs. The elf was aiding another knight, also out of armor, as they lifted something from the back of a beat up old cart. Ardeth's right hand covered her mouth, voice coming out in a horrified shriek as she recognized their burden. 

"ELIAS!" 

Before anyone could stop her, she fell upon her brother as they set him down on a stretcher. Elias' face appeared pallid, his breathing shallow and his hair drenched in sweat. He looked no better than the night he lost his right leg. Clothes reeking of smoke and damp from an overnight rainfall, he looked the picture of a man at death's door. Salome managed to pull his assistant back as she wept, giving Roland and the other knight a chance to carry the former squire off to the medical wing with all haste. 

Nearby, Wesley attempted to pull a grieving Erin to her feet, the female weak with sorrow and exhaustion. The cart she and her sibling had taken was near to falling apart, the horse hitched to it shivering and dripping foam from a bit bruised mouth. Beside it, one of their herding dogs lay on the stone floor, fur singed and panting furiously. 

"Get the lady to the medical wing at once!" the tactician ordered the squire, who nodded and managed to get Erin moving, his guiding hand preventing her from stumbling. Turning back to his aide, the knight gripped her shoulders. "Ardeth, get a hold of yourself!" 

"What happened?!" she demanded, both hands gripping his tunic, face a mask of rage. "Who did this? Where are my parents?!" 

Salome did not answer, but rather seized one of her wrists in his hand and pulled her along as they left the gate. The two made their way to the medical wing, Ardeth trying her hardest not to shed any more tears and failing rather miserably. The scent of smoke on her brother's clothing had told her more than she needed to know, and the absence of David and Chandra had her stomach writhing about like a worm on a hook. As they caught up with the others, entering the room where Elias had been laid out on a bed, Erin ran to her elder sister, embracing her. Already at the bedside, the castle physician and one of his assistants hurried to assess the young man's situation and what could be done to reverse it. 

"Elias may not last the day," Roland reported to his fellow in a tight voice, his squire at his side. "The cold and smoke have set illness upon him." 

"The farm, it burned!" Erin finally managed to get out, clutching her sister's tunic as she wept. "Father and mother...they... Father went back for her!" 

The color seemed to drain from Ardeth's face in a near instant as her worst fear was confirmed. The house...the stable...the cattle...her parents... Everything she had worked so hard to keep alive and well had suddenly vanished in a murky cloud of smoke. Eyes wide with shock, she was too traumatized to speak as she held her younger sibling close, Erin's bawling muffled by her tunic. 

"Wesley, stay with them," Salome commanded before he and Roland left the room, shutting the door behind them. Once out in the hall, the strategist turned pained eyes upon his companion, the elf's cold gaze meeting his. "I can only draw one conclusion as to why that girl risked riding so far this direction when help in the capital was only a stone's throw away." 

"Farthing..." Roland's face twisted into a mask of rage. "Salome, this act CANNOT go unpunished! I grow weary of the man's malicious little games, and this will end now if I have ANY hand in it!" 

"We have no means of proving it was he who torched the Chapel farm-" the elder man began, but the elf cut him off. 

"Good and decent people are dying all around us, and that man dares to kill the innocent out of a petty debt!" he growled, anger fully bared. 

The tactician folded his arms across his chest, eying the other knight with some disapproval. Roland shot him a glare that may have knocked a lesser man dead, but Salome held his ground. Despite his own outrage over the death of two people and the loss his own assistant now felt, he knew rushing into the situation could prove hazardous. With the Council divided, the Zexen Knights could ill afford any skirmishes with the civilians in their own territory. Still, something had to be done. Farthing could not be permitted to waltz away from his crimes. 

"This is hardly the time to deal with a personal vendetta, but we have little time before the trail may turn cold," Salome told his companion. "In addition, we may not have much time before Harmonia makes its next move now that its support in the Council has been eliminated. If we are to get to the bottom of this, we either ride for Vinay del Zexay now, or not at all!" 

"Then last one to saddle up cleans up the mess when we are through!" Roland snarled before stalking off down the hall. 

Salome uttered a curse and followed in his fellow's wake, enraged by the situation, but trying to remain level headed enough to not go off and simply kill a man. If they lacked evidence for chasing Farthing down, should he somehow end up dead, both of them would be seen as murderers. 

In less than a half an hour, the two knights had donned their armor and made their way to the stables to fetch the swiftest horses they could lay hands on. As they prepared to leave, the remaining Chapel farm dog caught Salome's eye where it lay on a patch of hay in a nearby paddock. The canine shifted restlessly, pawing at its muzzle with one paw, as if something stuck painfully in its mouth or nose. Moving to the animal's side, the knight knelt down and took the dog's muzzle in one gloved hand, feeling that enough suffering had been caused and if a thorn stuck in the unfortunate fellow's mouth, he could at least remove it. The dog whined sharply and twisted its head to one side, trying to get away from the hands that pried up its black lips, revealing yellow white teeth, but it was too fatigued to dissuade the human. Soon enough, Salome discovered something wedged into the gums of the animal, encircling one long canine tooth. Risking a bite in reprimand for his actions, he gripped the object and pulled, yanking it free. Coming away covered in a mixture of saliva and blood, the shiny piece glinted gold in Salome's hand. A ring. 

"Roland!" he called, summoning the elf to his side. "Look at this!" 

"Where did you find that?" his companion questioned, glancing from Salome to the dog, and back. "Don't tell me that animal had it!" 

"That it did, around one tooth, and it may be the key to finishing Farthing's twisted money lending business." Salome rewarded the dog with a scratch behind the ears before tucking the trinket away in a belt pouch. "Just give me the duration of our trip to work out a plan, and we will see what comes of it." 

Roland nodded consent to his comrade's idea, and the two mounted their horses. Before riding out the west gate, however, Salome tossed his scarf to one of the stable boys, leaving him with specific instructions. The pair then left Brass Castle, riding hard for Vinay del Zexay. Overhead, the already overcast sky darkened with gathering summer storm clouds, and up on the ramparts of the stronghold, a shadow detached itself and flew off. 

**********

_End Notes: This part is actually a bit shorter than some of the others, but I wanted to save Percival and Leo's triumph at Budehuc for the next chapter. Also, a fair warning to those who have been keeping pace with this story... The rating will have to go from PG-13 to R, soon. This is something I didn't really think too much about when I first posted, but by bringing Landis into the tale and allowing him to fight as I think he probably would, things are going to get messier in terms of violence. (It won't be horribly obscene, but I doubt the PG-13 rating would cover it.) This is just the heads up so that when the rating changes, you'll know where to look and won't think everything's vanished. (I, myself, tend to look at most sections with the filter set to G through PG-13, forgetting to use the drop down menu to reveal the R rated pieces.) _

I need a favor from those of you with better memories than I, if possible, when you review. I'm pretty sure the Councilor responsible for giving Thomas hell at Budehuc had a name, but I can't recall what it was. If anyone remembers, kindly email me or leave me a note in review so I can make the necessary changes to the next chapter...otherwise he'll keep the name I stuck him with out of desperation! ^_^; 

_Also, here's another pencil and ink sketch art bonus for you all! If you missed the first two, backtrack to chapter four and check the end notes for the URLs. Just copy and paste what's below, then eliminate the spaces to view. (FF.net doesn't like URLs being posted within stories, it seems.) _

users. oco. net/ aestraya/ cedric- noogie- wesley.jpg 

Yes, it's the n00b initiation; Cedric harasses the new squire at the dining hall, and quite possibly is about to be splashed with whatever is in that tankard for his trouble! 

Finally, Landis' story about "the nightshade in the nunnery" is an homage to DEL!'s awesome Suikoden III fic, "Eike's Tale." Such long notes this time...ah well. See you next chapter! 


	9. Twice Born Chapter 9

_

Disclaimer: Genso Suikoden III and all related characters are copyright to their original creator(s). Ardeth Chapel and related OC guests copyright C.R. Majors.

_

**"Twice Born - Chapter 9"**

A small explosion echoed across the grounds of Budehuc castle, indicating that the fighting was well underway. Percival and Leo sat atop their steeds, watching intently as the inhabitants of the run down stronghold, hardly more than a handful in number and consisting largely of merchants, hire swords and even a kobold and a rather creepy looking librarian, tried to hold off the advancement of the Council's private forces. Behind the bear of a man and the Swordsman of Gale stood their squires, a pair of eighteen year olds, one with a dark complexion and short black hair, and the other with freckles and blond hair. Tremaine and Bradley were their names, not long in serving, but enthusiastic to be out with their masters on some sort of mission. The few other knights who had ridden out with Leo and Percival had been called away by the Councilman on site to use against the "army" of Budehuc. 

"How much longer do you think that mismatched group can hold out?" Leo asked of his fellow, gaze momentarily shifting to the other knight. 

"Not long, which is why I hope Salome managed to find his evidence." Percival frowned, a rather unsettling sight for those accustomed to his more cheerful demeanor. 

"You realize these castle folk may still be in wrong, don't you?" the other knight questioned. 

"It's possible, but I will give them credit for valor. They really are intent on keeping his land free, and their castle master within their walls." 

Leo had to agree with that much. For a rag tag band of merchants and a handful of mercenaries, the group at Budehuc was showing remarkable success in keeping the Council forces out. Whether in the right or not, the axe wielder had to admit that their devotion was admirable. "In a way, I do wonder if half this dispute isn't over the embarrassment of that boy's father." 

"Indeed. It's a shame that saving face takes so much precedence these days," Percival responded, frown deepening. "Personally, I fail to see why Thomas' father is so put off by his son running this place. From what I've heard, no one's done anything useful with it in years, and it seems this free trade business is doing the castle some good." 

"Eh, they're Councilmen, after all." The larger of the two men shrugged. "I suppose it all comes down to politics when you can't swing a blade." 

"Do you really believe the Council has turned on the people, m'lords?" Bradley, the huskier of the pair, and Leo's squire, questioned. He and Tremaine had been listening to such conversations on and off for the last few days while stationed there with their masters, and the idea of their own government acting out of turn unnerved them greatly. 

"Seems like anything is possible these days, what with the Harmonian army moving in on us," Leo grunted, reaching to smooth his mustache with one gloved hand. "And if they are responsible for the trouble Salome seems to believe they are, I suspect we'll try a number for war crimes, eh, Percival?" 

"Most likely." 

"And what becomes of us then, m'lords?" Tremaine asked, his young face overshadowed with doubt. Of the pair of squires, he was the least experienced on the field and easily concerned with matters out of his own control. 

"We serve both the Council and the people, Tremaine, and in the absence of one, there is always the other, which is why we now await word from Sir Salome." The Swordsman of Gale had turned his attention from the small battlefield towards the dirt road beyond the woods where the four had concealed themselves. Hooves pounding against earth could be heard, a single horse galloping towards the group. "And, from the sound of it, word has finally arrived." 

Indeed it had. The rider approached at a quick pace, the green feather set in the band of the gaudy hat on his head billowing back in the gathering wind. Leo groaned, recognizing the fellow resting on the back of the magnificent black steed, but Percival merely smirked. As the newcomer's horse came to a halt, Tremaine seized the reigns to hold the beast while its master dismounted, saluting both knights and removing his headpiece with a flourish. 

"Long time no see, m'lords!" Thorne greeted in a jovial tone, smiling at them both. "I see you're doing well, here. Has the fighting been rough?" 

"It has been increasing in intensity, given the fact the Council did not anticipate such resistance and are eager to get this over and down with," Percival replied, sliding out of the saddle as well and clasping wrists with the huntsman. "Still, both sides are very reluctant to kill, so the whole affair is being dragged out." 

"It had to be you, didn't it?" Leo muttered, joining the pair. "Since when are you playing errand boy for the Council, Harper?" 

Thorne feigned a wounded ego, but his frown was quickly replaced with a grin. "You wound me, Sir Leo! But it is true that I don't often run such errands. I merely happened to be in Vinay del Zexay when my services were requested. I know the lay of the land quite well, and Coucilor Williams saw fit to have me deliver this message, so as to avoid losing regular errand runners to Grasslanders or Harmonian troops." 

"You always were the right place, right time sort of fellow," Percival chuckled as he took a scroll from the blond haired dandy. Opening the parchment up, he scanned it quickly, a sly smile crossing his roguish features. "Excellent. It looks like Salome has indeed delivered!" 

"M'lord?" Tremaine questioned, stepping back from Thorne's steed as the huntsman pulled himself back into the saddle. 

"The fighting will end once this has been brought to light!" the Swordsman of Gale merely said as he mounted up again. "Let's see that the Councilor gets it, shall we?" 

"I take it this calls for another grand entrance, Percival-style?" Leo inquired, a smirk now playing across his face, as well. 

"But my dear Leo, of course!" the younger knight replied. "We are the cavalry that is about to arrive for those suffering at Budehuc!" 

"Oh, the melodrama," his comrade sighed, although he still smiled at Percy's enthusiasm. "Lead on then, my good man!" 

Leo climbed into his steed's saddle, and the two knights rode out, their squires following on foot. Thorne trailed after, interested to see how the situation would play itself out. 

As the group entered the battlefield, it became evident the Councilor and his men had managed to enter the castle, but had been forced out, again. Ever the fellow for a flashy entrance and a good show, Percival guided his horse around the groups of Zexen soldiers and knights battling the tenacious castle inhabitants, calling for a stop to the fighting. 

"Cease combat!" he shouted, waving the hand clutching the scroll at his fellow countrymen, who paused to look at their superior in surprise. "Councilor Julian! I have a message from Vinay del Zexay for you, sir!" 

The knight rode back around to one side where the Councilor sat on a fine white horse, surrounded by four knights as bodyguards. The stout official regarded Percival with raised eyebrows as the Swordsman of Gale placed himself between the entourage and the castle steps, where a number of Budehuc's residents had gathered out of curiosity. Among their number stood the young castle master responsible for the free trade dilemma, Thomas. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Councilor Julian demanded, flustered by the interruption when it seemed the situation might finally turn in his favor. 

"You are to cease and desist in your efforts to claim this land and castle, at once!" Percival shot back, much to the shock of nearly all present. As Leo and the two squires joined him, the dark haired knight stole a glance back at Thomas, who suddenly looked the part of a young boy on Christmas day before a stack of gifts. 

"Who are you to give me orders, knight?" the official growled in irritation. "You are out of line, and I command you to leave at once!" 

"No, sir, YOU are out of line!" Percival held up the scroll, allowing it to unfurl in the breeze, a smirk plastered to his face. "This is a notice of prosecution from Councilor Williams and Lord Salome against you, and upon the decision of those officials in the capital, you are to leave these grounds at once and cease harassing these people!" 

The gold seal of the Zexen Council caught the waning light, even in the declining conditions, and Julian's eyes widened near to the size of dinner plates before narrowing in anger. Not finished, yet, Percival handed the parchment off to his squire, who hurried to run the paper to one of the knights surrounding the official. Tremaine bowed and offered the scroll up, the soldier reading it before allowing himself a tiny smirk, as well, and passed it onto Julian. The Councilman's face flushed a deep shade of red as he scanned the prosecution paperwork. 

"This... I can't believe this! How dare you!" he snarled, eying the two Mighty Knights of Zexen and their squires as a harassed cat might regard a canine pursuer. 

"Oh, hush up and back off, you bloated idiot!" Thorne pranced his horse around to the side of the Councilor's group, then laughed before spurring his ride off into the woods, much to Julian's further outrage. 

"You heard the fop," Leo added, brows furrowed. "Do as the orders command, or we will remove you, ourselves." 

The Councilor spat a rather creative insult directed at Percival's choice in women and Leo's heritage before he turned his horse away, gathering his troops to depart. As the knights headed out, a rousing cheer erupted from Budehuc's people, applause echoing the approval of both the prosecution notice and their victory. Leo nodded to the Swordsman of Gale, a grin on his broad face, and Percival permitted himself a chuckle before leading them up to the castle to meet with Thomas. As they headed in, the knight's rich baritone voice carried an old song he'd first learned shortly after being promoted about a knight with an enchanted lance. Leo flushed a bit at the words, almost certain Percival had written in a few new lines with the aid of one Thorne Harper, but Tremaine joined in whole heartedly, the small parade of knights and their squires hailing the castle master on the approach. 

***

Further south, the impending storm mirrored the misfortune that had recently befallen the Chapel family, dark clouds casting an ominous presence over the skies. Salome and Roland continued to press their mounts for all the speed and endurance they could muster, the horses carrying the two knights down the road that led past many of Vinay del Zexay's farms. As the first drops of water began to strike, the pair reached what remained of the destroyed farmhouse and stable, the piles of damp and charred wood heaped up highest towards the center were the structures had collapsed. From the looks of things, it appeared the previous night's rainfall had extinguished the fire, and neighbors had retrieved the remaining cattle, if there were any. A few men dressed in green and brown cloaks still milled about, searching the wreckage, most likely for the two missing Chapels. As the skies opened up to unleash rain in sheets, the knights pulled up their cloak cowls to hide their faces from the weather, allowing their horses to stand and rest a few minutes before continuing onward. 

"Salome..." Roland said after several minutes of prolonged silence, his voice ringing hollow against the breeze. 

"Yes, Roland?" The tactician allowed his gaze to drift to the elf, expression steeped in sadness before the ruined buildings. A part of him wished to help in the search for David and Chandra, but that duty would need to be left to their neighbors. Time grew short. 

"When we find Farthing, allow me to fetch the authorities for his arrest," the other continued in a monotone voice. "You handle getting the confession from him." 

"Might I ask why you request this arrangement?" Salome inquired, although he guessed the reason why, and as his companion responded, his predication was confirmed. 

"If I confront the money lender myself, I may well kill him the moment he confesses... I am not prone to such rage, Salome, but this man has stepped over the line. He nearly killed my previous squire and companion, and murdered the poor man's parents in cold blood. However, I do not wish to dirty my hands with his filthy blood and possibly earn us both a stay in prison." 

Salome bowed his head a bit in approval. "It will be done as you say." 

As they continued on into the capital, the elder knight wondered if he would also be tempted to avenge David and Chandra Chapel when face to face with their killer. He recalled the look of abject horror on Ardeth's face when Elias was pulled from the cart, and knew then that it would take a great deal of restraint not to smash Farthing's skull with one well placed blow of his mace. 

***

Ardeth sat on her bed, knees drawn up to her chest and arms hugging her legs tightly to her body. After a few hours of remaining with both Elias and Erin in the medical wing, she had been sent back to her own quarters by the physician for some much needed rest. While the female felt she had been run dry of tears, having already cried her eyes out on her sister's shoulder, Ardeth could not help but feel more empty and lost than ever. Just when things appeared to be turning around for the better, fate had once again dashed her hopes against jagged rocks. Eyes closing, she rested her chin on one knee, knowing the most likely suspect in the murder of her parents and the burning of the family farm, but unable to do anything about it. 

She remained in that position for several minutes until a soft knocking at her door bade her get up. Fearing it may be the physician's assistant, come to tell her that Elias had succumbed to his fever and passed on, she got to her feet and stumbled wearily towards the door. On the other side, she found a young stable boy, a bit of straw stuck in his dark brown hair and his clothes still damp from being outside by the paddocks. 

"M-M'lady," he began nervously, holding up a red piece of cloth towards the woman, "Lord Salome asked that I deliver this to you." 

Ardeth stared down at the knight's scarf for a long moment before taking it in both hands. She glanced at the stable hand, uncertain as to what to make of the offering. The youth seemed to understand her confusion, and explained. 

"He and Lord Roland have ridden for Vinay del Zexay. Lord Salome asked that I give that to you two hours after their departure." 

"Thank you." She managed a slight nod, dismissing the stable boy, and retreated back into her quarters. 

Farthing. They had gone after Farthing. Knowing the pair as she did, Ardeth could only assume their messenger had been asked to wait the two hours so that she would be unable to follow and reach them in time. Hands gripping the scarf tightly, she sat heavily down upon her bed, teeth gritted and face flushed out of anger. Of all those involved and able, was she not the most deserving to go on such a mission? Her parents had been murdered and her home destroyed by that foul bastard! 

But the longer she glared down at the red cloth in her possession, the more she understood the reason she'd been left behind. Ardeth found herself wishing agonizing death upon the criminal responsible for her family's suffering. Would she be able to stay her own hand if faced with Farthing? And with her handicap, would she even be able to deliver a killing blow before the money lender sent her on her way to join her parents in the afterlife? Roland and Salome had not left her behind for any reason other than to protect her. 

Fresh tears filled her eyes. Despite the impending invasion of Holy Harmonia, the two knights were willing to risk their time and energy to find the man responsible for burning away the Chapel family's hopes. They would find Farthing, and bring him to justice. The scarf was their promise to her on the matter. 

***

Vinay del Zexay was quieter than usual as Roland and Salome rode down the drenched cobblestone streets. The rain had chased off many of the outdoor merchants and vending carts, leaving a heavy silence upon the damp air. Cowls still in place, the pair sought information from local contacts until they managed to locate Farthing's place of business. They discovered, much to their dismay, it had been closed permanently. No doubt the cheating, lying bastard planned on leaving the territory in order to preserve his own future. Not to be deterred by such a setback, the knights continued to pursue their quarry, hunting around until a banker directed them to Farthing's home. The aging man seemed reluctant to divulge the information, but the sight of two disgruntled knights and the threat of prosecution as an accomplice to the accused murderer loosened his tongue quickly enough. 

As the two sat on their horses outside the rather large and elegant home of their prime suspect, Salome fingered his belt pouch, which contained a newly acquired scroll. Although the paper had been taken from the banker, Salome had written upon it the lines of a confession statement, which they hoped Farthing would sign before all was said and done. A single light burned in one of the top windows, and a ready cabriolet stood in alleyway, two well conditioned steeds hitched to it. Roland turned his mount away, riding for the military barracks. Salome stayed behind, narrowed eyes fixed to the lit window a moment more before he dismounted. As a last minute precaution, the strategist disengaged the two animals hitched to the fancy carriage. A few well-placed slaps to their rumps then sent both horses galloping off. Finally, he tied his own horse to a post down one alleyway, well out of sight. If Farthing was indeed inside, guilty and prepared to escape, he would have to do so on his own two feet. Salome attempted to rearrange his features into something more amiable, and ascended the front steps. He considered himself a poor actor, at best, but too much was riding on his ability to play his part straight until the right moment. 

The tactician stood in the rain for nearly a minute before his knocking brought an answer. The door creaked open perhaps only an inch, one of Farthing's small eyes visible through the crack. 

"Good day to you, Master Farthing," Salome said, offering a small smile. "I wonder if you have a moment or two to talk?" 

"About?" came the harsh response, the money lender wary of the larger man. 

"I believe I have something that belongs to you." The knight held up the ring in one hand. "An associate of mine found this at Master Dubois' bank and the good sir thought it may belong to you." 

Salome could see emotions warring in the man behind the door - a contest between greed and caution. No doubt Farthing knew where he'd lost his ring, but the possibility remained with the lender that Dubois had obtained it from someone else who'd found it, and the knight was merely acting as a messenger. He could little realize that Salome had been at Brass Castle all this time, since he had recently been in the capital, and for all Farthing knew, the knight had never left and seen the remains of the farm. No doubt the lender had also seen Erin and Elias escape in the direction opposite Vinay del Zexay, so it could not automatically be assumed that they had met with the knights. And, of course, it was suspect in and of itself not to allow a member of the Zexen knights entrance into one's home when such a fellow came knocking. Salome guessed it was that final point that sold Farthing on allowing him inside as the door swung fully open, the portly fellow allowing the knight to step over the threshold. The inside of the house appeared just as richly decorated as the outside, with expensive rugs and hand carved furniture occupying the entry way and the parlor, visible through an open door on the left. 

"No hard feelings about your assistant, I take it?" Farthing finally asked as the door was shut, sweat beading up on his forehead. 

"Business is business," Salome replied with a gracious nod. "I simply wished my charge to be left in peace. Her father's irresponsibility should not weigh so heavily on her shoulders, I don't think." 

"Indeed, indeed. I should have known that a man of your intelligence would see things in such a...logical way. Now, the ring?" 

"Ah, yes." The knight held up the trinket again, noting the look of greed in his enemy's eyes. The disgusting man before him tried every last bit of patience he possessed, but he reminded himself that the time was not yet right to make an accusation. "Is it yours? There seem to be some engraved markings upon it, and a small sapphire set into one side." 

The bit of jewelry exchanged hands, Salome placing it in the money lender's palm as soon as the candle he'd brought from upstairs was set aside. Farthing took a brief moment to examine the ring, and the knight took account of the other pieces encircling his thick fingers. They appeared to be about the same size, and upon closer inspection, Nathan's right hand had several scratch marks and scabs etched across his fingers. Salome's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Bite marks. Anger began to well up within the knight... 

"Yes, it is mine," Farthing finally announced as he slipped the jewelry onto the index finger of his right hand, the only digit minus any rings, whatsoever. He seemed to relax a bit, perhaps convinced he was in no immediate danger from his guest. "A gift from an old partner who left some years ago for the Toran Republic to expand his own business." 

"I see you have suffered a few injuries, recently." The tactician found his throat tightening, voice laced with a cold undertone. 

"Oh... Ah, these." The stocky fellow shook his wounded hand a little and quickly stuffed it into one pocket, a nervous smile crossing his features. "Nothing to be concerned about, my good man. A mere accident with-" 

Farthing found himself cut short as Salome seized him by the collar and whipped him about, slamming him back first into the nearest wall. The corrupt lender choked as the knight heaved him upwards, pressing him back and lifting his boots clear of the rug covered floor. Not usually one for violence outside the battlefield, Salome surprised even himself, yet the urge to beat the two-faced bastard within an inch of his life was near overwhelming. Murder in cold blood and treachery are among the worst sins in the eyes of any good paladin, and even though the knights of Zexen were not considered as such, perse, Salome loathed the likes of men who dared to lie, cheat, and destroy the lives of the innocent and hard working for their own personal gain. 

"So, it was you," he growled menacingly, unable to hold his temper back any longer. "YOU burned the Chapel farm and killed its owners!" 

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" came the panicked reply, Farthing wriggling in the knight's grasp as his face paled. 

"Your ownership of that ring and the injuries to your hand are as good as a confession!" Salome went on, nose wrinkling at the unsavory scent of cowardice as the man in his grip began to sweat profusely out of pure fear. "The dog that bit you turned up at Brass Castle with your ring in its mouth!" 

"No! No, I-" 

"You what?!" the other demanded. "When your contacts in the Council were found guilty of treason against the Federation, you saw fit to destroy what you could not claim!" 

Farthing gasped for air, his collar pulling ever tighter about his thick neck. The money lender had fancied himself slick enough to get out of the Federation before it was too late, having destroyed all his own paperwork and that of the Chapel family by way of the arson he'd committed. Without that, it would be difficult to prove him guilty of unlawful acts within his own business, but as he stared into the narrowed eyes of the knight before him, he knew he had not managed to plan carefully enough under pressure. He knew he had but one option remaining as his right hand fumbled about his belt, just beneath his vest. 

The strike came quickly, even for an overweight sloth such as Nathan Farthing, the silver of the formerly concealed knife streaking towards the strategist's throat. Salome backed off immediately, the edge of the weapon catching the side of one shoulder instead of his jugular. The wound did not run deep, but it did force him to release his captive. Taking advantage of the knight's surprise, Farthing charged in, moving to drive the knife point in where the upper edge of Salome's breast plate ended. 

The attempt at such an awkward strike gave the knight the chance he needed. Mace drawn in a heartbeat, Salome swung his own weapon in, knocking the knife from the money lender's grip. Furious with both himself for dropping his guard and with Farthing for his unending treachery, Salome permitted himself a satisfying attack of his own. The crown of the heavy mace collided with the portly man's knee, the force of the blow breaking bone upon contact. Farthing stumbled backwards into the wall with an undignified howling and slumped to the floor, holding his disabled leg in both hands, tears rolling down the sides of his face. He watched, helpless, as his foe withdrew a scroll from his belt and pulled a quill from the little writing desk by the palor entrance. Salome thrust the parchment and writing utensil into Nathan's face, a look of utter disgust dominating his expression. 

"Sign it!" Salome commanded, the mace still in his other hand. "Sign it, or I will end your suffering here!" 

"You-you cannot!" the fallen man managed to get out, desperately trying to think of an escape from his ill fated predicament. "Your code of honor-" 

"Permits me to kill an attacker and murderer!" The knight hefted his weapon a bit, eyes narrowing to slits. "So, either sign the confession and receive fair judgment from the Council, or I will hand you your weapon, fight you and then kill you in armed combat as IS allowed within the knight's code of honor!" 

A look of complete terror dawned on Farthing's face. Weeping bitterly, he took the paper in hand and signed his name to the bottom end. Mission accomplished, Salome snatched the parchment back and withdrew, putting away his weapon and retrieving the fallen knife. Outside, the sound of horse's hooves against the cobblestones signaled Roland's arrival with reinforcements. 

"Wait here." Turning away, the tactician exited the house to meet with his comrade, secure in the knowledge that Farthing would not be going anywhere with a broken kneecap. 

***

Breathing heavily, David and Chandra's killer leaned back against the wall, trying and failing to steady himself long enough to formulate a plan. Few options, if any, remained. Farthing continued to grieve his own losses, knowing that his mistakes would soon earn him a death sentence from the Council. So lost in his mourning was he that he almost failed to notice a shadow slinking towards him from the parlor doorway. The loss of the candle's flickering light soon cued him in, however. 

"Tricky, tricky human man..." a low voice taunted a moment after the room fell into near darkness, the only light streaming in from a window by the door, some five to six feet from where the lender lay. 

"Who's...who's there?" Farthing shivered, peering into the darkness as the hair on the back of his neck stood straight up. "What do you want?" 

"I only come to give..." 

The haunting voice was now closer, and a bit of yellow light glinted in the dim light near the writing table. Something moved towards the injured man, half slinking, half hopping across the floor with silent footfalls. It paused near the front door, and the sound of the lock being slid into place reached Farthing. 

"No...stay away!" The lender's voice came out as little more than a squeak in his panicked state. Pushing back with his good leg, he struggled to make his way towards the light from the window. Surely the knight was still just outside, surely Salome would hear if he cried out... 

With the speed and agility of a tiger, the shadow fell upon Farthing, one hand coming over his mouth to silence him. Lips curling back to reveal a wicked set of fangs, the creature enfolded them both in darkness, a delighted giggling echoing from it. 

"Too bad," it whispered, perverse glee punctuated repeatedly by low, sinister chuckling. "The Reaper does not favor you!" 

The talons on the hand over Nathan's mouth extended suddenly, shooting farther from their sheaths. 

"...now...scream for me!" 

***

"Salome!" Roland's alarmed voice reached the strategist as he made his way down the front steps. "He attacked you?" 

"He did," the other replied wearily as he walked to his fellow knight, who slid from his horse. The wounded of the two took in the reinforcements the archer had brought along; four heavily armed, grim faced Council soldiers. "But he also signed the confession. The ring we found belonged to him, and from the looks of things, it became wedged in the dog's teeth it when it bit his hand. Perhaps the animal attacked him while he escaped from the burning farm." 

"You left him alone? Is he still inside?" one of the soldiers inquired, having caught the entire conversation. 

"Farthing will not be walking out of his home, I assure you," Salome sighed with a shake of his head. "I traded this cut to my shoulder for a broken knee cap." 

"And he deserves far worse," Roland growled, brows furrowed. Eyes meeting those of the nearest Council soldier, the elf waved for the lot to follow him inside the small mansion. "Arrest him where he lies, and deliver him to the Council House. Then send your men to the Chapel farm to see if the bodies have been retrieved. The sooner this is taken care of, the better." 

"Yes, sir." The fellow saluted sharply and nodded to his companions, who headed for the door with hands gripping their sword handles. 

Suddenly, a scream split the air, echoing out from behind the shut front door. The four guards exchanged looks of surprise, and rushed up the front steps. But the wooden door had been locked in place via a sliding bolt; the handle turned, but the door refused to swing open. Throwing their weight against the unmoving barrier, the first two soldiers attempted to break it down. The window was too narrow for any to make it through, so they were left with little choice, but to force their way through the lock. After several failed attempts, a line was tied to the handle, the other end to the saddle of Roland's horse. The elf spurred his mount into action, the length of rope pulling taut and straining for half a second before ripping the door from its hinges. Immediately, the four Council guards hurried inside, Salome close at their heels. The sight that awaited them was far from pleasant. 

Nathan Farthing sprawled on the floor, his blood seeping into the fine carpet from a gaping wound in the side of his neck. Several of his rings had gone missing. 

"You came with no accompaniment?" one of the soldiers asked the knight, arching an eyebrow as Roland joined the group, the elf regarding the body with an expression of utter contempt. 

"Only the two of us," Salome replied. "There were no others." 

"Let's get this mess cleaned up and then have a look around for the killer," another of the guard decided with a heavy sigh. "It seems a burglar with impeccable timing has decided to serve this man's sentence well ahead of the Council." 

As the four began to haul the carcass out and into the rain, the two knights met one another's gaze. Justice had been served, if in a round about way, but somehow, it left both feeling emptier than they cared to admit. 

"A fortunate thing Farthing cried out before he died," Roland commented quietly as the pair took their leave of the establishment. "Had he not, you may have been accused of that man's death." 

"Weight upon my shoulders I can easily do without," Salome returned, shaking his head. "We best head back to Brass Castle. I know we have had little rest, but that money lender's death seems to speak of ill fortune in the face of what is surely to come." 

***

Borus and Cedric urged their mounts down the streets at a gallop, a scroll from a messenger tucked in the former's belt and beneath his cloak. They had originally planned to remain in the city a bit longer, but as usual, business called them back to active duty. As they rounded a bend to head for the main gates, they were greeted by the sight of two more knights on racers riding in the same direction. 

"Isn't that Lord Roland?" the squire called to his master as they approached the pair. "And Lord Salome, as well?" 

"It is, and I do wonder what business they had, here," Borus replied, waving at them to get their attention. As the four converged, the Swordsman of Rage noted the fatigue plaguing his fellows. "What brought you both here? And have you received the word from the east?" 

"The Chapel farm was torched last night, Borus," Salome responded wearily. "We came to arrest the culprit. And what is this about a message?" 

"The Harmonian army is moving again. Word is they will lay siege to Chisha!" Cedric explained, face framed by wet and matted black hair. 

"Chisha, one of the tribe villages?" Roland exclaimed. "What in the name of goddess do they want with that place?" 

"What matters is that Lady Chris may be there," Borus added, earning looks of surprise from the elf and tactician. "We are to head for Chisha, immediately. I may not be a military expert, but even I know that no tiny village will be able to hold off those damned Harmonians!" 

"No rest for the weary," Salome grunted, head bowing a moment. "Let us ride for Brass Castle, then. We can exchange our horses and then head for the plains." 

As the four exited the gates, riding hard on the eastbound path that would eventually turn north east for the fortress, Salome pulled his horse alongside that of the Swordsman of Rage. 

"I take it you did well in convincing Councilor Williams?" the strategist questioned over the sound of the falling rain and pounding hooves. 

"Well enough to send a messenger north to Budehuc with the prosecution!" Borus called back, a small smile betraying his self-satisfaction, but it soon faded. "It would seem that solving all our former problems caused even more, however." 

"They say the Fire Bringer turned back Holy Harmonia fifty years year ago," the elder knight returned, eyes on the road ahead. 

"Don't tell me you believe in the legend!" 

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Salome admitted, forcing a grim smile. "But I thought to mention it, since it helps me to think that if so small an army could fight off a nation such as Harmonia, we may have a slim chance at doing the same." 

"I hope so, Salome, because I'd sooner die fighting than be inducted into their self-righteous country as a third class citizen!" Borus tried to put on a brave face, as well, despite the doubts in his own mind. 

"No surrender, eh, my friend?" 

"Never! We fight to the last man, for it's freedom or nothing!" 

A distant expression settled on Salome's features, despite Borus' honest, yet anxious enthusiasm. The moment of truth would soon be upon them, and if death awaited them all, then they would all go down fighting as loyal comrades in arms. They all had their reasons for fighting, and all were worthy reasons to die for, whether for territory, for friends or for loved ones. Further down the road, as Brass Castle loomed into sight, Salome thought back to Ardeth, yet again. His assistant seemed to be on his mind more than usual, lately, although he quickly pushed aside the possible and rather personal reasons for letting his thoughts dwell on her. As it was, the group would have little time to stop over at the fortress, and it might be best if he avoided a confrontation with her about the upcoming battle. It pained him to avoid her in such a way before what would no doubt be a major conflict, but she had endured enough hardship without him shunning her face to face. Salome hoped she could forgive him. 

**********

_End Notes: I admit I originally planned to write some song lyrics for Percival, but I chickened out at the last minute! I'm really bad with poetry, and apparently, my lyric writing skills are just as poor. Instead, I referenced the ballad of the enchanted lance, as performed by Danilo Thann's singing sword (while in the possession of rogue elf Elaith Craulnober) from **Elfsong**. I hope the Leo and Percy fans enjoyed their part for this chapter, and since I never did learn if that Councilor had a name or not, he just got stuck with the one I made up for him. :) _

I'd also like to note, before I forget, that this fic is being written with Chris Lightfellow as Flame Champion. I debated back and forth on it for a while, and eventually decided to go with her as FC, since she was the chosen one in the game my boyfriend and I played through. I'll also continue to refer to Budehuc by its original name, despite the renaming in the game, if just to eliminate confusion in further chapters. (For anyone who's curious, we renamed our castle "Evereska." And if you guessed that's yet another FR homage, you get a cookie! :D Yes, yes... I know I'm probably being obnoxious with things like this, but it's too much fun to pass up!) 

See you next time, when the battle at Chisha/Kaput Forest begins, and the rating goes up to R! ^_^;; 


	10. Twice Born Chapter 10

_

Disclaimer: Genso Suikoden III and all related characters are copyright to their original creator(s). Ardeth Chapel and related OC guests copyright C.R. Majors.

_

**"Twice Born - Chapter 10"**

Curled up on her bed, the scarf gripped in one hand, Ardeth was slow to awaken. The sounds of several sets of boots pounding up and down the hallways outside brought her around, the occasional shout muffled by the wooden door into her quarters. She lay still for several minutes, tired and aching after only a few hours sleep and remaining in the same position for so long. Finally, as the din outside began to die off, she pushed herself upright and slid off the bed. Slowly, the female dressed herself, pulling on an actual tunic in place of her long nightshirt. Regular pants and boots on, brace in place, Ardeth left her room and wandered out to the main halls. 

Almost at once, she noticed that the castle seemed more empty than usual. Only a few guards stood by the gates, and towards the interior, the merchant's square was almost completely vacant and silent. Heading for the dining hall, she kept an eye out for anyone she knew, but only recognized a few serving maids on duty. She then headed for the stables, and saw that nearly every paddock stood empty. Jael glanced up at her, mouth full of hay, but she could only turn her gaze towards the eastbound road. The rain had finally ceased, leaving behind a layer of mud that bore the hoof marks of dozens of horses. 

A sudden shadow passing overhead caught Ardeth's attention. Eyes roving up the walls of the castle to the ramparts, she noticed something slip behind one stone barrier. Landis. 

Ardeth immediately went back inside and hurried up to the ramparts where she had been meeting with the strange Windhorder. Upon exiting onto the damp walls, the book keeping assistant was greeted by Landis as he emerged from the shadows, a sly smile on his face. 

"Hello, little sister," he said amiably, stopping just a few feet shy of her and standing upright for once. "Come to welcome me back?" 

"Where have you been?" she inquired, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "And for that matter, do you know where all the knigths have gone?" 

In answer, the winged warrior took her hand in his, depositing a number of fancy rings into her palm. "For you." 

"Landis, where did you-" Ardeth paused, noting that one ring bore the symbol of an all too familiar crest, one that usually adorned the bills her father used to receive. Her breath caught in her throat, eyes widening. "...you didn't..." 

The Winghorder smirked wickedly, chuckling softly. "Your knight, he could not kill... But your dark angel, he surely can." 

Her fingers curled over the small mound of jewelry, eyes slipping shut. Part of her wished to leap for joy, knowing that her parents had been avenged, but part of her wanted to beat the living daylights out of Landis for what he had done. The death of Nathan Farthing did little to ease her suffering, all in all. In the end, what did it really accomplish? Another death to add to the growing tally. 

"Why?" she finally asked after several moments of prolonged silence. "Why did you do it? My problems are NOT yours!" 

The first truly fearsome snarl Ardeth had ever seen on the Winghorder appeared, sending chills down her spine. "Have you never heard of eye for an eye?" 

"And does that make you any better than Farthing was?" the woman retorted, still aghast at what he'd done. 

Landis hunched over, bringing his face level with hers so that his single, almost cat-like eye glared into hers. "The difference is I don't kill for such pathetic reasons! And now that the money lender is dead, he can do no more harm. You best not argue over what has already been done!" 

Ardeth stared back at the creature, but found herself unable to meet his gaze for more than a few heartbeats. His words betrayed a savagery she had thought no more than a facade, at first. She had come to think of him as a sort of grim prankster after their initial meeting and his telling of ghost stories, but apparently, the death angel behavior ran more than skin deep. The female wondered if she could trust him at all, their already thin friendship stretched ever tighter by this latest development. 

"You don't have to trust that my decision was right or not," Landis growled, straightening up. "But the Council would have had him put to death, anyway." 

"And here I thought you were some sort of dark jester when you first showed up," Ardeth shot back, glancing at him again now that he'd backed off. "How do I even know I can trust you, now?" 

"Did you ever?" 

The seriousness with which Landis spoke was starting to scare the knight's assistant just as much as his most recent escapade. Perhaps even more unnerving was the fact he seemed to be more observant than she gave him credit for, able to pick her apart while she could still only determine what he decided to show her. For a few minutes, neither spoke. Finally, Landis seemed to decide that either she did not intend to answer, or her silence merely indicated a negative response to his question. 

"The knights ride to the east," the Grim Reaper obsessed creature stated, changing the subject. "The Grasslanders follow." 

Ardeth's eyes met Landis' one, fear gripping her and Farthing momentarily forgotten. "...Harmonia?" 

"Chisha may burn, as well as all Grassland." The malicious smile reappeared. "They go to fight, and now I leave you, as well." 

As the Winghorder turned away, black sails flung open to take flight, Ardeth called after him. "Wait!" 

Landis paused on the top of the ramparts, head angled towards her, although it was the blind side. "For what?" 

"For... For me." The woman's gaze fell to the rings in her hand. "I'm tired of being left behind, and if Harmonia is attacking, and Roland and Salome are riding out to meet their army, I can't stay here knowing they might die!" 

His head turning away, one eye looking out to the road, Landis remained silent for several moments. Ardeth remained rooted to the spot, wondering if the creature was actually, seriously considering her words. Did he have that sort of sense in him? Did he care? The question still remained as to why he had killed Farthing. Was he merely some self-proclaimed vigilante, or had he done it out of sport because it was convenient? Or did he actually care what befell the eldest Chapel? Perhaps she would never know, since he obviously did not trust much of anyone enough to revel himself beyond the tricky Grim Reaper facade. 

Finally, he spoke in perhaps the most normal tone of voice she had yet heard from him, neither angry nor sarcastic. "Go down to the square and speak with a woman at the rune shop named Jeane. She will accept that bloody ransom from you in exchange for runes. You will need them. Then find your ride. I will wait no longer than an hour for you." 

Ardeth nodded, surprised with his willingness to aid her, but knowing time was limited. After she had departed, Landis sniffed once in a rather derisive manner, lip curling into a sneer. 

"First the money lender, now this. I must be getting soft." 

***

Ardeth had never dressed so quickly in her life. After pilfering a set of leather armor from the armory, she pulled it into place the best she could in the safety of her quarters. She covered her lower arms in leather wrappings, securing her brace with a few extra to be on the safe side. The belt needed a new hole punched in it to fit her waist, which was slimmer than that of the male it had been made to encircle. Pulling her hair back with the red Karayan headband she'd worn once before, Ardeth then put on a light fabric cloak to help keep the rain from her back, should the skies open up again during her journey. In addition, she took the Karayan blade and sheath from her scouting mission and secured it to her belt. While not a fighter by any real stretch of the imagination, its presence offered the woman a little comfort in the trials she would soon face. Finally, she slung the crimson hued scarf about her neck, and then, leaving a note behind on her pillow for Erin and Elias, Ardeth headed for the rune shop. 

Jeane was not what the eldest Chapel had expected, but readily accepted several of the stolen rings in exchange for a water rune. Ardeth could easily see how the rune master and the Winghorder got along, the both of them odd, somewhat mysterious beings with unnerving laughter, even though how they knew one another was a mystery. With the water rune affixed to her left hand, Ardeth traded the last few rings to Jeane for some spare potch, which the book keeping assistant utilized in purchasing a few necessary supplies. Just a minute shy of the deadline, Ardeth finished saddling up Jael and rode out onto the dirt path. Glancing back over one shoulder, she saw a black shadow launch itself from the ramparts and fly overhead to take the lead. 

"Dad, mom, I know you two would scold me endlessly for this crazy plan, but I have to do this. Salome and Roland have never failed me, and I refuse to stay behind," she couldn't help but mutter as she urged Jael along. "I'll be damned it I lose two more to this insanity!" 

***

Into the night, Jael galloped across harsh terrain, taking every shortcut Landis could manage to locate for his earthbound allies. Ardeth desperately hoped that with the Winghorder's bird's eye view and her horse's agile hooves, they could make good enough time to catch up to the knights. Most likely, the Grassland tribes would arrive to Chisha first, seeing as how being stationed in the plains gave them a head start. However, during the trip, the three travelers did not catch sight of much other than wild animals and the occasional traveler or small trade caravan. 

Sometime after sun down, the three paused to rest by a small stream, Jael using the opportunity to take in water. As Landis alighted in a tree nearby, Ardeth looked to her guide. 

"How much farther to Chisha?" she questioned, shivering slightly as the glowing yellow orb that was the Winghorder's eye turned towards her, catching the moonlight. 

"Take time to rest, and we will reach it after sunrise," came the hollow response. "The knights have a few hours on us, and will get there shortly." 

"I'm sorry we're holding you back," the woman apologized, knowing her winged companion could probably travel faster on his own. 

Ardeth thought she heard Landis snort, but could not be sure. For two hours, they waited while Jael took time to recover. Then, around midnight, they took up the harsh road, once more. Unfortunately, the darkness slowed their progress. Jael moved more cautiously, losing speed, and with Ardeth unable to carry a torch while she rode, Landis was forced to circle back more than once to locate them in the dim moonlight. It was well after sunrise by the time the next sign of civilization came into sight on the horizon - Duck Village. Overhead, the Winghorder took the opportunity to scout ahead, returning a half hour later with news. 

As the Grassland horse paused on a hill overlooking the lake, Landis touched down nearby, scythe in clawed hand. 

"A battle has begun farther to the east," he announced, a grim smile of anticipation spreading across his dark features. "Harmonia seeks to eliminate the Lizards and Karayans, but the knights ride to help them. They must have lost the stand at Chisha." 

Ardeth's weary eyes surveyed the plains and groves of trees nearby, ears straining. In the far distance, the sounds of battle were barely audible - the clash of weapons, the screams of the wounded and dying. Her heart worked its way up into her already tight throat, beating furiously, but she had come too far to turn back. Landis took off again, making a b-line for the battlefield. 

"Jael," she finally muttered with as much resolve as she could muster, "if this is our last ride, I'm sorry. I can't make you understand all of this, yet I know that no matter what, my will is also yours. We move as one." 

The Grassland horse surged forward at the woman's command, loping down the slope and across the field towards the trees, ears laid back against his skull. Ardeth flattened herself against the animal's back, mouthing silent prayers as the cacophony of battle transformed from a distant echo into a ringing, gritty, deafening explosion of sound. 

***

"Get the wounded out first, and fall back to guard!" 

Chris Lightfellow's command spurred the knights into action as they began to retreat after the Lizard, Karayan, Duck, Alma Kinan and Chisha tribes. Bodies littered the field behind and around them as the combined forces of the Federation and Grassland fled. The army of Holy Harmonia continued to advance, slaying as they went. 

Armor spattered with crimson, Wesley let an arrow fly as his horse danced back and away from a troop of enemy soldiers. The young squire struggled with each breath to keep his courage high and his sanity in place, his heart pounding so furiously he feared it would rip clean through his chest at any moment. His arrow managed to impale the head of the nearest shoulder, and soon after, two more were felled as Roland joined him, loosing arrows faster than the eye could follow. Off to their right, several Zexen soldiers drove wooden carts towards the road, heavy with the wounded. To the left, Lizard fighters attempted to carry their dead and dying away. 

"YAH!" Cedric exploded from the bushes behind the Harmonians, Borus appearing a heart beat later from the other side. Squire and knight hurled themselves at their blue clad foes, hacking desperately at their armor and weapons. 

Roland and Wesley were quick to circle around, just out of reach, and fire more projectiles into the group of Harmonians. Soon enough, their enemies lay dead, distracted by the Swordsman of Rage and his aide enough to allow the two archers clean shots. However, the victory was short lived. A few moments later, another cart full of wounded driven by two Alma Kinan women barreled through, pursued by twenty five odd Harmonians on horseback. Salome and Leo came thundering after on their own mounts, muddy and wet with blood, and calling for their fellows to flee. More soldiers were close at their heels. 

The chase went on into the woods, the knights and their squires splitting up and weaving madly through the brush and trees to try and shake the pursuit. Exhausted, they prayed the army behind them would soon fall back and regroup, or else a retreat to Brass Castle would be far out of the question. As one of the women driving the cart was shot dead, her body plummeting to the mud at the side of the cart, Salome and Leo charged back across the path of the oncoming Harmonians to try and distract them. 

Soon enough, the chase emerged back onto the fields, the knights still trying to fight as they retreated in order to give the wounded a chance to escape. Yet, as arrows slashed through the air towards them, the lot knew their own chances of getting away grew slimmer with each passing moment. 

As Cedric flew by one Harmonian on horseback, sword gouging out his insides in one fell swoop, a black-shafted arrow lodged itself in his weapon arm, just below the shoulder. Sword slipping from his grip, he tried to make his way out of range, Borus hurrying to guard his squire from behind as blue clad opponents bore down on them. Reaching back, the squire tore the projectile from his flesh, the metal head of the arrow ripping out clean in a squirt of crimson. Struggling to remain conscious over the pain, he gripped his steed's reigns with his good hand and pressed forward. 

Suddenly, the wound began to seal, the blood coagulating quickly and molding the injury over. Across the way, Salome glanced at his shoulder as the flesh began to reform, slowly. Someone had cast a healing spell. The tactician's tired eyes searched the field - he had already used up his healing magic for as much as his remaining strength allowed. The other Six were not healers by nature, and neither were their squires. It was then the Grassland horse came sprinting towards the tangle of Zexens and Harmonians, emanating blue light... 

***

Ardeth struggled to keep herself focused, the energy required to cast but one long range healing spell draining her strength far more quickly than she had imagined it would. Jeane had warned the eldest Chapel that, as an inexperienced magic user, she would be unable to use each rune more than once, but at the rate things were progressing, it seemed the Earth Rune might be useless. As her left hand fell upon Jael's harnass one more, Ardeth could see the knights separating and riding towards her, some of their vigor restored. Yet, behind them, their opponents continued to advance with relentless fervor. Her right hand came forward, the rune burning beneath her skin. 

To her utter horror, nothing happened. 

"No, not yet!" she gasped, eyes widening as she looked from her hand to the oncoming troops. Cedric passed her, then Borus, the two wheeling their horses around to circle back. Ardeth thrust her hand forward desperately as Wesley's horse was felled through the eye by an arrow, Leo yanking him up behind and onto his own horse. "Come on! Work!" 

The words appeared in her mind a second time, and again, she spoke them. The burning sensation enveloped her hand, and Jael darted off to one side in order to avoid two Harmonian foot soldiers. 

"Raise a wall!" the female cried out, willing magic her own body forbid her to cast. "RAISE IT!" 

Suddenly, the earth rocked violently, spires of rock shooting skyward. Horses screamed, throwing their riders as a wall of dirt and rock rose up, cutting the Harmonians off from their prey and extending down the field in a tight arc that ran back towards the woods on either side. Ardeth turned her mount around, riding hard after the knights as they fled, vision blurring from over-exerting herself. Ahead of her, she could barely see Salome motioning for her to hurry, as the wall would only last a few short moments. But before the mass of earth could finish its fall, arrows erupted from behind it, arcing through the air haphazardly. 

Jael skidded off to one side with a violent shriek, an arrow burying its head deep into his right haunch. Ardeth yanked back on the harness, teeth gritted as her stomach fell through and her horse slammed into the ground. Time seemed to slow for the female as she tried to push herself clear in the last second, but only managed to pull away by half the distance needed. Her shoulder impacted with the mud, and pain shot up her right leg, the sound of her brace snapping reaching her ears. Jael writhed in the rain soaked dirt, right side having crushed his own rider's lower leg. As the Grassland horse struggled up into a sideways limp, Ardeth could dimly hear shouts in the distance as two of the knights turned back for her. Behind her, the wall continued to crumble, barely more than a man high mound... 

Her head swam with agony as she pushed herself up. The white hot pain dimmed her senses, and she was only vaguely aware of Salome's shouts to her as he and Roland tried to reach her before their enemies could break free. On the other side, the first few Harmonian mounts lunged over the fallen rocks and barreled towards the female, intent on trampling her beneath red stained hooves. Somewhere, in the distance, a voice called for her to reach skyward. Dimly, she wondered if it was her father, telling her that he would fetch her up in death. 

A high pitched whistling rent the air at that moment, the knights turning their gaze to the skies beyond their fallen companion. Like a metallic boomerang it came, slicing downwards and cleaving one Harmonian in half with a gut wrenching, wet snap before halting in the back of a second, the wicked blade of the scythe protruding from the unfortunate soldier's front, entrails spilling onto the back of his horse's neck. The rest of the Harmonians scattered and whirled to face their new foe, who swept down past them in a dark blur with a blood curdling scream of rage. 

Clawed hands closed over Ardeth's upheld wrists, and the ground fell away at a dizzying speed. Half sick from the pain and half nauseated from the sudden jump skyward, she endeavored to clutch the pair of wrists at her numbed fingertips. Landis pumped his wings, gaining altitude swiftly as the enemy recovered and began to launch arrows in his wake. Several metallic clangs rattled the air around them, the lethal assailing projectiles met midair by Zexen steel as Roland literally picked off arrow by arrow with his own shots. Then the knights were on the run yet again, Roland and Salome behind the rest, but their horses able to keep speed thanks to the healing spell. 

The Winghorder was speaking, but Ardeth could barely hear him through the din around them and the agony in her own brain. Dropping down somewhat, Landis flew alongside Salome and his horse, the winged fighter rocking back and forth a bit as he tried to measure the distance. 

"Take her!" Landis called out, near breathless. "I can't hold her!" 

The knight edged his mount closer, and readied himself. Roland closed from the left, bracketing the other horse to the Winghorder on the right. Precious seconds sped by, and their speeds finally matched, Landis opening his black sails further to pull up over the two knights, Ardeth dropping from his grip and into the space between the tactician and his horse's neck. Salome clutched at the woman, one arm wrapping around her shoulders as her legs dangled off to the side of the saddle and over his own right leg. The elf then broke away, satisfied that the transfer had been made without his fellow's horse losing balance, mid-gallop. As the pair entered another grove, the other knights still well within sight, a shaft of lightning lanced from the sky in the distance far behind them. The Harmonians ceased pursuit to turn back... Bishop Sasarai had recalled his forces. 

"Ardeth! Ardeth can you hear me?" Salome exclaimed as his assistant's head lolled against his chest and shoulder, her eyes rolling back into her head. "ARDETH!" 

"Keep riding!" Roland called from behind him. "If we can gain enough distance to set up camp, we will see to her, then!" 

Teeth gritted, Salome held the woman as close as possible, cheek pressed against her forehead. Damn her... Damn her for going where she did not belong. She had suffered far too much, and pain of death was not what she needed so soon after losing half her family and her home. The oath he'd made to David came back to him, and guilt washed him anew, but not without additional heartache. Ardeth might be lost to him. Why had he not told her before he left...? 

***

As time ticked by, the fields began to clear, but some were not so fortunate to escape. Standing in the shadows of century old, leafed giants, the Winghorder ran his tongue over his razor sharp canines. His scythe gripped loosely in one hand, his one yellowed eye regarded the lost Harmonian troops before him. Unable to find their way back to their commander, they had taken a wrong turn and found themselves deep in the Kaput Forest. Chasing their prey so far had proved a fatal error, for they had encountered one of the few who had remained to ambush and slaughter their kind. 

Landis turned an unforgiving gaze upon the frightened humans, fangs bared into a hateful smile. The piles of bodies around him spoke of a maddened battle rage. He reeked of death, the coppery smell of blood saturating the air about him, entire body spattered from head to toe in crimson, the dark red substance caked up on his talon bedecked hands and feet. These few were not the first to make the same mistake in entering the Winghorder's personal territory. 

"...I have lived two lifetimes to see that your one is cut short..." 

An inhuman scream erupted from the Winghorder as he threw himself upon the group of cowering humans. And, amidst the crazed tangle of wings, scythe, claws and flailing limbs, they perished. Nearby, the wounded the animal they had chased into the clearing watched impassively, leaning against a tree, an arrow jutting from its right haunch. 

***

Darkness rose and fell like the tide, pulling her to and from consciousness. In between lapses, she could barely make out muffled voices, shapes moving over her where she lay. Vaguely, she recalled falling from the saddle, and the sound of her brace snapping. Landis had taken her, Salome had held her... 

Someone gripped her hand. Ardeth struggled to feel over the fingers that touched her own, but darkness swept in yet again, the sound of bones snapping reaching her across what seemed like an endless distance as pain consumed her, claiming her and dragging her beneath the surface into silence. 

**********

_End Notes: Before anyone freaks out about Landis' last line, it doesn't have any meaning other than I think the guy has probably had at least one near death experience, and is counting his survival from it to be his "second life." You figure a guy like him probably has come close to the edge at least one, thus eliminating his fear of death and giving him a bit of a fascination with it. _

Aside from that, I hope no one minds the slight creative liberties I took with the Earth Rune magic, etc. I'll have to say I about wore out the last track on my "The Rock" movie score soundtrack to write the battlefield scenes. Excellent CD to write to if you like dramatic instrumentals! I'm not sure when the next chapter will go up, however, as I only have enough material written for one more posting after this, and I'd like to always be at least two ahead. Just keep checking back, and again, very special thanks to all those who have been leaving reviews and keeping pace with the postings! ^_^ 


	11. Twice Born Chapter 11

_

Disclaimer: Genso Suikoden III and all related characters are copyright to their original creator(s). Ardeth Chapel and related OC guests copyright C.R. Majors.

_

**"Twice Born - Chapter 11"**

Misery hung over Brass Castle, the spirits of its inhabitants further dampened by lingering storm clouds. Grasslanders and Zexens alike gathered there, seeking refuge from the still persistent Harmonians. Despite lack of sleep and fatigue that he feared would cost him years off his life in health, Salome sought out a favor from one important individual as soon as his wounds had been cleaned and he'd been able to pull on a change of clothes. The knight wrote out a letter, addressing it to the master of Budehuc Castle, and then immediately tried to track down the head physician. Upon arrival in the medical wing, Salome found that Ardeth and Elias now shared the room, however the female had yet to awaken. Her brother lay on his back, watching her on and off while Erin sat nearby, pale as death. 

"M'lady," Salome began, speaking to Erin, who regarded him through hollow eyes, "I need to speak with you a moment." 

"M'lord?" she asked as he walked to her side, kneeling by the chair and letter in hand. 

"Take this letter, and travel with the next trade caravan heading to Budehuc Castle. I will make arrangements for Elias and Ardeth to be transported with you," he explained, attempting to sound as reassuring as he was able in his exhausted state. "I fear the Harmonian army will strike here next, and would have the three of you as far from danger as possible." 

Erin turned the document over in her hands a few times before meeting his gaze, expression fearful. "But... Would not the trip be just as dangerous? Bandits could attack the caravan..." 

"Sir Roland, Sir Borus, Sir Percival and Sir Leo will be sending their squires along with you, as well as a handful of our soldiers. I also have reason to believe that the Winghorder who saved your sister may appear again. He seems to be playing guardian angel to Ardeth. Some of our people will also travel with your group, as I have heard Jeane, our rune master, is eager to move her business up north." 

The young woman nodded, overwhelmed by everything, and still grieving for her parents. "Thank you, m'lord." 

Salome stood up to leave, but before he could reach the door, Elias' voice halted him. 

"Lord Salome." 

"Yes, Elias?" the strategist questioned, turning to face the former squire where he lay. 

"My eldest sister nearly died for your sake," the younger man stated, tone firm. "You must not die on her, for all her efforts. You do understand, don't you?" 

The former squire's tone may have been disrespectful in any other situation, considering who he addressed, but his intentions were not ill placed. For that, the strategist could little blame Elias' question, nor the way he phrased it. The younger man merely wished his sibling's bravery to be recognized and her efforts unwasted. Salome's eyes fell on the eldest Chapel where she slept, unaware of her surroundings or the conversation going on about her. Her breathing remained shallow, her ability to recognize others in a half waking state weak and unreliable. The knight met her brother's gaze, nodding slightly. "When she awakens at Budehuc, tell her I will come for her. Hell or high water, I will make it to that castle no matter the odds." 

"Thank you." Elias managed a somewhat pained smile. 

Stepping outside the room, the tactician shut the door gently behind him and headed down the hallway to continue his search for the doctor. Once the head physician had been informed, he would be able to speak directly to the caravan leader about taking on some extra passengers for the ride up north. More than ever, Salome wished the bloodshed to end. Too many had already died as a result of the war, and because of it, those he cared for the most were suffering. 

***

The new day dawned with the air smelling heavily of moisture. The caravan left in a timely manner, thanks to the aid of the knights, and traveled along the northbound road for Budehuc. The merchant based group consisted mostly of covered carts and cabriolets, drawn by both horses and mules. Inside one borrowed carriage, Elias and Ardeth slept soundly, their slumber deepened with the help of herb medicine. Elias accepted the relaxing drought mostly to pass the time more quickly and to keep his mind free of troubling thoughts, but his eldest sister had little choice in the matter. Still prone to shifting in and out of consciousness, her injuries and weakened state were better dealt with if she were not aware of them. The carriage sat between a cart of kitchenwares and a cabriolet carrying Jeane and some of her belongings. Tremaine and Bradley drove the rune master's carriage, while Erin and Wesley sat on the coachman's seat of Elias and Ardeth's cabriolet. Up ahead, Cedric allowed his horse to meander up and down the line, on guard, mixing in and out with the small group of knights sent along to protect the caravan. 

"If the skies decide to allow more rainfall, you'd best move inside with your brother and sister," Roland's squire told the woman at his side. "Better not risk catching cold at a time like this." 

Erin nodded a bit, eyes cast to the road beneath their horses' hooves. "Your concern is appreciated." 

Wesley thought to say more, perhaps a few reassuring words to comfort the poor female, but could think of nothing worthy. As they passed the farmlands, he noted with a twinge of sadness the ruins of the Chapel farm, still heaped high in a burnt out pile. Erin noticed them as well, but said nothing. Rather, her hands merely twisted a few times in her lap, resting on the dark green fabric that made up her conservative dress, borrowed from a maid at Brass Castle. The squire wondered it if would be too intrusive to rest one hand over hers in a comforting gesture, but decided against it. The very thought made his face flush a bit, as it was. 

"Thank you for all your help," she said suddenly, voice kept low. "I don't know what we would have done without you, the other squires and the knights." 

"Our duty and our pleasure," Wesley replied, forcing a semi-nervous, lopsided smile. "Your brother and sister have done much for us, already." 

"And yet, I have done nothing." 

The young man bit his lower lip, sensing her self-reproach and feeling of uselessness. "There may be much work to be done at Budehuc Castle. I'm sure that if you like, you can help with the chores, there, if it would make you feel better." 

"I am not much of a manual laborer," Erin admitted, finally turning to look at her coachside companion. "I wanted to be a school teacher, since I have always been good in reading, writing and history, but I don't know if that is possible, now." 

"Why not?" 

"The war," she said simply. 

"You fear a take over by Harmonia?" Wesley guessed, and she nodded. The squire sighed, watching Cedric and the knights for a moment before speaking again. "I do not think Harmonia will take our land. I have too much faith in our people." 

"Too much faith, or too much optimism?" 

"M'lady," he answered, a bit taken aback, feelings wounded, "one fights for what one believes in, correct? Without hope, there is no chance we can win at all. Why admit defeat before the war is even over?" 

Erin smirked a tiny bit, surprising the man at her side. "I can see why you became a squire." 

"Well, yes," Wesley responded, cheeks flushing pink. "I have always admired the knights, and identified with the honor they fight with to defend the Federation. And yes, I do think we have a chance at turning Holy Harmonia back, and if we do, I will continue my training with Sir Roland until I reach full knighthood. You should also follow your dreams, no matter what, m'lady. If you do not, what if we do win the war, and you find that all this time you remained idle when you could have been hard at work?" 

"Do you think there are children at Budehuc?" 

"Possibly, but I have never been there, so I cannot say for sure. However, if there are, perhaps you can teach them reading and writing while their parents carry out their own chores and fight the war." 

"I suppose I hadn't thought about it that way." A genuine, honest smile began to appear on her face for the first time in days. "You are quite remarkable for a mere squire, m'lord." 

"Oh, uh, 'm'lord' is a little formal for me! You may just call me Wesley," he stammered out, blushing a deeper hue of pink. 

One carriage back, Tremaine elbowed Bradley in the ribs as they watched their fellow squire converse with a desirable female. "Why do I always get stuck with you?" 

"Oh, thanks a heap!" the huskier squire retorted. "Although, personally, it's the creepy woman in our carriage I don't care for." 

Tremaine shuddered. "Touche, my friend. I wonder if old Cedric wouldn't mind trading places with us on the occasion." 

***

The trip to Budehuc continued and ended without trouble, although the caravan did meet a group heading south from the castle to aid the knights and Grasslanders. Thomas, himself, traveled with the handful of hire swords and other able bodied fighters, and was glad to know that a merchant train with a few knights and squires in it would be staying over at Budehuc in his absence to beef up security. Wesley delivered Salome's letter to the youth at that time, and Thomas readily accepted the extra guests, recalling that the military expert's efforts had freed his castle and people from the Council's oppression. Another letter was written out, this time by the castle master, and sent along with the caravan as the two groups parted ways. Thomas' message ordered immediate attention for the two injured passengers, and accomodations for those in the caravan who intended to stay at Budehuc. 

Once at the old castle, Elias and Ardeth were given over to man named Doctor Tuta and his assistant, Mio, for care. Put in separate guest rooms, they were cared for as needed, the eldest Chapel's leg set into a more carefully prepared brace and cast setup. Tuta noted the condition of her right ankle, commenting to his nurse after hearing about the battle near Kaput Forest that it had been a miracle the fused bones survived. Instead, the break had occurred above it, a few inches into the lower end of the fibula. Among Ardeth's other injuries were several scrapes, bruises and cuts, but little more. Had the ground not been softened into mud by rainfall before the battle, she might have broken more than her leg. 

It was before dawn the day after her arrival to Budehuc when Ardeth finally awoke, fully, for the first time. Aching in dozens of places and pain still creeping up and down her right leg, she came to with a gasp, as if she had been holding her breath since the battle. Drawing in a few quick pulls of air, the woman tried to make sense of her surroundings and recall what had happened. How long had she been out, and where had she been taken? The interior of the room she lay in was not in any way similar to the rooms at Brass Castle. Before she could think much farther, however, she realized her throat felt absolutely parched, and it had been goddess only knew how long since she'd been to the midden. Suddenly and terribly uncomfortable, she glanced around to see if there was any way to summon help. 

At that moment, the door opened and a lean middle-aged man with brown hair and a dusky complexion entered. Ardeth nearly fell out of the bed at the sudden intrusion, her vision still a bit blurry. Gripping the side of the mattress, she stared at him in surprise. He resembled a Winghorder with no wings and was dressed in dark brown slacks, a white shirt and tan colored vest. His nearly vacant stare met her gaze, and for a moment, he seemed to merely assess the situation before speaking. 

"I didn't think you would be awake quite so soon," he finally said, voice steady and even more monotone than Roland's. "I'll fetch Mio for you." 

"Wait," Ardeth called after him before he could make it out the door. The fellow turned back, hand still resting on the doorknob, waiting for the woman to continue. Fortunately, he was the patient type, allowing her to gather her thoughts, and after a moment, she managed to find the words. "Where am I? And where are the knights?" 

"Budehuc Castle," he replied. "The knights are still at Brass Castle. You and your siblings were sent here with a squire escort to insure your safety. Anything else?" 

"Uh, yes... Who are you?" she couldn't help, but question. 

"Eike. I manage the library, here." 

"Up late reading, were you?" 

"That, and I was asked to check on you periodically as long as I was awake, since Dr. Tuta and Mio do need their rest on the occasion." Eike offered the smallest hint of a smile. "Now, if you will excuse me, I will fetch one of them." 

Ardeth merely nodded, and then settled back to wait once the librarian had taken his leave. The minutes ticked by slowly, and some ten minutes after Eike departed, a woman in her twenties hurried into the room. She had short brown hair and a kind face, her trim figure dressed only her nightgown and robes. Ardeth could only obey her instructions and accept her help while the nurse went about changing out the bed sheets, fetching some water, and assisting with other needed matters. Mio chatted on in a friendly, reassuring tone while seeing to her patient, even though Ardeth herself said little in return. There seemed no point in asking what exactly had become of Roland, Salome, Landis or Jael. It would be painful, but she would have to wait until word arrived from Brass Castle. She hoped the knights would travel the distance between the two strongholds, but with the war progressing as it was, she began to wonder when she would see Salome and Roland, again. How depressing it would be for her to have ridden out to them at Kaput Forest, only to be indefinitely separated from them afterwards. 

As the nurse prepared to leave, Eike reappeared to see if his night watch services were still needed. Mio assured him that she would have someone else, possibly one of the squires, take over for the remainder of the night. Before both left, however, the nurse inquired as to whether Ardeth wanted more sleeping drought. 

"Actually, no," the eldest Chapel admitted, knowing that while it would be better for her to get more rest, she had been out for quite some time, already. "I would like to stay awake for a while, if that's alright." 

"But what would you do, dear?" Mio asked, blinking a bit. "It's the middle of the night!" 

Ardeth glanced from the nurse to the librarian, one eyebrow cocked a bit in a questioning manner. "Read, maybe?" 

"Book title?" Eike questioned in turn, apparently willing to oblige. 

"Surprise me, I guess. Just nothing too tasteless," was all the bed ridden female could think of in answer, and in hopes that Budehuc's bookkeeper knew a few good titles, himself. 

"I suppose 'Erk's Adventures' are out of the question, then." The elusive smile returned. 

"Eike!" Mio exclaimed, surprised by the comment that only she and the librarian understood, as it left Ardeth confused. 

The two left the room, Eike returning a bit later by himself and with a book on the Water Margin Legend in hand. As he passed it off to Ardeth, she nodded in thanks, still not quite accustomed to the unusual fellow. She supposed that if she was going to be bed ridden for a while, however, she may as well be on friendly terms with him, since reading would be a good way to pass the time. 

"Before you go," she asked, forcing herself to meet Eike's gaze, "what are 'Erk's Adventures', just out of curiosity?" 

"A weekly adventure story published in our newspaper. Nothing to lose sleep over." He paused, then added: "Although if you are so inclined to use your time in bed in such a manner, perhaps you could provide something far more interesting... and less corny." 

"Oh, I don't write! Just read," Ardeth replied quickly, somehow nervous over the very idea of trying to conceive her own fiction. "I doubt I have anything interesting to write about, anyway." 

"You might be surprised. Everyone has a story of some sort to tell. It's merely in the telling where the art form lays." 

"I suppose I never thought of it that way," the woman said thoughtfully, glancing down at the book in her hands and tracing one finger over the embossed title in the black cover. Idly, she wondered what Eike's story was, as surely such an unique looking fellow had lived an interesting life. Landis entered her mind, as well, but more than likely, he would never share anything aside from ghost tales. "But I still don't consider myself much of a writer. I doubt anyone I know will think my life story compelling enough to ever record, either, but that's alright. I'll just do what I can in the here and now, and let things take their course." 

"That line of thought would explain your injuries, I assume?" Eike was turning out to be a surprisingly good conversationalist, given the fact he appeared the bookish type. 

"Yes..." Ardeth heaved a bit of a sigh, then shook her head. "I hate to be so straightforward and nosey, seeing as how we just met, but... Have you ever done something crazy, despite a handicap or personal problem, in hopes that something will change?" 

The librarian remained silent for several heartbeats before replying. "Once, long ago." 

"Do you regret it, at all?" She watched him through wary eyes, praying her questions would not offend him. It was rude to pry in any situation, much less with a person one barely knew. 

Another prolonged silence. Ardeth fingered the book in her hands a little, concerned she had gone too far. Finally, Eike simply turned away, walking to the door. "I will bring you another book at sunset." 

As the guest room door clicked shut, the injured woman resisted the urge to bludgeon her own head with the book; she already had a headache and did not need further pain. However, the guilt for pressing too far into someone else's business weighed heavily on her conscience. Perhaps she had been seeking reassurance through another that her recent activities had not been completely idiotic, but that did not provide an excuse for prying. 

It was then she noticed the red scarf, neatly folded and sitting on the bedside table. Someone had taken the time to wash the dirt and mud from it. Idly, she wondered what Roland and Salome would say when they finally caught up with her, again. Ardeth winced, internally, dreading what would most likely be a stern lecture from the elf. The tactician would probably do the same, but she felt that any disappointment reflected in his kind eyes would wound her more than any words. 

***

The road leading to Budehuc proved longer and rougher than it should have, following the battle at Brass Castle. While the newly proclaimed Fire Bringer, which included the Zexen, Grassland and even the 12th Defense Unit of Harmonian forces, had been victorious, all were weary from merely trying to survive. The initial shock of discovering the True Fire Rune had worn off, for the most part, the rune resting in the hands of its new owner, Chris Lightfellow. The other five of the "Six" had been rather staggered by this at first, their newly appointed Captain obtaining status that might actually justify their admiration, especially in the cases of Borus and Percival. 

As they rode north, starting around noon the day after the battle, Salome made an honest effort to keep the war in his thoughts, his practical mind trying to consider Harmonia's next move, but between fatigue and concern for the remaining Chapel family, he found himself unable to focus. He and Roland rode side by side, mostly in silence, although both wondered upon the closer camaraderie they shared since the start of all the trouble. The Six had always been close, but the tactician and the archer seemed to have developed a bond by way of similar fears and problems. 

Ahead of the pair, Borus and Percival jostled their horses flank to flank every so often, occasionally pulling ahead to travel on opposites sides of Chris' white charger. Salome smirked, knowing that all the males in their little group were well aware of the rivalry between the two men, yet also knowing that the Silver Maiden was rather oblivious to it. Her sense of duty blinded her to their true affections all too often. Roland, being an elf, had little interest in Chris as a possible significant other, and Leo considered himself too old for the part. Salome had gone back and forth every so often, sometimes mildly jealous of the Swordsman of Gale and Swordsman of Rage, but knew by way of reason that he was out of the running. Of course, he had realized that some time ago, but wishful thinking emerged on the occasion. Or rather, it had in the past. The military planner behind the Knights of Zexen loved Chris for her sense of honor, her strength and of course, her intelligence, but something was lacking in their relationship to make him desire her as a lover. Perhaps it had to do with her tendency to isolate her feelings, or perhaps he couldn't get past the captain and soldier relationship arrangement. 

"Have you ever been to Budehuc?" Roland questioned suddenly, intruding on his fellow's thoughts. 

"Not really," Salome replied, merely making polite conversation, as his mind still lingered on sorting out his inner thoughts. "I have seen it from a distance, and I hear the castle itself is a little dilapidated." 

"Somehow, it seems fitting," the elf continued. "Zexens, Grasslanders, rebellious Harmonians and civilians gathering in one place. We do make a rather rag-tag group." 

"It's a group with mixed talents, and possibly talents we will need in coming battles," the human knight responded, shrugging a little. 

"I hear the Karayans are excellent riders, although I do not find their horses that impressive." 

Salome followed Roland's line of vision, noting a pair of Grassland steeds ahead, one hauling supplies and the other being ridden by Beecham, the Karayan chief's advisor. 

"But I suppose few could compare with Jael," the archer added thoughtfully, not waiting for his comrade to offer up his own thoughts. "Being raised in a stable, I suppose he turned out larger and stronger than the wilder lot." 

So, Roland's thoughts had strayed to Jael and Ardeth. Salome frowned, concerned for his aid, and knowing her mount had probably perished on the battlefield near the Kaput Forest. A haunch wound for such a large animal usually did little in the way of actual and permanent damage, but in the midst of a skirmish, it was not beyond possibility for an injured beast to be knocked over and trampled. And speaking of beasts, the Winghorder who had helped save Ardeth had yet to reappear, as well. Salome wondered if he had also died in the attack, but somehow doubted it. The winged beings were a tenacious lot by nature, able to find retreat in the air and thus live to fight another day even in the face of seemingly impossible odds. 

"I see you are more quiet than usual. Still thinking over the recent encounters?" 

Salome shook his head. "Less on what has occurred, and more on what is still to come, I think. I also wonder what became of Jael, and that Winghorder. Ardeth's condition worries me, as well." 

"I beg your pardon, but did I hear you mention a Winghorder?" 

The pair of knights glanced back to see a brown pony behind them, Thomas seated in the leather saddle. The castle master of Budehuc blushed a bit, ashamed of his eavesdropping, but Salome motioned for him to pull ahead and ride alongside them. 

"During the battle for Chisha, a Winghorder with a scythe appeared," Roland explained, eyes moving back to the road ahead. "I do not care for their kind, particularly, but this one saved a friend of ours. We simply wonder what became of him, as we have not seen him, since." 

"He had only one eye, I take it?" Thomas inquired. 

"As a matter of fact, yes," Salome exclaimed, somewhat surprised by the young man's question. "Why?" 

Thomas smiled a little, shaking his head and shrugging. "You met Landis. He comes and goes from Budehuc every so often. A lot of the folks there don't care for him too much, but he seems like a good fighter." 

"Rather makes me wonder what he was doing with Ardeth, or if he simply saved a total stranger out of the...goodness of his own heart," the archer wondered aloud, although it was obvious he didn't think much on a Winghorder performing random acts of kindness. 

"Landis, as a person, is a little random in his behavior, at times," the castle master supplied. "I admit I don't understand him very well." 

"Still we owe him our thanks for aiding our companion." Salome met Roland's gaze, the emphasis on the word "thanks" a reminder to the archer not too judge the winged warrior too quickly or too soon based on race alone. 

"Did your companion ride aboard one of the carts or carriages that traveled to Budehuc the other day?" Thomas inquired, more out of concern than pure curiosity or the need to pry. 

"Yes. We sent her and her remaining family ahead to keep them safe. Hopefully, she is awake and feeling better by this time," the elder knight replied. "Also, I thank you for taking them in... I figured your land would be the safest place, considering it is jointly owned by both the Grasslands and Federation." 

"Don't worry about thanking me, Lord Salome. It was the least I could do after you saved Budehuc and kept its lands free for trade. And Doctor Tuta and Nurse Mio are fine physicians. I'm sure they've taken good care of your friend." 

"I would hope so, seeing as how Lord Salome and I need to have a word with Lady Ardeth when we meet again, mostly on the subject of her staying out of dangerous situations," Roland half muttered. 

Thomas opened his mouth to speak, but stopped before any words spilled out. The two knights surmised, each on his own, that the youth probably intended to question how the entire mess with Ardeth had come about, but thought better of it. 

They continued on into the night and at first light, at the end of the long road, Budehuc finally came into sight, the old castle towers rising up over the vast plains and forest surrounding it. Behind it, the waters of the massive lake lapped at the shoreline, a broken down ship wedged into the back end of the stronghold. As the caravan arrived, they were greeted by several of the merchants and a few of the warriors who had remained behind to guard the castle. The squires also emerged to greet their masters, relieved to find most everyone alive and safe. As Thomas dismounted and met with a few of his companions, Roland suddenly pulled a double take. Salome, surprised with this unusual reaction from his fellow knight, followed the archer's gaze to see a very attractive female elf nearby, speaking with the castle master. 

"Something catch your eye, Roland?" the tactician inquired in a sly tone that shocked even himself, a hint of a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. 

His comrade quickly cleared his throat and slid out of the saddle. "No. I was merely noting the run down condition of the place." 

"I see." Salome glanced back at the female elf, who had noticed Roland, her eyes following the tall, lanky knight as he headed up the castle steps. 

Elves were rare creatures in that end of the land, and the strategist was well aware of his friend's roots in the Toran Republic. More than likely, Roland had not met with a female of his kind in a long while, and seeing one probably struck a few chords in him that had been silent for too long. Likewise, the aquamarine haired maiden who had caught the archer's eye seemed surprised to see the pointy eared male. Salome recalled seeing her perhaps once before in the streets of Vinay del Zexay, but all too often the knights were so busy in their work that they rarely noticed the general citizenry unless they were behaving out of turn. He was quite certain Percival would have had something to say on the matter, had he not been busy walking off with Chris and Borus to inspect the grounds. Figuring Roland must have gone inside to see where the Chapels were holed up, Salome dismounted, leaving his steed in the care of a teenaged girl with blond hair and cowboyish garb to follow the elf. 

By the time Salome made it inside the main hall area of the castle, Roland was walking away from a short, portly man dressed in a butler's uniform. As the attendant shuffled off, looking rather bothered, the archer sniffed derisively, obviously irritated by the butler's stuffy attitude. 

"According to him, Elias and Ardeth are on the second level in guest rooms, and Erin is staying in the servant's quarters, helping out in the kitchens when necessary with the castle cook, Mamie," Roland explained. "Also, we are unable to see Ardeth at this time." 

"And why is that?" Salome questioned, visibly irked by the news. 

"The butler - Sebastian - claims she is sleeping at the moment, having been up half the night." 

That struck both knights as being somewhat odd, but little could be done about it. Salome shrugged a bit and sighed, glancing off towards what was most likely the conference room as the two newest advisors to the group, Caesar and Apple, entered, followed closely by the leader of the 12th Unit, Captain Geddoe. 

"If that is the case, I suggest we simply wait until later on in the day to speak with Ardeth," he responded. "As it seems the others are going to hold a brief meeting, I'll join them for now and then get cleaned up, afterwards." 

"Don't spend too much more time awake, Salome," Roland cautioned, a frown settling onto his features. "You and I have been getting little rest, lately, and I will be most displeased if Leo and I need to drag you from the conference room, should you collapse out of sheer exhaustion." 

"Your concern is appreciated, but unnecessary," the other assured his companion as he turned away. "The goddess knows I spent many a night awake into the morning hours, studying, while learning the finer points of my current vocation." 

The elf sighed and headed up the stairs to see if he could possibly locate either a room of his own, or one he would be able to share with a quiet roommate. Preferably, if space were limited, he could bunk with Salome. Let Percival and Borus take a room together, since they seemed so intent on their friendly rivalry, as of late. 

**********

_End Notes: I think I half beat this chapter to death, trying to make it work the way I wanted, and somehow never quite got it there. Maybe I'm having a couple of "off" days. Anyway, I may have some sketchy art of Landis and Eike to post in end notes the next time around. _

Special thanks to DEL! on this chapter, since I'm using a "character template" for Eike based on how he was written in her fan fiction, "Eike's Tale." (With her permission and blessing, of course!) I'd also like to take a moment to thank Kailan (known as Asuka here on ff.net, I believe) for her continued support on this little project. Without her reassurance, I may never have posted this fic to begin with! See you next chapter when I attempt to pry into Landis' head to explore part of what makes the creepy guy tick, and Roland and Nei come face to face in the meeting made infamous by Arthur's article! :P :D 


	12. Twice Born Chapter 12

_

Disclaimer: Genso Suikoden III and all related characters are copyright to their original creator(s). Ardeth Chapel and related OC guests copyright C.R. Majors.

_

**"Twice Born - Chapter 12"**

Ardeth awoke later in the evening, laying in the dim light of her room and listening to the activity outside. The storms had passed, and Mio had left the window cracked open just a bit behind the curtains to let in some fresh air. The single window in the room overlooked the south end of the castle grounds, granting a view of the forest and lakeshore beyond. The sound of children playing rode in on the slight breeze, along with the sounds of conversation from the nearby cafe. Ardeth knew little about the grounds, other than what Mio had explained in the two times she had seen the nurse, or rather, consciously seen her. The kind caretaker had checked in with the bed ridden female shortly before she'd fallen asleep again, just after dawn. 

According to Mio, Ardeth had actually come to a few times after collapsing against Salome on the ride back to Brass Castle. The trouble was that she had been unresponsive to most things around her, seemingly in a groggy daze brought on overexertion, pain and nausea. She had been able to understand a few simple things, but unable to recognize faces or voices of people she should have known. The medical aids used that time to treat her, give her water and see to her other needs as she awoke from time to time, but would put her out when through with a sleeping drought to ease her suffering. Ardeth still found herself sore from the numerous cuts and bruises on her person, as well as the injuries sustained to her leg, of course, but was glad to be conscious of her surroundings. 

Carefully pushing herself upright, she noted that the Water Margin book on the round bedside table had been joined by a second book, and beside it, a white flower had been placed. Ardeth knew Eike had been by to drop off the second book, but was uncertain as to who had left the flower. Erin, perhaps? Easing herself into a sitting position, she picked up the new book and examined the brown cover, which bore a title in little black letters: _A Knight's Trials_. A faint smile crossed the woman's face. She'd read that particular title a some years back, just before she left school. The tale involved a young knight, striving to prove himself as he rose to rank, but having to choose between his king and his people in the end when political corruption threatened to topple the land. All in all, it seemed a good metaphor for the tribulations the Federations and Grasslands now faced. 

Opening the book, Ardeth discovered a note stuck between the title and first chapter pages. She unfolded it and saw a quote from the book inscribed in neat script upon the parchment, reading, _"We all serve but one lifetime in this world, yet are continually reborn within our lives, trial by trial, day by day. Regret nothing, for even the gravest of mistakes are valuable lessons."_ Her hand trembled slightly as she held the paper between thumb and forefinger. Barely knowing her, Eike had seen fit to deliver _A Knight's Trials_ to her, specifically, with just that thought in mind to answer her question. Despite his inability to answer directly, for whatever personal reason, he had still given his answer. And somehow, the reassurance from a near total stranger seemed so comforting, regardless, especially when delivered in such a way. Eike could not have possibly known she knew the book and had liked it, years back, but it didn't matter. 

A knocking sounded on the door, and a moment later, Mio peered into the room, a smile on her face. "I wasn't sure you'd be a awake, but I thought to check! Dr. Tuta will be in later to see you, and perhaps some other visitors. A caravan from Brass Castle arrived this morning." 

Excitement gripped Ardeth, and she nearly dropped the book and note. "Did all of the Six Mighty Knights of Zexen come with it?" 

"Yes, I think so. I believe they are sleeping at the moment, though. They rode through yesterday afternoon and the night to make it this far." 

"_Were_ sleeping, m'lady..." 

Mio startled a little bit and stepped farther into the room as the door was pushed open a few feet further. Roland stood on the other side, one hand resting on the door handle. He wore his usual brown pants and black boots, his top half clothed in a simple white tunic. His lower left arm was wrapped in bandages, indicating he had not escaped one of the last two battles completely unscathed. Ardeth held back a grin at the sight of one of her two favorite knights, knowing that while she was glad to see him, a lecture would surely be forthcoming. 

The elf nodded to the startled nurse. "Might I have a word with your patient?" 

"Oh, certainly..." Mio motioned for the knight to enter, and then stepped out, herself. 

Ardeth forced a straight expression as the door clicked shut and the elf walked to her bedside, pale eyes surveying her condition. He stood in silence for a few moments before exhaling sharply. The woman braced herself, inwardly. 

"You realize that if you were my squire, I might be tempted to dismiss you from service for such reckless behavior?" he began sternly. "I'd like to know what possessed you to pull a stunt that could have cost you your life!" 

"I missed you, too, Roland." 

An expression of exasperation flooded the knight's face. "Save your attitude, Ardeth! If not for that Winghorder, you may well have died! At least do me the favor of explaining yourself." 

Ardeth sat in silence for a moment, gaze cast down the book in her lap. Her attention rested on the folded note, and she touched one edge of the parchment with her right index finger. "I have lost too much, already. I did not want to lose you or Salome." 

"Ardeth..." Roland sighed, bringing one hand up to rub his nose between thumb and forefinger. "It is our duty to serve the people. We are trained to fight, whereas you are not. Surely that train of thought crossed your mind before you decided to pursue us." 

"Do you know what it's like?" she asked, suddenly, catching the archer a bit off guard. "Do you know what it feels like to always be left behind? To watch people and things slip away from you and not be able to do anything about it?" 

The elf seemed ready to shoot back an argument, but never did. What was the use? It seemed she already felt guilty, anyway. He simply shook his head and placed one hand on the woman's shoulder. Ardeth kept her gaze on the note and book in her lap, knowing that further argument may turn the elf's concern into actual anger. 

"We will finish this discussion later, when we are both more up to it," Roland finally decided in a quieter tone of voice before heading for the door. 

"Roland..." 

The knight glanced over his shoulder, one hand holding the door open. "Yes?" 

"You have my apologies." Ardeth offered him the most sincere expression she possibly could, hoping to quell the acrcher's frustrations. 

"And mine in return for coming here before I was prepared to," he replied, turning away again. "At least we all mean well." 

As the door shut behind the knight, Ardeth set her things aside and fell back onto the bed. Deep down, she knew Roland was only upset with her because in his own way, he cared. The trouble was that he expressed his concerns in a more distant manner, unable to come straight around to the point. Regardless, Ardeth felt somewhat hurt by the reprimand, and just wanted to drift back to sleep to forget about it all. Pulling the scarf from the bedside table, she held it to her chest, silently reminding herself that Salome's first visit would likely be harder to cope with. Ardeth had come to terms with her emotions after her difficult experience near the Kaput Forest, but not knowing how the tactician felt made things so much more difficult. 

***

"Are you alright? That looked like it hurt!" 

Landis cracked his one eye open to glare into the lovely visage hanging over him, her raven black hair framing her face and falling over her shoulders. She leaned over him from behind where he lay on the ground, and nearby, a handful of similarly dressed females chuckled softly. Without a word, he sat up, wings fanning out, and rubbed the back of his sore neck. 

The culprit responsible for hurling the Winghorder to the forest floor stood nearby, head lowered and nostrils flaring beneath the horn that crowned his muzzle. Landis gained his feet, trying to maintain his cool in front of the women of Alma Kinan, although not for the same reasons men such as Nash or Percival might. He had a reputation to maintain, and damnit, these females were deriving far too much pleasure from his repeated and failed attempts to tame Ardeth's horse. 

"Landis?" Yumi questioned, looking somewhat concerned. 

The Winghorder put on a fanged, yet lopsided smile, delivering a few of his trademark chuckles. "I'm fine. You ninnies worry too much about the wrong guys!" 

The other woman giggled again, and Landis pulled a nasty face at them. This was the sort of behavior Ardeth fully expected from him, so why not let the Alma Kinans have it as well? Several of them offered up disdainful looks in return and stalked off, leaving Landis to his task of bringing a cranky horse under control. The rotten beast had survived the battle because of the winged warrior, and now he was refusing to allow anyone to saddle or harness him for a trip to Budehuc. Landis enjoyed a good challenge, however, the only problem lay in that he was an excellent flier...and a lousy rider. 

Folding his wings down against his back, Landis faced his four legged foe once more. Jael kept his head down, pawing the grassy turf with one hoof as he snorted out a warning. 

"Heh heh, good horsey, niiice horsey," Landis half cooed, half snickered out as he started forward. Despite the risks involved and ridiculousness of the situation, he couldn't help but be amused. 

Suddenly, the Grassland steed lunged, forcing the Winghorder to the side. Landis snared a handful of mane in one clawed hand and swung up and around, wings expanding and contracting to maintain balance. In a heartbeat, he was on the horses' back, arms wrapped about his neck. Jael reared and began to buck wildly, attempting to hurl his hated rider down as before, but Landis maintained his tight grip. The remaining audience scattered as mount and rider circled the main clearing, a frenzy of hooves and flailing, leathery wings. Landis' eerie laughter echoed against the trees, growing more insane by the moment as he reveled in the challenge of trying to outlast his opponent. 

Finally, unable to stand the horrid laughter any longer, Jael tore off, hooves ripping up dirt clods as he sprinted through the forest. The Winghorder flattened himself against the horse's back, refusing to be thrown again. If it came right down to it, he would simply cling like a leech to the animal until Jael tired and finally stopped. 

The women of Alma Kinan had been surprised to find the Winghorder and Grassland horse wandering in the woods together, the former pulling the latter along on a piece of rope he'd found after the battle. The females did not particularly care for Landis' kind, and he found them to a little too haughty for his tastes, as well, yet had been forced to accept their help in caring for Jael's wounds, as well as his own. Even an angel of death such as him could be wounded, and one could not live to fight another day if infection claimed one's life. As to why he hauled a horse about with him when he could easily fly, Landis offered no explanations. Let the women wonder. He had his reasons. 

Truth be told, Landis was not everything he made himself out to be. True, he could disembowel a man with his bare talons if need be, laughing all the way through the task, but it was not always to his enjoyment. Underneath his creepy exterior, the Winghorder possessed a heart that once functioned in a way similar to that of humans. While generally an aggravating and even somewhat ruthless lot, the winged warriors did possess the ability to care and even to love. However, his job was easier if people just assumed he was a maniacal lunatic who idolized the Grim Reaper. The world was full of trash, and someone had to clean it up. For that reason, Landis wandered places like the Kaput Forest, stalking and slaughtering those who thought to do the same to the innocent passerby. It was unwise to turn a blind eye to the wicked, and instead end their troublemaking as quickly as possible. Landis learned this lesson the hard way in his younger years, the blind eye he turned to a foe becoming truly blind as a result. However, he did enjoy his work to a certain degree, as the adrenaline rush that accompanied a good fight charged him like no drug could. The fear of others often empowered him in a battle, and previously brave men whose knees turned to jelly in the face of their own demise amused him, for that, in and of itself, was ironic justice. 

The strange paradox of the situation was that the Winghorder loved all people in different ways. He liked the treacherous types, since they gave him a purpose and a way to sate his need for a good battle. But he adored the sincere, caring folks, since they generally accepted him and tolerated his random behavior, even if he spent half his time scaring them with ghost stories and pulling pranks. A twinge of fright usually meant a bit of a rush, and there was nothing like a good scare to make one feel alive. That was how things worked for Landis. He ended the lives of those he loved to hate, and reminded those he loved on the whole that they were alive and feeling. 

Perhaps he would never fully admit it to anyone, but it all added up to the reason he tried to tame Jael enough to take the beast to Budehuc. He had learned that the Zexen Knights had traveled there after a skirmish at Brass Castle, so surely the woman had gone with them. Ardeth had provided several hours of entertainment for the twisted Winghorder, and when sorrow overcame her with the death of her parents, Landis became enraged. Sadness numbed the body, and mourning possessed the mind in such a way that some who fell too deep into their depression ceased to feel and react to life around them. Ardeth deserved life, and the one who caused her such grief deserved to perish. Besides, many of those at Budehuc avoided Landis, whereas the knight's assistant had willingly come to visit with him on the Brass Castle ramparts. Their relationship was incredibly odd, but it was one that sat well with Landis. Let someone mess with the female again, and he would gladly rip their intestines out and use it as garland on an early Christmas tree. The same held true for Thomas. The castle master showed kindness and tolerance towards Landis were few others did. 

Jael ran on for several miles, finally breaking free of the treeline and galloping across the fields to the west. Soon enough, he began to tire, his efforts to throw his rider coming up empty. Slowly, he began to wind down, and eventually came to a halt, shivering and foaming at the mouth. Landis slumped over on the horse's neck, sighing deeply. He soon found that to be a mistake. 

The Grassland steed bucked suddenly, and sent the Winghorder crashing to the ground for the tenth time that day. A string of creative curses left Landis as he pushed himself upright, only to have his face licked by Jael. 

"Blah, disgusting!" he exclaimed, seizing the horse's muzzle horn in one hand and shaking it about. "Keep your tongue to yourself, you manure factory!" 

Jael leaned in and shoved Landis to the ground again before laying down alongside him with a loud snort. The Winghorder lay on his back a moment, glaring up at the afternoon sky before allowing his trademark, odd chuckle to escape him. The situation seemed less irritating when he thought of the beast as having a warped sense of humor. The notion was further proven as Jael lay back, pinning Landis under his neck. The captured creature grabbed at the steed's horn again, shaking the mount's head about in a rough, but affectionate manner and proclaiming him a dirty bastard. Perhaps they would make it to Budehuc, yet! 

***

Salome made his way up the main stairway in Budehuc castle, attempting to ignore the headache brought on over dinner by his companions. After being the last to wake, the knight had gone to dinner with the others and bore witness to a drinking contest between Borus and Percival, which after several rounds, had gotten a little too noisy and rowdy for the strategist's taste. The squires being present didn't help matters much, what with betting occurring on the sidelines, and chants of "chug! chug! chug!" accompanying either knight's guzzling of yet more alcohol. They had then been joined by Ace and Joker of the Twelfth Harmonian unit, as well as a bujitsu fighter named Wan Fu, which only added to the commotion. The elder of the two Unit members had also agreed to face off against the winner the following night. Lady Chris had wandered off in the midst of it all to catch up on old times with Lilly Pendragon, and Roland had gone for an evening walk to escape the din of the castle halls. As he rounded the top stair banister post, Salome wandered down the hallway towards the guest rooms, hoping to catch Ardeth awake after having missed his chance, earlier. 

The door to her room, as pointed out to him earlier in the evening by Cedric, stood open a few inches. Salome idly wondered if someone was already visiting with the woman, or perhaps the nurse or doctor on staff were seeing to her needs. However, as he reached the door and cautiously peered inside, he heard no voices and saw that Ardeth was asleep, the curtains drawn shut. Sighing, the knight withdrew and was about to head for his own room when impulse bade him look in on his assistant a second time. One of her hands clutched his scarf, bringing a faint smile to his face. Feeling as though there could little harm in checking up on her further, Salome entered the room and quietly shut the door behind him with a soft click. 

As silently as he was able, the tactician made his way across the room, noting the books and flower on the bedside table, and that while covered in various bruises, nicks and scrapes, the surface of Ardeth's skin appeared clean. At least the castle's medical staff was taking good care of her, even if she was confined to the bed for a while. Kneeling down at the bedside, Salome rested one forearm on the blanketed mattress, watching his charge sleep for a few quiet minutes. He knew Roland had tried to speak to her some hours past, and only ended up becoming frustrated. Somehow, the strategist knew he would get few satisfactory answers from Ardeth by questioning her actions, outright. He wished she had not followed them out to the Kaput Forest, but knew that she had obviously been driven by some internal feeling. 

Ardeth stirred a little in her sleep, her left arm shifting so that her hand fell over the knight's wrist as she lay on her right side. His first impulse was to withdraw his own hand, but after a moment, merely pulled it back to where her fingers lay over his. Slowly, he separated the digits on his hand, allowing her fingers to slip down and intertwine with his own. He found it a comforting feeling, which really only served to remind him of the feelings he'd been trying to keep buried. 

Salome remained there for several more minutes before deciding he best leave the female be so she could continue to rest without interruption. Carefully, he removed her hand from his own and stood up, walking back to the door to take his leave. 

On the bed, Ardeth stirred again, her eyes cracking open. Hearing the door handle click, she eased herself up onto her left elbow and saw, to her surprise, her employer about to step out of the room. 

"Salome?" 

The knight paused and then turned around, half surprised at being called, and half embarrassed over being caught in the room in the middle of leaving. His eyes met hers, and he found himself feeling anxious for entering her quarters in the first place. It was an odd feeling for someone who had survived so many battles and faced death several times over, but Salome discovered he was actually almost too nervous to linger any longer and nearly left without a word. Or perhaps not nervous, but rather...unprepared? 

"You won't stay...at all?" Ardeth questioned, voice faltering a little. 

At that, Salome shut the door again and turned back, his fear overcome by guilt. How could he have even once thought to leave her without a word, after everything she'd recently been through? As she began to utter apologies, he sat down on the edge of the bed near her and shook his head, bringing one finger to his lips to silence her. 

"Nothing you did had me walking out," he assured her, quietly. "I merely thought to let you rest longer." 

Relief flooded Ardeth, and she slumped further down onto the bed. "I was afraid you wouldn't want to speak to me...after what happened..." 

"You're a brave woman, Ardeth. It would be dishonorable for me to treat you in such a way after you put your life on the line." 

"Still, I'm sorry," she responded, gaze dropping to the scarf at her side. "I was foolish to follow you and Roland. You both have every right to be furious with me." 

"Perhaps furious with your actions, but not your intentions." Salome paused, then dared to rest his near hand on hers in a gesture of further reassurance. "I think you have come a long way since first arriving at Brass Castle. You've learned a lot, especially about duty and being in honorable service." 

Ardeth tensed slightly at the touch of his hand, but it was due to the tingling sensation it seemed to trigger in her. "I did have a good teacher." 

"And I, a good student." 

She smiled briefly before managing to look up at him, again. "Do you still have need of your student...for book keeping, that is?" 

"Right now, there is little to be done, but in the future, yes." Withdrawing his hand, the knight gained his feet. "Now, get some rest. It wouldn't do for my assistant to be completely bed ridden for too long." 

As he walked to the door, Ardeth called after him again, and he glanced back before taking his leave. 

"Salome?" 

"Yes, Ardeth?" 

The woman lay in silence for a moment, propped up on one elbow. Finally, she met his gaze, the tiniest hint of a smile just barely visible in the dim light. "Thank you." 

He arched one eyebrow, not sure he followed. "For what?" 

"For...simply being," she answered, glad of the drawn curtains, the darkness hiding her blush. 

Salome blushed, himself, having never been given a compliment such as that before, and not sure he had ever received such a generous one, either. It was simple, yet honest and heartfelt. For a brief moment, he wondered if the time was right to tell Ardeth what had been on his mind over the last few days, but decided against it. There would be adequate time later when she was feeling more up to it, and holding off would give him more time to organize his thoughts so as to not appear a bumbling fool. Doubt still plagued him, as well; he was not certain her feelings matched his own. Following his moment of silence, he simply nodded. "Thank you." 

Ardeth then lay back down again, one hand reaching to hold the scarf. The knight smiled and then departed, shutting the door behind him and walking back to his quarters. 

***

The elf leaned back on the railing of the ship out back of the castle, a bit of wheat grass held between his teeth. Still dressed in only his pants, boots and white tunic, he watched as the sun set beyond the lake, the light's dying colors reflected in the shimmering surface. The headache from his fellows' antics had long since past, and now his thoughts drifted back and forth between Ardeth and the war at hand. He was furious with himself for not handling his conversation with her better, and yet knew that after admitting the issue to Salome, his companion would most likely have better luck. Let the tactician handle the restless woman, as she was supposed to be under his supervision. Eyes wandering the open deck of the grounded vessel, he noted a few other people out in the cooler evening air. 

Jacques, the Twelfth Unit's bowman, sat on the railing on the far end of the ship, watching the sunset and carving something out of a bit of wood. From what the elf knew, the fellow rarely spoke, only voicing his concerns and opinions when absolutely necessary. He seemed the polar opposite of his teammate Ace, whom Roland had become better acquainted with at dinner, as the sai-wielder never seemed to know when to shut his mouth. Down on the lower deck, Luce hung a few items of clothing out to dry on a line. The Karayan woman held little interest in speaking to any Zexen it seemed, which was fine by the knight. He still felt a bit of resentment towards that lot for what they'd done, despite how much of the conflicts had been the results of misunderstandings and expert string work by the Zexen Council and their Harmonian contacts. 

Footsteps sounded on the stairs nearby, and Roland glanced over to see a female with aquamarine colored hair ascending to the same deck level. His eyes widened when he realized it was the elf woman he'd seen upon arriving at the castle. Unfortunately, the archer didn't realize he was staring until the grass fell from his mouth and she was looking directly at him. 

"I'm sorry," she began, "I didn't realize there was anyone here." 

It had been too long since he'd seen a female elf, Roland quickly concluded. The sight of lovely human women usually did little for him, and yet here he was, gaping at the one before him like a fish out of water. It took a moment for him to find his voice. 

"No... it's fine," he replied, composing himself. "If you wish to be alone, I can take my leave." 

She blinked, then walked closer as if inspecting him. "You're...Sir Roland, aren't you? I didn't quite recognize you out of your armor! But then... Oh, how silly of me. You are the only other elf here at Budehuc, aren't you?" 

He chuckled a little, offering a small smile. "Yes, that would be me. It is a rare thing to find another elf in this end of the world, isn't it?" 

"Somewhat. I do recall seeing you a few times in Vinay del Zexay, but it was always such a quick glimpse. You're taller than I remember, but all those times, you rode a horse." 

Roland little needed to be reminded of his height, especially since the female before him perhaps only came up to his chest, but he took it in stride with renowned elven patience. "Duty usually keeps me quite busy, but if you've seen me at least once before, I'm ashamed for not noticing you, sooner." 

Her cheeks flushed a light shade of red in the waning light, and another small smile crept over the male's features. Walking to the rail, she leaned against it on one elbow, turning to watch the last few rays of light as they faded into the night sky. After a moment, she turned to look at him with one eyebrow cocked in a bit of a mischievous fashion. "And for not asking my name, sir knight?" 

"Oh, m'lady!" His face flushed a definite shade of red as he instinctively took her hand in his and bowed a little in apology. "I'm so sorry. I was...so caught up, in...merely reminiscing with a fellow elf after so long." 

She chuckled, blushing further, herself. "My name is Nei, by the way. And apology accepted." 

Their eyes met, and Roland caught himself staring, yet again. Oh goddess, was there such thing as love at first sight, or was he merely reacting so strongly to meeting one of his own in the form of a female? He was nearly certain that if Nei wanted to, she could simply tap him with one finger and he would keel clean over, his knees had become so weak. 

"You have a lovely name," he finally said, and she smiled warmly. 

"So are you going to stay and watch the stars come out?" Nei inquired, nodding towards the ever darkening sky as the first pin points of light began to emerge. 

"I had intended to." 

"Would you mind if I joined you?" 

"No," Roland replied, offering her one of the most genuine, honest smiles he'd managed in a long time. "I would be honored if you wished to stay." 

Nei leaned back against the railing, and the pair turned their eyes skyward as the stars began to shine. 

**********

_End Notes: I really need to push through the rest of this, now. My original characters woke up earlier in the day before I html'ed this out and started demanding original fiction again. *sigh* Hopefully, I didn't hit Salome being too out of character for this chapter. Anyway, here are the Landis and Eike sketches, as promised from the last set of end notes: _

users. oco. net/ aestraya/ landis- oekaki. jpg  
users. oco. net/ aestraya/ eike- sketch. jpg 

You know the usual drill; copy and paste the URLs into your brower, delete the spaces and add the http stuff to the front. Enjoy the rough sketchiness! :P 


	13. Twice Born Chapter 13

_

Disclaimer: Genso Suikoden III and all related characters are copyright to their original creator(s). Ardeth Chapel and related OC guests copyright C.R. Majors.

_

**"Twice Born - Chapter 13"**

Time slipped by as the forces at Budehuc regained their strength and moral. The knights continued with their regular training drills, aided by the Twelfth Unit on the occasion, and the Karayans sent their riders out on patrol to keep the grounds secure. Occasionally, groups would be sent out for supplies or recruiting, the numbers at Budehuc increasing a bit at a time. Harmonia, as well as their troublesome allies, remained quiet during that time, possibly preparing plans to counteract the new threat. 

Four days after the Fire Bringer arrived as a whole at the fortress, Dr. Tuta set Ardeth up with a pair of crutches similar to those her brother now used to get himself around. Elias had been up and about since his second day at the castle, using a new pair of crutches, himself, while either following Erin about in her duties, or helping the squires with theirs. Ardeth was more than happy to have a means of getting herself around, sore from being in bed for so long and aching to see what the outside looked like, at long last. Eike had been kind enough to bring her a new book each evening, but her Karayan side grew more restless as time passed. So on that evening, not long after being presented with her crutches and being taught how to use them, Cedric appeared at the woman's door, garbed in a white tunic and black pants. 

"M'lady Ardeth!" the squire greeted jovially as he sauntered into the room. "How about leaving your room for a while and touring the castle grounds? Goddess knows you've been caged here long enough!" 

Taken aback by this, Ardeth merely stared at Cedric until he began to help her out of bed. "Cedric, what are you doing? I'm not even fully dressed!" 

"So get dressed!" he replied, taking her change of clothes from the drawer dresser nearby and tossing them onto the bed. "It's a nice evening out, and Nei, Toppo and Shabon are playing out by the cafe for once." 

Sighing, she took her belongings in hand and pointed at the door. "Out. I'll be ready, shortly." 

The squire took the cinderblock-to-the-head-hint and exited the room, waiting outside with the door shut. A few minutes later, Ardeth emerged, fully dressed and leaning on her crutches. Cedric grinned amiably and without a word, hauled the woman into his arms, which caused her to drop her walking aids. Shocked beyond words for several heartbeats, she glared at him before demanding to be put down as Cedric walked to the stairs and descended. 

"By the goddess! Cedric! Put me down! We have an elevator for this sort of thing!" 

"Nonsense! This is more fun anyway, isn't it?" he grinned, and she shot him a death glare the infamous black knight Yuber might have been proud of. Glancing back over one shoulder at a few of the startled folks up by the second floor banister, Cedric called out to one of them. "Oy! Arthur! Do me a favor and bring the lady's crutches!" 

"Cedric, I'm going to kill you!" Ardeth threatened in a lower, even harsher tone as the newspaper writer snagged her crutches and began to follow, grinning from ear to ear. "You just had to ask Arthur to help, didn't you? I've read enough of the paper to know this will be all over the castle by tomorrow!" 

"Excellent, isn't it?" he replied amiably. 

"CEDRIC!" 

As the trio got outside, the squire set Ardeth down and then took off at a jog, heading down the way towards the southwest and the lake shore. The woman snatched her crutches from Arthur, but had little time to warn the little imp not to publish her humiliation in the newspaper before she gave chase as best as she was able. By the time she managed to reach the lake shore, Cedric was already waiting for her, hands clasped behind his head and a huge grin plastered to his face. Half worn out by just getting that far, Ardeth could do little more than glare daggers at him while she caught her breath. 

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" he chuckled, winking. "I figured it was as good a way as any to get you out and going." 

"I'll make a mental note to borrow a dictionary from Eike so we can discuss the definition of 'fun' sometime, Cedric," she shot back in exasperation. "Either that, or perhaps I could convince Eike to just drop the book on your thick head." 

"Oh, come on. Eike wouldn't hurt a fly, and you need to lighten up a little." 

"Maybe Eike would not, but I certainly could..." 

Cedric shrugged and began to walk along the shore, motioning for her to follow him. Grudgingly, Ardeth obliged, the two moving side by side down the way as the sun dipped lower towards the horizon. As the evening air cooled, the eldest Chapel relaxed a little, although she still failed to see why the squire wanted to meander by the lake with her. In truth, she had hoped that Erin, Elias, Roland or Salome would have been the first to walk the grounds with her. 

"So, did you like the flowers?" Cedric asked after a few minutes. 

Ardeth blinked in surprise. "You left those for me?" 

Since her stay at the castle began, someone had delivered a new flower to her every day, usually white, although one had once been a lovely shade of lighter blue. Ardeth had always assumed that one or both of her siblings had been leaving them, since it seemed so out of character for someone such as Roland, and impractical for Salome. The idea that one of the squires had been leaving the simple gifts had never once crossed her mind. 

Cedric nodded in response to her question as they continued to travel along side by side. "Yes. I thought maybe they might brighten up the room a little for you. I was also testing you a little, just like a few minutes ago." 

"Testing me?" 

"I am a little more forward than some of the fellows around here," the squire admitted, coming to a stop and turning to face the lake, the light of the setting sun reflecting in his eyes. "And I know you're seven years older than me, Ardeth, but that doesn't mean a fellow can't at least try." 

Ardeth blushed as she halted just behind him, gaze dropping to the sand by his feet. "Cedric, I'm sorry...but this is a little sudden." 

"Oh, I know. I usually like to get to the point of things, and besides, I did not really want to openly approach you unless I knew for sure." 

"'Knew for sure'?" 

Cedric shrugged, and glanced back at her, a knowing smile playing across his face. "You and Sir Salome." 

The woman tried to find her tongue and discovered she could not. Her protests came out as nonsense at first, so she simply shut up on the spot. How in the world had Cedric found out? Was Salome talking about this sort of thing behind her back? It didn't seem likely, and as it was, Ardeth still wasn't sure he returned her feelings. But, if the squire knew, did that mean...? Her throat tightened, her heart lodging itself somewhere behind her voice box. 

Cedric, in the meantime, merely clasped his hands behind his head again and laughed. "Ah, I knew it!" 

"How-how did you find out about this?" she demanded, certain her face had flushed nearly as red as the sky around the sun. 

"Oh, we all know," he answered, causing her stomach to plummet to the ground. "The usual group of squires and knights, I mean. Just like we all know that Sir Borus and Sir Percival are rivals for Lady Chris. Not that we say anything, really, but we just know. Sir Salome has not quite been himself since you nearly got yourself killed, and we think Sir Roland met someone here, also. Both of them are usually so tied up with their duties that they have little time to think about women, and when one comes along, they have little idea of what to do about it. You do have to admit that both of them are very lax about letting you refer to them on a first name only basis. Sir Borus would be handing me dirty looks, should I treat him as a complete equal. Sir Roland, however, favors you because of Elias, or did from the start. Sir Salome is another matter, isn't he?" 

Speechless, Ardeth could do little more than stare at the ground in shock. At least she knew that her chances were not so far fetched, but if Cedric had gone out of his way to tell her all of this, what if someone had gone to Salome ahead of her? She felt foolish, waiting for so long, like a teenager over a first crush. Then again, her metaphorical romance resume consisted of little more than a blank sheet of paper. Raised on a farm and trapped by her disability, Ardeth had not met many men her age until more recently, and hence had not given a relationship much thought. 

"Does Salome know?" Ardeth finally managed to ask, voice weak. 

"Perhaps so, perhaps not," Cedric replied with a light sigh. "As I said, he gets so wrapped up in his work that he sometimes misses the subtle details, know what I mean? Perhaps he does know, but isn't following up due to the war. The fellow does have a lot riding on his shoulders." 

The female nodded, but said nothing. The pair stood in silence a bit longer, watching as the sun dipped below the horizon. After a few minutes, Cedric gathered up a few small stones and began to skip them out over the surface of the lake. 

"So," he finally said, breaking the relative silence as another stone skipped three times before disappearing beneath the water, "You must tell me a bit about all this. I have to admit I'm quite curious." 

"It is rude to pry, you know. Are you sure you should not be Sir Percival's squire? I think you two would go well together as master and servant," Ardeth replied, half out of irritation and half jokingly. 

Cedric grinned at her before skipping another stone, this time managing five hops. "Tremaine and Bradley say the same! But I like serving Sir Borus. The man is a great knight, but sometimes he gets too serious, and I need to lighten the mood a little for him. As for you, I would like to know how long all this has been going on, and why you haven't made a move." 

"I...really have been guessing all this time as to whether to whether or not he even feels the same. I suppose I know little of what I'm doing, to add to the problem." 

"Oh, he probably has only a vague idea of what to do about his own feelings," the squire said thoughtfully. Picking up a few more stones, he juggled them about a bit in both hands. "Besides, he is the second eldest of the Six Mighty Knights of Zexen, and long ago gave up on his chances with Lady Chris, and before you ask, yes, we all know about that, too. Suffice to say, he is also the type one judges on intelligence and personality, yes?" 

"Cedric..." Ardeth frowned, not pleased with the young man's assessment of the tactician's looks. Granted, Salome was not the most handsome of men, but what did it matter when one looked to his talents and character, instead? "It really isn't fair to say such things. I will admit I am not the best looking of women, either. If you are being truthful about approaching me for courtship, you should understand my feelings, in turn." 

"What man wouldn't want so wild a woman?" Cedric asked, winking and grinning as his shore side companion blushed. "In all honesty, many think Erin is the prettier of the two of you, but she's so timid. We think her the kind that would make a good mother and housewife. You, on the other hand, are more fit for romantic rides during the evening, and can look out for yourself, somewhat, despite your handicap." 

"I'll admit I did not foresee an assessment of my looks when you hauled me out here, Cedric. Is there anything else you'd like to analyze for me?" The woman frowned a bit, not sure whether take it all as insult or compliment. The entire situation proved confusing, really. 

"No, not really." He flung the rest of the stones out over the water and dusted his hands off before glancing back at her. "If anything, I should probably just let you go about your business... Maybe plan how you'll handle Sir Salome." 

"I plan on letting things run their course," Ardeth replied as she began to take her leave, heading back for the castle. "In all honesty, I would rather be his friend than his...lover...as opposed to risking it all on some selfish chance." 

"And that is probably why he loves you," the squire pointed out as he followed to her right side. "So I will leave you both to figure it out, in time. Although, if things fail to work out, I wouldn't mind trying to court you, again." 

Leaning over, Cedric bridged the gap between them and planted a light kiss on Ardeth's cheek. She flushed a deep shade of red, too surprised to react in a timely manner, and by the time she actually considered decking the younger assistant, he'd backed off and out of reach. 

"For good luck," he assured her, winking. "Just be sure to use your first kiss on the right fellow, m'lady!" 

Ardeth could only nod and then watch as the squire jogged off, waving to her before vanishing up the south castle steps. Sighing, the female shifted her gaze to the lake. How did one go about confessing love, anyway? She had to admit she felt rather awkward just considering the possibilities, even though she had read a few dozen novels in the past wherein two people had fallen in love. Perhaps it would be best to let Salome make the first move. Yet, how long would that take? She at least knew he was interested, whereas he had little knowledge of how his aide really felt. 

Her thoughts, however, were interrupted by a disturbance up by the fortress. Curious as to what the commotion was about, Ardeth managed to get back up the steps and out front to see several people standing about and watching as a rider approached. Moving up alongside Cecile, who was hopping about excitedly, Salome's assistant saw that the rider had wings, although they were tucked down at the moment, and the horse was of the large Grassland variety. 

"Landis!" Ardeth exclaimed, hurrying to get out in front of the others gathered there as Jael skidded to a halt, tossing his head while the Winghorder dismounted. 

"I have returned!" Landis proclaimed to all present, although most regarded him with raised eyebrows and half open mouths. "Feel free to lay gifts at my feet, mortals!" 

"Can you get any weirder?" Juan asked out of disgust before heading back to his usual spot for a nap. 

"May a hundred fire salamanders fly out your-" the Winghorder began, but found himself cut short as Ardeth reached him, discarding her crutches without a second thought and throwing her arms about him in a tight hug. 

"You brought him back to me! Thank you! Thank you so much!" she gushed, head resting on his shoulder. 

While the sight of a Winghorder riding a horse was unusual at best, everyone stared at this new development. No one ever touched Landis, at least, not that anyone was aware of. Most avoided contact with the strange creature as a general rule, anyway. No one could be sure what his reaction would be, and the little group grew tense as the Winghorder eyed the female embracing him, his arms held out to the sides. Suddenly, his face split into a wide, fang filled grin. 

"Huh huh, it's the wings... Chicks dig the wings!" 

Groans from all present except for Ardeth followed and the crowd broke up, heading back to their daily routines. Ardeth withdrew somewhat, holding Landis at arm's length and leaning against him a bit, rather embarrassed by her impulsive reaction, but was soon distracted with hugging Jael about the neck, the horse sniffing her over and licking one of her hands. 

"I would tell you how horrible you are for that comment, Landis, but I owe you for keeping Jael safe," Ardeth admitted, offering the winged fighter at her side a rueful smile. "Where have you two been all this time?" 

"Mostly the Kaput Forest," came the response, his grin still firmly in place. "I got some help for the horse at Alma Kinan, since he had a Harmonian arrow stuck in his butt." 

The woman smirked, herself, just glad both of them were safe and even grateful to hear Landis' awful jokes and crude manner of speaking, again. "Sorry for falling all over you, before. I didn't mean to surprise you." 

"Nothing surprises me, not since I saw Sebastian naked in the baths!" 

"LANDIS!" 

The Winghorder chortled, and then burst into guffaws of laughter over the look on Ardeth's face. Grabbing a hold of her, he swung her up onto his back and started to piggy back her towards the stables with Jael following. "Horrible it was! I almost lost my other eye!" 

"What is it with people toting me around like luggage today?" Ardeth demanded, grabbing at his headband and eye patch and trying to yank it down over his one good eye. "And here, how about you lose that other eye now?" 

"Nooo!" he howled, still half laughing. "Don't make me shut my eye! The image is burned into my eyelid!" 

"'Gads, you are the most horrible creature I've ever met!" 

"Hoorah for me!" came the gleeful response, Landis half stumbling into the stables with his headband partially slipped down over his good eye. "Kathy! I got a horsie for you!" 

Ardeth halted her attempts to blind the Winghorder as a teenaged girl with blond hair appeared, walking out from one of the paddocks. She tipped her hat politely at the pair, although the expression on her face betrayed more than a little confusion. 

"Er, can I help y'all?" she questioned, glancing from Landis to Ardeth to Jael, and back to the winged fighter. 

"Take care of the horse," Landis said simply with a fanged smile. "It belongs to her." He inclined his head towards the woman riding on his back. 

"Well, alright. He doesn't have any problems with regular equipment, does he?" 

"Jael does not wear regular saddles or bridles, but he will take to being led on his own equipment," Ardeth explained, eying the girl who would be in charge of her favorite steed. 

"Kathy's got it under control. Come on, little sister! Let's go look for someone to scare!" Landis decided as he turned, swinging his passenger about with him towards the doors. 

"Why do you keep calling me that?" the knight's assistant demanded, tugging on her companions wings where they rooted to his shoulders and back. "And how old are you, anyway?" 

"Twenty one!" 

"Then how can I be your little sister? I'm five years your senior!" she exclaimed. 

Landis nodded, grinning. "But you're still smaller than me, and so handy to haul about!" 

"Oh, put me down right now and you'll find out how easy I am to get a hold of a second time!" Ardeth threatened, although in a half teasing manner. "I'll have Wesley bring me my crutches so I can ruin your chances at fathering children!" 

"Who says I haven't, already?" 

"The mere thought sends chills down my spine, Landis." 

"Hee hee!" 

Kathy stood watching until the pair had fully departed, then shook her head, clicking her tongue as she took a hold of Jael's lead. "I swear, it gets stranger around here every day." 

Jael merely snorted, as if to tell the stable keeper she had no idea. 

***

Within a week following Landis' triumphant return, word reached Budehuc that someone else of importance had also turned up, once again. Jimba, who had been missing from the Karayan Clan for quite some time, had been sighted near the Great Hollow. Deciding to track him down before the Harmonians could find him, Chris and Hugo took a group consisting of Lucia, Geddoe, Caesar, little Viki, Jacques, Watari and Percival out to locate the straying warrior. The knight Captain made it clear she would have preferred Salome to accompany her, trusting and wanting his good judgment on such an uncertain mission, but with Caesar along for the ride, the elder knight's presence seemed unnecessary. In addition, with Chris, Hugo, Geddoe, Lucia and Caesar all away, that left Dupa and Apple in charge. In case of trouble, most preferred to think that Salome would be present at Budehuc to assist Apple and temper the Lizard Clan leader's tendency to act rashly. 

The group remained away from the fortress for a few days, all who were left behind wondering what they would find on their exploration around the Great Hollow. The Lizard Clan admitted that several caverns and tunnels existed in the backs of their home, although many they preferred to avoid as they led to pitfalls and dead ends where larger, more hostile creatures lurked. Ruins also lay behind the Hollow, joined by some of the rocky corridors, although what exactly might be in them, no one could be entirely certain. 

The news upon Chris, Hugo and Geddoe's return turned out to be both favorable and disappointing. They had found Jimba, but not before the masked Harmonian Bishop had corned him. The Karayan died, and the True Water Rune fell into Hugo's possession. While obtaining another True Rune strengthened the resolve of the Fire Bringer as a whole, the death of yet another brought mixed feelings and mourning among those who had known him. The three True Rune holders seemed reluctant to speak about the experience they'd had in the ruins, although Hugo and his people still held a ritual service behind Budehuc to bless Jimba's memory. 

The sun had already set by the time the group returned, and as they did, Chris found Salome and asked that he be available later to speak with her. Feeling his captain must mean to discuss the True Rune Hugo now bore and what their next move would be as Fire Bringer, the tactician waited patiently in his quarters to be called upon when Chris was ready. While he shared the room with Roland, the elf had made it a point to be elsewhere for the evening upon his friend's request. Dressed in a black tunic, brown pants and his usual long sleeved jacket, Salome sat at the little desk in the room, reading over the Water Margin Legend book Ardeth had recently returned to the library. Dinner had concluded about twenty minutes earlier, the knights going their separate ways for various evening activities. As a knocking sounded upon the door, the strategist slipped a bit of parchment into the book to hold his place. 

"It's unlocked." 

The door opened, Chris on the other side. She entered without a word and shut the door behind her with a gentle click. The Silver Maiden had long since changed her armor out for a white jerkin and earth colored pants after her return, weary of being weighed down by her metal guards. 

"Salome." 

The male knight cocked one eyebrow a bit as he stood up. "M'lady, is something wrong?" 

"Unfortunately, yes, it is." Chris walked across the room, taking a seat in the chair on the other side of the desk. "I was hoping you could advise me." 

Salome rubbed his chin with one hand, watching his captain carefully. She somehow seemed...weaker. Or perhaps that was the wrong word for it. Chris appeared to be struggling with something. Her defenses were lowered, causing her to appear more vulnerable. Concern seized him, since he often feared her duties would overwhelm her one day. 

"You know whatever aid I can offer is yours for the taking," he said after a moment's silence. "Did you wish to discuss the True Water Rune, Harmonia, or something else?" 

"Perhaps I merely need someone to confess my sins to... I could not bring this before the others, even though I know they would willingly listen." 

"Something happened at the ruins," Salome surmised, and she nodded. 

"Out of anyone here, I should feel the most loss over Jimba's death," Chris admitted, eyes meeting his. "Yet, somehow, I just cannot." 

Her companion walked around to the front of the desk and leaned back on the edge, surprised by the statement and trying to find a way to get to the root of the problem. There was something she wasn't telling him, outright. "But...you never knew him. He was a friend of Hugo and Lucia's, was he not?" 

"That's just it... I never knew him." The female's hands twisted a little in her lap, her gaze dropping guiltily to the floor. "I learned before he died that his real name was Wyatt Lightfellow." 

Salome's eyes widened. "Wyatt? Your father?" 

"Yes..." 

"M'lady, I am so very sorry..." 

"Don't be." Chris's voice wavered as she spoke. "He left my mother and I because he feared certain people who hunted him would hurt us. Despite his reasoning, I can't help but feel resentment for what he did to us both. We needed him, and he was never there. How can I feel sympathy for such a man?" 

Chris was not given to being so emotional, outright, and it pained her comrade to see her suffering in such a way. The last time Salome had seen her cry was during the battle where her adopted father, the former Captain, had been killed. Since then, she had tried to be more tacturn in her methods, living up to the captain status that had only recently been confirmed up on her, officially. If she did grieve any losses, she did so in private. As the first tear slipped down one cheek, however, Salome understood why she had come to him instead of to any of the others. He, alone, had readily accepted her as a knight from the start. The others had been slower to do so, and despite her love for them all, she counted on him for advice, even in non-military matters. Percival may have been her other choice, since he had been at the ruins with her, but somehow, Salome figured that perhaps she did know of the Swordsman of Gale's affections for her, and did not want them at a time like this. Such was not the kind of company the situation called for. The death of Wyatt Lightfellow was a family matter, and Chris' only remaining family to turn to was...Salome. 

"M'lady..." Salome knelt by her chair, holding one hand out to her. 

After a moment of hesitation, her hand slipped into his, although she still failed to meet his gaze. "Salome, this is all so embarrassing. I should not have bothered you with it." 

"No. You have confided in me, before, and I can see why you are confused. I honestly cannot blame you for how you feel." 

Tears brimmed in her violet eyes as she finally glanced up. "Am I wrong to resent him, even in death? He, like so many others, has died for this war. Regardless of what he did in the past, his was still a life to lose." 

"It may simply be that you regret never knowing him sooner," Salome replied carefully. "Perhaps given more time, you will better understand his reasons for what he did in the past. Not knowing the entire story, I cannot condone or truly despise his actions, if what he said was true about protecting you and your mother. It may be best if you think of him as the warrior he was, and yes, as another life given up for the cause. You should not have to feel guilt over simple confusion." 

"You always have known exactly what to say," she replied, managing a half-hearted smile through her tears. "Thank you." 

"I do try, and it's made easier when I know you have such faith in me." Salome offered a reassuring smile to punctuate the point. 

As she got to her feet, Chris withdrew her hand from his and instead risked slipping her arms about his waist. Salome returned the embrace, patting his friend gently on the back. Months ago, he might have tried to construe something else out of the simple gesture of friendship, but he knew more than ever that Chris thought of him as family, perhaps as the elder brother she never had. It did seem right, however, and he felt honored that she had that much trust in him. It meant she felt safe with him, unconcerned with the underlying suspicions that women sometimes spoke of in men who approached them for companionship. Yes, he thought with a small smile, it was alright to merely remain as "family." Chris showed him a side of herself that she usually kept hidden away, and a sort of pure affection that may never be revealed to any lover she might take in the future, and for that honor, Salome was grateful. 

"If you need to speak to me again about this, don't hesitate to ask," he offered as they broke the embrace. "And do not think of it as being a bother to me, Lady Chris. You know I will do anything I can to assist you, anytime." 

"You always have been a good and loyal friend, never more than you needed to be, and never less." A more genuine smile had finally found its way through her grief. 

"Always an honor, m'lady." 

With that, he bent to kiss her hand before offering to walk her back to her quarters. 

**********

_End Notes: I'm sure some might be feeling the need to hurl blunt objects my way now that the relationship between Salome and Ardeth has finally been better defined (since canon x original characters stories are so often frowned upon), but I'll take them as they come. The last section of this chapter, in particular, is important to me because it defines how I feel the Salome/Chris relationship functions. I fully admit to being a Percival/Chris or Borus/Chris shipper. For the next chapter, expect another Eike moment, as well as more discussion of Roland/Nei..._


	14. Twice Born Chapter 14

_

Disclaimer: Genso Suikoden III and all related characters are copyright to their original creator(s). Ardeth Chapel and related OC guests copyright C.R. Majors.

_

**"Twice Born - Chapter 14"**

Ardeth stood alongside a window in the library, leaning against the frame while her crutches stood by the near wall. A book on runes in one hand, she paged through it via light from the candle in the holder on the sill. 

"Find what you were looking for?" 

She glanced up from her reading to see Eike at her side. Fortunately, the woman had become accustomed to the librarian sneaking up on her, and his sudden appearances no longer made her startle. His odd looks also affected her less, and she had recently spent a bit more time in the library on the whole while he was around, just browsing the shelves. Occasionally, the big room would empty out, leaving Eike by himself, and he seemed to appreciate the company of another body in the room from time to time. 

"Perhaps," she answered with a half frown. "I was hoping to learn a little more about the water rune I took on in such a hurry before the battle at Kaput Forest." 

"Taking on such power without knowing your limitations was dangerous, you know," the librarian said in his usual monotone. "But I suppose we have already had a conversation like this, before." 

"Mm, 'regret nothing'," Ardeth replied, quoting the lines Eike had left for her in the book days before. 

"'Regret nothing, for even the gravest of mistakes are valuable lessons'," he corrected, adding the second part of the quote. "Mistakes become failures when one does not learn from them." 

Ardeth closed her book, pressing it to her chest and folding both arms over it with a sigh and a half smile. "Of course, of course. And somehow I get the feeling you would know more about than I would, anyway." 

Eike arched a brow in question. "Oh? What makes you say that?" 

"You've lived longer, haven't you? More wisdom with more years." 

"Yes..." 

Silence for a moment. Ardeth exhaled slowly before meeting his gaze as best she was able. "Look, Eike... I...never did apologize for my first night here. I shouldn't have pried into your business. I suppose...I just wanted to tell you that." 

"Nothing to be too concerned about," Eike said with the smallest of shrugs. "I supposed you were looking for justification in your own actions." 

"I guess everyone does, every so often. Did you want anything from the kitchens, by the way? I was thinking of going down to..." She trailed off as she noticed Eike peering out the window, his attention focused on something outside, suddenly. "Is something wrong?" 

"Oh my," was all he managed to say. 

Ardeth pushed herself away from the window frame and looked outside. The stables were just visible from where the pair stood, and in the flickering light of outside torches, they could just make out a pair of people scuffling about in one of the hay piles. At first, they appeared to be wrestling one another, but with some degree of eyestrain, Ardeth saw it was a male and female pair merely playing around a little. A moment later, she recognized them as Wesley and Erin. She was about to comment on the matter when more movement on the stable roof caught her attention. Eike and Ardeth both glanced up to see a shadow with wings creeping along the shingled surface, a very large bucket of something in tow. 

Ardeth bit her lower lip. "Oh lordy." 

"Nothing to be to concerned about, I don't think," the librarian said after a moment. "The bucket appears to be full of...dead fish." 

"How can you tell from here?" 

"Let us just say I have always been better accustomed to the dark," Eike replied. "I would say Landis is fortunate that isn't Fred and Lilly down there." 

"Fred...and Lilly?" Ardeth exclaimed, turning to look at her companion with her jaw half open. "Those two?" 

The elusive smile appeared. "Perhaps." 

Before either one of them could speak again, however, a loud shriek reached them as the Winghorder emptied the bucket onto the hay pile below the roof ledge. Cackling madly, Landis flew off, dropping the metal pail with a loud clatter. 

"On second thought, I think I'll get back to my room," Ardeth decided suddenly as she handed the book in her possession back to its rightful owner. "I really don't think I want to hear my sister raise nine hells over smelling like dead fish, and going downstairs might put me right in her path." 

"A wise choice, most likely," Eike agreed, taking the rune book in hand and walking it back to its spot on the shelf. "Thank you for the visit, however." 

"Always a pleasure," Ardeth returned as she took up her crutches. "I'll most likely be back tomorrow night!" 

As she reached the library door, however, she came to a grinding halt. Peering out through the small opening formed by the partially open door, she could see Salome and Chris leaving the knight's quarters across the way and walking down the hallway. Her throat tightened somewhat as her eyes focused in on their hands, the male's upheld and the female's placed in his palm. 

Maybe Cedric had been wrong. Maybe she really had misinterpreted Salome's actual feelings. Sighing, Ardeth leaned back against the wall by the door and tried to decide what to do, next. She could simply return to her room and either wait for something to disprove her doubts, or just...move on entirely. Then again, she could always find out the truth for herself. After all, she at least had Cedric's advice to go on. And yet.... 

"He who hesitates is lost." 

Ardeth glanced back to see Eike watching her. Whether or not he knew of the situation, the quote was well timed. Perhaps he had only said it in assuming she was trying to keep an eye out for Erin in order to make as quick a limping dash as possible for her own quarters. Still, some part of the knight's assistant wondered if the librarian was some sort of psychic, given his choice of books in bringing her _A Knight's Trials_. The woman met Eike's gaze for a brief moment, and then turned back to see Salome returning to his own room. Judging from the fact that Chris had been in there recently, Roland was most likely out and about somewhere else. _Regret nothing_, she reminded herself, _and mistakes are only failures if you don't learn from them_. At least if she pursued what her heart yearned for this time, it would not be at the risk of her life. 

Leaving the library, Ardeth headed down the hallway towards the knights' rooms. As she limped forward, she tried to steady her breathing, reminding herself that even if things did not work out, life would go on. Granted, she would need to find other work when her leg healed, as being so close to Salome if he rejected her would only make things difficult. Coming up on the shut door into Salome and Roland's quarters, Ardeth hesitated a few moments, but knew she had little time before someone might come up the stairs and notice her simply lingering there. As she didn't feel like explaining anything to anyone in regards to her visit to Salome, the female steeled her shaking nerves and reached out with one hand, knocking on the door. Salome's voice beckoned her to enter from the other side, a little muffled by the barrier between them. Resting her hand on the door's metal handle, she took a deep breath and went inside. If at least one thing went her way, however, it was that she left the hall just as Erin and Wesley entered the main foyer on the first floor, the latter at least trying to laugh off the dead fish incident. 

Ardeth eased the door shut with the foot of her injured leg, careful to let the weight of the door do most of the work once it was in motion. Salome sat on a bench-like piece of furniture near the only window in the room, elbows perched upon his knees and chin resting on his clasped hands as he gazed out onto Budehuc's dimly lit grounds. From the weary expression on his face, Ardeth knew ill news must be about, but shied away from asking about it, openly. With a sinking feeling of dismay, she realized she had no other reason to be in the room other than to speak with the knight about how she felt towards him. She had no real easy means to even launch into such a conversation. 

"Ardeth? Is something the matter?" 

His voice jarred her back to the moment, and Ardeth moved a bit closer, pausing to rest on her crutches some five feet from the bench. The female attempted to put on a look of concern, herself, if just for how tired her companion appeared. "Nothing at the moment. I suppose...I was worried about you, what with the True Water Rune finding its way here, now, and Harmonia's army still at large." 

"Everything these days is troubling," Salome admitted with a sigh. "Jimba's death only compounds things, lowering the Fire Bringer's moral and putting his friends into mourning." 

"Are the other knights dealing with it well? And Lady Chris?" 

"As best they can deal with it..." The knight shifted his gaze back to the grounds once more. "I think everyone is simply tired of dealing with the war, especially now that Harmonia is so heavily involved. Budehuc has turned out to be a good base of operations, and having so many civilians here has helped keep the soldiers, whether Zexen or Grasslander, cheerful on the surface, at least. I think many are just concerned that our Fire Bringer will not be able to accomplish what the army of the past managed to do fifty years ago." 

Ardeth edged in closer, moving to stand near and behind the bench to get a look outside, as well. Below, near the lakeshore, a couple walked along the sands, talking. She could not be positive, but to Ardeth they looked like Geddoe and Queen, possibly discussing many of the same things she now spoke of with Salome. 

"What options are open to us, should our Fire Bringer fail?" she finally asked quietly after several moments of silence between them. 

"Death, fleeing to Dunan, or becoming a third class Harmonian citizens," came the reply. 

Ardeth thought to ask which he would choose, but chased the idea off quickly. Perhaps it was best not to know, much less consider such possibilities. Retreat or serving as a third class citizen were not proper choices for any proud or honorable knight. 

"I'm sorry all of this had to happen," Ardeth sighed, trying to scrape together what hopes she had remaining. 

"No need to apologize. None of it is your fault." 

"Can't one be sorry for any tragedy that occurs? I have always felt that being sorry equates to feeling badly for," the female responded, looking down at the knight. "It just...makes me wish there were more I could do to help." 

Salome shook his head a bit, eyes closed. "Not all hardships are dealt with on the field of battle. There are those who provide medical assistance and other aid for those who do fight. And it helps to return after a long and difficult struggle and see that there are people to welcome one home." 

"I... If it would help you, Salome, I would gladly...be here for you, when you get back from such battles." Ardeth felt a lump forming at the back of her throat, her voice wavering slightly as she got the last few words out. 

The tactician sat up a little, head turning just a bit in her direction. He knew what he wanted express, yet saying what he felt turned out to be another matter, entirely. How was it that he could always find the words for Chris when she needed advice, and yet, when faced with Ardeth, he could never formulate just what needed to be said? Despite the fact that it was not the first such situation he had faced in life, that did not make things any easier. Every woman differed a little in their own unique ways, and even for a military strategist, figuring out how to approach the opposite gender in romantic ways could prove difficult. 

The silence made Ardeth painfully aware that her heart seemed to be grating against her ribcage. She felt as though the moment could not be left hanging any longer, and yet, to simply leave would negate her efforts. Placing everything on one last move before she could lose all her nerve, she pulled both of her crutches and leaned them against the bench, balancing on her one good leg, and slid her hands over Salome's shoulders. The feeling of the velvety jacket fabric at her fingertips sent shivers up her arms, mingling with both her fears and hopes. Leaning against his back, she embraced him fully from behind, her cheek coming to rest against one side of his head. In that moment, she prayed Cedric had been right, not wanting to release the knight now that he was within her grasp. 

Salome's eyes drifted shut as his assitant's arms encircled him. For too long, he had been uncertain, but such an affectionate gesture surely confirmed what he had hoped to be true. His right hand coming up over one of her arms, he brushed his fingertips over her bare skin, causing her to shiver and tighten the embrace. It was a sweet and tender moment, enough to overcome his weariness and bring a gentle smile to his face. And yet, as much as he to disturb her, the knight knew his lady would not do well to remain leaned over him for too long with her injury hampering her balance. Carefully, he pulled her arms from about his neck. 

Ardeth's heart sank momentarily as Salome disentangled himself from her, but he maintained a gentle hold upon one of her hands as he turned and stood. Their eyes met briefly before she cast her gaze to the floor, but before she could find her voice, he had moved around the bench and taken her other hand into his own. Slowly, he moved towards her, his palms sliding up and under her arms until she was once again able to embrace him, her arms wrapping about his waist. As Ardeth leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder, his arms encircled her, holding her close. 

For several long moments, the pair remained as they were, quietly enjoying the company they had to offer one another. Ardeth was sure her heart would leap clean out of her chest, as she had been anxious for so long about performing so simple an act of affection. Yet, friends often shared an embrace, and she wanted more, being so near the man whose company she had come to cherish. Drawing back somewhat, Ardeth raised her head to kiss him. She found herself gazing into his eyes, and she hesitated, eyes slipping shut. Ardeth had never kissed anyone in such a way, before, and her few remaining doubts held her in check. Did he truly want her in such a way? Her answer came in a rush of warmth that coursed throughout her body as his lips touched hers. The kiss was soft and chaste, a gentle caress at best, yet enough to chase away all remaining fears. Afraid it would end too soon, she leaned into him further, lips pressing more firmly against his. Salome responded with a fuller, more passionate kiss, one hand moving gently up her neck, fingertips tracing her jaw and tilting her head just a bit. They lingered for several blissful moments before the knight broke the kiss, moving to touch his lips to Ardeth's right cheek before pulling away. 

"Your first?" he asked after a moment, a faint smile gracing his features. 

Ardeth blushed, but managed a little bit of a smile, herself. "Yes... I've...wanted to tell you about this for a while, but..." 

She trailed off, feeling herself falter on her one good leg. Salome moved to steady her, and then simply sat back onto the bench, pulling her down with him and allowing her to rest in his lap. The female blushed a deeper shade of red, her right arm about his shoulders to help maintain her balance. 

"Perhaps I should help you back to your room," the knight suggested, noticing her apparent embarrassment. "This does seem...a little awkward." 

"No, it's fine. And...I want to stay with you a bit longer, if that's alright?" She leaned in to offer him a kiss and again, hesitated, just close enough to feel his warm breath against her lips. 

"Nervous?" Salome looked into her eyes, his tone gentle. "It's alright." 

"I'm...I'm sorry..." 

"Don't apologize..." 

He touched his lips to hers, eyes slipping shut. Ardeth tilted her head a bit, her free hand coming to rest against his chest. She could just detect his heartbeat beneath the silky fabric of his tunic, and the feeling excited her a little. Salome's other hand slipped over hers, and then under it, their fingers entwining as he broke the kiss and then pressed his lips against her cheek. Slowly, he worked his way down her neck, arm drawing her closer in a gentle hug. 

Ardeth drew in a sharp breath as the knight found a sensitive spot near the base of her neck. Eyes closing, she gripped his hand more tightly, a shiver running the length of her body as Salome lingered there. For a moment, as instinctual desires gripped her, she feared the night would end with both of them in bed. She knew herself to be unprepared, and did not wish to give herself over so willingly to her first love, yet somehow knew that Salome would not force anything upon her, either. It stood to reason that he would not; he had been hesitant to reveal his feelings sooner. Why would he chance ruining things, now? 

Salome felt Ardeth's body tense, and held her closer, one hand rubbing her back, gently. He had been with a few women in his time, although his relationships had always been cut short at one point or another for varied reasons. While he loved Ardeth, he could not be sure that she would want to remain with him as a life long partner. Yet, while he had the chance, he would prove himself a worthy friend and lover. He kept the fact in mind that all this was new to her, and if she wished to continue saving herself for the one man who would be with her until death, that was more than fine with the knight. As it was, he could little stand the thought of someone destroying her purity out of selfish, lustful need. 

As he leaned back to meet her gaze, Ardeth ran one hand through his hair, fingers slipping in between the strands before sliding down the back of his neck. 

"You have very handsome eyes," she whispered after a moment, smiling gently. 

"Tired as they may be," he admitted, his own smile a bit teasing. "I would tell you yours are beautiful, but everything about you seems to be that way." 

Ardeth blushed, her smile spreading a bit more despite her embarrassment. 

Salome reached up to brush a stray strand of hair away from her face, his fingers brushing her cheek. "Thank you, Ardeth." 

"For what...?" 

"For simply being." 

Taking his hand in hers, she held it just over her heart and kissed him once more. 

***

Several more days passed, and the Fire Bringer grew restless, awaiting Harmonia's next move. It seemed the masked Bishop and his crew were still at large, possibly scheming away in secret. In that time, more fighters, merchants and civilians arrived to Budehuc, putting the number up well over one hundred inhabitants. 

Salome and Ardeth did little to make their relationship public, going about many of their daily routines as if nothing had changed. Percival suspected they were merely hiding the truth, even though Borus and Leo had little interest in such gossip. Only Roland knew for sure, but mainly because it had come to Salome's attention that his friend was suffering a few relationship issues, himself. The day had long since been done when the pair met at Goro's bath house one evening, tired after a long day of drilling their squires and soldiers. 

The tactician and the archer sat back in the bath, both sitting with their arms resting on the top edge of the massive wooden tub. The former looked a bit less like his usual self, having wet his hair and run his fingers back through the hay colored strands a few times, causing it all to lay slicked back along his scalp and baring his forehead. 

"A question for you, Salome," the elf said suddenly, breaking the relative silence that had hung over the bath for several minutes. 

"Feel free to ask, although I certainly cannot guarantee correct answers one hundred percent of the time," his companion replied, eyes remaining shut. 

"Even an estimation would be fine. I noticed recently that you and Ardeth seemed to have worked things out." 

Salome's right eye cracked open a bit as he eyed Roland. "Oh, and what of it?" 

"You have seen the elf maiden Nei, have you not?" 

"I have. I take it that you're interested in her, judging from your observation of myself and Ardeth." 

"I might be." Roland shrugged, although one hand strayed to the piercings in his right ear. A sure sign he was nervous. "However, I know that one of her companions resents my attempts to approach her." 

"Toppo, most likely," Salome guessed, and his companion nodded. "He has known her longer than you have." 

"The specifics of the relationship they share are unknown to me, however," the elf continued with a frown. "That leaves me with uncertainty in trying to approach Lady Nei at all. Any advice for me?" 

"Nei knows you are interested?" 

"Yes, I believe so." 

Salome shut his eye again and shrugged, himself. "Then the choice is hers. Let her work out what will be best. I suppose you fear the one she chooses will not be you, though." 

"You either know me too well, or you have played this game before," Roland sighed. "I suppose I should let it rest for now. I trust her, after all. She will do what is best." 

"There are several eligible women about the castle, Roland," Salome suggested with a small, but wry smile. "Are you so determined to remain within your own boundaries that you will refuse the rest for the only other elf you've laid eyes on in years?" 

For a brief moment, the archer seemed offended, his pointed ears tilting down and back a little like an annoyed feline's. But, after a long sigh, he simply shook his head. "I see little point in courting a human woman. Humans do not possess the longevity of my race, and so if I were to take a human lover, she would pass on long before I would. There is also the question of simply understanding the traditions and ways of the elven people." 

"You make it sound so very complicated." 

"Isn't it, though? If you do not agree, then what is your stance on the matter?" 

Salome offered a half smile. "Love is love, and it will find a way around many problems if it is honorable and sincere enough." 

"At least you have loosened up a bit since you and Ardeth really found one another." The elf's frown had become a sly smile. 

"Perhaps. Although I now hope things work out between you and Nei," the other commented with a bit of a chuckle. "The goddess knows you of all the knights need to relax a little, Roland." 

"Huh. I prefer to think I am less stoic and more stately!" 

Both got a good chuckle out of that, but their laughter fell short as a third individual entered the bath, wings draped over his shoulders like a cloak. As Landis came up on the edge of the tub, fresh from what had become one of his regular training sessions with Ayame, he flung his black sails wide, revealing that he only wore a towel around his waist. Even though he was leaner than both elf and human present, he took a moment strike a ridiculous pose, flexing his muscles. Salome cocked one eyebrow, glancing at Roland in question, although the archer merely looked disgusted. Whipping the towel off in a grand display of shamelessness, the Winghorder sloshed down into the water. The moment he pulled a rubber ducky from the back of his headband, however, an eye patch painted over its face, Roland hauled himself out of the water. 

"I will talk with you later, Salome," the elf said before taking his leave, wrapping a towel about his waist. "Hopefully without an audience." 

The remaining knight watched his fellow depart, and then turned to look at the winged creature in the tub, who had hunkered down in the water with only the upper half of his face, wings and shoulders exposed. After a moment of staring at Salome, Landis pulled his face out of the foaming water and smirked. 

"Heh heh, I should warn you that last night, Elliot was here and I scared him so bad his lost control of his bodily functions in the tub." 

Salome flicked the surface of the water with one index finger, quiet for a moment before replying. "Goro has most likely flushed the water out from last night if that happened, and if our bath keeper is unaware of that...then why are you in the water?" 

The Winghorder frowned in disappointment. "You're no fun." 

"If you mean to scare me out of here, you'll have to try again. I don't scare so easily." 

"Pfft, fine." Landis pushed the rubber duck about in the water before deciding the painted eyepatch fell short of his expectations, and so gouged out the toy's eye with one claw. "Let's talk about something else, then, haystack." 

The knight ignored the new nickname he'd just been assigned, mildly annoyed. "Such as?" 

"Ardeth." 

"What about her?" 

Landis bit off the duck's head and spit it across the room. A sly smile appeared on his face. "Make nice with her, or the Grim Reaper will visit you in the middle of the night!" 

"Are you threatening me?" Salome's eyes narrowed dangerously. His contact with the Winghorder was limited, and while he suspected that Landis and Ardeth shared some sort of friendship, he had not expected the winged warrior to promise death upon him in the event that he hurt the female. 

"Maaaybe..." Landis turned the toy over, and the knight noticed the name "Sergeant Joe" scribbled in on the bottom of it. 

"Lady Ardeth is one of the two most important women in my life," Salome shot back, feeling his temper tested. "I would never do anything to harm her." 

"Yuh huh huh!" the other chortled, going from murderous to amused in a split second's time. "...love is so gross." 

Giving in to his rising feeling of disgust, the tactician allowed himself an eye roll before leaving the bath. Normally, his tolerance level was higher, but even he only had so much patience. Pulling his towel around his waist, he went to retrieve his garments and get dressed. Suddenly, the Roland/Nei/Toppo issue didn't seem quite so complicated. 

***

Just as most around Budehuc were growing accustomed to the silence in the land around them, trouble reared its ugly head again. The appearance of the Le Buque warrior Franz in their midst had Geddoe and the rest of the Twelfth Unit leaving near immediately for the former Grassland tribe's mountain based town. Harmonia appeared ready to finish what had been started. Not long after the departure of the group, it was decided that a report needed to be made to the Zexen Council. Lady Chris chose Salome, Roland and Borus to accompany her, much to the disappointment of Percival and Leo. As they mounted up to leave by the castle steps, the Swordsman of Gale giving Borus a difficult time about who had been chosen to go, Salome noticed Ardeth watching from one library window. Eike stood with her, and he felt reassured that in his absence, his lady would be in good hands. Roland, meanwhile, noted Nei watching him from near the inn door, Toppo beside her with one hand resting protectively on her shoulder. Sighing, the elf merely turned his gaze off to the road. 

"Don't linger too long in Vinay del Zexay, m'lady," Leo warned as he stood alongside Percival. "There really is no telling what may happen now that Harmonia has moved against Le Buque." 

"You know how the Council can be, but we will make an effort to hurry back," the Silver Maiden agreed with a nod. 

"Hold the fortress down in our absence," Salome asked the pair. "I have a feeling things are soon to go from bad to worse." 

"If they do, we will take things as they come," Percival assured him with his trademark, easy going smile. 

"Alright, let's get moving," Chris decided, spurring her white charger into motion. "The sooner we got to the capital and back, the better!" 

As the group rode off, Leo glanced at his companion, smirking. "Well, my friend, shall we gather the troops for more drilling?" 

"Normally, I would agree with you," Percival responded, his cheerful demeanor dissolving somewhat, "but given the fact we have already been driving them hard and things may soon turn ugly, I think they deserve a little time off. Let them put their affairs in order. Goddess only knows how much time is left..." 

**********

_End Notes: Egads, this was a difficult chapter to write! Expect the next one to longer than usual, as the Fire Bringer set their affairs in order during the calm before the final storm... Only a few more parts left to go!_


	15. Twice Born Chapter 15

_

Disclaimer: Genso Suikoden III and all related characters are copyright to their original creator(s). Ardeth Chapel and related OC guests copyright C.R. Majors.

_

**"Twice Born - Chapter 15"**

Disaster did indeed strike. One by one, the Elemental True Runes were seized by the rogue Bishop and his forces. Geddoe's defeat at Le Buque yielded up the True Lightning Rune, and a trap in the Kaput Forest forced the True Fire from the hand of Chris as she and Borus rode to aid Alma Kinan, following their arrival to Brass Castle. Sent to help Salome and Roland at the knight stronghold as the Bishop set his forces upon the area, Hugo was soon relieved of his True Water Rune. As the enemy's plan became apparent and much of the army was dispatched to Brass Castle to defend it, rage and fear gripped the Fire Bringer. 

The Bishop...Luc...planned to destroy his own True Rune in order to change what he perceived as mankind's destiny, and in doing so, possibly annihilate much of the continent. The power of a True Rune destroyed would far outdo the horrible show of power put forth by True Fire and True Water fifty years ago - the same power that slaughtered hundreds of soldiers, both Grassland and Harmonian. 

What had begun as mere Zexen/Grasslander skirmishes, turned to a war for freedom against Harmonia, quickly became a desperate struggle for much of humanity's continued survival. 

The only silver lining the dark cloud offered was a temporary alliance with the Harmonian regular army, forced into effect by Luc's plans. Furious with Luc's betrayl and wishing to turn back the threat against his own homeland, Bishop Sasarai forged a partnership with the Fire Bringer. For him, it had never been about such mass destruction and the god-complex oriented turning of destiny, but rather a gathering of True Runes for his superior. Upon their return to Budehuc, the Fire Bringer knew their time of rest had come to an abrupt end. Little time remained before Luc's ritual ceremony at the ruins beyond Great Hollow would crush the True Wind Rune, unleashing its unimaginable power upon the land. 

One final night stood between the combined forces of the Fire Bringer and Harmonia before they would ride to face Luc and his army of summoned demons, conjured by his arch-magician, Sarah. Budehuc remained unusually quiet as the sun set, soldiers and civilians alike putting last affairs in order. Despite the optimism many tried to speak of, most harbored deeply rooted fears that their efforts would not be enough to stop Luc and his allies. It was on this night that lovers, friends and family members met and gathered to share time with one another before all hell could break loose. 

Following sunset, Ardeth stood in the library by her usual window, looking out over the grounds as people moved about in the dim torchlight. Eike stood nearby, a book in one gloved hand and the other resting upon the edge of his desk. The shadows of the nearest corner half hid the lanky form of Landis as he lounged in a chair, single eye glowing in the moonlight as it poured in through the windows. No lights had been lit within the room. 

"You will be going out tomorrow, won't you, Landis?" Ardeth finally questioned, glancing back at the shadowed alcove. Her tone was low, almost vacant. 

"Huh, of course." The Winghorder shifted a bit in his seat, wings curling around him over the chair backing. "Why not?" 

"Just be careful out there," was her only response, the woman ignoring his all too casual inquiry. 

"No one worries about me, and you shouldn't start, now," Landis replied, although his voice lacked the usual playful or mocking overtones. "Wingers are hard to kill. Like cockroaches." 

Ardeth managed a half smirk at the comparison. 

"The time in which the army will be away will be...difficult," Eike finally said, eyes turning upon the female. "If you wish, you may help me with my work, here, to take your mind off the absence of certain people..." 

"Little will take my mind off that, I'm afraid, but we can try," she admitted, glancing outside again. "But thank you, Eike. I will gladly devote some time to the library." 

The librarian nodded, his expression hinting at a small smile. "Your company is always appreciated." 

"You going to see Salome tonight, sister?" Landis suddenly asked, grinning in the dim light. 

"In a bit... Why?" 

"You tell haystack he better make it back here," came the snickering response. "I've only got one shirt, and I don't want you cryin' on it!" 

Coming from anyone else, the remark might have enraged Ardeth, but it was the best she could expect from the Winghorder. Over time, she had learned to interpret what many passed off as insulting or nonsensical lines, knowing that Landis simply wished for the knight to make it back as he didn't want her to be upset. 

Smirking, Ardeth arched one eyebrow at her winged friend. "I will. And given the choice, I would cry on Eike's shoulder, anyway." 

The librarian cleared his throat a bit nervously, tugging at his collar with one finger, and Landis giggled. 

"Do give my best regards to Sir Salome," Eike offered, despite the female's teasing. "The Fire Bringer will probably disband once this war is at an end, but it would be best for them to disperse as a whole, rather than minus several members." 

"You gonna go back to Brass Castle with haystack, little sister?" 

Ardeth shrugged. "If that's where he goes, I will probably follow. I expect Elias and Erin will also go, especially considering how my sister seems to have taken a liking to Wesley. And you, Landis?" 

The Winghorder ceased his chortling over Erin and Wesley as his companion raised the question of his plans, following the upcoming battle. He made an effort to look thoughtful a moment, the claw of one index finger tapping the armrest of his chair. "I don't know. I never know. Me staying anywhere too long is trouble...not that it's a bad thing." 

"But you will come visit on the occasion?" Ardeth asked, hopeful. She never imagined she would miss Landis after the way they'd first met, but she knew given time, she would regret the loss of his bad jokes and strange behavior. 

"Surely, surely!" Getting up, he crossed the space between them before throwing his arms and wings about the female in a rough hug from behind, nearly knocking her crutches away. "Be well for me, little sister! The Grim Reaper knows not how to weep!" 

Ardeth chuckled at his insane dramatics, but gritted her teeth to muffle a yelp as Landis suddenly bit her right ear. As he withdrew and headed for the door, she managed to put one hand to her ear, finding that his fangs had pierced her skin just enough to allow an oozing of blood. Although the fresh wound stung, she could only assume it was something akin to the love bites young puppies often gave their owners. 

"Goodnight!" Landis called before vanishing into the hall. "More people to annoy before tomorrow!" 

"...and people think ME strange," Eike commented, one brow slightly raised. "Perhaps you should see Dr. Tuta about that little...bite." 

"I'll be fine. It isn't even bleeding all that much." 

"Odd how some of us try to remain as civilized as possible despite..." the other began, but trailed off into silence for a moment before picking up again. "Despite...certain circumstances." 

Ardeth smiled at that. She found unusual irony in that two of her best companions at the castle were polar opposites in many ways, and might never bother speaking to one another if not for their friendship with her. Landis was odd in an outright manner, taking pleasure in how different he was from everyone else. Eike no doubt harbored several secrets of his own, but whatever they were, he kept them hidden in order to fit in as much as possible. However, both were honest in their feelings, and in terms of the librarian, Ardeth knew he could look even more freakish than Landis, and she would still accept him for who he was as a person. Being handicapped as she was, Ardeth knew well the value of character over good looks. 

"I best go meet with Salome," Ardeth finally said, turning towards the door. "I know he's expecting me." 

"I trust you will be back tomorrow?" Eike questioned. 

"Of course." Reaching the entrance to the library, the female edged the door open with one hand as she glanced back. "Goodnight, Eike. And thank you." 

He shook his head a bit, waving his free hand before him. "Do not mention it. And do have a goodnight, yourself, Ardeth." 

After offering the librarian a wink, the knight's assistant exited and headed down the hallway. As the door swung shut in her wake, Eike's gaze returned to the castle grounds. Beneath the moon and starlight, people continued to meet and speak with one another, and in the shadows of the cafe, he could make out two people holding one another in a tight embrace. Smirking, he noted it was again, Erin and Wesley. Although as a shadow stole across the lawn opposite the grounds, the librarian wondered if they would again be interrupted. But, no, it appeared the winged creature had found another target for the evening. A lone female figure swathed in dark clothing sat atop the inn, and soon enough, Landis had crept up behind her with stealth that even the female failed to detect. 

The shriek of surprise echoed across the grounds, and Eike sighed, shaking his head before going to shelf a few more books. Each to their own. 

***

The elf stood on the bow of the ship, hands resting upon the railing as she looked out across the swaying waters of the lake. The night was clear, allowing the moon to cast its light onto the surface and causing a lovely, pale blue shimmer across the dancing waves. A creaking floorboard caused her to glance behind her just as a hand slid over her shoulder. Her amber eyes met with the gaze of Roland, his armor changed out for a tunic and trousers of deep brown and forest green. 

"I was a little concerned you wouldn't be here," he began, moving to stand alongside her at the railing. 

Nei leaned back against the wooden banister, one hand reaching to brush a few strands of stray hair from her face. "Why wouldn't I be? We have been meeting here nearly every night, since that very first time." 

"Nei..." The archer hesitated, knowing what needed to be said, but unable to properly gather his thoughts. "I have been thinking quite a bit about you, recently. Meeting you here seemed to be fate, but I know that once the conflict is at an end, you have other...obligations." 

Casting her gaze to the deck, the female elf nodded. "You mean Toppo and Shabon, don't you?" 

"They have long been your companions," Roland replied quietly. "And when all is said and done, I will need to return to Brass Castle with the other knights. But you..." 

"Roland," she murmured, taking his hand in her own, "being able to spend time with you has been...well, incredible. I don't often meet with other elves so far west, and all of our meetings have brought me great happiness. Part of me wants to go back with you, but...you are right about my companions. We're family to one another, and...it's..." 

"It's Toppo, isn't it?" 

Nei looked up at him a moment before her cheeks flushed a light shade of red. "...yes. He has been my friend for a long time, and over the years... It's...it's hard for me to say for sure, right now. You both are very wonderful people, though. I don't want you to think I would so easily push you aside." 

"Nor should you force aside so good a friend as Toppo, either." The knight forced a small smile, albeit a sad one. "You need time to think." 

"Yes..." 

"The fact that you considered me worthy of your attention brings me great joy, m'lady. Our time here may have been brief, but also sweet in memory. Whatever you decide in the future, I will look back on these moments with great fondness." 

A faint smile touched Nei's lips as her fingers entwined with Roland's. "Please be safe tomorrow, sir knight. If I must go at the battle's end, I would like for your smile to see me off." 

"Lady Chris has chosen me as part of her group to do battle with the Bishop, should the need arise, but rest assured, I will return. Anything for you, Nei." A light blush had settled upon his face, as well, the two standing with their hands held between them. 

"Then, if anything," she said softly, eyes looking into his, "kiss me just once, so our last evening before the Fire Bringer's final effort will be our finest." 

"It is as you wish..." 

Roland's free hand tilted the maiden's chin up a bit as he leaned down, closing the gap between them. As their eyes slipped shut, their lips touched, the knight caressing Nei with a tender kiss. It had been some years since the archer had kissed anyone, but he found he had not forgotten how to convey emotion in the simplest of gestures. After a moment, Nei leaned against him, and her arms encircled his waist a moment before the kiss was broken. The two gazed into one another's eyes, and then Roland's arm wrapped about her shoulders, his other hand moving to rest upon the railing as the two elves gazed out across the lake. 

"All will be well tomorrow," Nei whispered, cheeks still warm with a light blush. 

"Yes," Roland replied quietly after a moment. "Yes, I think it will be." 

***

The Winghorder cackled almost nervously as a razor sharp projectile buried itself just a hair's breadth from his right ear in the tree trunk at his back. Easing away from the thrown blade, he met the gaze of the female ninja as she crouched before him, a second star held at the ready. 

"Speak up, Landis," she hissed angrily. "Why the hell did you jump me? I thought we were supposed to be allies!" 

The winged creature offered her a fang filled grin as he stood up to his full height. "Can't take a joke, can you?" 

"Playing pranks on a trained assassin may one day get you killed, you know," she responded in a harsh tone. "But is that it? You attacked me as a joke? You rotten bastard.... I should skin you alive!" 

"Would you?" 

The question was so hopeful, Ayame nearly dropped her weapon, but instead hurled it at the Winghorder, who leapt aside and rolled across the ground, wings pulled about his body. Drawing her katana, she swept in after him, trying to give him a few nasty little nicks to quell his continual laughter. As he jumped to his feet, the ninja reacted quickly, her foot colliding with his chest to send him lurching backwards. A bit regretful for leaving his scythe inside the castle, Landis managed to catch her next kick in one clawed hand and push it back, sending the female flipping towards the ground. Their long hours of training together over the last few weeks had sharpened both of their skills, and for several minutes, the two exchanged blows, executing a rather odd, yet deadly and finely tuned dance. 

Finally, Landis managed to get behind his opponent and snatch her up in a hold similar to the one he so often used on Ardeth, a strength backing the move that he never used on his "little sister." He struggled to hold Ayame, trying to enclose them both in his wings, but before he could manage to do so, she got one arm free and slung him forward over her head in a throw. Keeping her grip in place, Ayame then flipped over through the air as the Winghorder hit the ground and came down on him, one knee planting firmly in his exposed torso. The air rushed out of Landis' lungs as his back struck, his stomach lurching with the attack from above. His captor quickly seized the opportunity to firmly pin him in place. 

"Not laughing quite so hard are you, now?" Ayame spat, her two eyes glaring into his one. 

"Huh...huh...I...I guess not!" he admitted, working to shake the spasms in his lungs. "But I...guess I can say...I met the woman who...took my breath away!" 

The ninja groaned, rolling her eyes. "Is there no end to your disgusting jokes? When will you ever be serious?" 

"Why...why be serious when we might...die tomorrow?" 

"And why crack poor jokes when one should be meditating on life before such a battle?" 

"Because all work...and no play makes Ayame a dull ninja!" Landis taunted, a sheepish smile lighting up his face. "Come on, love. Show your training partner your face once before we go to our deaths!" 

The female's eyes widened as an incredulous look passed over her half masked features. "What did you just call me?" 

"Humor me..." he replied. "Pull your mask. Have you some ugly scar?" 

Ayame said nothing, but rather glared down at him, eyes narrowing. A few tense moments passed before she seized his headband in one hand, still maintaining her grip on him with her other. Landis' one eye narrowed, as well. 

"...turn the patch aside, but don't pull it off," he warned with a half growl. 

The ninja smirked to herself, possibly having found a weakness in her companion. Drawing the patch off to one side, Ayame pushed Landis' unkempt hair away from his face to bear witness to a horrible scar across his blind eye, the lid withered as it rested over the empty socket. 

"How did it happen?" she questioned, one eyebrow raised. 

"In a moment of true foolishness." 

The candid nature with which Landis' admitted to the origin of his injury surprised the woman. "'True foolishness'? Are you not so foolish all the time?" 

A sly smile creased the Winghorder's features. "...Nadir would love me." 

"Prove yourself," Ayame shot back, disbelieving that the creature in her hold could be anything, but at least half a clown with wings and a Grim Reaper obsession. 

"Then get off me," he retorted. "And take off YOUR mask." 

Silence pressed in from all sides at the pair merely glared at one another for several long moments. Finally, the female warrior backed off, releasing Landis and regaining her feet. One hand coming up to her face, she took a hold of the cloth over the lower half of her visage and removed it, letting it hang from about her neck. As the Winghorder stood up, he noted the long, jagged scar which ran from one corner of her mouth to her jaw. Someone had gotten lucky, at some point, he guessed. Stepping up to her, he reached out without hesitation and traced the mark on her face with one white hued talon. Ayame resisted the urge to draw back from the touch. 

"Who are you?" she demanded, voice dropping to a harsh whisper as she surveyed the face of the warrior before her. 

"And who are you?" Landis returned, his voice carrying a tone of seriousness such as she had never heard from him. "Have you any right to inquire about me if you don't intend to divulge any information, yourself?" 

The statement shocked Ayame. The behavior Landis now displayed caused her to wonder if he truly was the laughing maniac he often appeared to be, yet what if this was the act and the fool was still the truth? 

"We will never know one another," Landis went on when she said nothing in response. "When the final battle ends, if we all live, we'll go our separate ways, won't we? You'll continue to chase Watari once he runs off, and I'll move on." 

The ninja suppressed a frown. "Such is life, although perhaps we may meet again some day." 

"I look forward to it, love." Pulling his eye patch back into place, Landis touched one fingertip to his lips before pressing it to Ayame's mouth, a smile on his face. "See you on the 'morrow." 

"Landis, how dare you! You cannot walk away from me like that!" Ayame called after him, enraged by his bold move. "I demand that you-" 

She fell short in her outrage, suddenly aware that the Winghorder seemed to have vanished into thin air. Frustrated and even somewhat confused, Ayame tugged her mask back on in order to hide her flushed cheeks before heading back to Budehuc's main grounds. 

***

"A lovely night, isn't it?" 

"It is, but what did you wish to discuss with me, Percival?" 

The two knights leaned against the wooden fence surrounding the stable yard's race track, both dressed in more casual attire. Percival took a moment to examine the clear sky overhead before glancing to his right where Chris stood, awaiting an answer, her hair hanging loose over her shoulders and catching a bit of the evening breeze. 

"I suppose I should arrive at the point, hrm?" he finally admitted with a smirk. "Ah well. I meant to ask you about a period of leave from the ranks in order to stay in Iksay awhile." 

"Oh? Did you intend to help with the rebuilding?" she asked, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, almost uncomfortable out of her armor while on castle grounds. 

"Mostly, yes. Although the attack made me realize that life really is too short, and I want to spend a little more time with the villagers who remain before time slips away from us." 

The Silver Maiden nodded in understanding. "I do think many are coming to that realization these days...." 

"In regards to the war?" 

Chris shrugged, quiet a moment before answering. "In regards to everything that's happened over the last few months. Many of us have lost friends and even relatives to the bloodshed. The chance that we could stand to lose so much more is disturbing." 

"There is that, yes," Percival agreed, shifting his gaze skyward once more. "I've seen a lot of friends and lovers getting together tonight, talking and resolving any past arguments before the dawn. I think many have faith we will be able to stop Luc and his people, but no one wants to risk going to an early grave without putting their affairs in order." 

"So have you also seen to your business?" 

"Some of it," he chuckled. "And some of it, I'm in the process of seeing to, right now. What about you, Lady Chris?" 

"I spoke a little with Chief Lucia and Hugo earlier in regards to all the misunderstandings. I know I apologized several times already, but I do still feel guilty about everything that happened," the female knight responded with a sigh. 

The Swordsman of Gale turned to lean on the fence, his arms draped over the top railing. "I really don't think you should have so many regrets over what couldn't be controlled, m'lady. Worrying too much about the past will have you old before your time!" 

"Really, Percival? Teasing at a time like this?" By her tone, she seemed mildly annoyed, but forced a smile, nonetheless. 

"It isn't always teasing. I do happen to be very concerned about your well being." 

"As so many seem to be..." 

Percival shrugged off the generalization and changed the subject a bit. "Regardless, m'lady, even if I do return to Iksay for a time, do not hesitate to call me, should you need me. You know I will gladly be at your side for whatever may be needed." 

"At least it is comforting to know that you and the others are always so willing to assist. Heaven knows I would be lost without all of you." 

"Many of us would be lost without you, as well." 

Chris glanced at the male nearby, a bit surprised, but then a small smirk crept through her to her features. "It is good to feel needed, and perhaps if you feel so inclined you can need me to be in Iksay for a bit while you're there." 

Her companion blinked, caught unawares by her response. The Silver Maiden chuckled softly. She knew about the rivalry between Borus and Percival better than most thought, and in being honest with herself, she had enjoyed a good part of that festival in Iksay. When all was said and done, a trip back to a town wherein life was so wonderfully simple sounded like a fine idea as long as her Swordsman of Gale would be there, as well. 

***

A resounding thud announced that Ace's forehead had found a brief, but meaningful relationship with the wooden table top in the bar. Alongside him, Joker sat with his chin in one hand, and across the table, Borus and Leo drank from their tankards, neither container filled with ale. Jacques picked at a plate of roast meat Mamie had brought over from the cafe, earlier, hardly bothered by the fact his elder teammate seemed to be trying for a concussion. 

"Anne," Ace half whined at the bartender as she stood at the ready, waiting to take their orders, "Are you sure Caesar declared no one could have ale tonight?" 

"What is it with men and the word 'no'?" Anne sighed in annoyance. "Look, do you want to be hung over when the army leaves in the morning?" 

"Some of us can hold our liquor just fine," Borus spoke up, irritated with the lack of alcohol, himself. "No one needs to know." 

"Just like you hold your temper, huh, Zexen?" the female shot back, eyes narrowing. 

Leo snagged his companion by the collar before he could get to his feet. "We'll have more water, Anne, and a basket of rolls if you can dig one up." 

"At least some of you knights have more than half an ounce of sense," she said, noting the order. "And what about you three?" 

"Milk," Jacques replied simply, not bothering to look up. 

"Just one shot glass," Joker implored. "Is that too much to ask?" 

"Or just take Joker's flask and fill it up behind the bar, and we'll share it!" Ace added, much to the disgust of his fellow Twelfth Unit fighter. 

"Share, nothing! I'll share my flask with you when you learn to shut your mouth for more than five minutes, Ace. I can't imagine how many insects have flown into your consantly flapping trap!" 

Rolling her eyes, Anne walked off to simply fetch four tankards of water and a glass of milk. While Joker and Ace proceeded to get into one of their regularly scheduled arguments, Borus slumped in his chair, miserable. 

"Upset that Percival hasn't come back, yet?" Leo inquired, and his fellow nodded. 

"I know he's out with Lady Chris, somewhere," the Swordsman of Rage replied with a heavy sigh. "I knew I should have taken the opportunity to talk to her, sooner!" 

"It did take you both long enough to realize the rest of us knew, after all," the other commented in an off-handed manner. "Not that we'll tell Lady Chris. That business is between you, Percival and the lady." 

At that moment, Aila entered the bar, most likely to get a soda, but her eyes lit up as she noticed Jacques sitting with the little group near the stage. Hurrying over, she yanked the bowman out of his seat by one arm and pulled him out the nearest door, insisting she had something to show and tell him. The only thing out of his mouth as he was hauled away was, "Hold my drink for me." 

Leo blinked, while Borus merely muttered that some guys had all the luck. Ace and Joker didn't even cease their battle of wits long enough to notice what transpired, although as Elaine stepped into the room a half second later, Ace dropped his end of the argument. 

"What are you gawking at?" Joker demanded as his companion stood up. Turning, the elder man glanced across the room to see the blond approaching the bar. "...don't tell me you intend to set things straight with HER before tomorrow?" 

"You don't think I can?" Ace shot back, offended. 

"Five drinks when the war's over says you can't!" the other agreed, smirking and winking. 

Ace brushed off his jacket and straightened the collar a little before walking off. "Then get ready to extend your tab, old timer! I'll make you serve up those words over a pot pie, to boot!" 

"I take it the forehead slam to the table wasn't good enough for him?" Leo asked the bujitsu fighter before taking another drink from his tankard. "That woman looks like trouble where he's concerned." 

"Oh, she is, but he never learns," Joker replied, grinning. "Watch him land his hindquarters in trouble, yet again." 

"I really, REALLY need a drink," Borus moaned nearby. 

"Worse case scenario, we could hire Ayame or Watari to steal a keg of ale," the remaining defense force member suggested. "Although that might be the most expensive round of drinks in history. Those two don't come cheap." 

Anne returned at that point, bringing a tray with the tankards and glass of milk, the latter which she set down by Jacques' plate, unaware he'd been abducted and possibly figuring he'd run to the midden. Her mood appeared to have been further fouled by the sight of Elaine at her bar, and twice dipped in disgust by Ace's attempts to talk to the blond. 

"Alright, here you go," the bartender stated plainly as she set a tankard of water in front of the Swordsman of Rage. "Enjoy." 

"Look, Anne, I am terribly sorry about all this, but isn't this supposed to be the kind of night where bygones are bygones?" Borus questioned, forcing a smile. "Really, can we not just have a drink over everything and bury the hatchet?" 

"You want to resolve something, Zexen? How about your mile long tab?" Anne growled, holding up a wad of bar slips in one hand. 

Leo stifled a chuckle, and Joker merely rolled his eyes. Borus sighed, and to everyone's surprise shook off the act and got down on one knee, taking Anne's free hand in his palm and launching into a very formal and sincere apology. To see such a thing from a man so formerly prejudiced against Grasslanders nearly had Leo choking on his drink, but he supposed his comrade had merely hit the final wall with all his frustrations in regards to the war and Lady Chris. Before the Swordsman of Rage could finish, however, Ace slammed into the table back first, toppling it and knocking everything on it intothe air. Jacques' plate flipped once before connecting squarely with his face. 

"That's five tankards and a pot pie you owe me, Ace!" Joker announced with satisfaction as Elaine stormed out of the room. 

Anne stared at the mess before her, even as Leo helped Ace to his feet, and then glanced back at Borus, who still had her hand in his. Sighing, she shook her head. 

"Alright, Borus. You win. At this rate, I think I need a drink, myself." 

Borus blinked while Joker applauded his teammate's well timed screw up. Ace merely pulled the plate from his face and muttered about how some things never changed. 

***

After being granted permission to enter, Ardeth pushed open the door to Salome and Roland's shared quarters. Inside, she found that several candles had been lit about the room, some of them sitting in metal holders upon the desk, others lining the windowsill, and yet a few more on the bedside tables. The knight sat cross-legged on his own bed, dressed far more casually than usual in a loose sleeved black tunic and brown pants, his boots removed and set near the bedside table. Had his assistant not known him to be in the service of the Federation, she could have mistaken him for far more ordinary of a man. Yet, his casual appearance allowed his true nature to shine through with far more clarity. While his armor augmented his noble appearence, it often masked the more gentle side of the knight. 

"I didn't keep you waiting too long, did I?" she asked as he got up, setting aside a book he'd been paging through. 

"No, not at all." Salome offered her a warm smile before shutting the door behind her and then allowing her to lean on him while he pulled her crutches. Leaning down a bit, he pulled the female into his arms, carrying her to the bed. 

"Salome...we're not..." Ardeth began with some hesitation, eying the bed a bit nervously before he could sit her down on it. 

"Oh, no! No, of course not," he replied with a chuckle and a bit of a blush, himself. "I simply thought you would be more comfortable this way. How has your leg been healing up?" 

"Dr. Tuta thinks I may be ready to have the cast removed in another few weeks," she responded as the knight set her down and then sat down, himself, to her left side. "Not that I'll ever be able to walk normally, but... At least I can be rid of the crutches and ride again." 

"Kathy has been taking excellent care of Jael for you, so I am quite sure he will be ready to get out again, himself, once you're ready." 

"It would make traveling easier..." 

"Oh?" Salome arched one brow. "Did you plan on going somewhere once your leg is out of the cast?" 

The woman shrugged, looking up to meet his gaze with a faint smile on her face. "Well, yes... That is, wherever you plan on going, if you'll have me." 

"Why wouldn't I? You are both my lady and my valued assistant." 

"I got lucky, didn't I, ending up with a knight?" she replied, grinning. 

Salome smiled, as well, but his expression darkened after a moment. "That said, I suppose I should tell you that I have been chosen to accompany Lady Chris' party tomorrow and thereafter, should groups be needed to face the rogue Bishop." 

"I suppose that means Roland was chosen, also...?" 

"Yes. The whole of 'The Six' are one group. Hugo and Captain Geddoe have also chosen parties, and Lucia and Bishop Sasarai have also organized their own, should they be needed." Noting the expression of worry settling over Ardeth's face, he took one of her hands in his, his thumb gently brushing her skin. "I wish I could say it will not be dangerous, but we will be as cautious as we can in approaching Luc and his associates. A lot is at stake, and we cannot afford failure." 

"I know, and it sickens me that anyone should have to go to war over a situation like this. I don't understand the reasoning behind destroying one of the True Runes. What will killing millions of people solve in the long run?" Ardeth asked, her gaze meeting the knight's. 

Salome remained quiet a moment before answering, thinking the matter over. "I was there when Luc explained it... He claimed that by destroying one of the True Runes, destiny would be changed. That by eliminating one, everyone would be freed from the prison that makes up this world. I have heard that each True Rune retains memories of their past keepers, and I suppose it is possible that the holder of one may also experience visions of the future. Perhaps there is something ahead of us we cannot see that destroying the True Wind Rune will supposedly solve." 

"The very idea disgusts me...." The woman's eyes narrowed as she looked to the floor. "The future is unwritten isn't it, able to be changed and shaped by both the will of humanity and of the Runes? Who says Luc's horrible visions will be stopped by the destruction of one True Rune? What if he's wrong, and millions die for nothing? Can't he see the possibility for error?" 

"The possibility also exists that his True Rune has driven him a little mad," the strategist continued. "So it may be that he cannot see room for error. It is often said that power corrupts, and so Luc might be suffering from some sort of god complex. But his sanity or insanity aside, he needs to be stopped, and as is so often the case, the underdogs are the ones who need to do it." 

Ardeth placed her free hand over Salome's, sighing. "The plans and ways of someone who has probably never loved or been loved by anyone. Just please do be careful, Salome. Living will be difficult for those left behind if only a few of the Fire Bringer return." 

"I know you all too well, m'lady. You would ride with me, if you could, but rest assured, you will be in my thoughts to help me get back safely." 

"That said, you are still mine for the moment," Ardeth reminded him, smiling again before kissing his hand in an effort to lighten the mood just a bit. 

A grin appeared on the tactician's face as he chuckled. "You aren't quite as shy as you used to be, are you?" 

"Maybe not quite as much," she admitted, turning his hand over to place his palm against her near cheek. "But I trust you, Salome. You are my knight, after all." 

"And you are my lady." 

He leaned down, kissing her softly, and she brought one arm about his shoulders to raise herself up a little. Feeling as though they were positioned in too awkward a manner, Salome turned towards her a bit more, bending his leg at the knee and resting it on the bed as he brought both arms around Ardeth. A little thrown by the shift, the female brought one hand down against the sheets to try and steady herself, and in the process, set them both off balance. Salome slipped down onto the mattress, catching himself on one hand and coming to rest on his elbow, Ardeth half on top of him, his other arm still around her shoulders. 

"Sorry!" Ardeth immediately apologized, face flushing a deep shade of red. "I didn't mean to knock you over like that." 

"It's alright," Salome chuckled, pushing himself up and back, a little. "Things like this sometimes happen, whether on accident or on purpose." 

"Not that I would have done it on purpose...really..." She trailed off there, blushing more than she thought possible. "...I have a habit of making a fool of myself in situations like this, don't I?" 

"You're just inexperienced, if you don't mind me putting it that way, but there isn't anything wrong with that, either." 

"No, since you're right, although this damn cast sure isn't helping matters." 

"Here, then." 

Salome pulled her closer and leaned back, turning as he did so to fully lay back on the bed. Ardeth adjusted her own position, moving to lay on her side alongside the knight. He then pushed himself up a little bit against the pillow and headboard, his arm sliding down her shoulders and more around her back, afterwards. The female squirmed a little bit, laughing out loud and slapping his hand once, reflexively. 

"Careful!" she warned, although her smile remained fixed in place. "My sides are ticklish!" 

"Oh?" An unusually sly look crossed Salome's face, and a moment later, he was running one hand over her side, fingertips gently scratching over the fabric of her tunic. 

Ardeth attempted to catch him by the wrist as she squirmed about more, laughingly demanding that the knight cease his attack. When Salome refused to stop, chuckling himself, the woman managed to get herself turned about, despite her mirth, and attempted to return the favor, fingers seeking out his sides. The tactician hardly blinked, much to her disappointment, and then she found herself laughing again as he got her right back. 

"That's-that's not fair! How can you not be ticklish!" she managed to get out between breaths, still brushing his hands aside. 

"Perhaps I am, but just not there," Salome replied, smirking. 

Catching him by one wrist, Ardeth edged closer and leaned on his chest, kissing his neck between drawn breaths. Finally, as she persisted, Salome eased off in his assault. 

"What was that you mentioned about lack of fairness?" he questioned, one hand still resting on her shoulder. "You've gone and distracted me..." 

"Not too bad of a strategy, was it?" Ardeth leaned back and permitted herself a satisfied smirk. "You surprise me, though. For someone who comes across as so serious much of the time, you are a bit playful, aren't you?" 

"Some sides of oneself are reserved for certain occasions and certain people. I enjoy a good jest more than some might imagine, and many people, whether they can admit it or not, are often young at heart." 

His companion rested one arm across his chest, her chin leaning on her wrist and forearm. "You are a good friend, Salome. You really are. I am just fortunate, now, to know you as more than a friend." 

"You flatter me..." 

"And I do mean what I say. My first night here in the castle, I met Eike and we spoke for a short while. I felt badly for following you and Roland out to Kaput Forest, and asked him if he had any regrets in life. He didn't answer me then, but instead gave me a book the following day, and inside was a note with a quote from the same title." 

Salome's hands moved over her shoulders, massaging them a bit. "So what was the quote?" 

"'We all serve but one lifetime in this world, yet are continually reborn within our lives, trial by trial, day by day. Regret nothing, for even the gravest of mistakes are valuable lessons.' Before Elias was injured, I thought my life would consist of nothing but farm work. I didn't understand the rest of the world as well as I thought, and even held prejudices against both Zexens and Grasslanders because I could not connect with either side of my ancestry. Even when I ended up at Brass Castle, I still thought only of myself and my family, and the money needed to pay off the debt. So much of the time, I didn't think about what serving the knights meant, and in turn, serving the people." 

"You have changed since then," the knight agreed with a fond smile as he thought back on the times. "People are often affected in such ways by the world around them; the events and the people who shape and influence their lives. Although, there was little wrong in wanting to help your family. I think it may be that you simply understand people better on the whole, and realize what needs to be done for a greater good." 

Sighing, Ardeth closed her eyes, relaxing further as he continued to rub her shoulders and back. "That's one of the reasons you are such a good friend, Salome, and why I...why I love you. You helped me see who I was and change that." 

"The choice to both learn _and_ change were always yours and yours alone, m'lady." 

"It may not have happened without you, though. And for that, I thank you." 

"Then you are very welcome, m'lady," he said quietly. 

Slowly, Ardeth's breathing deepened in the silence that followed, and Salome knew she had fallen asleep against him. He would need to take her back to her own room soon, as he needed sleep, himself, he was content to let her stay a bit longer. While he tried to remain optimistic about the days to come, he couldn't shake the dark fear that the night they now spent together would be their last, whether by his own death in battle or by the Fire Bringer's failure. Wrapping both arms around the woman leaning against him, Salome prayed that for once, life would deliver a fairytale ending for everyone in Budehuc. For himself and Ardeth, for the other knights, for Hugo and his family, for Geddoe and his team, for the children who had grown fond of playing on the front lawns...even for strange folks such as Landis and those who had forged temporary alliances, such as Bishop Sasarai. 

Mankind could affect its own destiny. Salome vowed, as would all the members of the Fire Bringer with the coming dawn, that the rogue Bishop and his followers would learn that lesson and learn it well. 

**********

_End Notes: Long chapter this time, and hopefully not too boring. *chuckle* As to the characters I chose to spotlight in this chapter - I, of course, got the Mighty Six in because they've been a big part of my focus from the start (although less on Chris due to how much exposure the game already gives). Landis and Eike were a given, due to how they've influenced Ardeth, and a part of me desperately wanted to have a little Landis/Ayame interaction (somewhat influenced by my Landis one shot fic). The fun little scene at the bar came about when I didn't know what to do with Borus and Leo, and figured Joker and Ace would be good to use, along with some minor Jacques/Aila and Ace/Elaine interaction. Anne just had to be there for it to work properly. :) Unfortunately, this catches me up, and I have no more to give until I can sit down and just have some time to write. I don't know how long it will be until I can post again, but rest assured, I WILL finish this fic. I've put too much effort into it to let it die, now. _

Art time, once again. Copy/paste the following urls and remove the spaces to see the sketches. The first is a Roland/Nei sketch I did entirely in Painter Classic with a tablet, and is dedicated to D'Artagnan (much thanks to her for posting both the sketch and this fic on The Budehuc Library site). The second is a near full body sketch of Ardeth. 

users. oco. net/ aestraya/ roland- nei- savetonight. jpg  
users. oco. net/ aestraya/ ardeth- full- sketch. jpg 

Again, many thanks for all the reviews, and see you next chapter! 


	16. Twice Born Chapter 16

_

Disclaimer: Genso Suikoden III and all related characters are copyright to their original creator(s). Ardeth Chapel and related OC guests copyright C.R. Majors.

_

**"Twice Born - Chapter 16"**

The morning air felt warm against Ardeth's skin, promising a hot day. Fall was not far off, yet the woman had to wonder if the troops and civilians gathered before Budehuc castle would live to see the coming season. Standing on her crutches alongside Eike, she watched and listened as Chris, Hugo, Geddoe and Caesar spoke in turn to the soldiers, outlining basic plans and trying to rally them to good spirits. Nearby, Erin observed the proceedings in the company of the castle's children, including Melville, Alanis and Elliot. Her eyes remained focused on Wesley much of the time, however, as the squire waited dutifully at Roland's side for the order to move out. Ardeth's own gaze meandered back to Salome continually, even though she made an effort to try and take in each and every face she could, fearing she would never see some of them again once they'd departed. 

Despite getting six hours of sleep, she felt weary. Nightmares had kept her from resting easily much of the time, and several times she'd awakened and wondered if all the world had vanished and left her alone in the darkness of her own room. Happy thoughts had not been easy to come by, as they were often followed by disturbing images of what could make good situations go awry. If just out of the need for comfort, Ardeth half wished Salome had let her stay with him throughout the night, but knew it had been impossible. 

As Caesar finished addressing the masses, the order was given to make final preparations for departure. It would take some time for large a force to travel to the ruins, and they had little time to spare, as it was. As the troops broke off into groups, Erin and Wesley met to say farewell to one another, the female hugging the squire tightly. Elias spoke with Roland, the former servant accompanying the knight down to the stables where Kathy and the other squires were preparing both the Zexen and Grassland horses. Ardeth caught up with Salome to follow him, Eike keeping pace at the woman's side. 

"I know I keep saying the same thing again and again, but please be careful, Salome," Ardeth reminded the tactician as they walked. "Success is important, more than anything else should be, but...don't do anything reckless." 

The knight managed a smile at that, one hand brushing over her back. "Keep in mind who you speak to, Ardeth. I will be as careful as one can be in a situation like this, as I would hate to upset you. And I realize we have spoken little, my good librarian, but I am quite sure I can entrust m'lady to you while I'm away." 

"Even with Dr. Tuta away to aid your army, Mio and I will look after his patient as necessary," Eike replied with a nod. 

"Well, you don't have to sound so sterile about it, Eike," Ardeth sighed with a joking sort of eye-roll. "I am not entirely helpless." 

"There is a chance that in the army's absence, Budehuc could fall under siege. In that event, you will most likely need someone's help," Salome stated firmly as they reached the stables. "Nothing has been officially discussed, but do you have a fall back point in mind, should such an event occur, Master Eike?" 

The librarian remained silent a moment, thinking, before nodding once. "A few, actually... We of Budehuc are not completely without our own ways out." 

Kathy brought Salome's steed out to him, the knight taking the chestnut horse by the reigns and dismissing the stable keeper. As the other knights began to mount up nearby, the strategist pulled his scarf, which he had reclaimed shortly after Ardeth became active again, and placed it about the woman's neck. "Keep this with you as my word that all will be well." 

Ardeth leaned against Salome as he took her into a brief embrace the best he could, her crutches in mind, and the two kissed, lingering a moment. Neither wished to forget the warmth of such loving contact. Then the knight was mounting up, taking the reigns of his horse in hand. 

Nearby, Erin kissed Wesley before he could pull himself onto a horse, and Elias managed to clasp hands with Roland before the elf could take his own mount. As the Grassland troops who would be riding joined the Zexens, Chris and Hugo pulled to the head of the group to lead them out front. There, Geddoe and Caesar waited with their horses and groups, Sir Mua's knights rallied with the Twelfth Unit. As the cavalry moved out, those on foot followed. Those who would remain behind trailed after, watching as their last hope for the continent's survival headed for the main road. 

As Ardeth, Eike, Elias and Erin came to a halt at the castle gates, they were joined by Sebastian, Muto, Martha, Mio, the children and several of the merchants. Many had chosen to accompany the army, including Master Thomas and Jeane. Only a handful of Grassland and Zexen foot soldiers had stayed with those left behind, the faithful lot immediately seeing to their duties in the absence of the main force. 

"How long do you think they'll be gone?" Melville asked Erin, although the question seemed to be directed at all present. 

"It'll be a while," Martha replied. "Travel time taken into account, they may be away as little as a week, or as long as a month, depending on how long it takes to get rid of that thrice damned Bishop." 

As Elliot began to sniffle, taking off his glasses to rub at his eyes with one hand, Budehuc's only butler began to round everyone up to get them back onto the grounds, again. "Alright, everyone. No sense in getting upset over anything, just yet. Back inside and back to business as usual, then!" 

Martha muttered something about Sebastian being a pushy windbag before taking her leave, and soon enough, Ardeth and Eike were heading back inside, themselves. Upon reaching the library, however, the woman slumped into a chair, burying her face in her hands. How she hated to show a sign of weakness, but she couldn't keep her worry bottled up inside, either. Eike pulled the library door shut and walked quietly to Ardeth's chair, reaching to rest one hand on her shoulder. It was a rare gesture of friendship, and the female was grateful for his concern and his company. 

For the first time in several weeks, the grounds of Budehuc seemed lonely again, many of its inhabitants away at war. Time would tell if the underdogs could snatch victory against overwhelming odds, just as the Fire Bringer of fifty years ago had done. 

***

Nearly two days of hurried travel and regrouping eventually brought the Fire Bringer within striking range of the Cyndar Ruins, the ancient site where humanity's future would be decided. Breaking off into groups after an all too short rest, the army prepared to do battle with Luc's wicked soldiers - the summoned beasts of his powerful magician accomplice. Sitting high on her white charger, the Silver Maiden surveyed the field before her, the gap between them and the entrance to the ruins. The other knights grouped around and behind her, horses tossing their heads in nervous anticipation. To the right, Geddoe and his Twelfth Unit, backed by Hallec, Sir Mua and his men, waited, eying the target with like determination. To the right, Hugo sat astride Fubar, Lucia and Beecham with him, their troops gathered for the assault. The Lizard Clan flanked the Karayans, the Alma Kinans waited with the Zexens, and the Harmonians backed Geddoe's unit. Those hire swords and merchants with fighting ability who had accompanied the main army waited in smaller groups at various points around the field. 

Chris narrowed her eyes as beams of light across the field and forest indicated that Sarah was hard at work. In hordes they arrived, platoons of sirens, chimeras, skeletal soldiers and flame-maned hellsteeds. The magician herself appeared behind a line of the fiendish creatures, mace-like wand held high to control the beasts. Luc was nowhere to be seen, urging the Fire Bringer into action... If the rogue Bishop were elsewhere, he meant for his minions to stall his foes long enough to complete his deadly ritual. 

As the Captain of the Zexen Knights drew her sword, Geddoe and Hugo did likewise, pulling their weapons and raising them into the air. With simultaneous battle cries, they commanded their troops into a charge, the mounted forces surging ahead of the rest to meet the demons head one while those on foot tried to lend support and circled in from the sides. 

The two armies collided, the deafening cacophony of battle ringing across the field. And in the midst of the bloodshed, a black shadow materialized out of a whirling pool of sickly, greenish light. The Black Knight had arrived... 

***

The fighting lasted well into the night, the armies of the rogue Bishop seeming near endless. Yet, for all the demons Sarah was capable of conjuring, the gaps in which she took time to summon more grew increasingly wider. The Fire Bringer and their allies took the opportunity to cycle out some of their forces to allow for rest periods, fighting in shifts to hold the front line. 

Finally, as the line began to break in the Fire Bringer's favor, Sarah and Yuber made one final, desperate attempt to push their foes back. Hordes of hellish beasts rushed in, the Black Knight leading the attack, himself. The army of Budehuc, accompanied by their Harmonian allies, charged to meet them for a final confrontation, every capable of fighter hurling themselves into the fray. The ground became slick with blood, both crimson and midnight black, oozing from humans and the otherworldly creatures, alike. 

As Salome and Roland rode down the field, executing a series of hit and run attacks with Wesley to back them up, they noted the desperation with both sides fought. They passed Ayame and Landis, the pair in the midst of a combined assault, the former pulling a siren into a hold to keep her hands from her harp while the Winghorder seized the demon from the ninja to pull off a rush skyward, followed by a dizzying spiral to the ground. Landis forced the creature ahead of him, and smashed her neck first into the earth in a bone shattering pile driver. Wesley managed to pick off a hellsteed as it charged the ninja, his arrow lancing through the fiery mount's right eye and out the left in a spray of dark liquid. 

As the trio avoided a chimera that had been set ablaze by Mel, Branky spewing forth hot flames, they managed to break through the front line and found themselves faced with Sarah, herself. They hesitated a brief moment, allowing the magician time to summon a pair of chimeras to her aid, but that did little to discourage the three. Roland unleashed a virtual storm of arrows upon the two, Salome charging the nearest of the pair with mace in hand. He was soon joined by Borus, who came riding out of the fray nearby, sword at the ready. Queen followed soon after, breaking through the line of battle to aid the two knights. The three ganged up on the first chimera, already bristling with the elf's arrows, and proceeded to hack it apart. As Wesley fired off two more arrows at the second fiend, it whirled on Queen and smashed her to the ground with one taloned paw, moving in to remove the woman's head in a single bite. Queen's weapon arm came up, her blade thrust into the demon's middle most open jaws, the point impaling it out the back of its skull. The head shuddered violently and slumped forward, but the sword stuck fast, the blade wrenched from the female's grasp as the snake headed portion turned to attack. Then, as suddenly as the serpentine jaws had whipped around, the chimera as a whole was knocked aside, the ivory scaled body of Bright the dragon pinning it to the dirt. Futch, still on his mount's back, waved his sword forward in a command to destroy the unearthly fiend, and Bright dug into his opponent with black claws, the screams and snarls of both combatants nearly deafening. 

Meanwhile, Salome's mace found the scaly head of the other chimera, the crown of the weapon shattering the beast's fangs and tearing through the rotted flesh about the side of its mouth. Borus drove his sword into the opposite flank of the demon, the blade radiating a reddish light as the knight's berserker rage continued to fuel his strength and speed. As the chimera reared back to try and turn on the Swordsman of Rage, triple mouths agape, all three were shot through in rapid succession with arrows from Roland. Again, Salome and Borus struck, the mace smashing and breaking the jaw of the lion head, and the sword lashing out to open up the underbelly of the chimera as the knight dove low on the assault. A keening wail issued from the chimera as its innards spilled to the ground in a steaming pile, and then it, too, fell to the earth, dead. As the monster battling Bright succumbed to death as well, both of their bodies burned up and became mist, borne away on the hot night breeze. 

Borus, Salome, Roland, Wesley, Queen, Futch and Bright turned their attention to the magician standing unaided in their midst. The Swordsman of Rage moved first, rushing to strike Luc's accomplice down with Queen right on his heels, but before their weapons could find their marks, Sarah had teleported away. 

***

Geddoe's sword found empty air as he tried again, without success, to slash open the Black Knight. He and Chris moved back to back, circling as they waited for Yuber to reappear and strike. Both were reaching their limits, bodies willing to fight only by the power of adrenaline. Face slicked with dirt and sweat, the Silver Maiden noted movement to her right and lashed out with her blade as Yuber reappeared. Again, her weapon missed, and one of his King Crimsons cut into her shoulder, slicing open her armor. The black clad warrior smirked and seemed to split into three, suddenly whirling about the pair as with two magic duplicates at his sides, all three incarnations wielding blades. 

Chris attacked the nearest clone, and Geddoe lunged at the one closest to him. Both blades found empty air as the duplicates burned up, leaving the two humans open to the real Black Knight as he rushed their exposed flanks. As the two turned to defend themselves, Yuber suddenly stopped, eyes widening. One sword vanishing from his grasp, he reached back in disbelief to wrench something from the back of his neck. His gloved hand came away bloody, a metallic, razor-edged throwing star in his grip. 

The ninja descended upon Yuber, seemingly out of thin air, and nearly cut him in two. The Black Knight reacted quickly enough, dodging the strike, only to open himself up to an attack from Geddoe, who managed to drag his blade across his enemy's right arm. Watari pressed his own attack, cat-like yellow eyes narrowing as his katana bit into Yuber's left flank. As the demon withdrew, he noticed with rising frustration that Sarah's ranks of creatures were thinning rapidly. It could only mean the magician had failed, and that failure meant that he might be overwhelmed by the Fire Bringer, since they no longer had lesser targets to keep them occupied. 

As Geddoe and Watari closed a second time, Chris lunged with her weapon leading. Yuber slid away from the first two, and barley managed to avoid the knight, her blade sliding into his braid as he whipped off to the side. The sharpened edge tore through the fine strands, ripping the bound up length of hair in half. The Black Knight cursed, and then found his back pressed into something from behind. He glanced over one shoulder, and too late saw that Luc's most hated of foes had managed to sneak up on him, his hand pressed to the black clad fighter's back. A burst of energy surged through Yuber's body as Bishop Sararai struck him down. 

"Maggots! MAGGOTS, all of you!" Yuber shrieked as he picked himself up, eyes narrowing to mere slits as he glared at his enemies in a display of complete and utter loathing. "This isn't over just yet, you pathetic bags of flesh!" 

Then he was gone, teleported away in a flash of green light that radiated out over the ground beneath him. As Chris, Geddoe, Sasarai and Watari turned back to the battle around them, they saw with relief that it was nearly at an end, the last of the summoned fiends quickly being overwhelmed by the Fire Bringer and Harmonian soldiers. 

***

Dawn found the army of Budehuc resting within the walls of the outer Cyndar ruins, the lot repairing armor and weapons, as well as patching up their own injuries. The Six Mighty Knights of Zexen sat together around a campfire, joined by their squires, and Iku and Franz, who quietly prattled back and forth over the latter's injuries while the former tried to bandage him up. Salome sat with his armor and tunic off, waiting patiently while Louis tried to wash out a gash he'd received on the back of one shoulder late into the battle. Borus sat at his side, shirtless as well, his arms wrapped in several places where his berserker rage had gotten the better of him and caused him to be nicked multiple times by enemy weapons. The rest sat in their regular clothes, although even those were soiled with dirt and spots of dried blood here and there. 

"So have your discussions with Caesar, Apple, Geddoe and Hugo resolved anything about our next plan of attack?" Roland asked of the Silver Maiden, who sat with a mug of tea cupped in both hands. 

"Our chosen groups are still in good enough shape to carry through on a raid to the inner ruins," Chris responded after a moment of thought, violet eyes meeting the elf's. "Each of the True Runes has been placed on a pedestal to fuel the process that will crush the True Wind Rune, so each must be removed at the same time." 

"Meaning one group per True Rune, I take it?" Leo questioned. 

"Yes. The six of us will have to seek out the True Fire Rune, while Geddoe and his team find the True Lightning Rune. Hugo and his chosen party will have to locate the True Water Rune," she replied. 

"And I suppose Bishop Sasarai will be interested in retrieving the True Earth Rune for himself, as it was his to begin with?" Percival inquired. 

Chris nodded. "Indeed. He will most likely form a party of his own to locate and remove it." 

A low rumbling echoed throughout the ruins, causing everyone in the vast halls to quiet down for a few moments to listen, half expecting an attack. When no enemies poured forth from the portals leading to the inner halls, conversations resumed, although several fighters here and there began to hasten their efforts to repair their armor and clean their blades. 

"Time is running short," Salome observed as Louis finished bandaging his wound and stepped back. Grabbing up his tunic as he got to his feet, the knight pulled it back on and looked to Chris, who stood up, as well. "I think now may be a good time to begin final preparations, m'lady." 

The Zexen Knights Captain slid her freshly cleaned blade back into its leather scabbard with a soft click. "Finish up here, all of you, and then head for the entrance to the halls leading to the True Fire Rune pedestal. The end is within sight." 

**********

_End Notes: A short chapter this time, really, but I had originally planned chapter 16 to be the final one. However, it started to get a little long, so I opted to break it down into two parts. So next time you'll get the final chapter, to be followed by an epilogue/final notes section. See you then!_


	17. Twice Born Chapter 17

_

Disclaimer: Genso Suikoden III and all related characters are copyright to their original creator(s). Ardeth Chapel and related OC guests copyright C.R. Majors.

_

**"Twice Born - Chapter 17"**

Five days into the army's absence, Eike led Ardeth down into the sub levels of Budehuc castle to introduce her to an area few really knew about. As time passed, the woman had become more withdrawn, spending too much time worrying and not enough time with her companions. The librarian considered his notice of the issue as a sign of a legitimate problem, as he of all people could appreciate periods of prolonged solitude. After debating the idea for a day or two, he decided to show her a particular area of the sublevels to take her mind off the Fire Bringer. As the elevator came to a halt, Shizu shooing the pair off the lift before shutting the door again, the knight's assistant noted the dreary, torch lined tunnels that made up the sublevel. She edged a bit closer to the librarian, who appeared unconcerned by the leering shadows created by the dancing torch flames. 

"There isn't anything dangerous down here, is there...?" Ardeth questioned, voice wavering a bit out of anxiety. 

"Actually, I have always found a little amusement in the irony of a home for the outcast built over such an infested maze," Eike replied calmly as he began walking, the female close at his side. "But not to worry... I doubt anything will approach." 

"Oh? And...why is that?" 

"Most of the creatures that make their home here live in the further reaches of the halls and caverns. Few venture into the lit areas. In addition, Landis makes it a point to hunt here often enough that the number of fiends has been thinned. For another matter... Let us just say while humans generally dislike me, monsters prefer to avoid me." 

Ardeth felt a shiver run the length of her spine. Had she heard correctly? Perhaps her companion had only used the term "humans" to compare groups, as in "humans" and "monsters." Yet, the word choice seemed odd. Most might have preferred "people" to represent their own. Her heart rate quickened as she noted with rising fear that a few pairs of glowing eyes were glaring after them from shadowed alcoves and other corridors as they walked. Perhaps the tunnel inhabitants were becoming bolder in Landis' absence. 

"Really?" she responded, trying not to meet the gaze of anything that might fancy her as a main course. "Any p-particular reason?" 

Eike said nothing for several long moments before offering an enigmatic answer. "They know the reason. That is enough." 

The pair continued their passage through the corridors, keeping only to the lit areas and eventually coming before a large alcove set into one tunnel wall. Ardeth's eyes widened a bit; she had not expected to find anything like it in such a dank place. Slightly raised above the rest of the ground, the alcove boasted several mats and rugs over its dirt floor, as well as a handful of tall bookcases, each containing dozens of books. Many of the tomes appeared ancient, some of them with damaged covers, but all well organized and nearly dust free. A table and a few chairs sat in the center of it all, a large oil burning lamp resting on the tabletop's center. Off to one side, a smaller table stood host to a water pitcher and some slightly chipped teacups. 

"Eike, what is all this?" she questioned as her companion led her up into the cozy little space. 

"A place of retreat," the librarian replied, taking a few books from one shelf with the utmost care. "There are times when the...noise of the castle above becomes too great, so I come here to read." 

Ardeth moved up alongside one bookcase, glancing over the titles and seeing several in languages she couldn't identify. "Sort of like a private collection? I've never seen books like some of these in the regular library." 

"Some of these were...given to me during my travels before I came to stay at Budehuc. It may seem selfish, but I prefer to keep them down here and to myself." 

"And they're safer here than in the library?" 

Eike nodded as he set his armful of books down on the table. "The creatures in these tunnels have no interest in old manuscripts." Pulling out two of the chairs, he motioned for her to join him. "I think you will be interested in some of these..." 

***

The Six Mighty Knights of Zexen, already drenched in sweat from traversing the corridors of the Cyndar Ruins, tensed with weapons in hand as the massive, six winged creature descended upon them. In engaging Luc, they had found themselves faced with the energy of all five True Elemental Ruins, the True Wind Rune transforming into a gigantic bird of prey. The other four runes circled about it before coming to hover alongside the monster's flanks, each blazing with unimaginable power. Geddoe, Hugo and Sasarai's units had managed to remove the True Lightning, Water and Earth Runes from their pedestals, but not in time to keep their power from seeping into the ruins, themselves. 

Chris narrowed her eyes and raised her sword in challenge. Immediately, the others took up formation and began to their desperate assault, Borus and Percival pairing off against the True Lightning Rune and Roland taking aim for the high placed True Water Rune. Leo and Chris rushed the True Fire Rune, Salome backing up the four melee fighters as necessary, his healing spells at the ready. 

Enraged by the sudden attacks, the True Wind bird shrieked, an unearthly, high pitched keening, before unleashing a magical assault. As the multiple projections of energy shot forward, the knights found themselves knocked backwards, Roland and Percival plowing into the stone flooring... 

***

"It's been so long since I've seen a map of our known world," Ardeth sighed, sitting before the folded out atlas on the table. She traced one finger over the parchment, carefully, and to the area where the Zexen Federation was located. "Does it ever strike you as odd that so much fighting can come out of such a small space of land?" 

"Conflict is always inevitable. Our land's internal issues weaken it, leaving it open to attacks from larger nations, who see the Zexen/Grassland war as opportunity," Eike responded, indicating Harmonia with one hand. "Wars have been a way of life in some areas, and simply only a matter of time in others." 

"Such as the Dunan Unification War..." 

"Yes." 

Glancing over the map, Ardeth looked towards the eastern end. "Eike... Where are the ruins?" 

The librarian tapped one finger over an area to the southeast of the Great Hollow. "Here, I believe." 

She nodded, frowning to herself. Five days. Were the Fire Bringer still alive? Nothing in the way of utter catastrophe had struck yet, so perhaps the good fight was still being fought with enough fervor to hold the rogue Bishop's plans in check... 

***

"BORUS!" 

Chris' scream was almost swept away as howling winds flooded the battle ground, the True Wind demon beating its wings down upon the knights. The Swordsman of Rage knelt with his blade dug into a crack in the stone flooring, blood oozing from the corner of his mouth and armor in shambles. Nearby, Percival tried to set himself up in front of his companion, taking the brunt of the wind assault. 

Bracing himself against the storm, Salome raised one fist into the air, eyes shutting as he called upon his own rune for assistance. As the virtual hurricane around them began to subside, the sound of rushing water took its place, magic washing over the six wounded warriors. As their wounds began to seal up somewhat, they regained their feet, all of them glaring defiantly at the beast before them. The Lightning and Water Rune orbs had vanished, but the battle was still far from over. 

"Do you still think you can change the destiny of mankind?" Luc's hollow voice questioned, ringing out from somewhere behind the rune beast. "You all stand battered and nearly broken for your cause, which will only bring the inevitable fate of the runes upon your kind." 

"The future is still unwritten!" the Silver Maiden shouted back in answer, one of her braids unfurled and her long hair whipping out behind her in the constant wind generated by their foe. "We as a people will decide our fate!" 

"Do you think you can decide your own fate here? Now?" Despite the mocking words, Luc's tone remained hollow. "Prove to me the tenacity of the human race." 

All six screamed in agony as the Fire Rune bore down on them, lashing out with waves of burning energy... 

***

"Can you read every single book here?" Ardeth moved along the bookcases on her crutches, scanning over each title. "I've never even seen some of these languages before..." 

"One is able to learn a lot when one travels, extensively," Eike answered, still seated at the table with a book on ancient history in hand. 

The librarian did not appear all that old - perhaps middle aged, at best. How long and far had he traveled? And how long had he been living at the castle? Ardeth did not dwell on the matter, however, as she wondered if she would ever be able to do the same. It seemed strange to be fighting for the entire continent, or at least assisting those who did fight, and not even walking or riding over and through some of the areas one was helping. Who were all these nameless and faceless people who the Fire Bringer did battle for? Most of them were probably blissfully unaware of the war raging in the Cyndar Ruins, going about their daily lives as if nothing were different. 

The situation made Ardeth wonder if there were also wars being waged in other parts of the world over similar problems. The fate of the Fire Bringer might even rest in the hands of some other army who perhaps fought against a like or even greater evil. The very line of thought made the female uneasy, and she realized that despite how awful mankind could be at times, one had to have faith in their own when thinking upon such issues, otherwise one would spend much of their life living in fear. 

***

Breath ragged, the strategist of the Zexen Knights rested on both knees, forcing himself to raise his mace over his head, gripped in both gloved hands. His jacket ripped and torn in a dozen places, wounds seeping blood, he called upon his Water Rune for what would have to be the final time. Energy spent, he had nothing left to give his fellow knights, should their enemy not be defeated within the next round. 

As the healing magic swept through the group, Borus, Percival, Chris, Leo and Roland regained their feet and regrouped. The elf nocked one of his few remaining arrows to his bowstring, a shout calling for aid from the Great Hawk rune. As the arrow glowed with a warm light, Roland let the metal tipped projectile fly, a host of energy shots flying with it and boring into the final floating orb - the True Earth Rune. With a sparking protest, the orb expired, leaving only the creature to battle the six knights. 

Chris led the charge, the exhausted warriors assaulting the True Wind bird with everything they had left. Roland let fly with his remaining arrows, Borus focusing his reserves into his Rage Rune, berserker energy allowing his sword to rip mercilessly into their opponent. With a final shriek, the six-winged fiend drew back, molting crystalline feathers as it expired. Behind the raging beast, a lamenting cry from Luc rang out, echoing into the ruins as the blasts of wind died away. 

Within moments, all that remained was the rogue Bishop himself, kneeling in the circle with his head in his hands, gloved fingers laced among the strands of his disheveled hair. However, no shouts of triumph came from the victors' end, for the temple itself, seemingly enraged by the defeat of the True Wind bearer, began to quake and roll furiously... 

***

As Ardeth reached out to run one hand along the spine of a book thicker than the width of her own index finger, the alcove and corridors began to rattle and shake. As the torches began to flicker, some of them expiring as they came loose and fell to the dirt floor, the woman attempted to get away from the trembling bookcases. However, a particularly vicious roll through the earth upset her footing, and before she could right herself, Ardeth tumbled to the floor, the sound of a strap snapping reaching her ears. She looked up in horror to see the six-foot tall set of shelves toppling down towards her, the light in the alcove failing as the oil lamp on the table fell to one side and shattered. Ardeth braced herself, but the impact never came. 

After a moment, the knight's assistant turned her head to see something holding the bookcase over her. In the dim light, she could only make out the basic shape of it, its thick arms bracing the toppled furniture a moment before leaning it aside and letting it hit the ground with a dull, wooden thud. As the tremors continued, powerful arms wrapped about Ardeth and hauled her to her feet. The sound of her crutches being gathered reached her, and then she was being pulled along and out of the alcove, down the corridors. So strong was her rescuer that it seemed as if she were being carried far more than dragged about. 

"Eike?!" she managed get out as they made their way down the tunnels. 

"Yes, I'm here," came the response, so close by that she was now certain it was the librarian that had her. 

As they came to a section of the tunnels that were still lit, however, a large, black, scaly creature appeared from a side section, slapping the torches from their holders with its tail before slithering towards the pair. As the rocky walled halls were shot into total darkness, Eike set Ardeth down, laying her crutches nearby. 

"Stay here. Don't move," he instructed, voice drifting off a little as he moved away from the female. 

"Eike, what in the nine hells are you doing?!" she demanded, trying to swallow down the bile in the back of her throat. "Eike!" 

Snarling erupted down the way, followed by the gnashing of teeth and a tail slapping the ground. Soon enough, the hollow sound had become a din of howling, roaring and shrieking, ringing off the walls and making it impossible to tell how close or how far the fight had moved since it began. Ardeth cringed in the darkness, arms hugged tightly about herself as she listened with wide, unseeing eyes, praying that whatever was lurking nearby did not find her. Suddenly, the battle came to an end, the conclusion punctuated by the sound of a blood gurgling in the throat of the loser. A body struck the ground, and for several moments afterwards, relative silence filled the darkened space, the only sound the trembling of the earth around her. 

Ardeth ceased her praying and waited, a lump forming in the back of her throat. She could almost feel several sets of eyes boring into her from behind, all surely set in above fanged jaws set on eating her alive. She desperately wanted to call out, to know if Eike still lived, if he was even still within the tunnels at all, yet feared to make even the tiniest of noises. The sound of breath being drawn echoed in her right ear, and she froze, rooted to the spot, as the nostrils of some hungry creature snorted foul smelling air into her hair. Saliva dripped onto the woman's shoulder, and her blood nearly turned to ice within her veins... 

***

"Lady Chris, please!" Percival pleaded as he seized the Silver Maiden by one wrist. 

Her violet eyes met his a moment before she glanced back at Luc, still kneeling in defeat at the center of the ruins. "We cannot simply leave him here!" 

"Nothing will make him move, now!" the Swordsman of Gale argued, tugging on her wrist again. "Whether or not we got our point through to him, he may now need to atone for his sins... You cannot choose his path anymore than he can choose ours. Please, m'lady... Please." 

Chris looked back at Percival, his expression steeped in sincerity and worry she had never really thought possible in the usually jovial knight. Down the way, Borus, Leo, Roland and Salome waited for the pair, weapons still in hand and anxious to get out of the crumbling temple. More than likely, the ruin dwelling demons would still bar their path - the fight for humanity's survival had ended, but THEIR fight to live was not yet at an end. The Silver Maiden's eyes settled on Luc once again, and as the rogue Bishop met her gaze, he mouthed a single word. 

"Live." 

The female knight's hand slid down to grip Percival's in a warrior's hand clasp a moment before she broke away, hurrying down the hall to join the others. The Swordsman of Gale stole one last glance at Luc, and then followed, drawing his sword as several monsters emerged from side paths to try and cut short the knights' escape. 

***

A second snort sounded nearby, and abruptly, the muzzle of the creature behind Ardeth was seized and yanked backwards. A sickening crack followed, and yet another body collapsed to the dirt. Arms once again seized the female and she was hauled completely off the ground, her crutches forced into her own hands a moment later. Then the air was rushing by, her rescuer racing down the length of corridor between them and the elevator shaft at almost inhuman speed. As the lit area by the doors drew nearer, Ardeth felt the body she leaned against seem to sigh and almost collapse, yet not give way completely. As the torchlight welcomed them back into illuminated territory, the woman glanced up into the face of Budehuc's librarian. 

Eike came to a halt near the elevator doors, his clothes in tatters and barely clinging to his body as he set Ardeth down. The earthquake seemed to have ended by that time, the main tunnel miraculously remaining in tact. Kneeling alongside her, he paused to catch his breath, right hand pulling the lever to summon the elevator and Shizu before moving to cover a nasty gash running the length of his left forearm. He was covered in cuts and bruises, wounds seeping blood. The librarian began to say something, but Ardeth cut him off, murmuring summons to her water rune as her hands found their way to the sides of Eike's head, her palms covering his ears and her fingers slipping into his hair. Neither moved for a moment as the healing magic took effect, closing up the worst of Eike's wounds and restoring some of his strength. As the spell ended, the woman withdrawing her hands, the elevator doors opened. 

"By the stars, are you both alright?" Shizu exclaimed as she laid eyes on the pair. "I was half worried that earthquake would bury you both, but I couldn't get the elevator down here until the shaking stopped!" 

"Just get us back to ground level, Shizu," Eike replied as he stood up, helping Ardeth into the elevator. 

"Right..." The elevator keeper helped the crippled woman into the cable held car before shutting the doors. 

As the three rode up, Ardeth looked to Eike, and judging from the unusually worried expression on his face, he appeared to have come to the same conclusion. 

Something had happened out at the ruins. 

***

Three days came and went, and aside from the minor repairs made to some broken picture frames and few vases that had toppled over during the quake, there was little activity to speak of at Budehuc. Above ground, the shaking had been far less destructive, yet since that end of the continent seemed to be in tact, few could venture a guess as to what the trembling had meant. It had simply gone on far too long to be a natural quake. Ardeth and Eike avoided the subject of their trials in the sublevels of the castle. While she had her suspicious, she knew it was better to leave the librarian be when it came to his secrets. If anything, the ordeal had only further cemented their friendship, and that was more than fine with them both. 

Towards the evening on the third day after the earthquake, a shout from a Grassland guard near the castle walls rallied those in the courtyards to attention. Soon enough, word had spread through out the castle and its grounds that the Fire Bringer were on the approach. Budehuc's inhabitants hurried out to the main entrance, all anxious to know of the outcome, and to see who had managed to make it back. 

As the lead column of fighters came into view on horse back, Ardeth could see Geddoe riding along, reserved as ever, yet the smallest hint of a smile on his face as he noted the crowd waiting to welcome the army back. Thomas and Hugo rode side by side, scratched up, but alive, and glad to be back. Chris sat astride her mount to Geddoe's right, her hair tied back in a loose ponytail and her face a mask of relief to be back, again. 

As the lead group came to a stop, Erin ran out to greet the next group in, Wesley nearly falling out of his steed's saddle to meet his lady and sweep her into a tight hug. Mio embraced Doctor Tuta, much to his embarrassment, and Barts greeted Percival with a handclasp and rough slap on the back. The castle children ran in and amongst the soldiers, some waving little colored flags and squealing out excited victory cries. Landis caught poor Elliot up in a bear hug, ruffling the adolescent's hair with one clawed hand and promising him gory tales of the battle later, while Arthur hurried about the groups, furiously scribbling down notes for what he assured everyone would be his finest article, yet. The excitement over the army's return quickly became a mess of people, all clamoring to welcome everyone "home" and congratulate each other on their victory. 

In the midst of it all, Ardeth came before Salome's horse to see her knight sitting tall in the saddle, battered and tired, but very much alive. And as he smiled and dismounted, moving to greet her with a warm embrace, she knew it wasn't so much that the war had ended, but rather that life went on. 

**********

_End Notes: Epilogue and final end notes pending..._


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_After the Fire Bringer's return to Budehuc, everyone took a day's time to rest up before deciding as to whether they would leave or stay for the celebration Thomas promised to arrange. The entire affair was an exciting one, and I think more than anything, it was a celebration not so much for victory, but for discovering so much about ourselves and others. All the Zexen Knights, Grasslanders and Harmonias stayed for it, which made things all the better. The music and dancing began sometime around noon the following day, and even though I fell asleep shortly after midnight, Ace claims that those who stayed up didn't quit the party until almost dawn. Given how wild some of the Fire Bringer are, I believe it! _

I'll never forget how the front courtyard of Budehuc looked that evening, all lit up with torches and the banners of the Grassland tribes, the Zexen Federation and Harmonia flying in the night breeze. (We honestly were not sure if the Bishop and his people would stay much longer, but as it turned out, they were willing to extend the temporary truce for another few days. And, really, thanks to the trouble caused by Luc, the Harmonian government has a few things to think about and straight out before they even consider going after all the True Runes, again. Such is the way of politics, I suppose.) Tables and chairs were set out, and everyone milled about, talking, drinking and eating while others danced at the center of it all to music provided by our numerous traveling minstrels. Thorne Harper showed up in the middle of it all, even, and made up a ballad on the spot about the heroic exploits of the new Flame, Water and Lightning Champions, as he called them. Lady Chris blushed quite a bit over that, but even more so for every time Sir Percival and Sir Borus hauled her away from a chair to dance with them. 

Watching folks dance was quite entertaining. Even though I'll never be able to, myself, just watching some of the intricate movements and even some of the crazier antics of the others managed to make up for it. Hugo danced with Lilly Pendragon a few times, and also with Belle, and when Lilly wasn't with Hugo, she was dancing with Fred. I had no idea that Geddoe was much of a dancer, either, but he went out with Queen once and managed a few impressive steps, himself! I suppose even the reserved old Captain of the Twelfth Unit has his moments. Dios danced with some of the Alma Kinan women, and Bishop Sasarai managed to get Lady Chris to go one round with him. (Although, honestly, I think the only reason she did was to avoid Nash, who kept pestering her. The funny thing is that they obviously have some sort of chemistry going, judging from some of the banter I've heard them exchange, but I don't think she thinks much of his maturity level. Perhaps Lady Chris is probably better off with Sir Percival, anyway. Poor Nash!) 

I spent most of the celebration sitting with Salome and Eike, although Landis joined us at one point. He kept trying to get Ayame to dance with him, but she's too much of a wallflower, and I get the feeling she didn't want to chance our winged friend embarrassing her, given Landis' idea of dancing seemed more like an ungainly two left footed waltz! I talked with Wesley a little, but Erin kept insisting he dance with her, so any chance of real conversation was nearly nonexistent. That's alright, though. It's easy to see those two are happy in each other's company. I do wish Roland could have joined us, also, but he ended up speaking with Nei quite a bit, and then even some with Toppo. According to Salome, there's a little bit of a love triangle going on there, but seeing as how the bards planned to leave Budehuc, I guess Toppo thought it was alright to let Roland dance with Nei a few times. I really do hope Roland and Nei can make things work sometime down the road. They really do make a nice pair, and our elven knight really does need someone in his life to help him loosen up a bit, now and again. 

Anyway, all that was a couple of days ago. As of today's date, a full five days after the war's end, the Zexen Knights are preparing to return to Brass Castle. Unfortunately, it seems the people of Vinay del Zexay still feel prejudiced against many of the Grassland tribes. Salome mentioned that it's because they didn't feel like the struggle at the ruins was their concern, or at least, that's the message Thorne returned after a ride southwest to the capital and back. I fail to understand the people's reasoning on the matter, since the survival of most of humanity depended on the Fire Bringer's success! The Council is being just as stubborn, refusing to hurry along a finalized treaty between the Federation and the tribes. There are some people in this world I will never understand. At any rate, I'll be going back to Brass Castle with the knights; Erin, Elias and I will continue working as assistants under the supervision of the Six. And as soon I can have my cast removed, I'll go back to wearing my old brace and see if I can teach Elias how to ride. He mentioned some feelings of anxiety to me about riding for the first time in his condition, but he may just need a horse like Jael, who will be sensitive to his needs and raised to cope with his handicap. 

I seem to be rambling on and off, here, but it can't be helped. Trying to keep all my thoughts together with all that has happened really isn't that easy when it comes down to it! 

Before I forget, I got this journal from Eike as a going away present. He seemed intent on giving me something after the trouble we had in the sublevel of the castle, even though it was he who saved me. I still haven't figured him out, yet, although it's my guess that he's not human. Perhaps he's some sort of spirit haunting Budehuc, or maybe even a vampire, but it doesn't really matter. I may never know, as he may never say, but the important thing is that he is who is as a person. For as long as he remains at Budehuc, I'll have to try and visit him when possible. At least he'll be staying in one place, whereas many of the others will be leaving the Federation completely, either to return to their homes or simply to travel. 

I had best bring my rambling to a close and finish packing before going to the stables. The knights will be leaving in a few hours, and with some help, I might be able to ride Jael back to the Brass Castle, hopefully alongside Salome. It's impossible to know whether or not everything between us will work out, but I can always hope. He's a kindhearted soul, and I doubt I will ever meet anyone like him, again. Salome is also very accommodating in a lot of ways, promising that after we get back to Brass Castle, we'll find where my parents have been laid to rest and visit their graves. I still have to say my final farewells to them. I miss them both, but life is still moving forward and I think, ultimately, they would be proud of Elias, Erin and I. 

"The future is still unwritten." That's what Lady Chris told Luc during the last battle at the Cyndar Ruins. I think for some, that plain and simple truth is rather daunting, but for others, it's a blessing. It means that we all have a chance to shape destiny and decide who will we be as individuals. It means that through both good times and bad, we can be reborn again and again, growing and changing, just as was written in A Knight's Trials. 

Ardeth 

Landis shut the leather bound book with a sigh and a smile, still sitting atop the castle roof. Originally, he had gone to see Ardeth for one final time before departing, himself, and found the journal sitting on top of her small stack of belongings on the guest room bed. A bit nosey by nature, the Winghorder had snuck up onto the roof with the diary to see what had already been written in it, and while only one entry existed so far, it had been enough for Landis. He grudgingly admitted to himself that he disliked the idea of returning to his vagabond life after spending so much time at both Brass and Budehuc castles, but it was a way of life for him. Slipping down off the roof, he climbed back into the guest room via the open window and laid the journal down where he'd found it. 

Outside, he could hear the knights' horses being brought around, ready for departure. The Lizard and Karayan clans had left the day before, and the Alma Kinan and Harmonian groups the day after the celebration, as they had further to travel. Leaning on the windowsill, arms folded across his chest, the winged warrior watched the preparations with a frown. More than likely, he would never see many of those he had met at Budehuc, again. Ayame would be impossible to find, as she had already left to chase after Watari, who had a head start on her. However, the Winghorder would be twice damned if he failed to see Thomas, Ardeth or Elliot again in the future. They had actual homes, and would easier to locate down the line. 

Pulling off one of the leather laces from his long sleeved tunic, the Winghorder tied the ends together so the dark green beads would stay in place. He had little to give, but Ardeth would realize where the little trinkets had come from, and that was enough. After laying the string of beads over the journal on the bed, Landis climbed out the window and took to the air to go his own way. Perhaps it was better that he not extend his farewells to Ardeth or the others in person. He told himself repeatedly that it would not do for any of them to dampen his tunic with tears, even though the very thought seemed egotistical, given how few people actually liked the Winghorder. Then again, maybe he was only avoiding the idea that he might shed a tear or two, himself. 

As Brass Castle loomed into view beyond the treetops of the nearby woods, Ardeth glanced around a bit at those accompanying her, fingering the leather string and beads hanging around her neck. A smile graced her features as she considered that her feeling of relief upon being back was not so much because the knights' stronghold was her home, but that it was the people who inhabited the fortress that made it feel like home. Somehow, many of them had managed to come back alive from the Cyndar Ruins, their survival perhaps due to the stakes at hand, driving them to fight their hardest. 

Roland and Wesley rode just ahead of Ardeth, talking back and forth about what seemed like philosophy, although more often than not, both kept bringing Erin and Nei into the conversation. Ahead of them, Borus rode alongside Cedric, the latter swearing up and down that at the next celebration for anything they attended, he would surely win out in a drinking contest against his master. Borus could only smirk, while Percival and Tremaine chuckled at the boastful, yet entertaining antics of the squire. Leo and Bradley followed Salome and Ardeth, discussing how good it would be to get a decent night's sleep in the beds of Brass Castle, once more, without a ninja or a Winghorder suddenly dropping by the window for seemingly no reason at all. Elias rode with Erin on a small, single horse cart, the latter chattering on to her brother about how he needed to find someone sooner or later, since her relationship with Wesley had gone so well so far. And at the head of the column, Chris rode upon her white charger, Louis at her side on his little pony. While no conversation was exchanged between the pair, the Silver Maiden would occasionally glance back at the others, a faint smile on her face. 

Yes, it really was the people who made home where the heart was, Ardeth thought with a grin. Glancing at Salome, who rode close by on her right, the female felt that for once, her life was well in order. The knight met her gaze for a moment, the gentle smile on his face saying far more than any words ever could. 

So much had happened over the last few months; enough so that it felt as though Ardeth had already lived an entire lifetime. Yet, despite it all, she still felt young at heart and eager to simply live. And that was what Luc had told Lady Chris in the end, wasn't it? Given life and will, one had only to live and live with purpose. It was a simple truth that had evaded the rogue Bishop for too long, but in the end, even he had been able to grasp and understand it. 

The time ahead of them all was yet another chapter in history, another passage to be explored, remembered and cherished. Reborn from one life into the next, they continued onward, the reins of destiny in hand. 

_ End _

_The following are end notes and acknowledgements, added here since ff.net's rules forbid adding them as a seperate and final chapter._

**Final End Notes and Acknowledgements**

Thank you for taking the time to enjoy and review _Twice Born_, my first and probably only novel length _Suikoden III_ fan fiction. This project was started on April 7, 2003, and completed in the early morning hours of June 3, 2003. _Twice Born_ spans a length of approximately 178 pages in its current format (including regular author's notes and excluding this final section), and makes use of over 85,000 words. 

**Plot and Character References**

Thorne Harper and the Vinay del Zexay Guilds - A playful homage to the _Forgotten Realms_ novels, particularly to Elaine Cunningham's bard/mage character, Danilo Thann, and Waterdeep's bardic guild. 

Roland's "arrow striking arrow" trick - Borrowed from Elaine Cunningham's forest elf character, Foxfire, out of the book _Silver Shadows_. 

Percival's "enchanted lance" ballad - Courtesy of Danilo Thann's singing sword, taken from Elaine Cunnigham's FR novel, _Elfsong_. 

Eike the Nightshade and Landis' story of "the nightshade in the nunnery" - An homage to DEL!'s awesome Suiko III fic, _Eike's Tale_. (Made use of with the author's blessing!) 

_The Legend of the Water Margin_ - The first book Eike brings to Ardeth, this is the old Chinese legend that the stories of _Suikoden_ and the 108 Stars of Destiny are actually based upon. 

_A Knight's Trials_ - The original title of my incomplete _G Gundam_ fan fiction, _Split Decisions_, which features the French knight character George de Sand, caught between his love for his princess and serving his nation. 

The Fred/Lilly pairing - An homage to Al Kristopher's Suiko III fiction/parody, _The Taming of the Shrew_. 

**The "Twice Born Writing Soundtrack" (aka what I listened to while writing!)**

The original score from _The Rock_ (particularly the end track/final chase instrumental for the battle at Kaput Forest) 

The Coors (_Forgiven Not Forgotten_ album, especially _Erin Shore instrumental_ and _Toss the Feathers_) 

The _Genso Suikoden Gaiden_ OST (all tracks) 

The _Suikoden III_ OST (Boss/battle tracks, _Searching for a Hero_, _Pounding Hooves_, _Castle by the Lake_, _Eien no Sora_, _Surpassing Love_, etc.) 

_LotR: Fellowship of the Ring_ Score 

_.hack//Sign, .hack//Liminality_ OSTs 

Nightwish (_10th Man Down_ and the _Crimson Tide instrumental_) 

_Record of Lodoss War_ OAV Score 

Pat Benetar's _Invincible_ (I swear I'd make a _Suikoden III_ AMV to that song if we actually HAD a _Suikoden III_ anime series or OAV) 

Evanescence (_The Fallen_ album) 

_Vision of Escaflowne_ OST 

Various TM Revolution songs 

And several other albums, soundtracks and artists, all of which I can't seem to recall. :) 

**Special Thanks and Acknowledgements**

Hugs, kisses and thanks go to Domon Kasshu, my boyfriend, who has been very tolerant of my fangirlish behavior over _Suikoden III_, even though he was the one playing it! :) 

Many thanks to Kailan (known as Asuka here on ff.net), whose encouragement and support led to the initial posting of this fic in the first place. Without her, _Twice Born_ may never have seen the light of day! 

Hugs to DEL!-chan for allowing me to use her ideas on Eike for my story, and for being supportive in both reviews and in our Live Journal conversations. Also much fangirlish giggling for the awesome Ardeth sketch! 

Thanks also to Lumina, aka Lamnanti, for her support on IRC, and for her wicked encouragement of Salome's embarrassment over various points throughout the fic. ; 

Thankies to Shiri-chan for tolerating my insane babbling and ranting over Dead Journal about plot points and characters from _Twice Born_. (I can get really annoying, I know. :) 

Yet more thanks to ArmaniNinja for her enthusiasm over _Twice Born_, and her feedback on my various character sketches! 

Repeated bowing and thank yous to D'Artagnan for hosting _Twice Born_ on the Budehuc Library site, and for the chapter by chapter reviews. (Roland/Nei always!) 

Finally, eternal thanks to all those who will review this story in the future, and to those who stuck with _Twice Born_, chapter by chapter! DEL!, Kailan, D'Artagnan, General Failure, Uftaki, Sylvarflaeme, link no miko, thundersenshi, Skysong and many others... thank you, thank you, and thank you much! You all really helped me to get through this difficult project from start to finish. 

**What Now?**

If you'd like to read more of my writing, I currently have one other _Suikoden III_ fic in my archive; a one shot entitled _Shadowed Past_. It's short and sweet, but I enjoyed writing it. 

Also, I'm currently working on a science fiction/fantasy novel entitled _Ironrealm_. A site located at houses several sketches, finished illustrations and writing excerpts from the project. Unfortunately, I cannot post every chapter I write online, or else there would be little to zero chance of publication, but what is there is available for any who would like to check out my other work. 

As for other fan fiction, I'm not sure I will ever write another _Suikoden_ related story, but time will only tell for sure. At the moment, I'm feeling a little burned out on the Suiko universe after churning out so many pages, although I still do have a few ideas at the back of my brain for a couple of the characters. 

Again, many thanks to all for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed _Twice Born_. It all began as my excuse to write some romance with Salome, and ended up expanding into something of novel length. This was also my honest attempt to avoid the deadly sin of Mary Sue, which I hopefully managed to pull off. I've actually come to love Ardeth enough that I will be converting her character for use in my _Ironrealm_ original novel project. 

All that said, I'll leave you with the quote that gave _Twice Born_ its title: 

_"We all serve but one lifetime in this world, yet are continually reborn within our lives, trial by trial, day by day. Regret nothing, for even the gravest of mistakes are valuable lessons."_


End file.
